


Andromeda - Ist Blut wirklich dicker als Wasser?

by ChrissiTine



Series: 10 kleine Dinge - Universum [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Adventskalender, Andromeda's life, F/M, Family Feels, No Cursed Child, alternate POV of the Harry Potter books, biography, character death but only who dies in the books, missing scenes from the books
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 92,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiTine/pseuds/ChrissiTine
Summary: Adventskalender-FF über das Leben von Andromeda Tonks, geborene Black.Andromeda Blacks Leben verlief oft nicht wie geplant. Als Tochter einer reinblütigen Familie wird sie verstoßen, als sie sich in den muggelstämmigen Ted Tonks verliebt. In beiden Kriegen tut sie, was sie kann, um ihre eigene Familie zu retten, was nicht so einfach ist mit einer wahnsinnigen Schwester, die ihnen allen nach dem Leben trachtet. Und nachdem endlich alles vorbei ist, wie wird sie mit den vielen Verlusten und einem neuen Enkel fertig? Ganz zu schweigen von ihrer Schwester Narcissa, die nach Jahrzehnten beschlossen hat, sie nicht mehr zu ignorieren, denn Familie ist schließlich das wichtigste.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: 10 kleine Dinge - Universum [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/555904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die FF gehört in mein 10-kleine-Dinge-Universum, kann aber problemlos auch separat gelesen werden. Kein Bezug zu The Cursed Child.
> 
> Diese Geschichte ist unter anderem ein Resultat der Serie The Handmaid’s Tale (Der Report der Magd), die ich mir im Sommer aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen und vollständig geschaut habe (nicht unbedingt leichte Kost, gerade in der jetzigen Zeit, aber interessant und hat zumindest mich zum Nachdenken und Schreiben angeregt). Außerdem ist diese FF ein Resultat der Pandemie und den damit verbundenen Lockdowns und der allgemeinen Situation (vor allem, aber nicht nur in den USA). Ich war selbst erstaunt, wie viel davon unbewusst in diese Geschichte eingeflossen ist. 
> 
> Ganz besonders ist diese FF aber ein Resultat von euch, die letztes Jahr meinen Adventskalender gelesen haben und mehr über Andromeda und Narcissa lesen wollten. Vor dieser Szene hatte ich mir über die beiden ehrlich gesagt wenig Gedanken gemacht, aber die Idee hat mir gefallen und ich dachte, ich könnte vielleicht einen etwas längeren One Shot mit einigen ihrer Gespräche im Laufe der Zeit schreiben. Doch um zu verstehen, wie diese beiden nach all den Jahren und Kriegen und toten Familienmitgliedern zueinanderstanden, musste ich erst verstehen, wie sie als Kinder miteinander umgegangen sind und wie sich ihre Dynamik ändern würde. Das wurde zu einem kurzen Überblick über Andromedas Kindheit und Zeit in Hogwarts und ehe ich’s mich versah, hatte ich 20.000 Wörter und ganze Szenen geschrieben. Und dann habe ich einen Haufen geschrieben über die Zeit, in der die Bücher spielen und dann war ich schon so weit, dass ich einfach weiter über die Zeit danach geschrieben habe. 
> 
> Ähnlich wie bei Dudley auch hat es mir sehr viel Freude bereitet, für Andromeda zu schreiben und eine andere Perspektive auf die Bücher zu werfen, besonders, weil ich sonst meistens nur noch in der nächsten Generation unterwegs bin. Und Andromeda hat so viele Beziehungen zu Charakteren und Geschichten, die Harry nur am Rande gestreift hat. Es hat mich besonders gefreut, Sirius mal wieder zu schreiben, vor der nächsten Generation war er einer meiner Lieblinge. Mit Tonks und Lupin hatte ich so meine Probleme, zur Zeit des sechsten Buchs hab ich die beiden sehr gemocht, aber was das siebte aus ihnen gemacht hat, nur damit im Endeffekt am Ende der Geschichte ein neues Waisenkind da sein konnte, das Harrys Geschichte wiederspiegelt … nun ja. Ich hab mein bestes gegeben, diese Zeit realistisch zu entwickeln und Remus‘ Handlungen zu erklären, mit denen ich ehrlich gesagt nie wirklich warm geworden bin. Ob mir das geglückt ist, könnt ihr ja dann beurteilen.
> 
> Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, spielt Bellatrix eine größere Rolle in The Cursed Child (möglicher Spoiler: *und hat anscheinend sogar ein Kind von Voldemort bekommen???*), aber da ich das Stück nie gelesen habe, halte ich mich an ihr Schicksal im Buch und werde auch sonst keinen Bezug auf das Stück nehmen.
> 
> Im Laufe dieser Geschichte wird es viele Anspielungen auf meine früheren Geschichten geben, aber sie sollte ohne Probleme ohne jegliches Wissen über diese FFs gelesen werden können. Für alle Interessierten werde ich immer am Ende des Kapitels vermerken, auf welche Geschichten Bezug genommen wird, sollte Interesse daran bestehen sie (noch einmal) zu lesen.
> 
> So, das wäre so ziemlich alles. Abgesehen davon – ich hab die Kapitel bisher auch immer in meinem Livejournal für dieses Universum gepostet, aber ich komme leider nicht mehr in meinen Account rein, deshalb wird sie es dort dieses Jahr leider nicht mehr zu lesen geben.
> 
> Dann wünsche ich trotz Pandemie und allem, was sie so mit sich bringt, eine schöne Vorweihnachtszeit und hoffe, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt und ablenkt. Trotz relativ düsterer Inspirationen würde ich nicht sagen, dass sie zu düster ist, auch wenn der Tod vielleicht eine größere Rolle spielt als sonst. (Aber ich bringe niemanden um, der nicht schon in den Büchern gestorben ist, also gibt es in die Richtung zumindest keine Überraschungen.) Besonders der letzte Abschnitt ist positiv und hoffnungsvoll und im Großen und Ganzen hat mir das Schreiben viel Spaß gemacht.
> 
> Viel Freude beim Lesen und bleibt gesund, und ich würde mich wie immer sehr über eure Kommentare freuen!

Familie, dachte Andromeda Tonks, als sie dabei zuschaute, wie Rose Weasley zu Scorpius' Malfoy an den Altar schritt, war schon etwas sehr merkwürdiges. Nie hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, heute hier zu sein und ihrem Großneffen dabei zuzusehen, wie er die Tochter von Muggeln und Blutsverrätern heiratete. Andromedas Eltern hätten sich im Grab umgedreht.

Einfach herrlich!

Andromeda wusste, dass die Zauberwelt davon überzeugt war, dass sie ihre ursprüngliche Familie, die Blacks, bis aufs Blut verabscheute. Dabei war das eigentlich nie der Fall gewesen. Sicher, ihre Eltern waren nicht gerade liebevoll und zärtlich gewesen, aber Andromeda hatte dennoch nie daran gezweifelt, dass ihre Eltern sie und ihre Schwestern geliebt hatten. Ihre Mutter hatte ihnen zwar immer subtile Vorhaltungen gemacht, dass sie alle Mädchen waren, und keiner von ihnen eine anständige Erbin sein konnte, die den ehrenvollen Namen Black weiterführen würde, aber dafür gab es ja schließlich Sirius und Regulus, den ganzen Stolz der ehrwürdigen Familie Black. Und keine von ihnen konnte schließlich etwas dafür, dass sie ein Mädchen geworden war, das war nur die Schuld ihres Vaters. Ihm war es immer egal gewesen, dass er nur Töchter hatte, es gab schließlich genug Reinblüter, die sie ohne Wenn und Aber heiraten würden. Die Black-Schwestern waren immerhin der größte Fang der Zauberwelt. Aus gutem Hause, reich, und - was am wichtigsten war - mit einer tadellosen Blutlinie, die sich über hunderte von Jahren zurückverfolgen ließ.

Andromeda war das immer relativ egal gewesen. Sie war sich ihres Status' bewusst gewesen, natürlich, und es war schon irgendwo schmeichelhaft, wie ehrfurchtsvoll Hausgäste waren, denn niemand, und das wussten sie alle, konnte den Blacks das Wasser reichen, aber es war auch nicht ihr Lebensmittelpunkt.

Ihre kleine Schwester Narcissa hatte schon als kleines Mädchen den Stammbaum der Familie bis ins kleinste Detail auswendig gekonnt. Manchmal, wenn Andromeda langweilig gewesen war, hatte sie ihre kleine Schwester mit Fragen gelöchert. Wann ihr zweiter Großonkel mütterlicherseits geboren worden war, wie alt ihre Urgroßmutter geworden war und wie viele Enkel sie hatte. Narcissa wusste auf jede Frage eine Antwort. Als Andromeda das erste Mal von Hogwarts nach Hause gekommen war, hatte Narcissa sich auf sie gestürzt und von ihr bis ins kleinste Detail wissen wollen, wie gut die Kinder aus den anderen reinblütigen Familien aussahen und ob sich vielleicht jemand für sie interessieren würde, wenn sie endlich in Hogwarts war. Narcissa war schrecklich darauf fixiert gewesen, mit welcher Familie sie einmal ihre Blutlinie fortführen würde und wollte nur den Besten. Das war das letzte, auf das Andromeda bis dahin in Hogwarts geachtet hatte. An die meisten Namen konnte sie sich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht erinnern, für sie war nur wichtig gewesen, sich mit ein paar netten Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang anzufreunden. Narcissa hatte sie so lange genervt, dass Andromeda sie schließlich angefaucht und ihr gesagt hatte, „Wenn du das so genau wissen willst, dann frag doch Bella und lass mich endlich zufrieden!"

Was Narcissa natürlich nie tun würde, das wussten sie beide ganz genau. Auch wenn sie es nie offen ausgesprochen hatten, ihre große Schwester machte ihnen Angst. Während Andromeda es genoss, dass andere in der Zauberwelt nur wegen ihres guten Namens Respekt vor ihr hatten und Narcissa darauf fokussiert war, ihre Blutlinie so gut wie möglich fortzuführen, war ihre große Schwester richtiggehend machtbesessen. Andromeda konnte sich an keinen Moment erinnern, in dem Bellatrix sie nicht herumkommandiert hätte. Jegliche Aufgaben, die ihre Eltern ihr gegeben hatten (und das waren sehr wenige, schließlich hatten sie für so gut wie alles Personal), wälzte sie auf Andromeda ab. Sie klaute ihr immer ihren Nachtisch und behauptete dann, dass Andromeda ihn ihr überlassen hatte, weil sie keinen Hunger hatte. Gab es etwas zu essen, was Bella nicht mochte, landete es immer auf Andromedas Teller. Als sie einmal eine Katze hatten, pisakte Bella das arme Tier so lange, bis es weggelaufen war. Sie bestimmte, welche Bücher Andromeda lesen konnte und wie lange das Licht abends in ihrem Zimmer brannte. Jeden Tag platzte sie zu einer anderen Uhrzeit bei ihr herein um sie zu wecken. Ihren Eltern war es herzlich egal, was ihre Kinder tagsüber trieben, solange sie auf die Hauslehrer hörten und das Personal hatte Bella so gut verschreckt, dass niemand es je wagen würde, ihr zu widersprechen. Es waren nur Kleinigkeiten, und Bella hatte ihr nie körperlich wehgetan, aber sie hatte so eine grausame Freude daran, jeden Aspekt von Andromedas Tag zu kontrollieren, dass es ihr fast lieber gewesen wäre, wenn Bella sie geschlagen und ansonsten in Ruhe gelassen hätte.

Manchmal schämte sie sich dafür, aber Andromeda war richtig froh gewesen, als Narcissa geboren wurde, weil sie dann nicht mehr die einzige Zielscheibe ihrer großen und skrupellosen Schwester war. Narcissa und sie hatten beide aufgeatmet, als Bella endlich nach Hogwarts gekommen war und sie das meiste Jahr über Ruhe vor ihr hatten. Und in den Ferien verbrachte Bella dann viel Zeit bei ihren neuen Freunden; den Lestranges, Rockwoods und Notts. Ihre Schwestern waren zu unbedeutend geworden und außerdem zu gut darin, ihr zu entwischen, wenn sie ihr aus dem Weg gehen wollten. Andromeda machte sich manchmal Sorgen, wer an ihrer Stelle zu Bellas neuen Opfern wurde, aber sie hatte nie den Mut, ihrer großen Schwester entgegen zu treten. Im Laufe der Jahre würde sie das sehr bereuen, aber es war immer reiner Selbstschutz gewesen und schämen würde sie sich dafür nicht.

Andromeda hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, wie das erst sein würde, wenn sie einmal nach Hogwarts kommen würde und wieder in Bellas Nähe war, aber das wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen. Natürlich kam sie nach Slytherin, so wie alle Blacks, aber wie Zuhause war sie mittlerweile zu unbedeutend, um das Interesse ihrer Schwester lange halten zu können. Sicher, Bella machte es immer noch Freude, die Kinder unter ihr zu drangsalieren, vor allem wenn sie damit ihre Freunde beeindrucken konnte, aber das Schloss war groß und so war es nicht schwer, ihr in diesen Momenten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Besonders die Bibliothek war ein Ort, an dem Andromeda immer sicher vor ihrer verhassten Schwester war.

Andromeda war gerne in Slytherin. Sie hatte sich nie viele Gedanken zu anderen Häusern gemacht, denn die waren immer nur eine abfällige Randnotiz in den Geschichten ihrer Eltern gewesen. Slytherin war das einzige Haus, das einer Erwähnung überhaupt wert war und keiner, der nicht in Slytherin war, würde ihnen jemals das Wasser reichen können. Oft würden das nicht einmal diejenigen können, die auch in Slytherin waren. Die meisten ihrer Mitschüler hatten deshalb den nötigen Respekt vor ihr, schon alleine, wenn sie ihren Nachnamen das erste Mal hörten. Und dem Rest hatte Bella solche Angst eingejagt, dass alle vorsichtshalber den nötigen Sicherheitsabstand hielten, für den Fall, dass Andromeda genauso durchgeknallt war wie ihre große Schwester.

Aber durch ihre vielen Streifzüge durch das Schloss und ihre langen Aufenthalte in der Bibliothek kam Andromeda viel in Kontakt mit Leuten aus anderen Häusern und stellte überrascht fest, dass das ganz tolle Menschen waren. Sie mochte besonders die Muggelstämmigen, die keine Ahnung hatten, was der Name Black bedeutete und ihr höchstens behutsam beibringen wollten, dass bei ihrer Schwester ein Rad ab war. Als ob Andromeda das nicht wusste, seit sie zwei war und Bella ihr einmal mitten in der Nacht ihre ganzen Haare abgeschnitten hatte. Es war zwar ein bisschen Schade, dass keiner von ihren Mitschülern diesen ehrfurchtsvollen Blick hatte, an den sie ihr Leben lang gewöhnt war, aber stattdessen behandelte sie auch keiner, als wäre sie aus Porzellan. Sie konnte sich über alles unterhalten und musste sich nicht schämen, um Hilfe zu bitten, wenn ihr ein Zauber misslungen war. Und sie konnte endlich nach Herzenslust Koboldsteine und Zaubererschnippschnapp spielen, etwas, was zu Hause immer unter ihrer Würde hatte sein müssen.

Sie hatte die Hoffnung, dass Narcissa diese Freiheit von Bella und den Erwartungen ihres Elternhauses genauso lieben würde wie sie, wenn sie endlich nach Hogwarts kam, wurde aber sehr schnell eines Besseren belehrt. Narcissa genoss zwar die zahlreichen neuen Rückzugsmöglichkeiten, die das Schloss ihr bot, aber sie weigerte sich strikt, sich mit Mitschülern aus anderen Häusern anzufreunden oder auch nur zu reden, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Stattdessen war Narcissa ganz versessen darauf, mit den älteren Jungen in Slytherin ins Gespräch zu kommen. Narcissa war jetzt schon die perfekte Ehefrau und es gab nicht wenige, denen das gut gefiel. Aber die meisten waren von Bella sehr viel faszinierter und so brauchte sie eine ganze Weile, bis sie zumindest die Aufmerksamkeit von Lucius Malfoy erregen konnte. Lucius war ein Jahr jünger als Andromeda und ein Jahr älter als Narcissa und deshalb zu jung für den Dunstkreis von Bella, aber standesgemäß genug, dass ihre Eltern hellauf begeistert waren, als Narcissa verkündete, dass sie gedenke, Lucius nach Hogwarts zu heiraten.

Andromeda hätte gut und gerne auf Malfoy verzichten können, aber Narcissa hatte nie auf Andromeda gehört, außer es ging um Bella. Und Narcissa hielt von Andromedas Freunden genauso wenig wie Andromeda von Narcissas, also entschieden sie sich, wie so oft, dieses Thema zwischen ihnen einfach ungesagt zu lassen. Sie wussten, wo die jeweils andere stand, waren aber nicht willig, deshalb ihre schwesterliche Beziehung aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Auf Dauer konnten sie diesen wackeligen Frieden natürlich nicht aufrechterhalten. Ein mächtiger Zauberer, den alle in Slytherin nur ehrfurchtsvoll Lord Voldemort nannten, übte immer mehr Einfluss auf Andromedas Mitschüler aus und besonders in Slytherin gab es viele, die für seine Versprechungen von mehr Macht für Reinblüter und dem Ausrotten aller Schlammblüter in der Zauberwelt sehr empfänglich waren. Besonders Bella war ganz versessen darauf, sich ihm nach der Schule anzuschließen und seine Vision zu verwirklichen. Zu diesem Zweck heiratete sie kurz nach ihrem Abschluss Rodolphus Lestrange, der ihr mit Haut und Haaren verfallen war. Ihre Eltern hätten Bella unverheiratet nie machen lassen, was sie wollte, selbst wenn sie wie fast alle anderen reinblütigen Familien mit Voldemort übereinstimmten. Aber die Lestranges waren eine respektable Familie, nicht so hoch angesehen wie die Blacks, oder sogar die Malfoys, aber akzeptabel. Und Rodolphus ließ Bella bei allem gewähren und folgte dann enthusiastisch ihrem Beispiel. Bella hätte sich keinen besseren Mann wünschen können. Auch wenn er längst nicht so talentiert im Zaubern war wie Bella.

Narcissa war völlig auf Lucius fixiert und das wichtigste für sie war, eine gute Ehefrau zu sein und ihre Blutlinie fortführen zu können. Dabei hätte sie Bella im Zaubern ohne weiteres das Wasser reichen können, wenn sie sich im Unterricht mehr angestrengt hätte. Andromeda beneidete beide Schwestern darum, wie leicht ihnen alles fiel, während sie selbst sehr viel härter für ihre Erfolge arbeiten musste. Zaubersprüche waren ganz und gar nicht ihre Stärke, aber sie war überraschend gut in Zaubertränke. Slughorn schwärmte gerne von ihr, und das nicht nur wegen ihres Namens. Die Sprüche, die sie am besten beherrschte, waren die, die ihr Madam Pomfrey beibrachte, wenn sie ihren Freund nach einem ruppigen Quidditchtraining in den Krankenflügel brachte. Am Ende konnte sie gebrochene Knochen so gut heilen, dass sie Ted überhaupt nicht mehr zu ihr bringen musste. Slughorn schlug ihr bei der Berufsberatung vor, Heilerin zu werden und Andromeda zog es wirklich in Erwägung. Sicher, schon allein die Ausbildung war viel Arbeit, aber es wäre etwas Gutes, etwas wirklich Gutes. Menschen brauchten immer Hilfe. Und ihr gefiel die Vorstellung, die Erste in ihrer Familie zu sein, die wirklich arbeitete. Die meisten Blacks hatten es nicht nötig, zu arbeiten, dazu hatten sie alle zu viele Verließe bei Gringotts, die randvoll mit Gold waren. Und als Frau schickte es sich schon gar nicht, überhaupt etwas außer Haus zu tun.

Ganz abgesehen davon würde es sehr wahrscheinlich notwendig sein, dass sie sich ein eigenes Einkommen sicherte, denn sie war fest entschlossen, einmal Ted Tonks zu heiraten und der Einzige, der noch unpassender wäre als ein muggelstämmiger Zauberer aus Hufflepuff wäre ein ganz normaler Muggel gewesen.

Andromeda hatte Ted, der ein Jahr älter war als sie, in der Bibliothek kennengelernt. Er hatte ihr bei einem Aufsatz geholfen und dann gefragt, ob sie mit ihm Zauberschach spielen würde, und sie waren schnell Freunde geworden. Als sie in der fünften Klasse war, war aus der Freundschaft mehr geworden und Andromeda konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals glücklicher gewesen zu sein. Ted war wunderbar. Gutmütig, schlau, ruhig. Er war sehr verständnisvoll, aber wenn er sah, dass jemand ungerecht behandelt wurde, zögerte er auch nicht, sich für ihn einzusetzen. Er war sehr gut in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste - das Einzige, was ihn vor schlimmerem bewahrte, als er einmal mit Bella aneinandergeriet, weil sie einen Erstklässler drangsalierte. Im Quidditch war er nicht der beste, was die vielen Trips zum Krankenflügel erklärte, aber Hufflepuff hatte zu der Zeit nicht viel Auswahl und Ted war zumindest verbissen und entschlossen.

Er hatte Angst, dass sie sich für ihn schämte, weil sie darauf bestand, ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten, aber nichts hätte weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt sein können. Am liebsten hätte sie jedem einzelnen in Hogwarts von ihr und Ted erzählt, aber sie war nicht dumm. Sie kannte ihre Familie und sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was Bella mit Ted machen würde, wenn sie davon erfuhr. Und ihre Eltern würden auch nicht viel besser sein. Eine der wenigen Anforderungen, die an sie als eine Black gestellt wurden waren gute Manieren und die Fortsetzung der Blutlinie. (Und wenn man sich so anschaute, was Bella alles veranstalten durfte, waren die guten Manieren verhandelbar.) Sowohl Bella als auch Narcissa waren auf einem guten Weg, aber Andromeda wusste ohne Zweifel, dass niemand in ihrer Familie Ted jemals gutheißen würde. Und bevor sie nicht ganz genau wusste, dass sie wirklich ihr Leben mit Ted verbringen würde, wollte sie sich nicht mit ihrer Familie auseinandersetzen. Dazu stand zu viel auf dem Spiel.

Einmal in der sechsten Klasse dachte sie, dass sie aufgeflogen wären, als Narcissa Ted und sie beim Knutschen in einem Geheimgang erwischte. Andromeda befürchtete das Schlimmste, aber Narcissa machte nur auf dem Absatz kehrt und sprach dann einen Monat lang nicht mehr mit Andromeda, bis sie eines Tages, als beide zufällig alleine in einer Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, leise zu ihr sagte, „Du weißt, dass das keiner jemals akzeptieren wird, oder?"

Andromeda schluckte schwer und nickte dann kaum merklich. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust", sagte Narcissa schließlich nach weiteren zehn Minuten, in denen sie sich nur angeschwiegen hatten. „Du setzt alles aufs Spiel."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Andromeda mit zitternder Stimme. Sie wusste, dass eine Zukunft mit Ted sie jede andere Zukunft, die sie sich als kleines Mädchen ausgemalt hatte, kosten würde. Aber je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto weniger war sie davon überzeugt, dass das etwas Schlimmes war. Sie hatte die Überlegenheit ihrer Familie in der Zauberwelt nie in Frage gestellt, aber seit sie in Hogwarts war, wunderte sie sich, ob sich ihre Familie nicht ein bisschen zu wichtig nahm. Sie hatte wenige Zauberer gesehen, die besser in Verteidigung waren als Ted und die es ernsthaft mit Bella aufnehmen konnten, und die Vorstellung, dass jemand Teds Anwesenheit in Hogwarts anzweifeln könnte, war einfach nur absurd. Aber genau das passierte in jedem Jahr mehr und mehr. Immer mehr Mitschüler in Slytherin schwärmten von Lord Voldemort und priesen seine Ideale. Selbst ihre Eltern hatten angefangen, von Voldemort zu sprechen, und die hielten sich am liebsten aus jeglichen politischen Diskussionen heraus. Aber niemand war so fanatisch wie Bella und diejenigen, die Bella gerne zuhörten, und Andromeda bekam immer mehr Angst, dass das ganze eines Tages eskalieren würde. Narcissa, das wusste sie, hielt ihre Ängste für übertrieben, da es ja sowieso nur um den Status Quo ging.

„Überleg dir das genau", sagte Narcissa schließlich warnend, bevor sie ihr Buch zuschlug und aufstand. Wie bei ihnen üblich würden sie nie wieder darüber sprechen. Aber Narcissa sprach auch mit niemand anderem darüber und dafür war ihr Andromeda sehr dankbar.

Und sie überlegte es sich sehr genau. Sie liebte Ted und daran würde sich nichts ändern. Nichtsdestotrotz hätte sie ihre Beziehung dennoch gerne länger geheim gehalten. Es war schon schwer genug, ihre Eltern davon zu überzeugen, sie eine Ausbildung als Heilerin anfangen zu lassen, da konnte sie Ted unmöglich erwähnen.

Die Entscheidung wurde ihr schließlich abgenommen, als sie nicht allzu lange nach ihrem Schulabschluss schwanger wurde. Es stand außer Frage, dass sie das Baby nicht bekommen würde und Ted freute sich sogar richtig darauf und machte ihr einen Heiratsantrag, kaum dass Andromeda den Satz „Ich bin schwanger" beendet hatte. Ihre Eltern machten ebenfalls kurzen Prozess und warfen sie sofort aus dem Haus. Sie verweigerten ihr jeglichen Zugang zu dem Verließ, das ihr zustand und strichen sie aus allen Stammbäumen. Andromeda hatte nichts anderes erwartet, auch wenn sie insgeheim gehofft hatte, sich zu irren.

Stattdessen zogen sie zu Teds Mutter, die sich freute, ihre neue Schwiegertochter endlich kennen zu lernen und liebend gerne auf das Baby aufpassen würde, damit Andromeda mit ihrer Ausbildung weitermachen und Ted ein Auror werden konnte. Es war nicht einfach, aber sie waren beide fest entschlossen, ihr Ziel zu erreichen, für sich selbst und für Nymphadora.

So wurde aus Andromeda Black Andromeda Tonks und das würde sie für den Rest ihres Lebens bleiben. Auch wenn die Blacks sie nie ganz loslassen würden.

**TBC…**


	2. Abstand

Der Aufstieg von Voldemort machte alle Pläne von Ted und ihr wieder zunichte. Andromeda konnte gerade so ihre Ausbildung abschließen, als es für Ted zu gefährlich wurde, auch nur einen Fuß ins Ministerium oder die Aurorenzentrale zu setzen. Dadurch, dass er Andromeda geheiratet und die perfekte Blutlinie der Blacks besudelt hatte, war er eine viel größere Zielscheibe als er es ohne Andromeda je gewesen wäre. Und Andromeda wusste ganz genau, dass Bella nicht ruhen würde, ehe Andromeda und ihre Familie dafür gezahlt hatten.

Also blieben sie vorsichtshalber ganz in der Muggelwelt. Keiner von diesen sogenannten Todessern kannte sich gut genug aus, sie bis dahin zu verfolgen und für Voldemort waren sie zu kleine Fische. Aber Bella war da draußen und Andromeda wusste, solange sie lebte, würden sie keine ruhige Minute haben. Deshalb lehnten sie auch Dumbledores Bitte ab, sich dem Orden des Phönix anzuschließen. Ihre Fähigkeiten hätten alle gut gebrauchen können, sicher, und Andromedas kleiner Cousin Sirius war eine der lautesten Stimmen, die versuchte, sie davon zu überzeugen, aber Andromeda musste nur ihre kleine unschuldige Tochter mit ihren knallpinken Haaren anschauen und sie wusste, dass sie unmöglich ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen konnte. Sie war nicht die einzige, wie Dumbledore ihr versicherte. Molly Prewett, eine der besten Hexen der Schule, weigerte sich genauso sehr, um ihrer Söhne Willen, und auch wenn Andromeda wenig mit den Prewetts oder den Weasleys gemeinsam hatte, das konnte sie völlig verstehen. Wenn es Nymphadora nicht gegeben hätte, dann hätte sich zumindest Ted Hals über Kopf in den Kampf gestürzt, das wusste sie, aber sie war ihm unendlich dankbar, dass er es ihr zuliebe nicht tat. Andromeda war schon immer geschickter darin gewesen, Konfrontationen zu vermeiden, als sie zu suchen.

Und so blieben sie so unauffällig wie möglich, während Voldemorts Herrschaft immer größere Kreise zog. Teds Mutter wohnte glücklicherweise auf dem Land, in einem kleinen verschlafenen Nest, in dem Ted der erste Zauberer seit Jahrhunderten war. Sie hatte aber wunderbare Kontakte und so konnte Andromeda für den Dorfarzt arbeiten, ohne jemals einen Muggelschulabschluss vorweisen zu müssen und Ted half dem einen Dorfpolizisten, den es gab. Meistens schlichtete er den Streit zwischen Nachbarn, wenn es um zu große Büsche und einen hässlichen Gartenzaun ging. Das abenteuerlichste war, als er einen Ladendieb zwei Straßen weit verfolgen musste, bevor der wegen einer heftigen Asthmaattacke aufgeben und Ted ihn zu Andromeda in die Praxis bringen musste.

Anfangs fanden die Dorfbewohner es skandalös, dass Andromeda und Ted ihre Tochter immer mit knallbunten Haaren herumlaufen ließen, aber im Laufe der Zeit gewöhnten sie sich daran und freuten sich richtig, wenn sie eine neue Farbe zur Schau stellte. Glücklicherweise war die Kleine nur auf ihre Haare fixiert und veränderte den Rest ihres Aussehens nur zu Hause und nie allzu lange, also waren sie vor allzu heiklen Fragen sicher. Andromeda kam zwar nie zur Ruhe, war ständig wachsam und hatte ihren Zauberstab immer griffbereit, aber im Großen und Ganzen waren sie verschont vom Krieg und konnten ihrer Tochter eine unbeschadete und glückliche Kindheit bieten. Sie konnten zwar beide nicht ihr volles Potential ausschöpfen, aber sie waren am Leben. Andromeda zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass Bella kurzen Prozess mit ihr machen würde, sollte sie sie jemals finden.

Deshalb war es ein umso größerer Schock als sie erfuhren, dass der Krieg mit einem Schlag beendet worden war. Voldemort hatte ein unschuldiges Baby umbringen wollen, warum auch immer, und war so sehr daran gescheitert, dass er für tot gehalten wurde. Leider hatte er James und Lily Potter mit in den Tod genommen. Andromeda wollte gar nicht wissen, wie schrecklich es Sirius gehen musste. James und er waren in Hogwarts immer unzertrennlich gewesen und nach allem, was sie am Anfang des Krieges gehört hatte, auch sehr aktiv im Orden des Phönix. Und Sirius war obendrein auch noch der Pate des kleinen Harry, der als einziger überlebt hatte.

Ted hatte sie jubelnd in die Arme geschlossen, als er von Voldemorts Tod gehört hatte, glücklich, dass sie endlich wieder in die Zauberwelt zurückkehren, wieder Kontakt mit ihren Freunden haben und Nymohadora endlich die Winkelgasse zeigen konnten, aber Andromeda wurde nur panischer. Nur weil Voldemort tot war, hieß das nicht, dass es sein fanatisches Gefolge nicht mehr gab.

„Aber ohne ihn sind sie verloren, Andromeda! Das ist doch, wie wenn man einem Huhn den Kopf abschlägt. Es kann vielleicht noch rumrennen, aber mehr auch nicht!", sagte Ted voller Überzeugung, doch Andromeda konnte nur verängstigt den Kopf schütteln.

„Da kennst du Bella aber schlecht. Selbst wenn Voldemort wirklich weg ist, glaubst du, dass sie Ruhe gibt? Du hast sie doch gesehen! Und er hat ihren schlimmsten Impulsen auch noch freien Lauf gelassen, sie wahrscheinlich noch gefördert! Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, was für einen Schaden sie jetzt anrichten wird!"

Andromeda erkannte genau, dass Ted ihre Sorge für übertrieben hielt, aber ihr zu Liebe gab er ihr drei Monate, bevor sie sich zurück in die Zauberwelt wagen würden. Und Merlin sei Dank hatte sie darauf bestanden, denn sie hatte völlig Recht gehabt. Mit Voldemorts Tod war es längst nicht getan. Bella richtete auf der Suche nach ihrem Herren eine Spur der Verwüstung an und wurde schließlich nach Askaban geschickt, nachdem sie Frank und Alice Longbottom zum Wahnsinn gefoltert hatte. Andromeda konnte nicht den Blick vom Bild ihrer Schwester im Tagespropheten abwenden. Dieser wahnsinnige Blick, den Bella schon gehabt hatte, als sie sich mit vier über Andromeda gebeugt und ihr die Haare abgeschnitten hatte, dieses hämische Lachen, das sie in ihren Träumen verfolgte, weil Bella sie immer damit aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Andromeda hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass Bella sie irgendwann gefunden und mit ihr und ihrer Familie genau das gleiche gemacht hätte wie mit den Longbottoms, wenn sie nur genug Zeit gehabt hätte.

Merlin sei Dank war sie in Askaban, ein Gefängnis, aus dem noch niemand entkommen war. Aber Andromeda kannte ihre große Schwester und sie war der größte Sturkopf, den es gab. Im Moment waren sie sicher vor ihr, aber sie traute es ihr zu, dass sie die erste war, die ausbrechen würde. Solange Bella lebte, würden sie nie wirklich vor ihr sicher sein.

Und es kam noch schlimmer, als Sirius schließlich auch nach Askaban geschickt wurde, weil er einen seiner anderen Freunde umbrachte, mitten in einer Muggelstraße. _Sirius!_ Dem seine Freunde über alles gingen! Ted hatte mittlerweile Kontakt zum Orden aufgenommen, um zu erfahren, wann es für sie sicher sein würde, wieder in die Zauberwelt zurückzukehren, und er erzählte ihr bestürzt, dass Sirius wohl James und Lily an Voldemort verraten hatte. Sirius! James und Lily! Alles sprach gegen ihn, aber Andromeda war überzeugt, dass ihr Cousin zu so etwas nie fähig gewesen wäre. Der größte Rebell der Familie sollte alles, gegen das er sich sein Leben lang aufgelehnt hatte, verraten und stattdessen für Voldemort gearbeitet haben? Auf derselben Seite wie Bella? Nie im Leben! Nie im Leben würde Sirius so etwas tun, niemals!

Aber was hätte sie schon tun können, wenn nicht einmal Dumbledore oder Sirius' Verbündete im Orden etwas ausrichten konnten und ihn für schuldig hielten. Sie hätte ihn gerne besucht, aber keine zehn Hippogreifs hätten sie an den Ort gebracht, an dem auch ihre verhasste Schwester war. Bei Sirius' Glück hätten sie vielleicht sogar Zellen, die nebeneinander lagen und das konnte sie einfach nicht riskieren.

Letzten Endes dauerte es sogar ein halbes Jahr, bis Andromeda und Ted es wagten, wieder einen Fuß in die Zauberwelt zu setzen. Mittlerweile hatte es viele Verurteilungen gegeben und die fanatischsten Todesser waren entweder tot oder in Askaban, aber es gab mehr als genug, die immer noch frei herumliefen. Doch sie musste Ted Recht geben, ohne Voldemort waren diese Leute wirklich wie ein kopfloses Huhn. Ohne ihren Anführer, ihren Beschützer, fehlte ihnen der Mut, irgendetwas zu tun. Wenn sie Glück hatten und Voldemort wirklich tot war, waren sie vielleicht wirklich endlich sicher. Die Reinblüter hatten es versucht und sie waren daran gescheitert, der Zauberwelt ihre Ideologie aufzuzwingen. Gerechtigkeit hatte gesiegt.

Es überraschte Andromeda keine Sekunde, dass Lucius Malfoy ebenfalls zu diesen kopflosen Hühnern zählte. Sicher, er war einer der lautesten Schreihälse, aber wenn es um persönlichen Einsatz ging, würde er sich immer unter dem Umhangzipfel größerer, mächtigerer und furchtloserer Zauberer verstecken. Sie war überrascht, dass ihre kleine Schwester mittlerweile einen kleinen Sohn hatte. Einmal, als sie mit Dora in der Winkelgasse war, sah sie Narcissa von weitem aus der Nockturngasse kommen, auf dem Arm einen kleinen Jungen, der Malfoy bis aufs Haar glich. Aber abgesehen von einem kurzen Nicken, das die beiden Schwestern austauschten, hatte Andromeda nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, mit ihrer Schwester zu reden. Sie hatten sich beide ihre Seite ausgesucht und mehr gab es dazu nicht zu sagen. Und sie würde nie den missbilligen Blick von Narcissa vergessen, den diese Dora zuwarf, als ihre Tochter begeistert an ihrem Umhang zerrte, um ihr den neuesten Rennbesen im Schaufenster zu zeigen.

Nein, ihre Familie waren jetzt Ted und Nymphadora und das war auch gut so.

Andromeda wurde im im Mungos mit offenen Armen empfangen. Ihre Kollegen bedauerten sehr, dass sie die letzten Jahre nicht dagewesen war, aber fast jeder hatte im Laufe dieser Zeit ein Opfer von Bellatrix behandeln müssen und sie konnten verstehen, warum sie untergetaucht war. Andromeda arbeitete viel mit den Longbottoms, wenn sie Zeit hatte, und versuchte alles, was ihr einfiel, aber zu ihrem tiefsten Bedauern war ihr größter Erfolg, dass sie sich manchmal an den Namen ihres Sohnes erinnern konnten. Es brach ihr das Herz, wenn sie sah, wie sehr der Junge in diesen Momenten strahlte, und wie stoisch er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte, wenn er die Station mit seiner Großmutter wieder verließ. In diesen Momenten wünschte sie, dass sie als Kind tatsächlich den Mut gefunden und Bella einfach die Treppe heruntergestoßen hätte, so wie sie es sich in ihren verzweifeltsten Momenten ausgemalt hatte.

Für Ted war es etwas schwieriger als Auror, sich den notwendigen Respekt zu verschaffen. Zum einen nahmen seine Kollegen es ihm übel, sie im schlimmsten Moment im Stich gelassen zu haben, zum anderen hatte seine Schwägerin zwei der besten Auroren der Abteilung in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Aber sie brauchten jeden Auror, den sie kriegen konnten, wenn sie so viele Todesser wie möglich nach Askaban bringen wollten und glücklicherweise hatte Voldemorts Einfluss das Ministerium noch nicht soweit erreicht, dass es nicht zu retten war. Trotzdem war Andromeda immer mulmig zumute, wenn sie daran dachte, dass ihr Mann im selben Gebäude arbeitete wie einige der Todesser, denen man nichts hatte nachweisen können oder von denen man nicht einmal wusste, dass sie dazu gehörten. Aber das war ein Risiko, das er wohl eingehen musste. Seine Arbeit machte ihm zumindest sehr viel mehr Spaß als den dritten Streit die Woche wegen eines Gartenzauns zu schlichten.

Die Zauberwelt erholte sich langsam von Voldemorts Gräueltaten, aber geheilt würde sie davon nie sein.

Andromeda war besonders zwiegespalten, als sie erfuhr, dass ihre Eltern nicht mehr am Leben waren und die letzten Worte, sie sie je gewechselt hatten, Worte des Zorns und der Enttäuschung gewesen waren, als sie Andromeda aus dem Haus geworfen hatten. Sie hatten sich nicht am Krieg beteiligt, das war zu sehr unter ihrer Würde. Ihre Mutter hatte einen Herzinfarkt erlitten, als sie erfahren hatte, dass Bella den Rest ihres Lebens in Askaban verbringen würde und war auf der Stelle gestorben. Und ihr Vater war ein verbitterter alter Mann, den die Hauselfen eines Tages tot an seinem Schreibtisch gefunden hatten. Keiner wusste, woran er gestorben war, aber es trauerte ihm auch niemand wirklich hinterher. Andromeda hätte zu der Beerdigung gehen können, zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie bereits seit zwei Jahren wieder in der Zauberwelt gewesen, aber warum hätte sie das tun sollen? Sie gehörte schließlich nicht mehr zur Familie. Und je weniger sie mit diesen Reinblütern zu tun haben musste, desto besser.

**TBC…**


	3. Nymphadora

Trotz alledem war Andromeda sehr glücklich mit ihrem Mann und ihrer Tochter. Sie blieben in der Nähe von Teds Mutter, zogen nur in die nächstgrößere Kleinstadt, damit Nymphadora mehr Kinder zum Spielen hatte und Teds Mutter sie dennoch ohne Probleme erreichen konnte. Und Nymphadora war jeden Tag eine Bereicherung. Immer fröhlich, immer gut gelaunt, viel zu tollpatschig, aber wozu war Andromeda eine Heilerin? Ted und sie liebten die Kleine über alles und jeden Abend, wenn Andromeda sie friedlich mit ihren Kuscheltieren schlafen sah, wusste sie, dass alle ihre Entscheidungen, die sie zu diesem Moment geführt hatten, richtig waren.

Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung kam Nymphadora nach Hufflepuff. Andromeda hatte nie wirklich daran geglaubt, dass ihre Tochter nach Slytherin kommen würde, so wie sie, denn niemand passte weniger in dieses Haus als Dora. Aber Andromeda war es ihr Leben lang gewohnt gewesen, sich Sorgen zu machen, und konnte nicht einfach so damit aufhören. Ted war überglücklich, dass ihre Kleine in seine Fußstapfen trat, und auch wenn auf Hufflepuff von den anderen Häusern immer herabgeschaut wurde, war es mit Abstand das liebste Haus von Andromeda. An jedes andere Haus wurden so schrecklich viele Erwartungen geknüpft, im positiven wie im negativen Sinne. Hufflepuffs wurden meistens übersehen und konnten machen, was sie wollten, ohne irgendwelche Erwartungen zu enttäuschen. Es war auch eine Beruhigung für sie, dass die wenigsten Todesser aus diesem Haus kamen. Und wenn sie Glück hatte, würde niemand wissen, dass Nymphadoras Tante Bellatrix Lestrange war. Dora hatte es verdient, unbelastet in Hogwarts zu sein, Sie war schon besonders genug, weil sie ein Metamorphmagus war. Da musste sie nicht auch noch mit einer wahnsinnigen Todesserin verwandt sein und dem Mann, der angeblich seine besten Freunde verraten hatte und als wahnsinniger Massenmörder bekannt war.

Andromedas Wünsche wurden erhört und Nymohadora hatte eine unbeschadete und glückliche Schulzeit. Sie freundete sich schnell mit einigen Mitschülern an, unter ihnen Charlie Weasley, der in den Ferien manchmal zu ihnen zum Spielen kann, weil er Ruhe vor seinen vielen Geschwistern haben wollte. Andromeda fiel es ehrlich gesagt schwer zu glauben, dass gerade Molly Prewett, eine der talentiertesten Hexen in ihrem Jahrgang, so viele Kinder bekommen hatte. Alle hatten gewusst, dass sie einmal Heilerin werden würde und Andromeda hatte sich vor dem Krieg darauf gefreut, mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten. Aber auch wenn sie immer sehr erschöpft wirkte, wenn Andromeda ihr begegnete, schien sie genauso zufrieden mit ihrem Leben zu sein wie Andromeda. Und Charlie war ein wirklich toller Junge. Er spielte gerne Quidditch und war so abenteuerlustig wie Nymphadora, und was noch viel wichtiger war, er bewahrte sie vor schlimmeren Unfällen. Eine Weile hofften Ted und sie, dass sie ein Paar werden würden, aber soweit Andromeda das beurteilen konnte, waren die beiden immer nur gute Freunde. Was letzten Endes auch gut so war, denn Charlie wollte unbedingt zu den Drachen nach Rumänien und Andromeda hatte eine Heidenangst ausgestanden, dass er ihre Tochter mit diesem Wunsch ansteckte und mitnahm. Doch dazu war es glücklicherweise nie gekommen.

Sollte Nymphadora einen oder mehrere Beziehungen in Hogwarts gehabt haben, so wusste Andromeda nichts davon, denn ihre Tochter hatte nie etwas erwähnt. Stattdessen war sie fest entschlossen, noch weiter in die Fußstapfen ihres Vaters zu treten und ebenfalls ein Auror zu werden. Sie war immer noch ein Tollpatsch, aber sie war auch eine fantastische Hexe und als Metamorphmagus hatte sie Vorteile, die sonst kaum jemand hatte. Und sie war immer für das Richtige eingetreten, hatte jüngere Mitschüler verteidigt, wenn andere sich über sie lustig gemacht hatten und sie hatte mehr als einmal Nachsitzen bekommen, weil sie sich zu einem Duell hatte hinreißen lassen (soweit Andromeda wusste, hatte Nymphadora nie ein Duell verloren, darauf war sie insgeheim sehr stolz, auch wenn sie brav mit ihr schimpfte, um den Schein zu wahren).

Ted war zu ihrer Überraschung weniger glücklich mit der Berufswahl ihrer Tochter.

„Es ist gefährlich", sagte er schulterzuckend und überflog Doras Brief, den sie ihnen nach der Berufsberatung geschickt hatte. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie oft ich gerade so davongekommen bin, und da ist mir der Krieg noch erspart geblieben."

„Wieso gehst du nicht ins Detail?", sagte sie mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme. „Wie oft bist du denn gerade so davongekommen?!" Wieso wusste sie nichts davon, dass es so gefährlich war? In seinen Erzählungen war die Gefahr nie aufgetaucht.

Ted schaute sie schuldbewusst an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Anscheinend hatte er es nie für nötig gehalten, mehr ins Detail zu gehen, weil nie etwas schlimmeres passiert war und er nicht wollte, dass sie sich Sorgen machte. Jetzt hatte sie auch kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr, dass sie ihm nie gesagt hatte, dass ein Patient einmal versucht hatte, sie mit dem Cruciatusfluch zu belegen, weil er mit der Behandlung nicht einverstanden gewesen war, und es nur nicht geschafft hatte, weil er seinen Zauberstab nicht finden konnte.

„Tja, wenn nie etwas schlimmeres passiert ist, sehe ich kein Problem für Nymphadora. Schließlich ist sie viel talentierter als du es bist", fauchte Andromeda wütend.

Ted seufzte schwer, nickte aber, ohne auf ihre Beleidigung einzugehen. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Dora war schon immer mehr wie du. Viel besser als ich."

Andromeda biss sich auf die Lippe und hätte ihn am liebsten verflucht dafür, dass er so aufrichtig klang. Sie würde nicht sagen, dass sie besser war als er. Er hatte es in der Schule mit Bella aufgenommen und das hätte sie sich nie getraut (und es hätte ihre Fähigkeiten wahrscheinlich auch weit überschritten), aber sie hatte zumindest Recht damit, dass Dora mindestens genauso gut zaubern konnte wie er und mit dem richtigen Training vielleicht sogar noch besser. Außerdem würde sie als Metamorphmagus wahrscheinlich gar nicht bei direkten Konfrontationen eingesetzt, sondern undercover arbeiten müssen. Und letzten Endes, egal, was sie davon hielt, was Ted davon hielt, Dora würde es machen, denn sie war so stur wie ihre beiden Eltern zusammen.

Und es schien wirklich die richtige Wahl zu sein für ihre Tochter. Sie war und blieb ein Tollpatsch, aber sie wurde auch zu einem guten Auror und Ted sagte immer ehrfürchtig, dass ihre Vorgesetzten voll des Lobes waren. Natürlich hatte sie einige Schwachstellen, so wie alle anderen auch, aber als Metamorphmagus war es der perfekte Platz für sie. Das Mungos war deshalb immer ganz wild auf sie gewesen, weil Metamorphmagi so unglaublich selten waren und die Zaubertränkeforschungsabteilung sich erhoffte, mithilfe ihres Blutes und ihrer veränderten Gene einige Durchbrüche erzielen zu können. Besonders beim Wolfsbanntrank hatten sie sich neue Erkenntnisse erhofft. Aber Dora hatte nach einem Besuch bei ihnen zur Blutabnahme Zeter und Mordio geschrien und Andromeda hatte es nicht gewagt, ihre Tochter noch einmal dieser Tortur auszusetzen. Nein, als Auror war sie perfekt aufgehoben.

Auch wenn Andromeda natürlich nie damit aufhören würde, sich Sorgen zu machen. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Und als Dumbledore schließlich den Orden des Phönix zusammentrommelte, um zu verkünden, dass Voldemort wieder da war, zeigte das nur, wie Recht sie damit hatte.

Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an den Moment. Dumbledore hatte sie in das verhasste Haus ihres Onkels und ihrer Tante am Grimmauldplatz eingeladen. Andromeda hatte diesen düsteren riesigen alten muffigen Kasten immer verabscheut, auch wenn sie nur ein paar Mal hierher hatte kommen müssen. Ihr eigenes Elternhaus war diesem hier nicht unähnlich, alle reichen reinblütigen Familien hatten den selben opulenten Stil, aber ihr Haus war wenigstens auf dem Land und hatte ein großzügiges Anwesen, auf dem sie frei hatte herumstreifen können. Dieses Haus war immer wie ein Gefängnis gewesen. Warum in aller Welt gerade Dumbledore hier sein Hauptquartier für seinen Kampf gegen Voldemort aufgeschlagen hatte, war ihr ein Rätsel.

Aber dann stand Sirius plötzlich vor ihr, so ausgemergelt, wie sie ihn in der Zeitung gesehen hatte, die vor zwei Jahren nonstop von seinem Ausbruch berichtet hatte, aber mit einem breiten Grinsen, das sie sofort wieder in ihre Jugend versetzte. Sie war einige Jahre älter als er und hatte deshalb nie viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt, aber in ihrer Einstellung zu ihrer reinblütigen Familie hatten sie beide sich immer wie Seelenverwandte gefühlt.

„Sirius!", rief sie mit Tränen in den Augen und umarmte ihn so fest sie konnte. „Merlin sei Dank geht es dir gut!" Sie starrte in sein ausgemergeltes Gesicht und konnte nicht anders als sich auszumalen, wie Bella wohl aussehen würde. Hatten die Dementoren ihr ebenso zugesetzt oder hatte ihr Fanatismus sie beschützt? Ihre Schwester war so übermächtig in ihren Gedanken, dass Andromeda es schwer fiel, Sirus' Schicksal mit ihrer Schwester zu verbinden.

Ted hatte sich, was Sirius' Ausbruch anging, sehr bedeckt gehalten. Als Auror war er wie alle anderen Kollegen damit beauftragt worden, besonders wachsam zu sein und Sirius sofort festzunehmen, sollte er ihm begegnen. Sie war sich nie sicher gewesen, ob er an Sirius' Unschuld glaubte, so wie sie, aber er hatte ihr auch nie widersprochen. Eine Sekunde hatte sie Angst, ihr Mann würde seine Pflicht tun, aber Ted grinste nur, als sie Sirius endlich losließ und umarmte ihn fast genauso fest.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel Arbeit du uns gemacht hast!", sagte er lachend und schlug ihm auf den Rücken. „Es war das schrecklichste, was ich je machen musste, Dementoren nach Hogwarts zu transportieren!" Andromeda konnte sich noch lebhaft an die Albträume erinnern, die Ted monatelang nach diesem Auftrag gehabt hatte, und hätte Fudge am liebsten den Hals dafür umgedreht. Was hatte dieser Mann sich nur gedacht, diese Kreaturen in die Nähe von Kindern zu lassen?

Sirius seufzte. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass jemand diese Arschlöcher von Askaban wegholt. Ich wollte nur weg von dort und ich musste Harry beschützen und -"

„Ich mach dir keinen Vorwurf. Ich war einmal für einen Fall in Askaban und ich wollte dort nie wieder hin", unterbrach Ted ihn verständnisvoll, auch wenn Andromeda liebend gerne gehört hätte, wie in aller Welt Sirius hatte entkommen können, was seine Flucht mit Harry Potter zu tun hatte und warum er jetzt mit Dumbledores Wissen mitten in London war. Auch wenn seine Anwesenheit wenigstens erklärte, warum sie sich in seinem Elternhaus aufhielten.

„Sirius Black?", fragte Nymphadora schockiert, die wie versteinert in der Haustür stehen geblieben war. „Sollten wir ihn nicht verhaften, Dad?"

Andromeda starrte verwundert auf ihre Tochter. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass Dumbledore sie ebenfalls herbestellt hatte. Soweit sie wusste, hatte man Dora mit irgendeinem Auftrag nach Schottland geschickt, den kein älterer Auror hatte übernehmen wollen. Sie hatte sie seit Wochen nicht gesehen.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Nymphadora. Alle in diesem Haus sind Freunde und Verbündete. Es ist nicht ratsam, vorschnelle Schlüsse zu ziehen", sagte eine ruhige Stimme hinter ihr. Andromeda erkannte Remus Lupin, einen Freund aus Sirius' Schulzeit, der seelenruhig seinen zerschlissenen Umhang an den Garderobenständer in der Halle hängte und dann genauso seelenruhig Nymphadoras Umhang entgegennahm.

„Entschuldigt, dass ich mich wundere, warum hier alle so entspannt mit einem Massenmörder quatschen, wenn Fudge fast jeden Tag in der Abteilung auftaucht und uns die Hölle heiß macht, weil wir ihn noch nicht gefunden haben!", sagte Dora entrüstet und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. Glücklicherweise war ihr Zauberstab nirgendwo zu sehen. „Ich hab gerade zwei Wochen in Schottland nach ihm gesucht und mir fast eine Lungenentzündung geholt und er war die ganze Zeit mitten in London und ihr wusstet davon?!" Sie schaute Lupin mit finsterem Blick an und stupste ihn kräftig mit ihrem Zeigefinger. „Besonders du, Lupin! Erzählst mir deine tragische Lebensgeschichte und sagst dann nicht, dass er hier ist?!"

„Du erzählst einfach einem Auror davon, Remus?", fragte Sirius mithochgezogenen Brauen.

Lupin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Albus hat gesagt, wir brauchen so viele Verbündete wie möglich. Außerdem hast du immer gesagt, sie ist deine Lieblingsnichte und sie hat dich noch nicht verhaftet und-"

„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob Nichte die richtige Bezeichnung ist", erwiderte Andromeda unsicher. „Die Tochter deiner Cousine ist doch nicht deine Nichte, oder täusche ich mich da?" Narcissa hätte das gewusst, die wusste jede Familienbezeichnung auf Anhieb, während Andromeda immer hoffnungslos verloren war.

„Das ist deine Tochter?", fragte Sirius überrascht. Andromeda konnte nicht sagen, ob er sich über sie lustig machte oder ob er tatsächlich nicht wusste, dass Nymphadora ihre Tochter war. „Aber deine Tochter war doch so ein kleiner Knirps, als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe." Sie hatte Sirius nur einmal nach Doras Geburt gesehen, als er versucht hatte, sie für den Orden zu rekrutieren und sie ihr Baby fest umklammert und sich entschieden geweigert hatte, auch nur eines ihrer Leben zu riskieren.

„Das war vor über zwanzig Jahren", seufzte Lupin und machte eine ausladende Bewegung in Richtung Nymphadora. „Wie du siehst, ist sie kein kleiner Knirps mehr. Harry hätte das das doch eigentlich mehr als verdeutlichen sollen", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

Sirius seufzte schwer. „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist", sagte er und musterte Dora von Kopf bis Fuß, bevor er mit Andromeda weiter machte. „Was für eine Verschwendung."

Andromeda schluckte und versuchte, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, während Ted mit aufgebrachter Stimme verlangte: „Kann mir jetzt endlich jemand erklären, was du überhaupt hier machst, wie du ausgebrochen bist und warum Albus uns alle hierher geholt hat?!"

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie alle in der Küche und Andromeda starrte ihren Cousin nur sprachlos an. Das war die verrückteste Geschichte, die sie je gehört hatte, und wenn er sich nicht vor ihren Augen in einen großen schwarzen Hund verwandelt hätte, hätte sie gedacht, die Dementoren hätten ihn wirklich um den Verstand gebracht.

Aber sie war auch erleichtert. „Ich wusste, dass du James nie verraten hättest! Ich wusste es! Du hast ihn mehr geliebt als deinen eigenen Bruder, nie im Leben hättest du ihm das angetan!" Und auch wenn sie am Ende auf unterschiedlichen Seiten gestanden hatten, sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Sirius es fertig gebracht hätte, Regulus etwas anzutun. Sie war sich ja nicht mal sicher, ob sie es fertig bringen würde, sich mit Bella richtig zu duellieren, ganz abgesehen davon, dass ihre Schwester ihr haushoch überlegen war, was offensive Zaubersprüche anging.

Sirius schluckte schwer und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte ja nicht mal Wurmschwanz umbringen, wenn er mich nicht zum Äußersten getrieben hätte." Mit leerem Blick schaute er auf die Wand. „Wenn ich es doch nur getan hätte …"

„Es war eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände, wir hätten nicht -", versuchte Lupin ihn zu trösten, aber Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ohne diese Verkettung wären wir jetzt nicht hier. Hätte ich damals dir vertraut, und nicht ihm, wären wir heute nicht hier und -"

„Und warum sind wir hier?", fragte Ted ungeduldig, der bisher still zugehört hatte. Er hatte wenig Verständnis für Gejammere über verschütteten Kürbissaft. Als Auror musste man zuallererst auf die Situation reagieren, mit der man es in diesem Moment zu tun hatte und nicht beklagen, was man hätte anders machen sollen. Dazu war später noch genug Zeit. Und dann war es ihm vor allem wichtig, dass man daraus lernte. Alles andere war verschwendete Zeit. Andromeda liebte diese Einstellung, auch wenn sie oft genug Probleme damit hatte, seinem Beispiel zu folgen. Und Sirius hatte sich ganz eindeutig in den letzten vierzehn Jahren nichts anderes gemacht als Vorwürfe. Aber wozu war Askaban mit seinen Dementoren auch sonst da?

„Wir sind hier, Mr Tonks", sagte plötzlich Dumbledore mit seiner einnehmenden Stimme, der ohne Vorwarnung in der Küche erschienen war, „weil wir jede Hilfe brauchen, die wir kriegen können. Ich muss leider sagen, dass Voldemort wieder zurückgekehrt ist."

Andromedas Krug fiel ihr aus der Hand und zerschellte lautstark auf dem Boden.

**TBC…**


	4. Im Grimmauldplatz

Stunden später, als sie endlich wieder zuhause waren, konnte Andromeda immer noch nicht fassen, was sie alles im Grimmauldplatz erfahren hatte und was das für sie und den Rest der Zauberwelt bedeuten würde. „Wir können nicht in den Orden, Ted, wir können einfach nicht!", sagte sie zum wiederholten Male. Sie wusste, dass sie bei ihrer Tochter auf taube Ohren gestoßen war, Nymphadora hatte schließlich ihren Sturkopf geerbt, aber Ted hatte immer versucht, ihr die Welt zu Füßen zu legen.

„Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast, aber die Situation ist eine andere als damals", sagte er so behutsam, als würde er mit einem scheuen Hippogreif reden. „Unsere Tochter ist erwachsen, ich bin ein erfahrener Auror, wir sind besser vorbereitet und Bellatrix ist in Askaban und -"

„Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass Bella in Askaban bleiben wird!", schnaubte Andromeda. „Wie naiv bist du denn, Ted? Wenn Sirius entkommen konnte, dann ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit -"

„Aber Bellatrix ist kein Animagus!"

„Als ob es darauf ankommen würde! Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, wie mächtig er geworden ist, zu was er fähig war, bevor er Harry konfrontiert hat! Und wie mächtig Bella ist! Nie im Leben wird er sie da drin lassen, nie im Leben! Und wenn sie erst draußen ist, sie wird uns jagen! Uns ganz besonders und Dora auch und sie wird keine Ruhe geben, bis sie sich nicht an mir dafür gerächt hat, dass ich unsere Blutlinie so besudelt habe!" Davor hatte sie damals schon Angst gehabt, und jetzt, wo Voldemort wieder da war und mit allen Mitteln die Macht ergreifen würde, gab es keinen Zweifel für sie daran, dass ihre Schwester sie für ihre angeblichen Verbrechen bezahlen lassen würde. Kein Meer und keine Mauern und keine Dementoren würden sie davon abhalten. Und wenn sie im Orden wären, würden sie das alles nur noch mehr herausfordern. Um Merlins Willen, als muggelstämmiger Auror, der mehr als einen Todesser gefangen hatte, war Ted schon ohne sie die perfekte Zielscheibe! Aber es war persönlich für Bella und etwas Gefährlicheres gab es nicht. Denn Bella vergaß nicht. Und sie hatte die letzten vierzehn Jahre Zeit gehabt, sich jede Sekunde ihrer Rache genau zurechtzulegen.

„Dromeda, ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber -"

„Wenn du an meiner Schwester zweifelst, dann kannst du gerne Frank und Alice besuchen. Du weißt schon, zwei der besten Auroren damals. Vielleicht können sie dir ein paar Tipps geben, wie man mit ihr am besten fertig wird!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie aus dem Zimmer und ließ Ted wütend zurück. Er hatte es gehasst, sich damals aus dem Krieg heraushalten zu müssen, aber er hatte es für sie und für ihr kleines Baby getan. Nun war das Baby erwachsen und fest entschlossen, in diesem Krieg an vorderster Front mitzumachen und Andromeda wusste, dass sie es ihr nicht würde ausreden können. Aber Ted … Ted kannte Bella, er wusste, wie skrupellos sie in Hogwarts gewesen war, er war dort sogar mit ihr aneinandergeraten. Er hatte sich zwar gut geschlagen, aber das war, bevor sie eine Todesserin gewesen war und willig, über Leichen zu gehen. Wenn jemand ihre Sorgen verstehen sollte, dann war es Ted.

Es war ihr egal, dass sie selbstsüchtig war und den Orden vielleicht um einen sehr fähigen Auror und eine gute Heilerin brachte, sie wollte alles nur heil überstehen. War das denn zu viel verlangt? Ihre ganze Kindheit hatte sie versucht, ihre Schwester heil zu überstehen.

Es dauerte ein paar Tage, aber schließlich legte Ted beim Frühstück seufzend den Tagespropheten beiseite und schaute Andromeda entschlossen an. „Ich werde dem Orden nicht beitreten", sagte er ruhig und Andromeda fiel ein ganzes Gebirge vom Herzen.

„Oh Ted -" Er hielt seine Hand hoch, um sie zu unterbrechen.

„Ich werde dem Orden nicht beitreten, aber wenn sie mich um meinen Rat oder meine Kooperation bitten, werde ich auch nicht nein sagen. Ich bin immerhin ein Auror im Ministerium und es ist gut möglich, dass ich wichtige Informationen bekomme, die Dora oder Kingsley nicht haben. Du weißt, wie groß unsere Abteilung ist. Und für Dora kann ich nicht sprechen."

Andromeda seufzte. Einen besseren Deal würde sie wohl nicht bekommen. Immerhin war er bereit, das Gefährlichste nicht zu tun, sie konnte kaum von ihm verlangen, dass er die Zauberwelt ein weiteres Mal verließ.

„Dora ist fest entschlossen, dem Orden beizutreten." Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es schon längst getan. „Ich weiß, wie viel ich von dir verlange, aber Ted, ich will doch nur…"

Er legte seine Hand auf ihre. „Ich weiß, Schatz, ich weiß. Deine Schwester ist …" Er seufzte. „Ich würde dir gern sagen, dass wir alles im Griff haben, aber Fudge ist unmöglich, und jetzt, da ich weiß, warum …" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wird noch viel schlimmer kommen. Ich will keine Option vom Tisch nehmen, aber Askaban ist nicht sicher, spätestens Sirius hat das gezeigt. Und ganz zu schweigen von Crouch und seinen unverzeihlichen Handlungen." Das war eine der unglaublichsten Enthüllungen gewesen. Dass jemand, der so versessen auf Regeln und Gesetze wie Barty Crouch zu so etwas fähig gewesen war und was er damit alles in Gang gebracht hatte … „Du hast völlig Recht, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis deine Schwester wieder draußen ist. Und ich sehe auch nicht, dass Fudge sich noch lange halten wird. Was danach kommt … wer weiß. Nur gut, dass dieses Haus sicher ist."

Sie hatten es nicht in ihrem Namen gekauft, es lief immer noch auf den Namen einer alten Freundin von Teds Mutter, die jetzt in einem Pflegeheim war. Und Andromeda war paranoid genug, dass sie von Anfang an einen Geheimniswahrer hatten, einen guten Freund von Ted, der sich aus allem raushielt und in Irland einen kleinen Laden für Quidditchzubehör betrieb. Ihn würde Bella nie finden.

„Gut", sagte sie schließlich erleichtert, auch wenn Ted ganz und gar kein rosiges Bild malte. „Ich weiß, dass du denkst, ich bin paranoid, aber-"

„Aber ich kenne auch deine Familie. Und du hast Recht, wenn Alice und Frank sich nicht hatten wehren können … Wir werden tun, was wir können, so lange wir können, und wenn sie wirklich Hilfe brauchen, dann werden wir auch nicht nein sagen, solange es möglich ist." Er lehnte sich über den Tisch und küsste sie zärtlich. „Auch wenn du das vielleicht glaubst, ich habe nichts vergessen, Dromeda. Unsere Familie ist und bleibt das wichtigste für mich."

Andromeda schluckte schwer. Was würde sie nur ohne ihn machen, die Liebe ihres Lebens? Er war die beste Entscheidung, die sie je getroffen hatte. Und vielleicht war sie wirklich nur paranoid. Voldemort war vierzehn Jahre verschwunden gewesen. Viele seiner Anhänger waren tot. Und die Zauberwelt hatte dazu gelernt seit damals, oder? _Oder?_ ODER?

Wie sich herausstellte, war das absolut nicht der Fall. Fudge steckte nur den Kopf in den Sand und verschwendete wertvolle Zeit mit Nichtstun, in der er die Zauberwelt auf das Bevorstehende hätte vorbereiten können. Stattdessen wurde jedes noch so verdächtige Ereignis Sirius angehängt. Und es gab mehr als genug, selbst wenn Fudge versuchte, alles unter den Teppich zu kehren. Aber sie arbeitete im Mungos, und sie musste täglich mehr muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer behandeln, die Opfer von Angriffen geworden waren. Und Ted und die meisten anderen Auroren wurden damit beauftragt, unter jedem Stein nach Sirius zu suchen! So etwas lächerliches!

„Wenn du wüsstest, wofür du bei uns alles verantwortlich gemacht wirst", seufzte Ted und trank einen Schluck Butterbier, während das Feuer im Kamin in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes fröhlich vor sich hinknisterte. Es war November und absolut ungemütlich draußen. Ted und sie waren spontan im Grimmauldplatz aufgetaucht, um mit Sirius zu Abend zu essen und Andromeda hatte ein schrecklich schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sich so sehr über ihre Gesellschaft freute. Selbst wenn sie kein aktives Mitglied im Orden war, sie sollte trotzdem mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Er war der Einzige, der wusste, was in ihr vorging. Der seiner Familie den Rücken gekehrt hatte und jetzt mit den Folgen leben musste.

„Du bist schon ein Running Gag bei uns. Jemand schneidet sich am Pergament? Sirius Black ist Schuld. Jemand hat verschlafen? Sirius Black hat seinen Wecker verhext. Dokument nicht pünktlich eingereicht? Imperiusfluch von Sirius Black." Ted verdrehte die Augen und Andromeda schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. Sie wusste, dass von der Regierung nicht immer das Beste zu erwarten war, dennoch hatte sie gehofft, dass sie wenigstens _etwas_ tun würden, um ihre Bevölkerung vor Voldemort zu schützen. So hätten sie genauso gut einen Niffler als Zaubereiminister haben können und der hätte wahrscheinlich noch weniger Schaden angerichtet als Fudge.

Sirius lachte humorlos. „Wenn ich mal so viel Macht hätte!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab nicht mal gesehen, dass einer meiner besten Freunde ein Verräter ist, der uns alle für sein mickriges Leben geopfert hätte." Er schluckte schwer. „Und ich wäre ohne zu zögern für ihn gestorben. Jederzeit. Und wofür? Dass er dreizehn Jahre als Ratte bei einer Familie lebt, die er auch jederzeit verraten hätte. Und jetzt kriecht er wieder Voldemort in den Arsch, der ihn sofort den Haien zum Fraß vorwerfen würde, wenn es ihm was nützen würde." Frustriert trank er sein Butterbier in einem Zug leer. „Und ich muss hier sitzen und mir von Snape sagen lassen, dass ich nichts tun kann, während mein letzter Freund Kopf und Kragen riskiert, um das Vertrauen von den Arschlöchern zu gewinnen, die sein Leben zerstört haben. Scheiße ist das! Richtig scheiße!"

„Wo ist Remus überhaupt?", fragte Ted und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Der Vollmond strahlte hell am Himmel. „Bei Greyback und seinem Pack?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat sich rechtzeitig weggeschlichen und ist oben bei Seidenschnabel. Der hat ihn schon damals in Hogwarts in Schach gehalten, der hat absolut kein Problem damit, das wieder zu tun." Sirius fletschte die Zähne. „Und ich auch nicht, wenn es nötig sein sollte." Er seufzte. „Würde wenigstens mal etwas Aufregung hier reinbringen", murmelte er missmutig, während Ted alarmiert seinen Zauberstab zog.

„Du willst uns also sagen, dass oben im Haus ein ausgewachsener Werwolf ist? Und wir sitzen hier unten gemütlich beim Essen?"

Sirius schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Merlin, nein! Wo denkst du hin! Snape hat gestern den Wolfsbanntrank vorbeigebracht und Remus ist rechtzeitig gekommen, um ihn zu nehmen. Er ist ein ganz harmloser Wolf. Hat wahrscheinlich den besten Schlaf seit einem Monat." Er starrte betrübt in die Flammen. „Was glaubt ihr, warum ich so schlecht auf Snape zu sprechen bin? Das Arschloch hält doch nie seine Klappe. Und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor Remus sich auch bei den Werwölfen verwandeln muss. Er hat in seinem Leben noch niemanden gebissen und es ist seine größte Angst, dass es einmal dazu kommen könnte. Er macht sich immer noch Vorwürfe, dass er damals Harry, Hermine und Ron so in Gefahr gebracht hat. Und Snape lässt ihn das auch nie vergessen."

Andromeda seufzte. Severus Snape war sehr viel jünger als sie gewesen und sie hatte in Hogwarts kaum mit ihm zu tun gehabt. Sie konnte sich nur erinnern, dass die Zaubertränkeabteilung im Mungos es gar nicht erwarten konnte, dass er nach seinem Abschluss zu ihnen kam, denn er hatte wohl schon als Erstklässler mehr Talent gezeigt als die meisten bei ihren UTZen. Und Slughorn, der manchmal im Mungos nach seinen ehemaligen Schützlingen schaute (Talente, die er alle gefördert hatte, wie er nicht müde wurde, jedem zu sagen, der ihm nicht bei drei aus dem Weg gegangen war), war aus dem Schwärmen nie herausgekommen. Nur war daraus nie etwas geworden, weil Snape wie so viele andere seine Talente lieber Voldemort in den Rachen warf. Und jetzt unterrichtete er in Hogwarts Kinder und, wenn sie an Nymphadoras Geschichten dachte, war er ein absolut mieser Lehrer. Nur weil man etwas gut konnte und viel darüber wusste, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass man es auch anderen beibringen konnte. Binns war das beste Beispiel dafür. Aber Dumbledore würde schon seine Gründe haben. Sie würde sie wahrscheinlich nie verstehen, aber er hatte sie.

„Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, dass einer unserer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste damals im Unterricht überzeugt gesagt hat, dass es jetzt bestimmt schon ein Heilmittel gegen einen Werwolfbiss geben würde", seufzte Ted enttäuscht.

„Immerhin gibt es ja den Trank. Aber der ist schwer zu kriegen und nicht billig. Und das Ministerium macht nur Rückschritte, was Werwölfe betrifft. Remus hat jetzt wahrscheinlich weniger Rechte als damals, als wir in der Schule waren. Eine Schande ist das! Und Leute wie Snape und Umbridge können frei herumlaufen und werden auf Kinder losgelassen, dabei können sie Remus als Lehrer nie im Leben das Wasser reichen. Harry und seine Freunde sagen immer, dass er der beste Lehrer war, den sie je hatten in dem Fach!", ereiferte sich Sirius hitzig.

„Was bei einem Todesser, einem nichtskönnenden Wichtigtuer und einem, der von Voldemort besessen war, nicht weiter schwierig ist", erwiderte Andromeda, auch wenn sie bezüglich Gilderoy Lockhart ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Sie begegnete ihm manchmal im Mungos und auch wenn er ein Hochstapler war, dieses Schicksal hatte er nun auch wieder nicht verdient. Allerdings hätte er auch kein Problem damit gehabt, Ginny sterben zu lassen und Harrys und Rons Erinnerungen zu löschen. Letzten Endes hatte er in Hogwarts nie etwas zu suchen gehabt und dann wäre nichts davon passiert.

„Unsere Lehrer hatten nach einem Jahr nur alle keine Lust mehr", erwiderte Ted und konnte sich ein Grinsen angesichts Andromedas Beschreibungen nicht verkneifen. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass da jemals etwas dramatisches passiert wäre, so wie mit Remus oder Mad-Eye oder Quirrel. Dumbledore hat sie nur alle nicht halten können."

„Vielleicht haben wir auch einfach nichts davon gewusst", erwiderte Sirius schulterzuckend. „Aber wen wundert's, die Stelle ist verflucht. Wir haben nie damit gerechnet, dass jemand länger als ein Jahr bleibt. Auch wenn Remus sich mehr erhofft hätte."

„Vielleicht kann er ja zurückkommen, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist. Dumbledore würde bestimmt nichts dagegen haben", sagte Andromeda zuversichtlicher, als sie war. Remus' Schicksal ging ihr immer nahe. Glücklicherweise waren es nicht viele, aber dennoch viel zu viele Patienten, die sie im Laufe der Jahre wegen eines Werwolfbisses gesehen hatte. Und Remus war noch so jung gewesen, als er gebissen worden war, ohne dass er etwas dafür konnte, und er versuchte unerbittlich, das Beste aus seiner Situation zu machen. Obwohl er so jung alle seine Freunde verloren hatte und Leute wie Umbridge sein Leben immer schwerer machten. Und dabei war er einer der besten Zauberer, die sie kannte. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er ohne weiteres ein Auror werden können. Wie Sirius schon gesagt hatte, es war eine Schande.

„Ja, aber Snape und die Malfoys und alle anderen reinblütigen Arschlöcher schon." Sirius seufzte. „Es ist ein schöner Traum, aber du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass nach dem Ende des Kriegs nicht alles besser werden wird. Letztes Mal hab ich meinen besten Freund verloren und bin unschuldig ins Gefängnis gekommen. Man muss vielleicht nicht mehr ständig Angst um sein Leben haben, aber solche Rassisten wie Umbridge wirst du doch nie los. Die gab's schon immer und wird es immer geben. Im Moment sind sie nur schamloser und offensichtlicher als sonst."

Andromeda hätte ihm gerne widersprochen, aber leider wusste sie genau, dass er Recht hatte. Ihre eigene Familie war Beweis genug dafür. Und Narcissas neue Familie war sogar noch versnobter, weil Lucius sich gerne persönlich einmischte und das bisschen Macht und Einfluss, was er hatte, immer mit großem Flair zur Schau stellte. Er war wohl auch ein ganz passabler Zauberer, aber Bellatrix konnte er unmöglich das Wasser reichen und Andromeda konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er es sich mit Voldemort nicht irgendwann verscherzen würde. Lucius war vor allem heiße Luft.

Aber ihr Schwager war ihr geringstes Problem.

**TBC…**


	5. Sorgen

Kurz vor Weihnachten wurde Arthur bei seiner Arbeit für den Orden schwer verletzt und schwebte in Lebensgefahr. Er kam nicht auf ihre Station, aber es war so ernst, dass für eine Weile alle Heiler aus den umliegenden Stationen abgezogen wurden, um sein Leben zu retten. Andromeda gab es nicht gerne zu, aber ihr erster Gedanke war, dass sie froh war, nicht im Orden zu sein, wenn die Konsequenzen so aussehen konnten. Wäre Arthur nur fünf Minuten später eingeliefert worden, hätte er es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr geschafft. Und auch so war es denkbar knapp gewesen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir danken soll, Andromeda", sagte Molly Weasley mit zitternder Stimme, als Andromeda endlich den Behandlungsraum verlassen hatte und Molly mit starrem Gesichtsausdruck draußen im Warteraum begegnet war. Jemand anders hatte sie schon über seinen Zustand informiert, aber das hinderte Andromeda nicht daran, sich zu ihr zu setzen. Sie kannten sich zwar nur flüchtig, aber Nymphadora war immer gerne bei ihr um Fuchsbau gewesen, um mit Charlie zu spielen und als rebellierende Reinblüter gehörten sie alle irgendwie zusammen, auch wenn Andromeda nicht so mutig und viel zu selbstsüchtig war, um ihr Leben im Orden zu riskieren.

„Ich hab nicht viel gemacht, ich hab nur das Blut gestillt." Der Ruhm gebührte wirklich anderen.

„Ist egal, du warst dabei und er hat euch allen sein Leben zu verdanken." Mollys Unterlippe zitterte, aber sie versuchte krampfhaft, die Fassung zu bewahren. Andromeda drückte aufmunternd ihre Hand und Molly klammerte sich daran fest wie an einen Klippenvorsprung.

„Das war meine größte Angst", flüsterte sie leise. „Dass ich irgendwann die Nachricht bekomme, dass jemand aus meiner Familie gestorben ist. Wie damals meine Brüder. Sie waren die besten Zauberer, die ich kannte, und es hat ihnen nichts genützt. Deshalb wollte ich nicht in den Orden. Wir sind zu viele. Wir kommen da nie im Leben alle heil raus." Sie lachte humorlos. „Aber auf mich hört ja niemand! Keiner von den Jungs hat sich davon abhalten lassen. Und Ron stürzt sich ja schon seit der ersten Klasse in jedes Abenteuer. Und Ginny! Ginny war nur in der Buchhandlung und Lucius Malfoy hätte sie beinahe umbringen lassen!" Andromeda schaute sie überrascht an. Was hatte Lucius mit Ginny Weasley zu schaffen gehabt? „Ganz zu schweigen von Harry, dem armen Jungen! Du-weißt-schon-wer hat ihm seine Eltern genommen und wird nicht eher ruhen, bis er den Jungen getötet hat und meine Kinder werden sich vor ihn stellen, ohne darüber nachzudenken." Sie schniefte. „Ich bin stolz, dass sie diese Ideale haben, dass sie alle bereit sind, für eine bessere Welt zu kämpfen und sich nicht zufrieden geben mit diesem Reinblüter-Wahnsinn, mit dem du und Sirius aufgewachsen sind. Aber bin ich ein schlechter Mensch, wenn ich will, dass sie alle überleben? Dass ich sie unbeschadet in die Arme schließen kann, wenn das hier alles vorbei ist?"

Mit Tränen in den Augen starrte sie Andromeda an, die sie ohne zu zögern umarmte. „Natürlich nicht, Molly", sagte sie verständnisvoll. „Natürlich nicht! Du bist eine Mum, natürlich willst du, dass es ihnen allen gut geht. Ich habe ständig Angst um Dora und Ted. Mit einer Schwester wie Bellatrix -"

„Deshalb bist du nicht im Orden", murmelte Molly erstaunt, als sie sich wieder auf der Umarmung löste und sich unwirsch über die Augen wischte. „Ich hab mich immer gewundert, warum Nymphadora drin ist und du und Ted euch so zurückhaltet."

„Ich bin nicht so mutig wie du, Molly. Ich wünschte, ich wäre es, aber ich kenne meine Schwester, und ich weiß, dass sie nicht ruhen wird, bis sie mir heimgezahlt hat, dass ich unsere Blutlinie ruiniert habe. Ted versteht das, er kennt Bella auch. Nymphadora kann das nicht begreifen und sie ist wie deine Jungs, wenn sie sich erst was in den Kopf gesetzt hat, kann sie keiner davon abhalten. Ich hoffe, dass es sie schützt, dass sie ein Metamorphmagus ist. Aber ich habe ständig Angst, jede Sekunde", gestand Andromeda mit bebender Stimme.

„Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie das wäre, wenn meine Brüder mir und meinen Kindern nach dem Leben getrachtet hätten." Molly erschauderte. „Ich sage mir immer, in Hogwarts sind sie sicher, Du-weißt-schon-wer hat es nie gewagt, die Schule anzugreifen, solange Albus dort ist, aber letzten Endes wären meine Kinder immer in Hogwarts fast gestorben." Sie schluckte. „Und im Ministerium ist man auch nicht mehr sicher und Percy spricht nicht mit uns. Arthur wäre fast gestorben und mein Baby spricht nicht mal mit uns! Bill und Charlie sind immer durch die Gegend getobt, aber Percy war so gerne bei mir und hat mir beim Kochen geholfen und beim Putzen und er war so ein guter und lieber Junge und ich kann nicht fassen, dass mir der Krieg schon ein Kind weggenommen hat! Wo soll das noch alles hinführen?"

Andromeda zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie wünschte, dass sie das wusste. Während Molly sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie es war, wenn ihr die eigene Familie nach dem Leben trachtete, konnte Andromeda es sich nicht vorstellen, wie es war, wenn das eigene Kind nichts mit einem zu tun haben wollte. Sie selbst hatte ihre Eltern am Ende verachtet, aber sie hatte immer getan, was sie konnte, damit sie und ihr Kind nicht dasselbe Schicksal ereilte.

„Ach Molly, ich würde dir so gerne eine Antwort geben", sagte sie schließlich. „Wir tun alle, was wir können. Im Moment solltest du versuchen, es positiv zu sehen, dass man deinen Mann gefunden hat und dass er wieder gesund werden wird. Es hätte so viel schlimmer kommen können."

Molly richtete sich auf und nickte entschlossen. „Ja, da hast du Recht. Mein Mann lebt und meine Kinder sind alle gesund und am Leben. Mehr kann ich wohl nicht erwarten." Sie sprang auf, als sie Bill in der Tür erblickte, der seine Mutter sofort besorgt in die Arme nahm und Andromeda dankbar zunickte. Andromeda zog sich unauffällig zurück und suchte nach dem Porträt von Dilys Derwent, um Dumbledore ein schnelles Update zu geben.

Merlin sei Dank war alles noch einmal gut ausgegangen. Das hätte auch alles gehörig schieflaufen können. Und dann wäre Arthur vermutlich bei der Mysteriumsabteilung verblutet, Voldemort einen großen Schritt weiter und die Arbeit des Ordens nachhaltig behindert. Auch wenn sie jetzt alle höllisch aufpassen mussten, denn selbst, wenn man ihre Ausrede glauben würde, warum Arthur dort unten war, Fudge war vielleicht ein Feigling, aber er war nicht blöd. Hoffentlich begingen Ted und Nymphadora keinen Fehler im Ministerium.

„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Mum", sagte Nymphadora augenverdrehend, als sie wieder einmal im Grimmauldplatz beim Abendessen gelandet waren. Andromeda hatte Spätdienst gehabt und Ted machte Überstunden im Ministerium und anstatt in ein leeres kaltes Haus zurückzukehren, hatte Andromeda gedacht, dass sie ihrem Cousin etwas Gesellschaft leisten konnte. Sie hatte ihn im neuen Jahr noch nicht gesehen. Aber anstatt einen missmutigen Sirius alleine anzutreffen, hatte sie ihn, ihre Tochter und Remus beim Kartenspielen in der Küche vorgefunden. Sirius hatte ihr erfreut etwas gebratenes Hühnchen und Kartoffelbrei warmgemacht und jetzt aß sie, während die anderen drei ihr Spiel wieder aufnahmen. „Die Aurorenabteilung ist im Moment sowas von nutzlos. Wir suchen ständig nach Sirius und machen sonst nichts." Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu und er salutierte grinsend. „Da war meine Ausbildung gefährlicher als das, was die im Moment von uns verlangen. Ich kann mich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal einen Verteidigungsspruch gebraucht habe."

„Als Mutter kann man sich nie zu viele Sorgen machen, mein Kind", erwiderte Andromeda unbeeindruckt. Ihr Gespräch mit Molly hatte ihr das nur zu gut in Erinnerung gerufen. „Das wirst du eines Tages auch noch sehen."

Nymphadora lachte. „Ich werde einmal eine ganz coole Mum sein, das wirst du schon sehen. Meine Kinder werden machen können, was sie wollen und ich werde sie jede Woche zu einem Konzert der Schwestern des Schicksals mitnehmen und wenn uns langweilig wird, können wir alle mit der Schweineschnauze die Nachbarn erschrecken und sie dann davon überzeugen, dass sie sich alles nur eingebildet haben."

Sirius lachte und Remus schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Dann würde dein Haus irgendwann über euch zusammenfallen."

„Ach quatsch, das werde ich schön stabil zaubern, keine Sorge", sagte Nymphadora zuversichtlich.

„Bevor du mit dem Baby die Treppe runterfällst", wandte Sirius ein und warf triumphierend eine Karte auf den Tisch, die die anderen beiden aufstöhnen ließ. Remus verzog das Gesicht und mischte die Karten neu, während Nymphadora ihren Cousin empört anschaute.

„Das musst du gerade sagen! Remus hat mir erzählt, dass dir Harry einmal vom Wickeltisch gefallen ist, also wäre ich ganz vorsichtig, was du hier wem vorwirfst, Sirius Black!"

„Remus!", rief Sirius empört, während Andromeda laut lachen musste. „Das hab ich dir damals ganz im Vertrauen erzählt, wie kannst du das einfach so weitersagen!" Remus grinste und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Nymphadora hat so von ihrem coolen Cousin geschwärmt, da wollte ich ihr einfach nur die Illusion nehmen. Ich hab ihr auch erzählt, dass du mindestens dreimal damit umgekippt bist, als du damals dein Motorrad gekauft hast." Andromeda und Nymphadora schütteten sich vor Lachen aus, während Sirius seinen besten Freund sprachlos anstarrte. Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und begann grinsend, die Karten zu verteilen.

„Nur um das festzuhalten", sagte Sirius schließlich, als Andromeda und Nymphadora sich von ihrem Lachanfall wieder erholt hatten. „Harry ist mir damals nicht heruntergefallen. Ich hab nur eine Minute nicht hingesehen und er ist bis zum Rand gerollt, aber er ist nie _gefallen_!" Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Okay, vielleicht ist er ein bisschen gefallen, aber mein Zauber hat ihn praktisch sofort aufgefangen und ihm ist nichts passiert und er hat nicht mal geweint. Es war alles völlig in Ordnung! Und was das Motorrad angeht, diese Dinger sind schwerer, als sie aussehen!"

„Wenn du das sagst, Sirius", erwiderte Andromeda und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

„Das ist mein Haus! Ich muss mich in meinem Haus nicht von euch beleidigen lassen! Das kann meine Mutter wunderbar alleine! Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, Tonks, wusstest du, dass Remus die Schwestern des Schicksals unmöglich findet?"

Nymphadora schnappte empört nach Luft und schaute Remus fassungslos an. „Was sagt er da? Du magst die Schwestern des Schicksals nicht? Was magst du dann? Etwa Celestina Warbeck? Hast du mal ihre Texte gehört? Die sind der größte Schwachsinn, den ich je gehört habe!"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin kein großer Fan von Musik. Ich hatte meistens andere Dinge im Kopf." Nymphadora biss sich auf die Lippe und wandte beschämt den Blick ab. Gegen das Argument konnte keiner von ihnen viel sagen. Als Werwolf hatte er es schwer genug.

„Ich kann dich verstehen, Remus", sagte Andromeda, um die Spannung zu lösen. „Ich kann mit den Schwestern des Schicksals ehrlich gesagt auch nicht viel anfangen. Das ist immer so ein Gekreische."

„Mum!", rief Nymphadora entsetzt. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Du hast sie doch immer gerne gehört." Wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie wirklich kein allzu großer Fan der Band. Sie waren nicht schlecht, aber als Teenager hatte Nymphadora nichts anderes gehört und am Ende hätte Andromeda den Rekorder am liebsten aus dem Fenster geworfen, weil sie diesen Krach nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Celestina Warbeck war da eine nette Abwechslung gewesen. Auch wenn sie am liebsten, wenn sie allein war, die Beatles gehört hatte. Das war die Lieblingsband von Teds Mutter gewesen und es war wirklich nicht die schlechteste Wahl.

„Nach einer Weile sind selbst sie zu viel des Guten", sagte sie schulterzuckend. „Es gibt noch andere Musik da draußen."

„Ja, aber keine gute Musik", murmelte Nymphadora missmutig und riss Remus die Karten, die er ihr hinhielt, praktisch aus der Hand. Dramatisch stöhnte sie auf, als sie einen Blick darauf warf.

„Du solltest mal Queen hören", schlug Sirius vor, der das ganze amüsiert beobachtet hatte. „Die hab ich immer gehört, um meine Mutter zu nerven. Es war herrlich. Und sie sind super." Er nachdenklicher Gesichtsausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Vielleicht könnte ich den Plattenspieler direkt unter ihr Porträt stellen, meint ihr, die Musik nervt auch ein Bild?"

„Diese Person nervt doch alles", erwiderte Remus unbeeindruckt und warf die erste Karte auf den Tisch. „Ich weiß nur nicht, ob Queen gemischt mit ihrem Gekreische so eine tolle Geräuschkulisse ist. Und Seidenschnabel regt sich immer so auf bei dem vielen Krach."

Sirius seufzte. „Schade. Es wäre so schön gewesen. Albus hat schon vor Monaten versprochen, nach einem Spruch zu suchen, damit ich sie endlich loswerde. Aber sie ist immer noch da."

„Weil Albus auch nichts Besseres zu tun hat, als nach einem Spruch zu suchen, damit du ein Bild deiner Mutter loswerden kannst."

„Ich finde, dass das eine sehr wichtige Priorität ist", beharrte Sirius und legte seinerseits eine Karte ab. Remus verdrehte die Augen und Sirius streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Sie zuckten alle zusammen, als sie die Türklingel hörten und einen Moment später das Gekreische „BLUTSVERRÄTER, DRECKIGE HALBBLÜTER!", zu ihnen in die Küche drang. Sirius stöhnte und fuchtelte mit seiner Hand durch die Luft. „Beweisstück A!" Er stand auf und durchquerte langsam die Küche, während Nymphadora und Remus unbeeindruckt weiterspielten. Nach drei Zügen gerieten sie in eine Sackgasse und teilten Sirius' Karten untereinander auf, während Andromeda den Rest ihres Hühnchens verspeiste. Nach fünf weiteren Zügen war Nymphadora die triumphierende Siegerin und stimmte zur Feier ihres Sieges das neueste Lied der Schwestern des Schicksals an. Andromeda und Remus tauschten einen Blick und bemühten sich, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. Ihre Tochter war mit vielem gesegnet, aber eine gute Singstimme war nicht dabei. Allerdings schaffte sie es sogar, Mrs Black zu übertönen, und das war bei dem Gekeife der alten Schabracke schon eine Leistung.

Kurz darauf verstummte Andromedas Tante, was bedeutete, dass Sirius den Vorhang wieder vor das Bild gezerrt hatte. Einen Moment später ging die Küchentür mit einem Knall auf und ehe sie sich's versah, war Ted ins Zimmer gestürzt und hatte sie in seine Arme gezogen.

„Merlin sei Dank geht es dir gut", sagte er erleichtert und schaute dann zu Dora, die er ebenfalls in seine Arme zog, ohne Andromeda loszulassen. „Es war keiner Zuhause und ich hatte schon das Schlimmste vermutet."

„Was ist denn los, Ted?" Das sah ihm so gar nicht ähnlich. Andromeda war normalerweise diejenige, die in Panik ausbrach, wenn jemand nicht da war, wo sie ihn erwartete. Aber da Ted Nachtdienst hatte, hatte sie es nicht für nötig gehalten, ihm Zuhause eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, dass sie zu Sirius ging.

„Dad?", fragte jetzt auch Nymphadora besorgt und schaute ihre Eltern mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Es gab einen Ausbruch in Askaban", sagte er mit schwerer Stimme.

„Was?!", rief Remus entsetzt und schaute sofort zu Sirius, der mit grimmiger Miene wieder in der Küche aufgetaucht war. „Wie ist das …? Wer ist …?"

Ted schaute Andromeda direkt ins Gesicht. Es lief ihr kalt den Rücken runter und sie klammerte sich an seinem Umhang fest. Sie hatte es gewusst. Sie hatte es immer gewusst. Solange sie lebte, würde ihre Familie nie sicher sein. Und jetzt wurde ihr schlimmster Albtraum Wirklichkeit. „Bellatrix", erwiderte Ted. „Und noch neun weitere Todesser, aber wir wissen alle, um wen es ihm ging."

„Bellatrix?", fragte Nymphadora mit zitternder Stimme. „Deine Schwester, die die Longbottoms um den Verstand gefoltert hat?"

„Genau die", erwiderte Sirius. Er kam in die Küche und legte Andromeda eine tröstende Hand auf die Schulter. „Und ihr könnt Gift drauf nehmen, dass Askaban sie nicht verweichlicht hat."

„Was macht das Ministerium?", fragte Remus drängend. „Was sind die nächsten Schritte?"

„Eine Gruppe von Auroren wurde nach Askaban geschickt, um die anderen Gefangenen zu sichern. Keiner will es zugeben, aber die Dementoren sind schon lange nicht mehr unter unserer Kontrolle und wir müssen aufpassen, dass nicht noch mehr Leute rauskommen. Auch wenn wohl allen klar ist, dass er seine wichtigsten Anhänger schon rausgeholt hat und der Rest nur Peanuts sind. Die meisten von ihnen hat Askaban gebrochen, aber diejenigen …"

„Askaban hat sie wahnsinnig gemacht, aber das wird Voldemort nur nützen", murmelte Sirius und erschauderte.

„Und warum bist du nicht in Askaban? Du hast doch Dienst", fragte Andromeda verwirrt, auch wenn sie froh war, dass ihr Mann vor ihr stand und nicht in dem Zaubereigefängnis war, in dem ihre Schwester das letzte Jahrzehnt verbracht hatte.

„Wir wurden nicht alle dorthin geschickt. Als wir uns organisiert haben, ist Fudge persönlich bei uns aufgetaucht." Ted schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. „Er war völlig aus dem Häuschen. Hatte seinen Umhang verkehrt herum angezogen und es ist ihm nicht mal aufgefallen. Er hat den meisten von uns befohlen, sich sofort auf die Suche nach Sirius zu machen."

„Was?", fragte Andromeda fassungslos. Fudge würde doch nicht wirklich diese wertvolle Zeit mit so einem Schwachsinn verschwenden? Um Himmels Willen, spätestens jetzt musste dieser Mann doch sehen, dass Dumbledore mit allem, was er prophezeit hatte, Recht gehabt hatte. Wie konnte man nur so sehr den Kopf in den Sand stecken? Jetzt war nicht mehr nur Voldemort da draußen mit seiner feigen Truppe, die nach dem Krieg vor allem damit beschäftigt gewesen waren, ihren eigenen Hals zu retten, nein, jetzt waren auch diejenigen wieder auf freiem Fuß, die für die Sache alles riskiert hatten und ohne zu zögern über Leichen gingen, und wenn es ihre eigenen waren. Und die Dementoren hatten ihrem Gemüt in den letzten Jahren sicher nicht gutgetan.

Sirius lachte humorlos. „Natürlich hängt er mir auch das an. Ich bin ja sowieso an allem Schuld. Und Bellatrix ist auch noch meine Cousine, wahrscheinlich werden sie verbreiten, dass wir diesen Ausbruchsplan schon vor Jahren in Gang gesetzt haben." Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich ab. „Und jetzt ist sie frei und ich sitze immer noch in dem Haus fest, in das ich nie wieder zurückwollte und ich kann nichts machen, ich kann nicht helfen!"

Remus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Denk an Harry, Sirius! Du hilfst ihm, indem du da bist! Und es wird wieder besser werden."

„Mit Bellatrix da draußen? Träum weiter, Remus." Er haute mit der Faust so stark auf den Tisch, dass eines der Gläser herunterfiel und auf dem Boden zerschellte. „Wenn Fudge auf Dumbledore gehört hätte, nachdem Harry aus diesem verdammten Labyrinth wiederaufgetaucht war, wäre es nie so weit gekommen! Wir hätten Voldemort schwächen können, als er noch geschwächt war, bevor er alle seine Anhänger wieder um sich geschart hat! Aber nein, er weiß es ja besser, dieser miese kleine Feigling! Anstatt unschuldige Hexen und Zauberer zu beschützen lässt er seine Bulldogge auf Hogwarts los und bringt Dementoren in einen Muggelort, um Harry von der Schule zu schmeißen! Und jetzt?"

„Ja, und jetzt?", unterbrach Andromeda Sirius, bevor der sich noch mehr in alles hineinsteigern konnte. Sie nahm es ihm nicht übel, in Askaban hatte er Jahre gehabt, in denen er mit seinen Gedanken allein gewesen war, und jetzt war es nicht viel besser, auch wenn er wenigstens nicht mehr unter dem Einfluss der Dementoren stand. Aber es brachte nichts, sich über verschütteten Kürbissaft aufzuregen. Bellatrix war draußen. Und sie würden sie nie wieder einfangen können. Dazu war es jetzt zu spät. „Was ist der Plan?"

„Kingsley und Mad-Eye sind in Askaban, um den Schaden zu begutachten", erklärte Ted, „und ich hab mich so schnell ich konnte von dem Suchtrupp nach Sirius abgesetzt und Dumbledore eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Er ist bestimmt schon mit den Ordensmitgliedern in Hogwarts in Kontakt und ich denke, spätestens morgen wird es hier ein Nottreffen geben. Wahrscheinlich ohne Minerva und Rubeus, aber Snape wird sicher kommen. Er kennt Bellatrix als Todesserin wahrscheinlich besser als die meisten." Sirius schnaubte, sagte aber nichts.

„Und wir?", fragte Andromeda leise. „Was machen wir?"

„Wir machen erstmal gar nichts", erwiderte Ted entschlossen. „Ich gehe zurück nach draußen und suche nach Sirius, Nymphadora kommt morgen früh wie gewohnt ins Ministerium und du gehst zu deiner nächsten Schicht."

„Aber wir können doch nicht einfach so tun -", fing Andromeda an zu protestieren.

„Deine Schwester wird uns nicht morgen suchen und kaltblütig ermorden! Das würde zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Aber genauso würde es zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, wenn wir einfach so verschwinden. Fudge ist gerade dabei, Sirius alles anzuhängen, glaubst du, er wird mit uns gnädiger sein? Am Ende haben wir uns alle verschwört und werden zur Gefahr für die Zauberwelt deklariert!"

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht im Ernst, dass deine Schwester euch wirklich -", fing Nymphadora fassungslos an.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Andromeda emotionslos. „Seit dem Moment, in dem ich von einem Schlammblut schwanger geworden bin, hat sie geschworen, dass ich eines Tages dafür büßen muss. Und du kannst darauf wetten, dass Bella das nie vergessen hat."

„Ja, aber es ist nicht ihre oberste Priorität", warf Remus ein.

Ted schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich ist das ihre oberste -"

„Vielleicht ist es ihre, aber nicht seine!", unterbrach Remus sie eindringlich. „Wir haben alle Albus gehört, das Wichtigste ist die Prophezeiung, alles andere ist nebensächlich. Wer weiß, vielleicht braucht er sie, um diesem Ziel näher zu kommen. Aber er wird keine Aufmerksamkeit darauf verschwenden, dass seine Todesser fröhlich ihre Familienmitglieder umbringen dürfen. Er agiert im Hintergrund, solange Fudge ihn lässt, und solange er kann, wird er dort bleiben. Sie ist ihm treu ergeben, sie wird sich seinen Wünschen nicht widersetzen. Nicht sofort. Sie ist vielleicht wahnsinnig, aber sie ist nicht blöd. Sie kann warten. Nicht für immer, aber im Moment seid ihr sicher."

Nymphadora schluckte schwer und schaute von Andromeda zu Ted. Er nickte entschlossen. „Das glaube ich auch. Es wird die Zeit kommen, da werden wir wieder untertauchen müssen, wie damals, aber noch nicht jetzt. Schlimmstenfalls sagen wir, dass meine Mutter im Sterben liegt und wir uns um sie kümmern müssen. Keiner weiß, dass sie schon tot ist. Und unser Haus ist sicher. Darauf haben wir immer geachtet. Wir haben schon einen Krieg überstanden, wir schaffen auch einen zweiten."

Andromeda atmete tief durch und nickte zögerlich. Am liebsten würde sie ihre Familie packen und an den Nordpol apparieren, wo Bella sie nicht finden würde. Sie hatten unglaubliches Glück gehabt, dass sie damals heil aus dem Krieg herausgekommen waren, sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es noch einmal so sein würde. „In Ordnung", sagte sie dennoch widerwillig. „Aber wenn es zu brenzlig wird -"

„Ich bin ein muggelstämmiger Auror", unterbrach Ted sie. „Wenn das Ministerium weiterhin so unfähig ist, wird es sich nicht mehr lange halten können. Dann werde ich gar keine Wahl mehr haben. Aber solange Du-weißt-schon-wer noch im Verborgenen ist, haben wir noch Zeit. Und wir sind vorbereitet."

Andromeda umklammerte Nymphadoras Hand, die genauso sehr zurückklammerte. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt Recht. Das hoffe ich wirklich." Denn wenn sie eines wusste, dann, dass man ihre Schwester nie unterschätzen durfte. Bella war wir eine Kakerlake, die alles überlebte, die sich aus allem herauswand. Keiner würde vor ihr sicher sein.

**TBC…**


	6. Harte Realität

Dennoch hatten Ted und Remus Recht, in den nächsten Wochen passierte nichts, außer dass die Suche nach Sirius noch verstärkt und im Tagespropheten noch mehr publiziert wurde, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Trotzdem hatte Andromeda keine ruhige Minute mehr. Am besten abschalten konnte sie noch bei der Arbeit, wo sie sich auf den Schmerz und das Leid anderer konzentrierte, aber wenn sie zuhause war, schreckte sie bei jeder Kleinigkeit auf. Sie hatte panische Angst, dass Ted und Dora etwas passierte, selbst wenn ihre Hauptaufgabe immer noch daraus bestand, jeden Stein nach Sirius umzudrehen, der im Grimmauldplatz auch immer mehr auf heißen Kohlen saß. Er war etwas besser gelaunt, als Harrys Interview im Klitterer herauskam, das detailliert beschrieb, was er damals bei Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung erlebt hatte. Andromeda konnte das Interview kaum aus der Hand legen. Es war einfach schrecklich, was der arme Junge alles hatte durchmachen müssen. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, dass ihre Nymphadora so etwas mit vierzehn hätte erleben müssen … einfach unvorstellbar. Und wenn sie dann daran dachte, dass Fudge das alles wusste, kaum ein paar Stunden, nachdem es passiert war, und er so unglaublich versagt hatte, dass sie die komplette Kontrolle über die Dementoren verloren hatten, einige der gefährlichsten Todesser wieder auf freiem Fuß waren und anstatt dass die Auroren sich damit befassten, diese Verbrecher zu finden und wieder einzusperren, ihre Zeit damit verschwendeten, nach jemandem zu suchen, der mitten in London festsaß und sich zu Tode langweilte! Sie verloren Zeit, die sie nie zurückbekommen würden, und jetzt, wo Bellatrix wieder auf freiem Fuß war, war die Gefahr exponentiell gewachsen.

Und dann eskalierte alles immer mehr und mehr. Dumbledore war nicht mehr in Hogwarts und befand sich an einem unbekannten Ort, und Minerva wurde von Ministeriumszauberern angegriffen – Ministeriumszauberern! Andromeda kümmerte sich selbst um sie und war beeindruckt, wie gut Minerva den Angriff wegsteckte, aber sie war nicht mehr die Jüngste und würde ein paar Tage brauchen, bis sie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren durfte.

„Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen?", sagte Andromeda eines Abends bedauernd, nachdem sie Minerva ihre Tränke gebracht und sich zu ihr ans Bett gesetzt hatte. Es war glücklicherweise nicht viel los und sie konnte sich eine Viertelstunde Zeit nehmen. Und Minerva lag als einzige im Zimmer, also konnten sie so offen reden wie nur möglich, nachdem sie einen Schallschutzzauber ausgesprochen hatte. „Ich hatte immer Angst, dass er zurückkommt und Bella … ich kenne meine Schwester. Aber ich hab nie gedacht, dass es wirklich so schlimm werden würde."

„Es wird noch um einiges schlimmer werden, fürchte ich", seufzte Minerva und tätschelte Andromedas Hand. „Es gab schon Momente vor seiner Rückkehr, da habe ich das schlimmste befürchtet … als Slytherins Basilisk im Schloss herumgekrochen ist, oder als er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf nur Zentimeter vom Stein der Weisen entfernt war, weil er einen unserer Lehrer besessen hat …" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kannte Quirinius gut. Er war ein guter Zauberer, auch wenn seine Selbstzweifel ihm viel im Weg waren. Aber dass er ihn, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf in die Schule gebracht hat, dass er ohne zu zögern den Tod von unzähligen Kindern und ganz besonders Potter in Kauf genommen hat … das geht gegen jegliche Ideale, die wir als Lehrer haben sollten. Wir müssen unsere Kinder beschützen, und sie nicht ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf zum Fraß vorwerfen!" Sie schnaubte. „Oder unsere eigene Agenda und Machtgeilheit durchpeitschen, so wie _Dolores_!"

Andromeda verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als sie sah, wie Minerva die Augen verdrehte. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ihre ehemalige Lehrerin so etwas schon einmal gemacht hatte.

Dann wurde sie aber wieder ernst. „Und was ist mit Snape? Dora hat nie so geklungen, als ob er ein guter Lehrer gewesen wäre." Ihre Tochter hatte Zaubertränke verabscheut, weil die Unterrichtsatmosphäre so eine Katastrophe gewesen war. Es war immer eine große Enttäuschung für Andromeda gewesen, die das Fach unter Slughorns Anleitung geliebt hatte.

Minerva seufzte. „Er ist ein hervorragender Braumeister."

„Talent macht noch keinen guten Lehrer aus, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich", wandte Andromeda ein. Es hatte zu ihrer Zeit schon einige absonderliche Lehrer gegeben und laut Nymphadora war das nicht besser geworden. Und wenn man bedachte, wie viele Lehrer die Schüler allein in den letzten Jahren in Gefahr gebracht hatten … manchmal fragte sie sich wirklich, was Albus geritten hatte, als er so jemanden wie Lockhart eingestellt hatte.

„Es steht mir nicht zu, ihn zu kritisieren", seufzte Minerva. „Merlin weiß, ich hab's versucht, aber seine Schüler lernen gut und bestehen ihre Prüfungen und er hat zumindest Recht damit, an seine UTZ-Schüler hohe Anforderungen zu stellen. _Dolores_ konnte ihm nichts anhaben, und die hat es auf alle Lehrer abgesehen. Nicht, dass sie in irgendeiner Weise selbst eine fähige Lehrerin wäre. Aber warum wäre es auch nötig, dass Schüler sich gegen die dunklen Künste verteidigen können?! Wer weiß, was Cornelius sich dabei gedacht hat, wahrscheinlich hat er befürchtet, dass Erstklässler sein Büro im Ministerium stürmen und ihn stürzen würden!"

Andromeda lachte humorlos. Vielleicht hatte er keine Angst vor den Erstklässlern, aber was für einen Sinn sollte Umbridge sonst haben? Remus ließ kein gutes Haar an ihr und Ted hielt auch nichts von ihr, selbst wenn er glücklicherweise nie viel mit ihr zu tun gehabt hatte. Beliebt war sie jedenfalls nicht. Aber um Umbridge ging es nicht, auch wenn sie Minerva offensichtlich ein Dorn im Auge war.

„Vertraust du ihm?"

„Severus?" Minerva wandte den Blick ab und atmete tief durch. „Albus vertraut ihm. Er vertraut ihm voll und ganz. Und er ist in einer wertvollen Position. Kein anderes Mitglied des Ordens kommt an diese Informationen ran. So wie Remus an die Werwölfe. Und wir brauchen jede Information, die wir kriegen können. Bisher hat sich alles bewahrheitet. Ohne ihn wüssten wir nicht, dass die Mysteriumsabteilung sein primäres Ziel ist. Ich habe keinen Grund ihm nicht zu vertrauen."

„Aber vertraust _du_ ihm?", beharrte Andromeda. Sie hatte sich auf Snape nie einen Reim machen können und das konnte sie auch jetzt nicht. Seine Handlungen waren zwar im Interesse des Ordens, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Voldemort sich so leicht täuschen ließ. Dieses Monster hatte eine erschreckend gute Menschenkenntnis und konnte verdammt gut überzeugen, sonst würden ihm niemals so viele Zauberer so ergeben sein.

„Solange Albus ihm vertraut, werde ich es auch tun", sagte Minerva schließlich. „Es gibt den Orden, damit wir uns vertrauen, und wir sind so schon viel zu wenige. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, alles zu hinterfragen. Und Albus vertraut ihm und ich vertraue Albus."

Andromeda nickte. „In Ordnung." Sie war sich selbst nicht so sicher. Einer von Sirius' engsten Freunden hatte sie alle verraten, den Tod von James und Lily in Kauf genommen, Sirius mutwillig ins Gefängnis gebracht und größtenteils dazu beigetragen, dass Voldemort wieder da war. Und der war auch im Orden gewesen. Vertrauen hatte auch seine Grenzen und Dumbledore hatte nicht immer das beste Urteilsvermögen bewiesen. Aber Snape war ihre beste Chance gegen Voldemort, und sie mussten sie nutzen. Ohne Zweifel.

Sie zuckten zusammen, als plötzlich die Tür aufgestoßen und eine ältere Kollegin von Andromeda hereinstürzte.

„Hier bist du! Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht!", rief Heilerin McKinnon aufgeregt.

Andromeda lief es kalt den Rücken runter und sie sprang sofort auf. „Was ist los?", fragte sie drängend. „Ist Ted etwas passiert? Oder Dora?" Oh nein, was, wenn Bella sie gefunden hatte, wenn sie schon tot waren und Andromeda saß hier und unterhielt sich gemütlich!

„Deine Tochter ist hier, zusammen mit Kingsley Shaklebold und Mad-Eye. Es gab wohl eine Auseinandersetzung im Ministerium."

„Was?" Minerva richtete sich entsetzt auf und griff reflexartig nach ihrem Zauberstab.

McKinnon nickte. „Ja, stellen Sie sich das vor! Angeblich war Dumbledore plötzlich da und man will sogar Ihr-wisst-schon-wen gesehen haben! Und Bellatrix Lestrange, die Verrückte war auch da! Und sie sollen eine ganze Reihe Todesser verhaftet haben!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er wieder da ist, dass Potter tatsächlich Recht gehabt hat!"

Andromeda und Minerva tauschten einen angespannten Blick, bevor Andromeda sich wieder an McKinnon wandte. „Sue, was ist mit Dora? Du hast doch gesagt, sie ist hier, wie geht es ihr?"

„Komm mit, ich bring dich hin", sagte McKinnon geschäftig und Andromeda folgte ihr hastig den Flur entlang. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es was Schlimmes ist, sie war bewusstlos, aber das war nur ein Lähmfluch. Doch sie ist eine Treppe runtergefallen und sie wollten sicher gehen, dass sie keine Gehirnerschütterung hat. Mad-Eye hat es schlimmer erwischt, aber", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „du kennst ja Mad-Eye. Wir haben ihn noch immer zusammenflicken können. Ihm konnte noch niemand was anhaben. Shackelbold hat es wohl ganz schön erwischt, aber er hat schon einige Tränke bekommen und sollte bald wieder fit sein. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Zumindest nicht wegen Dora." McKinnon schüttelte den Kopf und schluckte schwer. „Mein Bruder ist im Krieg gestorben. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das jetzt von vorne losgehen soll. Ich hatte so gehofft, dass es nur Black war, der so viel Unruhe gestiftet hat. Du-weißt-schon-wer ist so viel schlimmer!"

Andromeda nickte kommentarlos. Sie hatte in der Arbeit nie erzählt, dass sie theoretisch auch eine Black war und die wenigsten hier konnten sich an Andromedas Schulzeit erinnern, was ihr nur Recht war. Ihre Familie hatte sie nicht gewollt und sie wollte ihre Familie schon gar nicht. Sie war eine Tonks und das war gut so. Sie hoffte nur, dass es Nymphadora wirklich gut ging. Gehirnerschütterungen waren hier eine Sache von fünf Minuten und zwei Sprüchen, das sollte kein Problem sein.

Aber was in aller Welt war nur im Ministerium passiert, dass Voldemort sich öffentlich gezeigt hatte und es zu so einem großen Knall gekommen war? Und Bella war da gewesen? Mitten im Ministerium?! Im Herzen der Zauberwelt? War es Voldemort tatsächlich gelungen, die Prophezeiung an sich zu bringen, von der er so besessen gewesen war und hatte es jetzt nicht mehr nötig, sich zu verstecken? Wie würde sich die Welt jetzt verändern, wo Fudge nicht mehr leugnen konnte, dass die größte Gefahr tatsächlich wieder zurück war?

McKinnon führte Andromeda in ihren größten Behandlungsraum und ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als sie Nymphadora auf dem ersten Bett sitzen sah. McKinnon nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und verschwand dann wieder, um sich anderen Patienten zu widmen.

„Mum!", rief sie laut und sprang auf. „Merlin sei Dank haben sie dich gefunden." Ohne zu zögern umarmte sie sie. Überrascht legte Andromeda die Arme um ihr Kind und drückte sie fest. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann ihre Tochter sie das letzte Mal so umarmt hatte. Wahrscheinlich an ihrem ersten Schultag, als Andromeda sie zum Zug gebracht hatte. „Sirius ist tot! Bellatrix hat ihn umgebracht", flüsterte sie ihr mit zitternder Stimme zu.

Das Blut gefror ihr in den Adern und Andromeda schaute sie schockiert an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", sagte sie fassungslos. Nicht Sirius! Nicht ihr Lieblingscousin, der einzige aus der Familie, der irgendetwas wert war! Der bisher jeder Gefahr entkommen war. Der zwölf Jahre in Askaban war und dann ohne fremde Hilfe entkommen war, den die Dementoren nicht zu Grunde gerichtet hatten und der um jeden Preis für sie alle kämpfen wollte! Sirius war wie Bella gewesen, er hatte sich aus allem herauswinden können, er war immer auf den Füßen gelandet. Er war Sirius! Und jetzt war er nicht mehr da und es war Bella zu verdanken! Natürlich war es Bella zu verdanken, wem sonst? Sie hatte gewusst, zu was ihre Schwester fähig war und das war der letzte Beweis. Bella würde bei Andromeda genauso wenig zögern wie bei Sirius.

Nymphadora presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte. „Leider doch. Ich hab's nicht gesehen, ich war bewusstlos, aber du hättest Remus sehen sollen, als er mich aufgeweckt hat." Sie schluckte. „Und Harry erst! Er ist wohl total durchgedreht und dann hat Dumbledore ihn nach Hogwarts geschafft. Hermine und Ron sind noch irgendwo hier im Krankenhaus, aber Dumbledore hat wohl darauf bestanden, dass sie alle so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts zurücksollen."

Andromeda schaute zu den anderen Betten im Zimmer, aber sie konnte nur Kingsley sehen, der wohl immer noch bewusstlos war. Sonst waren sie allein. Schnell führte sie einen Schallschutzzauber aus. „Was in aller Welt ist passiert? Wie sind die Kinder überhaupt ins Ministerium gekommen? Und warum wart ihr dort?" Sie hatte noch nie davon gehört, dass Schüler einfach so Hogwarts verließen, von dem spektakulären Abgang der Weasley-Zwillinge vor ein paar Wochen vielleicht mal abgesehen.

„Harry hatte wohl eine Vision von Du-weißt-schon-wem, die ihn so aufgeregt hat, dass er seine engsten Freunde überzeugt hat, mit Thestralen nach London zu fliegen. Thestralen!" Nymphadora schüttelte den Kopf und Andromeda versuchte sich einen Moment vorzustellen, wie es wohl wäre, auf einem unsichtbaren Tier stundenlang durch die Luft zu fliegen. Aber das war jetzt das Unwichtigste. „Er hat wohl versucht, Snape eine Nachricht zu übermitteln, aber bis der dem Orden das melden konnte, waren sie alle schon weg. Sie haben's wohl wirklich bis zur Prophezeiung geschafft, aber Neville hat gesagt, sie ist zerbrochen, bevor jemand sie hören konnte. Wir sind gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen, wer weiß, was sonst passiert wäre!"

„Aber … aber wieso ist Sirius dann …?" Andromeda runzelte die Stirn. Das klang doch alles einfach nur absurd.

„Du hast ihn doch gesehen, er hat sich nach einem Kampf gesehnt. Und er war gut, er war so gut, aber Bellatrix hatte Glück und sie hat ihn erwischt und dann war er einfach … weg." Sie schluckte und Andromeda zog sie erneut in ihre Arme. Auch wenn Nymphadora erwachsen und ein fähiger Auror war, es war doch etwas anderes, wenn man einen Verbündeten, einen guten Freund, einen Verwandten, sterben sah. Das machte den Krieg auf eine Weise real wie nichts anderes. „Und dann war Du-weißt-schon-wer wohl im Gebäude, auch wenn ich ihn nicht gesehen habe, und hat sich mit Dumbledore duelliert und dann hat er sich Bellatrix geschnappt und ist wieder verschwunden. Das einzig gute ist, dass er seine restlichen Todesser dagelassen hat und die werden mit Sicherheit nach Askaban wandern. Malfoy hat fast geweint, so sehr hat er sich aufgeregt!"

„Oh? Es wundert mich, dass er sich an irgendwas aktiv beteiligt." Sie hatte immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass ihr Schwager zwar eine große Klappe hatte, aber im Grunde ein Feigling war, der sich unter den Umhängen von mutigeren und mächtigeren Hexen und Zauberern versteckte, wie zum Beispiel Bellatrix.

Nymphadora zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie waren in der Überzahl und haben gedacht, dass sie es nur mit einem Haufen Kindern zu tun kriegen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie damit gerechnet haben, dass der Orden mit drei ausgebildeten Auroren auftauchen wird." Sie seufzte. „Nur Sirius hat es nichts genützt. Ich hab mich vorher mit ihr duelliert, aber sie ist so gut, Mum, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so gut ist! Ich dachte immer, du übertreibst."

„Du hast dich mit ihr duelliert?", fragte Andromeda alarmiert und fing sofort damit an, ihre Tochter auf unsichtbare Wunden abzutasten. Nymphadora war gut, aber Bellatrix war übermenschlich und ohne jegliche Skrupel.

„Ja, aber sie wollte Sirius. Und er wollte sie und wahrscheinlich hätte keiner von beiden aufgegeben, bevor der andere nicht tot ist. Es ist nur … sie waren Familie. Und es war egal." Nymphadora schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und wischte sich unwirsch ein paar Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

Andromeda schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie waren schon lange keine Familie mehr, Schatz. Eine Familie liebt und respektiert sich und unterstützt sich. Dein Vater und du, ihr seid meine Familie. Und Sirius. Bella … sie war nie wirklich meine Familie." Bellatrix war immer mehr eine Peinigerin als etwas anderes gewesen. Andromeda konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sie irgendwann geliebt zu haben. Sie hatte sie ertragen, weil das von ihr erwartet worden war, aber das war auch alles gewesen.

„Und deine andere Schwester? Du hast sie nie erwähnt, aber -"

„Narcissa hat sich ihre Seite ausgesucht, genau wie ich, und wir haben die Konsequenzen akzeptiert." Andromeda musste keine Angst um ihr Leben haben, was ihre kleine Schwester betraf, aber das war auch alles. Sie würden wahrscheinlich nie wieder miteinander reden, ganz egal, wie das alles ausging. Sie würde es jetzt schwer genug haben, wenn ihr Mann nach Askaban kam. Nicht, dass Malfoy lange dort bleiben würde. Jetzt, wo Voldemort öffentlich aufgetreten war, würde er bestimmt bald Stärke demonstrieren wollen und alle übrigen Todesser wieder rausholen.

Nymphadora schluckte. „Dad und du habt zwar erzählt, wie der Krieg war, aber ich hätte nie gedacht …"

Andromeda drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und strich ihr ein paar bonbonrosa Strähnen aus den Augen. „Ich weiß. Ich auch nicht."

**TBC…**


	7. Auf und Ab

Die nächste Zeit war ausgesprochen merkwürdig. Das Ministerium machte eine Drehung um 180 Grad. Fudge wurde durch Rufus Scrimgeour ersetzt, einem sehr viel fähigeren Mann, der zumindest nicht die Augen vor der Realität verschließen würde.

„Ich weiß nicht, Dromeda", seufzte Ted beim Abendessen, als er zwei Wochen nach dem Angriff im Ministerium die Nachricht mit nach Hause brachte. Eigentlich hätte Dora auch mit ihnen essen sollen, aber sie hatte kurzfristig abgesagt. Sirius' Tod schien ihr sehr viel näher zu gehen, als Andromeda erwartet hatte. Aber bei ihr war es ja auch so. Sie war überrascht, wie häufig sie den Impuls hatte, im Grimmauldplatz vorbeizuschauen und ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Sie hatte im letzten Jahr viel mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht, als sie gedacht hatte. Aber er war der letzte aus ihrer Familie, mit dem sie noch Kontakt gehabt hatte, der einzige, der wirklich verstehen konnte, was in ihr vorging. Wie sehr es wehtat, sich gegen alles zu stellen, was man in seiner Kindheit beigebracht bekommen hatte. Ganz egal, wie richtig es auch war, es war trotzdem schmerzhaft. Und jetzt war er weg und sie hatte sich nicht einmal verabschieden können. Sein Körper war einfach hinter einen Schleier gefallen und verschwunden und sie konnten ihn nicht einmal beerdigen.

Am Tag nach seinem Tod war sie nach Godric's Hollow appariert und hatte die Gräber von Lily und James gesucht. Sie hatte ein Foto von Sirius zu James' Grabstein gelegt. Sie hatte es in einem alten Fotoalbum gefunden, das sie nie weggeworfen hatte. Es war auf irgendeiner Hochzeit gemacht worden, zu der alle reinblütigen Familien eingeladen worden waren. Sirius war elf gewesen. In dem Augenblick, als das Foto gemacht wurde, hatte er die Augen verdreht und jemandem die Zunge herausgestreckt. Sie hatte kein anderes Foto gefunden, das sein Wesen besser zeigte. Neben das Foto legte sie einen schwarzen Plüschhund, der seiner Animagusform wenigstens ein bisschen ähnlich sah.

„Mach's gut, Sirius", flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Du warst mir immer der Liebste aus der Familie. Wenigstens bist du jetzt wieder bei James. Richtet nicht zu viel Schaden an, ja?" Sie würde ihm gerne versprechen, dass Bellatrix dafür büßen würde, aber sie wollte keine Versprechen machen, die sie nicht halten konnte. „Wir tun alle, was wir können, dass es nicht umsonst war, ja?" Eine Träne rollte ihr über die Wange und sie wischte sie unwirsch weg.

Jetzt verdrängte sie den Gedanken an ihren toten Cousin und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Mann, dessen Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt war. „Was meinst du, Ted?"

„Scrimgeour. Ich meine, alle sind glücklich, dass wir Fudge endlich los sind und tatsächlich endlich die Schritte gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen einleiten können, die wir vor einem Jahr hätten tun sollen." Er verdrehte die Augen. „Aber Scrimgeour war unser oberster Boss und hätte sich gegen Fudge wehren können und hat trotzdem nach seiner Pfeife getanzt."

Andromeda setzte sich kerzengerade auf. „Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen, dass er unter dem Imperius-Fluch steht, oder?"

Ted schüttelte den Kopf. „Das nicht gerade. Wir sind alle darin trainiert, ihn abzuschütteln, auch wenn das natürlich nicht immer klappt. Nein, Scrimgeour ist wie immer. Ich meine nur, dass er nicht so ein harter Hund ist, wie er alle jetzt glauben machen möchte. Er hat die gleichen Anzeichen gesehen wie wir und uns trotzdem nur nach Sirius suchen lassen. Spätestens nach dem Massenausbruch in Askaban hätte er in Betracht ziehen müssen, dass Dumbledore und Potter die Wahrheit sagen."

„Aber er ist trotzdem besser als Fudge, oder nicht?"

„Das schon. Aber ich befürchte, dass wir schon viel zu lange zu wenig gemacht haben. Wer weiß, was Du-weißt-schon-wer mit den Dementoren anfangen wird. Und wir haben längst kein so gutes Sicherheitskonzept für Askaban, wie wir es brauchen würden. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis da alles den Bach runtergeht. Und er will jetzt alle Hoffnungen auf Potter setzen!" Ted verdrehte die Augen.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Auf einen Sechzehnjährigen, den sie das ganze letzte Jahr dauernd als Lügner hingestellt und fast von der Schule geschmissen haben?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast den Tagespropheten gelesen. Potter hat schon als Baby gezogen und Scrimgeour hofft wahrscheinlich, dass alle so viel Angst vor Du-weißt-schon-wem haben, dass sie in diese alten Muster zurückfallen. Ich finde es schwachsinnig, sowas von dem Jungen zu erwarten, nachdem man letztes Jahr Umbridge auf die Schüler losgelassen und seinen Ruf durch den Dreck gezogen hat, aber was weiß ich denn schon? Ich bin doch nur ein muggelstämmiger Auror, der aus Angst im letzten Krieg den Kopf in den Sand gesteckt hat!"

„Haben sie das gesagt?", fragte Andromeda entsetzt. Es fing an. Jetzt fing es wirklich an. Und Voldemort hatte das letzte Jahrzehnt Zeit, sich auszumalen, was er bei diesem Mal alles besser machen würde.

„Ein oder zwei Kollegen", winkte Ted ab. „Ich würde mir da nicht allzu viele Sorgen machen. Sie haben nur Witze gemacht."

„Solche Witze macht man nicht, wenn man sie eigentlich nicht ernst meint", erwiderte Andromeda harsch. Sie wusste, wovon sie sprach, sie hatte solche Witze in Slytherin andauernd gehört. Und meistens von Leuten, die am Ende alle Todesser geworden waren.

Ted legte seine Hand auf ihre. „Ich weiß. Natürlich weiß ich das. Aber im Moment hält es sich noch in Grenzen. Ich will noch eine Weile sehen, wie sich das alles entwickelt, bevor wir wieder untertauchen müssen. Und sie brauchen dich im Mungos." Das stimmte. Aber Andromedas Prioritäten hatten sich seit dem letzten Krieg nicht geändert. Sie würde nie so mutig sein wie Sirius oder die Weasleys. „Wenigstens um Dora müssen wir uns nicht allzu große Sorgen machen. Sie soll im nächsten Schuljahr vor allem für die Sicherheit in Hogwarts sorgen und Hogwarts ist der letzte Ort, wo Du-weißt-schon-wer persönlich aufkreuzen wird."

Sie nickte. Ted wusste ganz genau, dass sie nie damit aufhören würde, sich Sorgen um ihre Tochter zu machen. Aber Nymphadora war erwachsen, sie war eine fähige Aurorin und sie hatte gegen Bellatrix Stand halten können. Sie hasste es, dass ihrer Tochter mit Sirius' Tod das letzte bisschen Unschuld genommen worden war, aber sie war froh, dass sie den Krieg und seine Folgen jetzt auf eine Art und Weise ernst nahm, die davor nie möglich gewesen wäre. Auch wenn sie es hasste, ihre Tochter nicht mehr lächeln zu sehen. Selbst ihre bunten Haare waren einem tristen Braun gewichen. Aber so war es schon beim letzten Mal gewesen. Nach und nach nahm der Krieg einem jedes noch so kleine Bisschen Freude unbarmherzig weg.

„Ich wünschte, sie hätten Kingsley als neuen Leiter eingesetzt", seufzte Ted nicht zum ersten Mal, seit Scrimgeour befördert worden war. „Kingsley ist besonnen und mächtig und wir wüssten, dass er auf unserer Seite steht. Aber der Muggelminister ist auch wichtig. Wir könnten es uns nicht leisten, dass sie auch die Muggelwelt destabilisieren."

Da hatte er wohl Recht. Auch wenn sie im letzten Krieg viel Zeit in der Muggelwelt verbracht hatte, konnte sie nicht sagen, dass sie sich sonderlich gut mit der politischen Dimension auskannte. Für sie war es damals wichtiger gewesen zu wissen, wie man jemanden impfte oder Blut abnahm. Und sie fürchtete, dass es bald wieder dazu kommen würde. Nur würde sie dieses Mal ohne ihre Tochter sein, die fest entschlossen war, in diesem Krieg zu kämpfen.

„Versprich mir, dass du nicht zu lange wartest, Ted. In dem Moment, in dem keiner diese Witze mehr nur witzig findet, bist du weg!", sagte sie drängend. Das Ministerium würde ohne ihn auskommen. Sie nicht.

Er nickte. „Versprochen." Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie auf den Handrücken. „Nichts ist mir wichtiger als unsere Familie. Das weißt du." Andromeda schluckte und war wieder einmal froh, dass sie Ted gefunden hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie ohne ihn machen würde.

Letzten Endes blieb Ted länger im Ministerium, als ihr lieb war, aber zu Weihnachten wurde ihm die Sache dann doch zu brenzlig. Sie machten kaum Fortschritte bei ihrer Jagd nach Todessern und er verlor immer mehr das Vertrauen in seine Kollegen. Und wenn man ihnen bei einem Einsatz nicht trauen konnte, dann war alles vorbei. Nymphadora war weiterhin bei Hogwarts stationiert, und auch wenn sie nicht sonderlich begeistert war, dass sie nicht nützlicher sein konnte, so war zumindest Andromeda erleichtert, dass sie sich nicht in akute Gefahr begab.

Schlimm genug, dass eine Schülerin trotz aller neuen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen mit einer verfluchten Halskette in Berührung gekommen war und immer noch im Mungos sein musste. Andromeda hatte schon einige Male dunkle Magie gesehen, besonders in Verbindung mit ihrer Familie, aber das hieß nicht, dass es besonders einfach war, dagegen anzukommen. In der Ausbildung war das nicht gerade das erste, was man lernte, besonders, da das meiste illegal war und nicht gut erforscht. Ihre Kollegen hofften, bald einen Durchbruch zu schaffen und waren sehr enttäuscht, als Andromeda ihnen vor Weihnachten gesagt hatte, dass sie in den nächsten Monaten nicht mehr kommen würde, weil sie sich um ihre alte kranke Schwiegermutter kümmern musste. Ted sagte, seine Kollegen hätten dasselbe gesagt, aber insgeheim waren sie wahrscheinlich froh, nicht mehr mit ihm arbeiten zu müssen. Die Ablehnung von Muggelstämmigen im Ministerium nahm immer mehr zu und Andromeda wäre fast vom Stuhl gefallen, als Ted ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass Umbridge wohl wieder ins Ministerium zurückgekehrt war. Wie in aller Welt konnte man etwas besser machen, wenn die gleichen unfähigen und rassistischen Leute in einflussreichen Positionen waren? Noch dazu, als sie von Dora gehört hatte, dass Umbridge wohl letztes Jahr zugegeben hatte, die Dementoren zu Harry in eine Muggelwohngegend geschickt zu haben. Wenn sie bereit war, einen Haufen unschuldiger nichtsahnender Menschen einer gefährlichen dunklen Kreatur auszusetzen, nur um ihre eigenen Ziele zu verfolgen, wozu war diese Person dann noch fähig?

Nein, Andromeda war dankbar, als Ted vor Weihnachten endlich aus dem Ministerium wegkam und sie in ihrem kleinen gemütlichen Häuschen in Sicherheit waren. Sie würde wieder bei dem Arzt von damals arbeiten können, der tatsächlich noch praktizierte, und Ted würde das nächste Polizeirevier unterstützen. Sie waren so sicher wie nur möglich und Andromeda hoffte inständig, dass Bellatrix andere Prioritäten hatte, als ihre kleine blutsverräterische Schwester aufzuspüren.

Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie zu Weihnachten nicht mehr im Mungos war, weil zu den Feiertagen immer viel los war, aber so konnte sie wenigstens endlich einmal diese Zeit mit ihrer Familie verbringen. Dazu waren sie in der letzten Zeit viel zu selten gekommen. Und jede Minute zählte.

„Dora, Schatz, kannst du nicht wenigstens so tun, als würde es dir schmecken?", fragte sie am Weihnachtsabend enttäuscht, als sie sah, wie ihre Tochter lustlos in ihrem Kartoffelbrei herumstocherte. Sie befürchtete ernsthaft, dass Nymohadora in eine Depression gefallen war. So traurig hatte sie sie noch nie gesehen.

Nymphadora seufzte und zwang sich ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht, dass Andromeda ihr keine Sekunde abkaufte. „Entschuldige, Mum. Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich dieses Jahr keine gute Gesellschaft bin."

„Ich hoffe, du machst dir keine Vorwürfe, weil du dieses Mädchen nicht vor der Halskette beschützen konntest", sagte Ted energisch. „Du hast getan, was du konntest, und das Mädchen wird wieder vollständig gesund werden, hat deine Mutter gesagt." Andromeda hatte das zwar nicht gesagt, fand diese Notlüge aber auch nicht weiter schlimm. Letzten Endes war Katie Bell auf dem Wege der Besserung und ihre Heiler waren sich ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass sie keine Folgeschäden davontragen würde.

„Nein, Dad, es ist nur …" Nymphadora starrte an ihnen vorbei in das Feuer, das im Kamin brannte. „Es ist einfach nur alles scheiße. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so sein würde."

„Es wird auch wieder besser werden", sagte Ted mit erzwungener Zuversicht. „Das wurde es beim letzten Mal und das wird es dieses Mal auch wieder." Andromeda nickte bekräftigend, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich daran glaubte. Voldemort hatte damals Jahre gebraucht, um an dem Punkt anzukommen, an dem er jetzt nach kaum einem Jahr war. Und dieses Mal würde ihm kein kleines Baby einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Stattdessen hofften alle, dass Dumbledore und Harry irgendeinen Trumpf aus dem Ärmel zauberten, und waren selbst fein raus.

„Jaah, sicher, Dad", sagte Nymphadora gedankenverloren, während der Kartoffelbrei langsam von ihrem Löffel tropfte. Andromeda seufzte. Das waren ja tolle Weihnachten.

Und sie wurden noch schlechter, als Nymphadora sich nach dem Essen verabschiedete und wieder Richtung Hogwarts verschwand. Andromeda schaute deprimiert auf den kleinen Weihnachtsbaum, den sie in einer Ecke aufgebaut hatte, und dachte wehmütig an die Zeit, in der Nymphadora noch klein gewesen war. Egal, wie schrecklich alles war, Nymphadora hatte immer ein Lächeln im Gesicht gehabt.

„Schätzchen, nicht an den Kugeln ziehen, die gehen nur kaputt!", hatte sie entsetzt gerufen, als sie ihre zweijährige Tochter sah, die sich begeistert an ihrem großen Weihnachtsbaum festklammerte und fröhlich an der Dekoration zerrte.

„Aber Mummy!", rief Dora protestierend und hielt triumphierend die Kugel in die Höhe, die sie gerade erfolgreich vom untersten Ast gezerrt hatte. „Schau, da ist Glitzer!" Sekunden später nahmen ihre Haare die gleiche Farbe an, die die Kugel hatte. Wenn man genau hinschaute, glitzerten sie sogar ein kleinwenig.

Andromeda lachte und hob ihre Tochter vom Boden auf, um den Baum in Sicherheit zu bringen. „Ich weiß, dass die glitzern, deshalb hab ich sie doch gekauft." Sie kniete sich hin und ließ die Kugel schließlich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen auf den Boden fallen. Dora quietschte begeistert und bückte sich nach den Scherben.

„Aua!", rief sie entsetzt und hielt ihrer Mutter schockiert ihren blutenden Zeigefinger unter die Nase. „Schau, Mummy!"

Andromeda nickte. Zärtlich nahm sie den Zeigefinger in die Hand und küsste ihn, bevor sie mit ihrem Zauberstab rasch die Wunde heilte. „Siehst du, deshalb darfst du nicht mit den Kugeln spielen. Dann gehen sie kaputt und du tust dir weh. Okay?"

Nymphadora schaute sie ernst an und nickte dann. Sie war sehr folgsam, aber nur, wenn sie wusste, was passierte, wenn sie es nicht war. Andromeda war heilfroh, dass sie so viele Heilsprüche kannte, sonst wäre schon sehr viel Schlimmeres passiert.

Sie zauberte die Kugel wieder zusammen und hängte sie zusammen mit Nymphadora zurück an den Baum. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und die Lichter begannen zu leuchten.

„Toll", sagte Nymphadora staunend und klammerte sich an Andromedas Pullover fest, während sie fasziniert auf den funkelnden Weihnachtsbaum starrte.

„Nicht wahr? Frohe Weihnachten, mein Engel", erwiderte Andromeda lächelnd und drückte ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Wange. Egal, wie schrecklich die Welt da draußen auch wurde, hier waren sie eine Familie, hier konnten sie noch glücklich sein.

Doch nicht einmal das war ihnen geblieben. Ted schlang die Arme um sie und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Was sagst du, Dromeda, sollen wir uns Doctor Who anschauen?" Sie lächelte schwach und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Warum eigentlich nicht?"

In den nächsten Monaten hörten sie nur wenig von Nymphadora. Sie schickte regelmäßig Patroni, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass es ihr gut ging, aber das war auch alles. Jetzt, wo sie fast nur in der Muggelwelt unterwegs waren, hörten sie nicht mehr viel. Andromeda hatte einmal im Grimmauldplatz vorbeigeschaut, in der Hoffnung, vielleicht Remus oder einem anderen Ordensmitglied zu begegnen, aber das Haus war nur düster und verwaist. Sie wusste, dass es immer noch der primäre Treffpunkt des Ordens war, da Harry das Haus geerbt hatte, aber ohne Sirius gab es hier nichts mehr, für das es sich lohnte zurückzukehren. Letztes Jahr hatte Remus hier gewohnt, wenn er nicht für den Orden unterwegs war, aber Nymphadora hatte zu Weihnachten erzählt, dass er es wohl erfolgreich geschafft hatte, sich dauerhaft bei den Werwölfen einzuschleusen und nun versuchte, sie subtil auf ihre Seite zu bringen. Andromeda bezweifelte, dass Remus damit Erfolg haben würde. Besonders, weil Umbridge es Werwölfen in den letzten Jahren praktisch unmöglich gemacht hatte, ein akzeptierter Teil der Gesellschaft zu sein. Sie wünschte, dass Dumbledore das nicht von ihm verlangen würde. Er hatte immer so viel besser ausgesehen, wenn er den Wolfbann-Trank hatte schlucken können. Aber so war es wohl nun mal, jeder von ihnen leistete seinen Teil.

Und dann war plötzlich Dumbledore tot. Dumbledore, der immer so unverwundbar gewirkt hatte. Und Snape hatte ihn umgebracht. Alle Ordensmitglieder, mit denen sie gesprochen hatte, hatten hoch und heilig versprochen, dass man Snape vertrauen konnte, weil Dumbledore ihm vertraut hatte. Selbst Sirius hatte dem zögerlich zugestimmt, auch wenn er selbst ihn verabscheute. Und jetzt war Dumbledore tot und hatte genau gezeigt, wie sehr man Snape vertrauen konnte. Keine einzige Sekunde lang! Andromeda wäre gerne zu seiner Beerdigung gekommen. Wenigstens von ihm hätte sie sich anständig verabschieden können, wenn ihr das bei Sirius schon versagt geblieben war. Aber wenn Dumbledore tot war, dann war auch Hogwarts nicht mehr sicher, und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Voldemort auch in die Schule vordringen würde, jetzt, wo Snape so offensichtlich gezeigt hatte, wer seine Loyalität hatte.

Im Ministerium hatte Voldemort mittlerweile bestimmt schon unzählige Spitzel, die immer weiter an die Spitze vordrangen. Scrimgeour war vielleicht ein guter Auror, aber er war auch nur ein Mensch. Mad-Eye hatte den toughesten Ruf von allen, und wie leicht hatte Voldemort ihn überwältigen und in seinen Plänen verwenden können? Moody! Dessen Lebensmotto „Immer wachsam!" war!

Es half nichts, sie würden die Schutzzauber um ihr Haus noch verstärken müssen und wenn es notwendig war, dann würden sie sich in ihrem Haus verschanzen und gar nicht mehr vor die Tür gehen. Sie hatten genug auf die hohe Kante gelegt. Sie waren vielleicht nicht reich, aber sie hatten nie auf großem Fuß gelebt und sie konnten es sich ohne weiteres leisten, eine Weile unterzutauchen. Vielleicht wäre es sogar besser, gleich das Land zu verlassen, aber solange Nymphadora hier war, würde sie es nie übers Herz bringen, sich ganz zurückzuziehen und ihre Tochter zurückzulassen.

Der einzige Lichtblick in dieser immer düsterer werdenden Zeit war, dass Nymphadoras gute Laune zurückgekehrt war. Ein paar Wochen nach Dumbledores Tod war sie mit knallpinken Haaren und Remus im Schlepptau bei ihnen zuhause aufgetaucht. Andromeda hatte sie kurz nach Dumbledores Tod gesehen, weil Nymphadora ihr versichern wollte, dass es ihr nach dem Todesserangriff gut ging und fast allen anderen Beteiligten auch, abgesehen von Dumbledore und Bill, der im Kampf von einem Werwolf angegriffen worden war. Aber es war kein Vollmond gewesen und abgesehen von ein paar hässlichen Narben würde er wohl wieder gesund werden und in ein paar Wochen trotz allem heiraten. Andromeda war damals so geschockt von Dumbledores Tod und Snapes Verrat gewesen, dass sie kaum etwas anderes hatte wahrnehmen können. Sie war nur erleichtert, besonders um Mollys Willen, dass es Bill wohl wieder gut gehen würde und Molly keines ihrer Kinder verloren hatte, nachdem sie schon um das Leben ihres Mannes hatte fürchten müssen.

Deshalb war Andromeda umso überraschter, als sie ihre Tochter plötzlich wieder fröhlich sah. Sie konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, wann sie Nymohadora das letzte Mal ehrlich hatte lächeln sehen. Glücklich umklammerte sie Teds Hand, der genauso erleichtert wie sie zu sein schien.

„Wir haben geheiratet!", platzte es plötzlich aus Nymphadora heraus, kaum dass sie sich hingesetzt und Ted ihnen allen eine Tasse Tee eingeschenkt hatte. Andromeda verschluckte sich schockiert und bekam einen heftigen Hustenanfall. Ted klopfte ihr besorgt auf den Rücken und Remus erhob sich halb aus seinem Stuhl, auch wenn er nicht so recht zu wissen schien, was er machen sollte.

Sie brauchte ein paar Minuten, bis ihr Husten sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Sie schaute von ihrer Tochter, die so strahlte wie schon lange nicht mehr, zu Remus, der krampfhaft versuchte, überhaupt keine Emotionen zu zeigen, zu Ted, der genauso überrascht war wie sie.

Nymohadora und Remus. Nicht unbedingt der Schwiegersohn, den sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Und sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Nymphadora und er Interesse aneinander gehabt hatten. Aber die beiden hatten vor Sirius' Tod viel für den Orden zusammengearbeitet und sie hatte sie kaum zusammen gesehen. Dann war wohl auch vor allem Remus der Grund dafür, dass sie im letzten Jahr so deprimiert gewesen war.

Sie seufzte. Ein Werwolf als Schwiegersohn. Da war der muggelstämmige Ted ja noch ein wahrer Glücksgriff gewesen.

Einen Moment stellte sie sich vor, wie ihre Eltern wohl reagiert hätten, wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass jetzt nicht nur ein Schlammblut, sondern auch ein Werwolf zu ihrer Familie gehörte. Die beiden wären auf der Stelle gestorben.

Dann gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern. Wenn Bellatrix davon erfuhr … die Zielscheibe auf ihre Tochter war soeben um ein Vielfaches größer geworden.

„Mum?", fragte Nymphadora besorgt und unsicher. „Ich dachte, du freust dich für uns. Ich meine, du mochtest Remus doch immer und du bist kein Snob und hast mich nie so erzogen und du wärst die Letzte, von der ich gedacht hätte -"

Andromeda schüttelte den Kopf. „Darum geht es nicht. Natürlich mag ich Remus. Und wenn ihr glücklich seid, dann freu ich mich für euch." Schon bei ihrer Geburt hatte Andromeda sich fest vorgenommen, alle Entscheidungen ihrer Tochter zu akzeptieren und sie so zu erziehen, dass sie hoffentlich auch gute Entscheidungen treffen würde. Remus war vielleicht nicht die einfachste Wahl, aber das war Ted aus ihrer Sicht auch nicht gewesen, und er war die beste Wahl gewesen, die sie je getroffen hatte. Sie hatte zwar gehofft, dass Nymphadora alles nicht so überstürzen würde und dass sie bei der Hochzeit ihrer Tochter dabei sein konnte, aber der Zug war wohl abgefahren.

„Und was ist es dann?", fragte Nymphadora verwirrt und griff nach Remus' Hand. „Ich meine, wenn du dich für mich freust …"

„Bellatrix", seufzte sie. Immer und immer wieder Bellatrix. Sie hatte ihre große Schwester seit über zwanzig Jahren nicht gesehen und trotzdem hatte sie so viel Macht über ihr Leben. Sie hasste, dass es so war, jede Sekunde, aber sie hatte Recht. „Sie hat geschworen, sich zu rächen, weil ich Ted geheiratet habe. Und weil ich ein Kind von ihm bekommen habe. Und wenn dieses Kind jetzt auch noch einen Werwolf heiratet …" Sie erschauderte. „Du kannst darauf wetten, dass ihre Motivation, uns zu finden und zu töten noch um einiges größer wird. Besonders, nachdem sie sich schon erfolgreich um Sirius gekümmert hat." Ted ergriff stumm ihre Hand und drückte sie fest.

Remus räusperte sich unbehaglich. „Andromeda -", fing er zögerlich an, aber Nymphadora unterbrach ihn.

„Nein, Remus! Ich weiß, dass Bellatrix absolut nicht begeistert sein wird, aber das war sie noch nie. Ob wir jetzt verheiratet sind oder nicht, du hast selbst gesagt, dass sie nicht eher ruhen wird, bis sie uns alle erwischt hat. Was macht es da schon für einen Unterschied, ob ich mit dem Mann, den ich liebe, glücklich werde? Sie hat es doch schon immer auf uns alle abgesehen."

Andromeda schluckte und nickte schließlich. Das war natürlich richtig. Dennoch hatte sie gehofft, dass Nymphadora irgendwie unter Bellatrix' Radar bleiben konnte, so irrational das auch sein mochte. Und diese Hoffnung war jetzt zunichte gemacht.

Ted seufzte. Er räusperte sich kräftig, bevor er sprach. „Natürlich freuen wir uns für euch, wir hoffen nur, dass ihr euch das auch gut überlegt habt, so schnell wie das alles gegangen ist."

Nymphadora nickte entschlossen. „Sicher haben wir uns das alles überlegt. Wir sind schließlich keine kleinen Kinder mehr! Es ist wie bei Bill und Fleur, wir wussten, was wir wollten, und wegen Remus wollte ich kein großes Aufsehen darum machen, sonst hätten wir euch ganz bestimmt auch eingeladen. Wenn der Krieg erstmal vorbei ist, dann können wir alles nachholen, was wir verpasst haben. Das wichtigste ist, dass wir zusammen und verheiratet und glücklich sind. Komme was wolle!"

Andromeda zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und umarmte schließlich einfach ihre Tochter und ihren neuen Schwiegersohn. Sie wollte ihnen ihr Glück nicht kaputtmachen, aber sie konnte auch den Gedanken nicht verdrängen, dass Nymphadora sich das alles viel zu leicht vorstellte. Es war schön und gut, wenn man sich liebte, es war das Wichtigste, aber es war nicht das Einzige was zählte. Und ein Werwolf war in dieser Gesellschaft so ziemlich die schwierigste Wahl, die man nur treffen konnte. Wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, war sie am überraschtesten, dass Remus zu der Hochzeit tatsächlich bereit gewesen war. Nymphadora konnte sie noch verstehen, ihre Tochter konnte manchmal sehr überstürzt handeln, was bei den Auroren auch noch unterstützt wurde. Es war wichtig, sich in einer Situation, in der man schnell reagieren musste, auf seinen Instinkt zu verlassen. Aber manchmal war es auch wichtig, gründlich nachzudenken, besonders bei so einem wichtigen Schritt. Und Remus war normalerweise jemand, der sich seine Schritte gut überlegte.

Aber dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Remus in Kauf genommen hatte, sich jeden Monat in der heulenden Hütte zu verwandeln, weil er so sehr zur Schule gehen wollte. Er hatte zugelassen, dass seine Freunde so ziemlich jedes Gesetz brachen, weil sie ihm bei Vollmond Gesellschaft leisten wollten und er sie sonst zwangsläufig in Gefahr bringen würde. Er war unbekümmert über die Ländereien gestreunt und hatte das Risiko akzeptiert, andere Leute anzugreifen, sollte er seinen Freunden einmal entwischen. Er war vielleicht der Besonnenste in seinem Freundeskreis gewesen, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er immer vernünftig gewesen war, wenn die Menschen im Spiel gewesen waren, die ihm wichtig waren und die das Risiko, das zwangsläufig von ihm ausging, gerne in Kauf nahmen. Und Nymphadora konnte verdammt stur und hartnäckig sein, wenn ihr etwas wichtig war.

Andromeda konnte das mulmige Gefühl, das sich in ihrem Magen ausbreitete, nicht abschütteln, aber was konnte sie schon dagegen machen? Die Hochzeit war bereits vorbei und sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihr Kind mit offenen Armen zu empfangen. Sie hatte sich ihr ganzes Leben dagegen gewehrt, so zu werden wie ihre Eltern, und sie würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen.

**TBC…**


	8. Erste Verluste

Nymphadoras plötzliche Hochzeit wurde nebensächlich, als Ted und sie ein paar Wochen später wider besseren Wissens für den Orden eingespannt wurden, damit Harry so gefahrlos wie möglich von seinen Verwandten in den Fuchsbau gelangen konnte. Sie hatten ihr Haus so lange krampfhaft beschützt, dass es ihr sehr schwerfiel, es jetzt als Zufluchtsort anzubieten, auch wenn es höchstens eine Stunde dauern würde.

„Ich weiß nicht, Dora", sagte sie skeptisch. „Ihr wollt wirklich den echten Harry hierherbringen? Zusammen mit Hagrid? Auf Sirius' Motorrad?" Jedes einzelne Element klang noch verrückter als das vorige und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Dumbledore diesen Plan gutgeheißen hätte. Aber sie an seiner Stelle hätte sie den Jungen auch nie zu diesen grässlichen Muggeln geschickt, also war sie wahrscheinlich nicht die Beste darin, sich in den toten Schulleiter hineinzuversetzen.

Nymphadora nickte. „Ja, genau. Ich weiß, es klingt verrückt, aber euer Haus ist am nächsten an seinen Verwandten dran. Und keiner wird glauben, dass der echte Harry bei Hagrid ist, anstatt mit Mad-Eye zu fliegen, unserem erfahrensten Auroren. Und sollte doch irgendetwas schieflaufen, ist Dad da, auch ein erfahrener Auror. Glaub mir, wir haben das lang und breit diskutiert und es ist die beste Lösung", versicherte Nymphadora ihr.

Andromeda schaute hilflos zu Ted, der die Diskussion stirnrunzelnd verfolgt hatte. „Wenn es geht, möchte ich mit Kingsley oder Mad-Eye die Schutzzauber besprechen, damit sie nicht mit unserem Geheimniswahrer kollidieren. Aber ansonsten gebe ich euch Recht, es ist ein vernünftiger Plan und wir sind eine gute Option für den echten Harry. Nicht nur ich", wandte er sich an Andromeda. „Sollte wider Erwarten etwas passieren, kannst du sie am besten heilen."

Andromeda seufzte, nickte aber schließlich. Sie waren in der besten Position zu helfen, und das würden sie auch tun. Harry für eine Stunde einen sicheren Ort bieten, bevor er zu den Weasleys ging, um dann wer weiß wie sein Leben zu riskieren. „Na schön."

Und so kam in den nächsten Tagen Kingsley vorbei und veränderte die Zauber um ihr Haus so, dass Harry und Hagrid ohne Probleme durchkommen würden, Todesser aber nicht. Dann gab er ihnen eine Haarbürste, die ein illegaler Portschlüssel zum Fuchsbau war und die Zeit, zu der er aktiviert wurde. Andromedas Gefühl wurde immer mulmiger, aber sie waren Verbündete vom Orden und sie waren in der einmaligen Position zu helfen und würden es tun, selbst wenn sie an dem Abend von Harry Potter bedroht wurde, weil er sie im ersten Moment für Bellatrix hielt. Die Schutzzauber hatten gehalten, auch wenn der Plan wohl nicht so einwandfrei gelaufen war, die Nymohadora sich das vorgestellt hatte. Anstatt sanft zu landen waren Harry und Hagrid vom Himmel gefallen und im Gartenteich gelandet, während das Motorrad in seine Einzelteile zerschellte. Andromeda überließ es Ted, Harry zu heilen, der nur ein paar leichte Verletzungen davongetragen hatte, während sie sich um Hagrid kümmerte. Halbriesen waren um einiges komplizierter als Zauberer, aber Hagrid war glücklicherweise nicht viel passiert und nach zehn Minuten war er wieder so gut wie neu und Harry und er konnten mehr oder weniger unversehrt den Portschlüssel nehmen.

Nachdem die beiden verschwunden waren, machten Ted und sie sich auf die Suche nach den Einzelteilen des Motorrads, damit ihre Muggelnachbarn nicht zufällig über die magischen Teile stolperten. „Ich glaub, ich schicke Arthur das Zeug, der ist doch begeistert von diesem Kram", murmelte Ted und zerrte den Lenker aus ihrer Rosenhecke.

Andromeda nickte abwesend und fischte das Vorderrad aus dem Gartenteich. Alle zehn Sekunden warf sie einen besorgten Blick in den Himmel.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie kommen nicht durch. Wahrscheinlich sind sie schon längst wieder weg. Die Zauber halten, sonst wären sie Harry sofort gefolgt", versicherte Ted ihr und zog einen Ast aus ihren Haaren.

„Trotzdem. Sie hätten gar nicht wissen sollen, dass er heute überhaupt unterwegs ist! Sie hätten nicht angegriffen werden sollen! Voldemort war vielleicht nur ein paar Meter von hier entfernt, macht dir das keine Sorgen? Ganz zu schweigen von der Gefahr, in der Dora ist! Was, wenn ihr was passiert ist?" Sie hatten noch nichts vor ihr gehört und Andromeda wurde beinahe krank vor Sorge. Besonders, nachdem der Plan so offensichtlich schiefgelaufen war.

„Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen, aber auf die Zauber ist Verlass und unsere Tochter ist eine ausgebildete Aurorin, die weiß, was sie tut." Seine Worte waren beruhigend, aber die Sorge stand auch ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Andromeda nahm seine Hand und umklammerte sie fest.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie. „Ich wünschte nur, dass wir endlich wissen, was los ist und ob es ihr gut geht." Das war immer das schlimmste. Wenn sie wusste, dass ihre Familie sich in Gefahr begab und sie nichts tun konnte als warten.

In der nächsten halben Stunde hatten sie die meisten Teile von Sirius' geliebten Motorrad zusammengeklaubt und dann tauchte endlich Nymphadoras Patronus im Garten auf und sagte ihnen, dass mit ihr alles in Ordnung war.

Was natürlich nur die halbe Wahrheit war, denn George hatte ein Ohr verloren und Mad-Eye sein Leben. Andromeda hatte ihn kaum gekannt, aber es war merkwürdig zu wissen, dass Teds Kollege und Nymphadoras Mentor nicht mehr da war. Er war so ein Standbein in der Zauberwelt gewesen wie Dumbledore. Einfach unzerstörbar, egal, womit er konfrontiert wurde. Der Orden verlor immer mehr alteingesessene Mitglieder, während Voldemort seine Anhänger aus Askaban längst wieder eingesammelt hatte. Die Gewichte der Macht verlagerten sich immer mehr und zwar nicht zu ihrem Vorteil. Wahrscheinlich hatte Voldemort schon so viele Todesser in Hogwarts in Stellung gebracht, wie nur möglich, jetzt, wo Snape Schulleiter geworden war, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Ministerium auch vollständig in seine Hand fiel. Scrimgeour würde zwar nicht kampflos aufgeben, aber selbst er würde nicht ewig standhalten können.

Es war so viel schrecklicher als damals beim ersten Mal. Dumbledore war da gewesen und Hogwarts sicher und auch das Ministerium war nicht so in Gefahr gewesen wie jetzt. Andromeda fing langsam wirklich an, sich zu fragen, wie sie da wieder heil herauskommen sollten oder ob sie sich von einer Welt ohne Voldemort endgültig verabschieden musste.

Molly hatte Ted und sie zu Bills Hochzeit eingeladen, aber Andromeda hatte den Gedanken schnell verworfen, daran teilzunehmen. Ihr war nicht nach Feiern zumute oder dem unvermeidlichen Smalltalk mit den reinblütigen Familien, die nicht Voldemort unterstützten. Dann musste sie sich am Ende noch für ihre Schwestern rechtfertigen oder, was noch schlimmer wäre, irgendwelche Belehrungen von Tante Muriel über sich ergehen lassen und das konnte ihr gestohlen bleiben. Sie schickte dem Paar ein Geschenk und hoffte, dass die beiden sich über das unpersönliche Geschenk eines selbst-fegenden Besens freuen würde. Haushaltssachen konnte ein frisch verheiratetes Paar doch immer brauchen, oder? Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie das bei Ted und ihr war, als sie zusammengezogen waren. Sie hatten kaum etwas gehabt und ewig improvisieren müssen. Aber da sie sowieso bald zu Teds Mutter gezogen waren, war es sogar von Vorteil gewesen, nicht viel zu besitzen.

Sie wurde so melancholisch, dass sie am Abend von Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit ihre alten Fotoalben herauskramte und mit Ted zusammen durchblätterte.

„Ich kann kaum glauben, dass wir damals so ausgesehen haben", sagte er lachend und zeigte auf ihr Hochzeitsfoto. „Schau dir meine Haare an! Und was für Umhänge damals in Mode waren, einfach schrecklich!"

Andromeda lachte und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Ich weiß nicht, ich finde, du hast schon immer fantastisch ausgesehen."

Ted küsste sie zärtlich und strich ihr dann ein paar Haare aus der Stirn. „Entweder du lügst oder du hast ein Sehproblem, von dem wir noch nichts wussten."

Sie boxte ihn in den Arm und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach dich nicht lustig über mich, Ted. Du warst schon immer meine große Liebe, das weißt du ganz genau."

Er nahm ihre Hand und strich ihr sanft über den Handrücken. „Ich weiß. Ich konnte mein Glück damals kaum fassen und das hat sich bis heute nicht geändert."

Andromeda seufzte zufrieden und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. So schrecklich auch alles war, wenigstens hatte sie noch ihn und Dora.

Im nächsten Augenblick gab es einen lauten Knall und die Wohnzimmertür flog aus den Angeln. Vermummte Gestalten stürmten mit erhobenem Zauberstab ins Wohnzimmer und im nächsten Moment durchfuhr Andromeda ein Schmerz, wie sie ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Ihr ganzer Körper tat weh und sie wusste nicht, wo oben noch unten war und sie wollte am liebsten sterben, nur damit diese Schmerzen endlich aufhörten.

Dann waren sie plötzlich weg und jemand beugte sich direkt über sie und wollte wissen, wo Harry Potter war. Als sie sich weigerte, zu antworten, war der Schmerz sofort wieder da. Das wiederholte sich noch ein paar Mal, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher sein konnte, wie oft sie sie nach Harry fragten. Sie war kurz davor, ihnen zu sagen, dass er im Fuchsbau war, auch wenn das wahrscheinlich nicht mehr stimmte. Harry hatte seine eigenen Fluchtpläne gehabt und Andromeda konnte diese Menschen kaum auf eine ganze Hochzeitsgesellschaft loslassen. Aber nach einer Weile war ihr das völlig egal und sie hätte ihnen alles gesagt, wenn nur der Schmerz endlich aufhören würde. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen, bevor es soweit kommen konnte

Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber als sie schließlich die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie als erstes das besorgte Gesicht ihrer Tochter.

„Merlin sei Dank!", rief sie erleichtert. „Wie fühlst du dich, Mum?"

Andromeda versuchte stöhnend, sich aufzurichten, gab dieses Unterfangen aber sofort auf, als alle Muskeln in ihrem Körper protestierten. Nymphadoras Geburt war gegen diese Schmerzen der reinste Spaziergang gewesen. „Was ist passiert?", flüsterte sie stattdessen kaum hörbar. Selbst ihr Hals tat höllisch weh, nachdem sie wer weiß wie lange vor Schmerzen geschrien hatte.

„Du-weißt-schon-wer hat das Ministerium übernommen", sagte Nymphadora und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, die sie sofort wieder zurückzog, als Andromeda zusammenzuckte. „Alle unsere Schutzzauber sind hinfällig geworden und er hat sofort seine Leute losgeschickt, um Harry zu suchen. Wir sind gerade noch rechtzeitig von der Hochzeit verschwunden, als sie alle aufgetaucht sind, und sofort hergekommen. Wir haben die Todesser in die Flucht geschlagen. Glücklicherweise hatten sie wohl keine Ahnung, wer hier wohnt, sonst hätten sie bestimmt Bellatrix geschickt. Aber keine Sorge, Remus hat schon neue Schutzzauber um das Haus gelegt, so schnell kommt hier keiner mehr rein. Und wenn es Dad wieder gut genug geht, dann wird er noch mehr Zauber hier drauflegen."

Der Gedanke an ihn elektrisierte Andromeda genug, dass sie sich ruckartig aufsetzte. „Ted!", rief sie besorgt. „Geht es ihm gut? Haben sie ihn nicht getötet?"

Nymohadora schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sag doch, sie hatten wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung, wer ihr seid. Sie wussten nicht, dass Dad muggelstämmig ist, sonst wäre er wahrscheinlich nicht so glimpflich davongekommen."

Benommen sah Andromeda sich im Wohnzimmer um und es fiel ihr ein Stein vom Herzen, als sie ihren Mann auf dem Boden liegen sah, ein großes Kissen unter seinem Kopf. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, aber er lächelte ihr trotzdem aufmunternd zu. Auf den ersten Blick schien es ihm gutzugehen, Merlin sei Dank.

Sie war noch nie mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt worden und hatte sich jedes Mal, wenn sie Frank und Alice im Mungos gesehen hatte, gefragt, wie schrecklich sich der Fluch wohl anfühlen müsste, dass man sich so vollständig verlor. Jetzt konnte sie sich das nur allzu gut vorstellen, und sie konnte darauf verzichten. Bei der Vorstellung, dass ihre eigene Schwester diesen Fluch ohne Skrupel einsetzte, wurde ihr ganz schlecht. Das war ja schlimmer als der Todesfluch, da war wenigstens nach einer Sekunde alles vorbei.

„Wie geht es den anderen auf der Hochzeit?", fragte sie besorgt. Die Vorstellung, dass eine fröhliche Feier, wo die Gäste für ein paar Stunden alles vergessen und einfach nur glücklich feiern wollten, so ein Ende nahm, war einfach schrecklich. Hoffentlich waren alle heil davongekommen. „Und Harry? Sie haben nach Harry gesucht."

Nymphadora zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Sobald Kingsley uns gewarnt hat, dass Scrimgeour getötet wurde, sind Remus und ich dort weg. Die Zielscheibe auf uns ist bei so einer Konfrontation viel zu groß. Nicht nur wegen Remus. Snape hat bestimmt allen gesagt, dass wir Mitglieder des Ordens sind. Remus wird versuchen, sobald es möglich ist, mit den Weasleys und Kingsley Kontakt aufzunehmen, um zu erfahren, wie es allen geht." Sie seufzte. „Aber niemand hat bisher triumphal verkündet, dass Harry gefangen genommen wurde oder tot ist, also nehme ich mal an, dass er unbeschadet davongekommen ist."

In diesem Moment kam Remus mit besorgtem Blick ins Wohnzimmer geeilt und steckte seinen Zauberstab weg. „Andromeda, Ted, Merlin sei Dank seid ihr wieder bei Bewusstsein!" Er schaute sie beide erleichtert an und legte dann Nymphadora tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich habe bisher noch keine Antwort von den Weasleys oder Kingsley erhalten, aber wahrscheinlich sind keine Nachrichten im Moment sogar die besten Nachrichten. Die Schutzzauber dürften fürs Erste reichen. Dora, es ist wahrscheinlich am Besten, wenn wir erstmal hierbleiben. Wer weiß, welche Umbrüche und Säuberungsmaßnahmen sie sofort im Ministerium umsetzen werden. Mit Bellatrix da draußen und den Todessern an der Macht wirst du wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr ins Ministerium zurückkehren können."

Nymphadora seufzte und Andromeda machte sich schon darauf gefasst, dass sie protestieren würde, denn bisher hatte sie sich entschieden geweigert, sich zu verstecken. Aber zu ihrer Überraschung nickte ihre Tochter nur zustimmend. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, Remus. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr sie das ganze Ministerium umkrempeln werden. Gut, dass Dad schon nicht mehr dort ist. Der Tagesprophet wird wohl auch komplett in deren Hände fallen, der hat ja schon nach Fudges Pfeife getanzt, und der war nur ein Feigling und kein Diktator."

Andromeda nahm die Hand ihrer Tochter und umklammerte sie ganz fest. „Ich fürchte, es wird noch viel schlimmer werden, als wir glauben." Nymphadora schluckte und schaute von ihr zu Remus und dann zu Ted, der immer noch erschöpft auf dem Fußboden lag. Wahrscheinlich konnten sie sich noch gar nicht vorstellen, wie schlimm es werden würde.

Und das wurde es schon ein paar Tage später, wenn auch auf eine Art und Weise, mit der sie nie im Leben gerechnet hätte. Die ganzen Änderungen, die Voldemort sofort eingeführt hatten, waren nichts, was sie nicht erwartet hätte. Doch kaum hatte sich der größte Trubel gelegt und sie hatten Nachricht von den Weasleys erhalten, dass es allen den Umständen entsprechend gut ging und es keine Toten gab, da passierte etwas bei ihnen Zuhause, mit dem sie nie gerechnet hätte.

Andromeda und Ted hatten den größten Teil des Tages im Bett verbracht, um sich von den Folgen des Cruciatus-Fluchs zu erholen. Andromeda hatte ihnen einen einfachen Trank gegen Schmerzen gebraut, der auch gut anschlug, aber sie waren nicht mehr die Jüngsten und würden noch ein paar Tage brauchen, bis es ihnen wieder so gut ging wie vor dem Angriff.

Dann plötzlich hörten sie immer lauter werdende Stimmen und auf einmal wurde die Haustür zugeknallt. Alarmiert fuhren sie hoch und griffen nach ihren Zauberstäben. Waren etwa schon wieder Todesser im Haus? Die Zauber hätten doch halten sollen, Remus war ein fähiger Zauberer und Ted hatte alle Schutzzauber noch einmal verstärkt, sobald er dazu in der Lage gewesen war.

„Bleib hinter mir", flüsterte Ted ihr eindringlich zu und lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Langsam schlich er zur Treppe und eilte dann so schnell wie möglich herunter. „Wer ist da?!", rief er donnernd. „Ich bin bewaffnet!"

„Ich bin's nur, Daddy", rief Nymphadora zurück. Jetzt fuhr Andromeda wirklich der Schreck in die Glieder. So schmerzerfüllt hatte sie die Stimme ihrer Tochter noch nie gehört, noch nicht einmal im letzten Jahr, als sie so großen Liebeskummer gehabt hatte.

„Dora?", fragte Andromeda besorgt und drängte sich an Ted vorbei die Treppe runter. Ihre Tochter stand im Flur und starrte mit hängenden Armen auf die zugefallene Haustür. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und sie versuchte, einen Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. Ohne zu zögern nahm Andromeda sie in die Arme und drückte sie so fest an sich, wie sie nur konnte. „Was ist passiert?"

„Remus ist weg", schniefte sie. „Er ist einfach gegangen. Einfach so. Dabei hat er mir doch erst vor ein paar Wochen gesagt, dass er mich nie verlassen wird."

„Warum denn das?", fragte Ted wütend und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab. „Der Vollmond war doch erst vor anderthalb Wochen und wir waren uns alle einig, dass es fürs erste das Sicherste ist, wenn wir alle bleiben, wo wir sind, bis wir uns neu geordnet haben!"

„Ich bin schwanger", erwiderte Nymphadora und wurde von einem weiteren Schluchzer geschüttelt. „Ich bin schwanger und ich hab's ihm gerade gesagt und er hat nur gesagt, dass das alles ein Fehler war und er gehen muss." Sie schniefte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Andromedas Morgenmantel. Andromeda tätschelte ihr tröstend den Rücken und tauschte einen erstaunten und besorgten Blick mit Ted. Damit hätte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. „Wie kann er mir das nur antun? Wie kann er _uns_ das nur antun?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Andromeda beruhigend und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die bonbonrosafarbenen Haare. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Remus sich so vor seiner Verantwortung drücken würde.

„Ich hab ihm doch immer gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe und dass es mir egal ist, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Unserem Kind wird es auch egal sein!"

Andromeda seufzte. Was sollte sie schon groß zu ihrer Tochter sagen, die überstürzt einen Werwolf geheiratet hatte, von ihm schwanger geworden und jetzt auch noch von ihm verlassen worden war? Remus hatte ihr einmal im Grimmauldplatz erzählt, wie viel Angst er davor hatte, jemand anderem sein Schicksal aufzubürden, auch wenn er vermutlich eher befürchtet hatte, dass er als Werwolf jemanden biss, anstatt jemanden zu schwängern. Andromeda versuchte krampfhaft, sich daran zu erinnern, ob das Werwolfgen vererbbar war, aber sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, schon einmal von einem Werwolf gehört zu haben, der sich fortgepflanzt hatte. Es wunderte sie nicht, dass Remus Angst vor dem Schicksal seines Kindes hatte, aber es wunderte sie, dass er dieses Risiko überhaupt eingegangen war. Deshalb war sie von Anfang an überrascht gewesen, dass er und Nymphadora tatsächlich geheiratet hatten.

Resigniert ließ Ted seinen Zauberstab wieder sinken und strich Nymphadora zärtlich über den Rücken. „Ich mach uns erstmal einen Tee und es müsste auch noch etwas von Fortescues Eis da sein. Das hab ich noch gekauft, bevor er verschwunden ist. Wenn das hier kein guter Grund ist, es endlich zu essen, dann weiß ich auch nicht."

Nymphadoras Schluchzer wurden langsam weniger und sie löste sich wieder aus den Armen ihrer Mutter. Unwirsch wischte sie sich über die Augen. „Hast du auch noch welches mit Butterbiergeschmack?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und folgte ihm in die Küche.

„Was denkst du denn?", erwiderte Ted bemüht fröhlich und reichte ihr einen ganzen Eimer voll mit Eis und einen Löffel. Für Andromeda hatte er eine kleine Schüssel Erdbeereis und sich selbst goss er ein großes Glas Feuerwhiskey ein.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch so viel zumute", murmelte Nymphadora nach fünf Minuten, in denen sie schweigend mehrere Löffel Eis gegessen hatte. „Ich weiß, ihr wart sehr überrascht, dass wir geheiratet haben und nicht gerade begeistert und jetzt bekomme ich auch noch ein Baby, obwohl die ganze Zauberwelt gerade vor die Hunde geht …"

„Das darfst du nicht denken, mein Schatz", sagte Ted energisch und ergriff ihre Hand. „Wir lieben und unterstützen dich, das haben wir immer und das werden wir immer. Wir werden uns nicht von dir abwenden, ganz egal, in wen du dich verliebt hast."

Andromeda nickte entschieden. Das hatten sie sich damals geschworen, als ihre Eltern sie erbarmungslos für ihre Wahl verurteilt hatten. Sie hatte mit Ted nicht wirklich über Nymohadoras Wahl gesprochen, aber sie war wirklich froh, dass er immer noch dieser Meinung war.

„Und was Remus betrifft, nichts wird so heiß gegessen, wie es gekocht wird. Jetzt ist erstmal die Frage, was du mit deiner Schwangerschaft machst", fuhr Ted fort.

Nymphadora schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?"

„Willst du das Kind austragen? Oder lieber nicht? Wenn nicht, solltest du wahrscheinlich am besten zu einem Muggelarzt gehen, das Mungos wird uns wahrscheinlich nicht wohlgesonnener sein als das Ministerium."

Andromeda schaute Ted überrascht an und Nymphadora lehnte sich entsetzt zurück und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Natürlich will ich das Baby! Es war zwar nicht geplant, aber ich will es auf jeden Fall, ganz egal, was Remus sagt! Und wenn es wie er werden sollte, dann werde ich es trotzdem lieben!", sagte sie entschieden.

Ted trank einen großen Schluck Feuerwhiskey. Eine Weile starrte er ins Leere, bevor er schließlich entschlossen nickte. „In Ordnung. Dann wäre das also geklärt. Du solltest trotzdem zu einem Muggelarzt, damit wir wissen, dass alles in Ordnung ist mit dem Kind und dir. Und dann wäre es wahrscheinlich am besten, eine Hebamme für eine Hausgeburt zu suchen, damit wir so wenig wie möglich das Haus verlassen müssen und keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen." Er tätschelte ihr die Hand und nickte erneut bekräftigend. „Wir werden das schon schaffen. Wir haben dich damals im Krieg bekommen und alles gut überstanden, und das wird dieses Mal genauso sein. Du wirst schon sehen, mein Schatz. Und Remus ist ein vernünftiger Mann, der wird auch noch zur Vernunft kommen und erkennen, was für einen Fehler er gemacht hat, als er die tollste Hexe in ganz England hat stehen lassen." Er lächelte Andromeda zu. „Du natürlich ausgenommen, mein Liebes."

Andromeda winkte ab und löffelte den Rest ihres Eises aus der Schüssel. Die Situation wurde immer verfahrener und gefährlicher und sie wünschte sich inständig ihr Leben zurück, so wie es vor fünf Jahren gewesen war, aber sie hatte wohl keine Wahl. Sie dachte daran, wie es war, als sie Nymphadora bekommen hatte und was für ein Glücksgefühl es gewesen war, endlich etwas positives in ihrem Leben gehabt zu haben inmitten von all dem Schmerz und der Verzweiflung und dem Tod, dem man nicht entkommen konnte. Vielleicht würde ihr Enkelkind genauso sein. Hoffentlich würde ihr Enkelkind genauso sein. Werwolf oder nicht.

Andromeda hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber in den nächsten Tagen war Remus' Weggang und Nymphadoras Schwangerschaft nicht einmal mehr ihr größtes Problem. Sie hatten sich schneller von dem Fluch erholt, als sie erwartet hatte, was sie zum Anlass genommen hatte, auf dem Dachboden nach den Kartons mit Nymphadoras alten Babysachen zu suchen. Sie hatte erfolgreich eine verstaubte Kiste in der hintersten Ecke gefunden und nach unten gebracht und hörte alten Celestina Warbeck-Liedern im Radio zu, während sie auf dem Sofa saß und seufzend einen alten Strampler nach dem anderen in die Hand nahm. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass Nymphadora einmal so klein gewesen war, dass sie wirklich in die Sachen reingepasst hatte. Ted hatte sich zu ihr gesellt und blätterte ein Buch über Schutzzauber durch, in der Hoffnung, noch einen Zauber zu finden, der Remus und ihm entfallen war.

Nach einer Weile kam Nymphadora in ihrem Morgenmantel hereingeschlurft und holte sich eine Tasse Tee aus der Küche. Sie setze sich in den Sessel und zog die Knie an die Brust. Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und ihre Haare hatten wieder eine triste mausbraune Farbe angenommen.

Andromeda hielt einen Strampler von den Holyhead Harpies hoch, ihrem Lieblingsteam, das ein uraltes Vereinslogo zeigte. Nymphadora lächelte für einige Sekunden, bevor sie missmutig einen Schluck Tee trank. Andromeda seufzte. Sie hoffte nur, dass Remus bald wieder zur Vernunft kam, sonst würde sie ihn am Ende noch suchen und hierher zerren müssen, und das war in dieser Situation, wo die Todesser draußen wie die Ameisen herumkrochen, wirklich nicht die beste Idee.

Plötzlich wurde Celestina Warbeck mitten im Refrain von „Ein Kessel voller starker Liebe" mit einem lauten Gong unterbrochen. Andromeda wäre vor Schreck beinahe vom Sofa gefallen und schaute verwirrt zu Ted und Nymphadora, um zu sehen, ob einer von ihnen für das Geräusch verantwortlich war. Aber beide waren genauso überrascht wie sie.

„ _Achtung, Achtung!"_ , tönte eine laute Stimme aus dem Radio. _„Liebe Mitbürger, hier spricht der neue Zaubereiminister Pius Thicknesse."_ Ted schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen. Der Orden vermutete, dass er unter dem Imperius-Fluch stand, aber Ted hatte vorher schon nicht viel von dem Mann gehalten. _„Wie ich gestern nach der Amtsniederlage von Rufus Scrimgeour bereits angedeutet habe, werde ich in den nächsten Wochen einige längst überfällige Reformen durchführen, die in den nächsten Tagen jedem Haushalt detailliert schriftlich per Eule mitgeteilt werden. Die wichtigste zuerst: Von jedem Muggelstämmigen wird verlangt, sich umgehend beim Ministerium zu registrieren und zu einer Befragung einzufinden. Das Ministerium_ _führt eine Überprüfung der so genannten Muggelstämmigen durch, um zu klären, wie sie in den Besitz magischer Geheimnisse kamen._

_Neuere Untersuchungen der Mysteriumsabteilung zeigen, dass Magie nur von Person zu Person weitergegeben werden kann, wenn sich Zauberer fortpflanzen. Sofern der so genannte Muggelstämmige keine Zauberer als Vorfahren nachweisen kann, hat er seine magische Kraft daher aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach durch Diebstahl oder mit Gewalt erlangt._

_Das Ministerium ist entschlossen, derlei unrechtmäßige Besitzer magischer Kraft aufzustöbern, und hat zu diesem Zweck eine Aufforderung an alle so genannten Muggelstämmigen ergehen lassen, sich zu einer Befragung bei der neu eingerichteten Registrierungskommission für Muggelstämmige einzufinden._

_Ich wiederhole noch einmal: Von allen Muggelstämmigen wird verlangt, sich umgehend beim Ministerium zu registrieren und zu einer Befragung einzufinden. Das Ministerium führt eine Überprüfung …"_

Andromeda schaute entsetzt zu Ted, der weiß wie ein Laken geworden war. „Nein!", murmelte sie fassungslos und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein! Das können sie nicht machen, das ist absoluter Irrsinn …" So schlimm war es im letzten Krieg nicht gewesen und damals war es schon die Hölle, aber das …

„Du kannst da nicht hingehen, Dad", sagte Nymphadora drängend. „Wenn du auch nur einen Fuß ins Ministerium setzt, lassen sie dich nie wieder heraus! Wer weiß, was sie mit den ganzen Muggelstämmigen machen, die sich melden werden, wahrscheinlich schicken sie die alle nach Askaban und die Dementoren werden sich freuen, endlich normale Menschen zu bekommen und nicht nur diese Wahnsinnigen! Sie haben ja gerade mindestens ein Drittel der Zauberwelt eines Verbrechens beschuldigt und …"

„Ich gehe auf keinen Fall ins Ministerium", unterbrach Ted sie angespannt. „Du hast völlig Recht, es ist bestimmt ihr Plan, alle Muggelstämmigen nach Askaban zu schicken, sonst hätten sie diese Begründung nie so formuliert." Er atmete tief durch und schaute Andromeda dann bedauernd an. „Aber ich kann auch nicht hierbleiben."

Andromeda zuckte zusammen. „Nein!", rief sie entsetzt. „NEIN!" Sie sprang auf und stellte sich schützend vor die Tür, als ob Ted das aufhalten könnte. „Du kannst nicht einfach gehen, du kannst uns nicht einfach verlassen, da draußen bist du ihnen ausgeliefert und …" Sie erschauderte, wenn sie daran dachte, was ihm auf der Flucht alles passieren könnte. „Du kannst nicht gehen, Ted, bitte, bleib hier!"

„Glaubst du denn, mir macht das Spaß, Dromeda? Dass ich nicht viel lieber bei euch bleiben würde? Aber was habe ich denn für eine Wahl? Wenn ich ins Ministerium gehe, werde ich festgenommen. Wenn ich bleibe, werden sie mich irgendwann hier suchen kommen und festnehmen, und was sie dann mit euch machen, möchte ich mir gar nicht ausmalen. Ihr beide seid sicher, als Reinblüter und Halbblüter, und Remus kann auch Zauberer als Vorfahren nachweisen, sollte er zurückkommen. Wenn ich bleibe, bringe ich euch alle in Gefahr!"

„Aber -", protestierte Andromeda und schaute hilflos zu ihrer Tochter in der Hoffnung, dass Nymphadora ein Argument finden würde, das Ted überzeugte zu bleiben. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ging. In den letzten fünfundzwanzig Jahren waren sie noch nie getrennt gewesen, sie hatten alle Krisen zusammen durchgestanden. Egal, wie unsicher die Zeiten auch wurden, darauf, dass Ted an ihrer Seite war, hatte sie sich immer verlassen können. Immer. Sie hatten schon so viel verloren und jetzt wollte man ihr auch noch ihren Mann wegnehmen? Hörte das denn nie auf?

„Ich liebe euch, Andromeda. Und du weißt ganz genau, dass ich nicht hierbleiben kann. Nicht mehr. Nicht jetzt. Ich könnte nicht mit mir leben, wenn euch etwas passiert. Gerade jetzt, wo du schwanger bist, Dora."

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Du musst nicht gehen, nur weil ich schwanger bin, Dad. Das ist wirklich nicht notwendig."

„Du hast es doch selbst gesagt. Egal, was ich machen würde, am Ende lande ich wahrscheinlich in Askaban. Das ist die beste Möglichkeit, auf freiem Fuß zu bleiben und euch gleichzeitig zu schützen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht ist das alles bald wieder vorbei. Sie haben Harry nicht gekriegt und der hat irgendeine Mission von Dumbledore, Du-weißt-schon-wen zu Fall zu bringen. Und der Orden wird sicher auch unermüdlich weitermachen. Außerdem ist mein Dad jedes Jahr mit mir Zelten gefahren, solange er gelebt hat, ich komm schon zurecht da draußen." Er lächelte sie schwach an. Zuversicht sah anders aus.

Nymphadora liefen Tränen über die Wangen und Andromeda schüttelte unermüdlich den Kopf. Sie hatten in den letzten Jahren so oft gute Miene zum bösen Spiel gemacht und am Ende war alles immer nur schlimmer geworden. Sie wusste ganz genau, wenn er jetzt aus der Tür spazierte, dann würde sie ihn nie wiedersehen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Voldemort es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, ihr die Liebe ihres Lebens zu nehmen.

Seufzend stand Ted auf und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. „Ich fange am besten sofort an, zu packen. Und dann nehmen wir die meisten Schutzzauber von diesem Haus, damit die Todesser ohne Probleme hier nach mir suchen und feststellen können, dass ich weg bin. Und wenn sie sich dessen versichert haben, dann wirst du der Geheimniswahrer und lässt niemanden außer Remus hier herein." Vor Harrys Abstecher hier vor ein paar Wochen hatten sie ihren letzten Geheimniswahrer seiner Aufgabe entbunden, damit Harry und Hagrid überhaupt hierher gelangen konnten. „Geht nur ins Dorf, und zwar so unkenntlich wie möglich, und ansonsten verschanzt ihr euch hier, bis alles vorbei ist. Versprecht mir das! Eure Sicherheit hat oberste Priorität, also tut nichts, was euch unnötig in Gefahr bringt. Versprecht mir das!" Er schaute sie flehentlich an.

„Nur wenn du uns das auch versprichst", erwiderte Andromeda mit belegter Stimme. Sie würde ihn nicht aufhalten können. „Nur wenn du uns versprichst, dass du so schnell wie möglich wiederkommst, sobald es sicher ist. Dass du nicht den Helden spielst und kein Risiko eingehst und in der Sekunde wiederkommst, in der es möglich ist."

„Natürlich!" Ted kam zu ihr und zog sie in seine Arme. Andromeda umklammerte ihn so fest sie konnte und wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen. „Natürlich. Ich komme so schnell wie möglich zurück. Ich will doch nicht mein erstes Enkelkind verpassen. Niemals."

Nymphadora schluchzte laut und Ted zog auch sie in seine Arme, sodass die ganze Familie eng umschlungen im Wohnzimmer stand. Das letzte Mal hatten sie sich so an Doras erstem Schultag umarmt. Merlin, es war alles so schrecklich geworden!

Ein paar Stunden später war Ted weg. Er hatte ein altes Muggelzelt auf dem Dachboden gefunden und das Innere seines Rucksacks so sehr vergrößert, dass das allernötigste reinpasste. Er packte ein paar ihrer Essensvorräte und eines ihrer alten Fotoalben ein, nahm sein Handy, und umarmte Nymphadora und sie noch einmal mindestens zehn Minuten. Er nahm die stärksten Schutzzauber von ihrem Haus und dann disapparierte er in ihrem Garten, wo sie vor ein paar Tagen noch die Teile von Sirius' Motorrad zusammengesucht und zu Arthur geschickt hatten. Sie hatte sich damals schon entsetzliche Sorgen gemacht und da hatte sie noch nicht ahnen können, wie furchtbar alles noch werden würde. Es war ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie einmal von Ted getrennt werden würde. Er war immer dagewesen, ihr Fels in der Brandung.

Nymphadora starrte eine Weile auf den dunklen Gartenteich, bevor sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und zurück ins Haus ging. „Ich werde Kingsley kontaktieren, damit er sich bereithält und uns bei dem Spruch für den Geheimniswahrer behilflich ist und zusätzlich noch ein paar Sprüche auf das Haus legt. Einmal kann das Ministerium hier rein und dann nie wieder. Nicht, dass Bellatrix am Ende noch hier auftaucht."

„Meinst du, das ist eine Möglichkeit?", fragte Andromeda erschrocken und folgte ihr zurück ins Haus. Daran hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht.

„Nicht beim ersten Mal, nein", erwiderte Nymphadora sicher und Andromeda atmete erleichtert auf. Ihre Tochter war zwar noch sehr weit unten auf der Karriereleiter, aber sie kannte sich im Ministerium zehn Mal besser aus als Andromeda. Diese interne Politik war ihr immer zuwider gewesen. Ihr reichte schon das bisschen, mit dem sie im Krankenhaus konfrontiert worden war. „Das muss alles den Anschein einer seriösen Aktion vom Ministerium haben. Die versuchen doch mit allen Mitteln, so lange wie möglich zu vertuschen, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer jetzt am Hebel sitzt, sonst hätten sie Scrimgeours Tod nicht als Rücktritt verkauft. Da können sie keine Hausdurchsuchungen mit erwiesenen Todessern machen, die aus Askaban ausgebrochen sind und nicht für das Ministerium arbeiten. Besonders, wenn sie wirklich damit rechnen, Dad hier zu finden. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie das durchziehen werden, aber für den Augenblick glaube ich nicht, dass sie kommt. Deshalb hat Dad so betont, dass wir nach dem ersten Mal so viele Schutzzauber wie möglich hochziehen, dass hier keiner mehr reinkommt, den wir nicht absolut hier haben wollen."

„In Ordnung", nickte Andromeda und hoffte inständig, dass Nymphadora Recht hatte.

**TBC…**


	9. Das Schlimmste

Recht hatte Nymphadora tatsächlich. Merlin sei Dank! Kaum waren ein paar Tage vergangen, tauchte eine ganze Truppe von Ministeriumsmitarbeitern auf, die das ganze Haus auf den Kopf stellten und Nymphadora und sie unwirsch anblafften. Sie sprachen einen Haufen Zaubersprüche aus, die versteckte Muggelstämmige aufspüren sollten und überprüften skeptisch den Stammbaum der Blacks, den Andromeda ihnen zeigte, zogen aber am Ende unverrichteter Dinge ab, mit der Warnung, ihnen sofort Bescheid zu geben, wenn Ted wieder auftauchte, weil sie sonst mit gravierenden rechtlichen Konsequenzen zu rechnen hatten.

Andromeda und Nymphadora lehnten sich erleichtert an die geschlossene Tür, bevor Nymphadora sich daran machte, alle Schutzzauber auszusprechen, die sie kannte. Dann nahm sie Kontakt zu Kingsley auf, der sich mitten in der Nacht endlich vom Muggelminister loseisen und vorbeikommen konnte, und eine Stunde später war sie die neue Geheimniswahrerin des Hauses.

„Danke, Kingsley", sagte sie erleichtert und drückte ihm fest die Hand. „Es war schrecklich, zu wissen, dass Bellatrix einfach so hier hereinspazieren könnte."

„Keine Ursache", winkte Kingsley ab und nahm dankbar einen der Kekse, die Andromeda heute Nachmittag vor lauter Nervosität gebacken hatte. „Wir haben bei allen Ordensmitgliedern die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verstärkt, nachdem das Ministerium sie durchbrochen hat. So ziemlich alle, die noch zu Hause sind, haben jetzt einen Geheimniswahrer." Er lehnte sich zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Ministerium hat sich so sehr verändert, ich erkenne es kaum wieder. Ich hab Glück, dass sie es immer noch für sinnvoll halten, dass ich den Muggelminister beschütze. Es wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie so sehr in die Muggelwelt eingreifen wollen. Wahrscheinlich will Du-weißt-schon-wer warten, bis er Harry endgültig ausgeschaltet hat. Solange Harry noch lebt, hat er Angst, gestürzt zu werden. Er hatte vor Harry immer mehr Angst als vor allen anderen. Und da wir im Moment alle nicht wissen, wo er ist, haben wir immer noch eine Chance. Es tut mir nur Leid, dass Ted gehen musste, aber nach allem, was ich gesehen habe, war das die richtige Entscheidung. Im Ministerium machen sie kurzen Prozess." Er seufzte. „Ich hab Umbridge noch nie so glücklich gesehen, es ist verstörend."

Nymphadora erschauderte und schlang die Arme um ihren Körper. „Diese Frau ist die Pest", sagte sie angewidert.

„Wem sagst du das?", erwiderte Kingsley und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Ich sollte langsam los, der Minister hat morgen einen langen Tag. Schade nur, dass ich nicht mit Remus sprechen konnte, ich wollte mit ihm die nächsten Schritte absprechen."

„Jaah, schade, aber er hatte irgendwas dringendes vor. Werwolfstechnisch, du weißt schon", sagte Nymphadora mit abgewandtem Blick. Sie hatte immer noch die Hoffnung, dass Remus bald wieder da sein würde und wollte seinen Weggang nicht an die große Glocke hängen.

Kingsley nickte und stand auf. Er küsste Andromeda zum Abschied auf die Wange und drückte Nymphadora aufmunternd den Arm. „Macht's gut, ihr zwei. Wenn etwas ist, du weißt, wie du mich am besten erreichen kannst, Dora. Und sag Remus Bescheid, dass er mich so bald wie möglich kontaktiert."

Nymphadora schluckte und nickte dann. „Mach ich. Ich weiß aber nicht, wie lange das dauern wird."

„Natürlich, natürlich." Er nahm sich einen zweiten Keks. „Bis bald und passt auf euch auf. Für Ted."

Andromeda lächelte ihn schwach an und nahm sich ihrerseits einen Keks. „Du auch, Kingsley. Wir können es uns wirklich nicht leisten, noch weitere Mitglieder vom Orden zu verlieren."

„Nein, wirklich nicht. Ironischerweise bin ich wahrscheinlich der Sicherste von uns allen, mitten in der Muggelwelt."

Nymphadora lachte humorlos und schloss dann die Haustür hinter ihm. Sie tippte die Tür mit ihrem Zauberstab an. Sie leuchtete auf und war so fest verschlossen wie nur möglich. Die anderen Schutzzauber sollten eigentlich ausreichen, aber sie fühlten sich trotzdem besser.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir mal ohne Dad sein würden. Dad war immer da", murmelte Nymphadora schließlich ungläubig.

Andromeda legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und drückte sie an sich. „Wem sagst du das? Er war immer in der Bibliothek, wenn ich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum wegen Bella geflohen bin. Und er hat mir immer geholfen, wenn ich bei irgendwelchen Hausaufgaben verzweifelt bin." Es hatte sich damals wie der Weltuntergang angefühlt, und wenn sie sich jetzt daran zurückerinnerte, waren diese Probleme so trivial gewesen, es war kaum zu glauben. „Und er war der Einzige, der keine Angst hatte, Bella entgegen zu treten. Er war schon immer der mutigste Mensch, den ich jemals kennen gelernt habe. Ich wüsste nicht, wo ich heute ohne ihn wäre. Ohne den Mut, den er mir immer gemacht hat. Am Ende hätte ich auch irgendein reinblütiges Arschloch geheiratet, so wie Narcissa, und würde jetzt tolerieren, dass er als Todesser die ganze Zauberwelt terrorisiert. Und ich hätte wahrscheinlich ein völlig verzogenes Kind, das den Schwanz einzieht, sobald es ernst wird und sich hinter seinem reinblütigen Namen versteckt, das Einzige, was etwas wert ist." Sie verdrehte die Augen. Nach allem, was sie von Remus gehört hatte, der ihren Neffen schließlich ein ganzes Jahr unterrichtet hatte, war das das einzige, wozu der kleine Malfoy fähig war. Ihre Eltern wären so stolz gewesen.

„Stattdessen hast du eine schwangere Tochter, die von ihrem Werwolf-Mann sitzen gelassen wurde und einen Ehemann, der fliehen musste, um nicht ins Gefängnis zu kommen", wandte Nymphadora deprimiert ein.

„Nein, so darfst du das nicht sehen", widersprach Andromeda. „Ich bin seit über fünfundzwanzig Jahren mit meiner großen Liebe verheiratet. Wir haben eine wunderbare einzigartige Tochter, die mutig und entschlossen ist, die sich immer ohne zu zögern für alle einsetzt, die ihre Hilfe brauchen. Die auch in den schrecklichen Dingen das Positive sehen kann. Selbst jetzt. Es kommt einem vielleicht furchtbar vor, wenn ein Kind in diese Unruhen hineingeboren wird, aber du warst damals mein größter Lichtblick und meine größte Hoffnung, dass alles wieder besser werden wird. Denn es war einfach nicht möglich, dass du wirklich in so einer schrecklichen Welt aufwachsen wirst. Und das wird jetzt wieder so sein."

„Und wenn Remus Recht hat und das Baby ist wirklich wie er?", fragte sie kaum hörbar.

„Dann wirst du es trotzdem lieben. Ted und ich auch. Es ist ein Teil von dir und ein Teil von uns", sagte Andromeda bestimmt. „Außerdem ist es wirklich nicht sicher, ob Remus' Angst begründet ist. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ob ich schon jemals von einem Werwolf gehört habe, der sich fortpflanzt. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass du ein Metamorphmagus bist. Das ist auf jeden Fall erblich. Auch wenn keiner genau weiß, wo es eigentlich herkommt. Wer weiß schon genau, was dieses Kind alles erben wird und was nicht. Solange es den Strampler der Holyhead Harpies tragen kann, ist alles gut."

Nymphadora lachte und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Ich hoffe, du hast Recht."

„Natürlich hab ich Recht, wann hab ich denn nicht Recht gehabt?"

„Ach, da würden mir schon ein paar Mal einfallen …", grinste sie und nahm Andromeda den Keks weg, den sie immer noch in der Hand hielt, ohne abgebissen zu haben.

Andromeda legte eine Hand auf ihr Herz und schüttelte dramatisch den Kopf. „Verraten von meinem Fleisch und Blut, soweit ist es schon gekommen!"

„Merlin, Mum, bist du bescheuert!", rief Nymphadora und stopfte sich den ganzen Keks in den Mund. Wenn sie nicht mit Kauen beschäftigt gewesen wäre, hätte sie ihr bestimmt die Zunge rausgestreckt. Andromeda lachte.

In den nächsten Tagen fanden sie sich langsam damit zurecht, dass Ted nicht mehr da war. Er schickte ihnen so oft wie möglich einen Patronus. Im Moment schien es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut zu gehen, aber sie standen ganz am Anfang dieser dunklen Zeit und wer wusste schon, was daraus noch werden würde.

Die Lebensmittel bekamen sie ins Haus geliefert, sodass sie so wenig wie möglich raus mussten. Nächste Woche hatte Nymphadora einen Termin bei der Frauenärztin für einen ersten Ultraschall und eine Blutuntersuchung, um festzustellen, ob alles in Ordnung war, und wenn es nach Andromeda ging, wäre das das einzige, für das sie das Haus verlassen würden. Nymphadora war deprimiert, aber es ging ihr besser als Anfang des Jahres, als sie wegen Remus Liebeskummer gehabt hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund war es tröstlich für sie zu wissen, dass Andromeda und sie im gleichen Boot saßen und sie sich hier zu Hause versteckten, während ihre Männer sich draußen herumtrieben. Außerdem hatte sie das Baby, auf das sie sich konzentrieren konnte und sie versuchte krampfhaft, nicht in allzu schlimme Depressionen abzudriften. Sie trug den Strampler der Holyhead Harpies ständig mit sich herum und schaute ihn an, wenn sie zu deprimiert wurde. Und Andromeda tat ihr bestes, sie zu beschäftigen.

Sie putzten das Haus von oben bis unten und misteten den Dachboden aus. Andromeda brachte alle Kisten mit Nymphadoras alten Babysachen nach unten in das kleine Gästezimmer, aus dem sie wohl das Kinderzimmer machen würden. Nymphadora hatte eine eigene Wohnung in der Nähe der Winkelgasse, in der sie mit Remus nach der Hochzeit gewohnt hatte, aber mitten im Herzen der Zauberwelt war es momentan absolut nicht sicher, also hatte sie per Eule gekündigt. Nicht, dass ihr Vermieter Probleme mit Todessern bekam, die dort nach Ted suchen würden. Und so sehr Andromeda auch gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machte, sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Nymphadora vor der Geburt hier wieder auszog. Also machten sie sich daran, die Gästemöbel auf den Dachboden zu schaffen und die Wände farbig zu zaubern. Sie konnten sich nicht einigen und so wechselten die Wände alle drei Stunden die Farbe. Aber es würde auch noch Monate dauern, bis das Baby da war, sie hatten Zeit.

Und dann klingelte eines Abends das Telefon, als Nymphadora und sie auf dem Sofa saßen und wenig begeistert _EastEnders_ schauten. Ted hatte die Serie immer geliebt, aber Andromeda hatte sich der Sinn nie so ganz erschlossen. Doch in den letzten Jahren war die Serie zu einem Ritual in ihrem Haus geworden und das wollte sie nicht aufgeben. Es half ihr, sich vorzustellen, wie sehr Ted die jetzige Storyline hassen und wie sehr er sich aufregen würde. Ted konnte sich so herrlich hineinsteigern in diesen Schwachsinn, auch wenn er sonst immer so schrecklich besonnen war.

Andromeda streckte sich und griff nach dem Hörer. „Ja bitte?" Hoffentlich war es nicht der hiesige Arzt, bei dem sie bis zum Sommer gearbeitet hatte, der ihre Hilfe brauchte. Sie hasste es, abzulehnen, aber sie würde das Haus nur im äußersten Notfall verlassen.

„Andromeda?", hörte sie die leise Stimme ihres Schwiegersohns. Wie vom Hippogreif gebissen richtete sie sich auf. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich stören muss, aber ich komme nicht mehr in die Nähe von eurem Haus und deine Nachbarin hat mir deine Telefonnummer gegeben." Er atmete tief durch. „Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass ich gegangen bin, ich hab einen Fehler gemacht und wenn es möglich wäre -"

„Geh zur Straßenecke", unterbrach sie ihn und stand auf. Sie eilte in den Flur und griff sich die ersten Schuhe, die sie sah, ein paar alte Flip Flops. „Ich komme sofort."

„Mum?", fragte Nymphadora besorgt und folgte ihr in den Flur. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Andromeda nickte und tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab an die Tür, um sie zu öffnen. „Ja ja. Bleib wo du bist, ich bin gleich wieder da." Sie eilte durch ihren Vorgarten und trat auf die Straße. Rasch sah sie sich in beide Richtungen um, und als sie niemanden entdecken konnte, eilte sie die Straße hinunter zur nächsten Ecke, wo sie eine Gestalt unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen treten sah.

Auf Remus' Gesicht breitete sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln aus. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Andromeda, und -"

Sie hob die Hand, um ihn zu unterbrechen und bedeutete ihm, ihr zu folgen. „Spar dir das, Remus, du musst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen, sondern bei Dora. Wie konntest du nur einfach so gehen, hast du eine Ahnung, wie sehr du ihr damit weh getan hast?!"

Er verzog das Gesicht und schaute betreten zu Boden. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich hielt es für das Beste, aber -"

„Erklär das nicht mir, sondern ihr." Sie blieb stehen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Sag mir nur eins, Remus, bevor ich dich wieder in unser Haus lasse. Hast du vor, noch einmal zu verschwinden und sie im Stich zu lassen? Denn wenn das so ist, dann weiß ich nicht, ob ich dich reinlassen kann."

Er biss sich auf die Lippe und schüttelte nach einem langen Moment den Kopf. „Ich … nein. Nein, das hab ich nicht vor. Ich hab mit Harry gesprochen und er hat mir klar gemacht, wie dumm das von mir war. Ich mache diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal, versprochen."

Andromeda schaute ihn prüfend an, aber er schien es ernst zu meinen. Sie nickte zufrieden. „In Ordnung. Den Rest könnt ihr alleine klären." Sie flüsterte ihm ihre Adresse zu und marschierte dann voraus zurück ins Haus, das jetzt auch Remus betreten konnte. Kingsley hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet mit den neuen Schutzzaubern.

Nymphadora brach in Tränen aus, als sie Remus durch die Tür kommen sah und fiel ihm um den Hals, bevor er nur ein Wort herausbrachte. Andromeda tätschelte ihr im Vorbeigehen den Rücken und zog sich dann in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück, um die beiden nicht zu stören. Sie schickte einen Patronus zu Ted, um ihm zu sagen, dass ihr Schwiegersohn wieder da war und es hoffentlich auch bleiben würde und nahm sich dann einen dicken Liebesroman, den sie schon während des ersten Krieges gelesen hatte. Die Geschichte war nicht sonderlich tiefgründig und schrecklich kitschig, aber am Ende gab es ein Happy End für alle Beteiligten und das war alles, was sie sich wünschte. Jetzt, wo Remus wieder da war, waren sie einem Happy End wenigstens ein kleines bisschen nähergekommen.

Die gedrückte Stimmung, die sich seit Remus' Weggang im Haus breitgemacht hatte, wurde wieder ein wenig besser. Remus war geschockt zu hören, dass Ted geflohen war, um dem Ministerium zu entkommen.

„Ich wusste, dass er muggelstämmig war, natürlich wusste ich das, aber ich war so mit mir selbst beschäftigt, dass ich vergessen habe, was das für ihn bedeuten muss", sagte er voller Selbstvorwürfe. „Vielleicht sollte ich gar nicht hier sein, wenn sie noch einmal kommen -"

„NEIN!", rief Nymphadora entschieden und umklammerte seinen Arm. „Nein! Kingsley hat gesagt, sie haben nicht das Recht, ständig hier aufzutauchen, nachdem sie sich versichert haben, dass Dad wirklich nicht mehr hier wohnt. Und wir haben so viele Schutzzauber auf dem Haus, dass sie es wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr könnten. Außerdem hast du Zauberer als Vorfahren und von Werwölfen war in den neuen Reformen nie die Rede und du bleibst verdammt noch mal hier, Remus! Du kannst meinetwegen eine Tasche haben, wenn du fliehen musst, aber das wirst du verdammt noch mal erst tun, wenn es wirklich zum Äußersten kommen muss und nicht vorher!"

„Aber an Vollmond muss ich trotzdem -", wandte er ein. Soweit Andromeda wusste, gab es ein völlig unberührtes Waldstück irgendwo in Schottland, wo nie jemand hinkam und wo er sich immer verwandelte, ohne jemanden zu gefährden.

„Mum kann den Wolfsbanntrank brauen", fiel ihm Nymphadora ins Wort. Andromeda schaute sie überrascht an. Diesen Trank hatte sie noch nie gebraut. Sie war sehr gut in Zaubertränke gewesen, als Heilerin war das eine Voraussetzung. Aber der Wolfsbanntrank war nicht gerade einfach und abgesehen davon …

„Ich hab doch gar nicht die nötigen Zutaten", protestierte sie.

„Ich hab den Großteil schon vor einer Weile besorgt und Arthur kann uns den Rest beschaffen und mit der Post schicken", erwiderte Nymphadora. „Ich hab ihn gestern kontaktiert und er ist schon ganz wild darauf, zur Post zu gehen." Sie lachte. „Wenigstens hat er seine Begeisterung für Muggel nicht verloren. Das mag ich am liebsten an ihm."

Andromeda seufzte. „Na schön, dann brau ich euch diesen Trank. Aber sollte was schief gehen -"

„Keine Sorge, Andromeda, das letzte, was ich will, ist euch in Gefahr bringen. Im schlimmsten Fall gehe ich wieder in den Wald, das hat noch jedes Mal geklappt", versicherte ihr Remus sofort.

„Ja, aber beim letzten Mal haben sich noch nicht hinter jedem Baum Todesser versteckt", widersprach Nymphadora. „Außerdem, Dad kann nicht der Einzige sein, der vorsorglich abgehauen ist. Wahrscheinlich gibt es einen ganzen Haufen muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer in den Wäldern, wenn sie nicht in der Muggelwelt untergetaucht sind oder das Land verlassen haben. Merlin sei Dank sind Harry, Hermine und Ron im Grimmauldplatz untergekommen."

Andromeda war überrascht gewesen, als Remus erzählt hatte, dass er die drei in Sirius' altem Haus getroffen hatte, aber da sie bisher noch nicht aufgeflogen waren, war es vielleicht doch kein so schlechtes Versteck. Weiß der Teufel, warum Snape das Hauptquartier noch nicht hatte auffliegen lassen.

„Und sie haben dir wirklich nicht gesagt, was Dumbledore ihnen aufgetragen hat?", fragte Nymphadora ungläubig. „Gerade jetzt können sie doch jede Hilfe gebrauchen. Und der Orden wäre froh, etwas Konkretes tun zu können. Wir verlieren immer mehr Insider im Ministerium und wie das dieses Jahr in Hogwarts laufen wird …"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Harry hat gesagt, dass Dumbledore die drei um Verschwiegenheit gebeten hat und sich geweigert, das Versprechen zu brechen." Er seufzte. „Aber sie scheinen einen Plan zu haben, um gegen Ihr-wisst-schon-wen vorzugehen und wir sollten einen Weg finden, das auch zu tun." Er trank einen Schluck Tee und seine Augen leuchteten auf. „Da fällt mir ein, bei Bills Hochzeit habe ich Fred und George gehört, die beiden haben überlegt, ob sie eventuell mit Lee Jordan einen geheimen Radiosender gründen, um die wichtigen Nachrichten zu verbreiten. Fudge hat ja zu Genüge bewiesen, dass man dem Propheten nicht trauen kann und jetzt verbreitet er ja wieder nur Propaganda. Lovegood versucht zwar, mit dem Klitterer zu kontern, wenn man nach der neuesten Ausgabe gehen kann, aber wer weiß, wie lange sie ihn das noch machen lassen."

„Das klingt gut", nickte Andromeda. „Ich erinnere mich noch, wie schrecklich das beim letzten Mal gewesen ist, wir wussten nie, welche Nachrichten stimmen und haben von vielem erst Wochen oder Monate später erfahren."

„Und Lee ist wirklich gut, ganz Hogwarts war sehr zufrieden, wie er die Quidditchspiele immer kommentiert hat", fügte Remus hinzu. „Er war eigentlich immer eine Stimme, der man vertraut hat."

„Sollten die Jungs das wirklich aufziehen, dann sollten sie auch Leute vom Orden haben. Kingsley würde bestimmt mitmachen, wenn es seine Zeit erlaubt. Und du auch, als Lehrer kannst du die Sachen gut erklären", erwiderte Nymphadora begeistert.

Remus nickte. „Ich werde sehen, ob ich mit den Jungs Kontakt aufnehmen und ihnen helfen kann." Er nahm Nymphadoras Hand und strich ihr über den Handrücken. „Solange das alles sicher ist. Eure Sicherheit geht vor." Nymphadora strahlte ihn an. Ihre bonbonrosa Haare wurden knallpink und sie küsste Remus überschwänglich.

Andromeda stand vom Frühstückstisch auf und ging seufzend in die Küche. Es tat gut, dass ihre Tochter wieder glücklicher war und es tat gut, Pläne zu schmieden, um die Situation wenigstens ein bisschen zu verbessern. Trotzdem hätte sie sich so viel besser gefühlt, wenn Ted an ihrer Seite gewesen wäre. Seit sie an Teenager gewesen war, war er bei ihr gewesen und es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, jetzt ohne ihn durch die Welt zu gehen. Sie wusste, dass sie es schaffen würde, aber sie wollte nicht. Doch Remus war auch wieder da, also bestand vielleicht doch noch Hoffnung, dass Ted am Ende dieser schrecklichen Zeit wohlbehalten wieder zu ihr zurückkommen würde. Er war immerhin ein fähiger Auror.

Sie hörte Nymphadora lachen und konnte sehen, wie Remus zärtlich eine Hand auf ihren Bauch legte. Wenigstens hatte ihre Tochter ihren Mann wieder. Das war besser als nichts.

Die nächsten Wochen und Monate waren gleichzeitig ereignisreich und fühlten sich an wie ein schrecklicher Stillstand. Voldemort weitete seine Macht weiter aus. Alle Muggelstämmigen waren entweder untergetaucht oder in Askaban, keiner außer seine Sympathisanten trauten sich guten Gewissens auf die Straße. In fast jedem Tagespropheten wurde von dem Tod von Gegnern des Regimes berichtet. In Hogwarts unterrichteten mehrere Todesser und hatten angefangen, die Kinder, die sich wehrten, zu foltern, um so deren Eltern draußen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Molly war zutiefst entsetzt gewesen, dass Ginny anscheinend in Snapes Büro eingebrochen war. Molly war im Allgemeinen ein komplettes Nervenbündel. Percy sprach immer noch nicht mit der Familie und arbeitete weiterhin als Assistent für den Minister, der Letzte, der von Ron gehört hatte, war Remus gewesen, und Bill und Fleur waren so genervt von Molly gewesen, dass sie ihr verboten hatten, bei ihnen zuhause vorbeizuschauen. Fred und George arbeiteten fieberhaft an Produkten zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, die sie umsonst an alle Mitglieder des Ordens verteilten und waren kurz davor, mit Lee das erste Mal auf Sendung zu gehen. Es war etwas erschwerend, weil sie vorhatten, sich jedes Mal an einem anderen Ort zu treffen und so wenig Regelmäßigkeit wie möglich aufkommen zu lassen, damit das Ministerium sie nicht fand. Remus war als erster Gast geplant und konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich wieder etwas Nützliches zu tun, wie er sagte.

Zeitgleich war es zuhause schrecklich langweilig. Nymphadora und Remus verließen nur für ihre Arztbesuche das Haus, während Andromeda gar nicht mehr hinausging. Als Metamorphmagus hatte Nymphadora einen enormen Vorteil und sie ging sicher, dass sie jedes Mal völlig anders ausschaute, während sie Remus einfach immer in verschiedene alte Klamotten von Ted steckten und ihm jedes Mal einen anderen Hut aufsetzten. Bisher waren sie noch nicht entdeckt worden, Merlin sei Dank. Mit Nymphadoras Schwangerschaft war glücklicherweise alles in Ordnung, ihre Blutwerte waren so normal, wie sie nur sein konnten und auf den Ultraschallen hatte man nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen können. Remus traute diesen Neuigkeiten keine Sekunde, aber Andromeda und Nymphadora weigerten sich, sich auch noch darüber Sorgen zu machen. Das Baby war gesund und damit basta.

Andromeda fiel mittlerweile die Decke auf den Kopf. Sie hatte jede Folge von EastEnders gesehen, die sie finden konnte, und angefangen, auf Muggelart zu stricken. Nach drei Monaten sah das Endprodukt sogar wirklich wie ein Pullover aus und sie nahm sich vor, bis zur Geburt ihres Enkelkindes ein paar Babyschuhe gestrickt zu haben, die man tatsächlich so nennen konnte. Außerdem hatte sie eine alte Kamera gefunden und angefangen, einen Haufen Fotos zu schießen, die sie anschließend selbst entwickelte.

„Mum!", beschwerte sich Nymphadora genervt. Sie hatte ein Glas Wasser auf ihrem Babybauch balanciert und war wegen des Blitzes der Kamera so sehr zusammengezuckt, dass das Glas umgefallen war und ihr T-Shirt völlig durchnässt hatte. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs trocknete Andromeda ihre Sachen.

„Was?", fragte sie verständnislos. „Du wirst schon sehen, in ein paar Jahren wirst du froh sein, dass ich so viele Bilder von der Zeit gemacht habe. Dann könnt ihr und das Kind sie euch ständig anschauen und euch darüber amüsieren."

„Ich sehe aus wie ein Wal, davon brauch ich keine Bilder", protestierte Nymphadora halbherzig.

Andromeda schnaubte und betrachtete ihre Tochter von oben bis unten. Das einzige, was bei ihr zunahm, war ihr Bauch, der mittlerweile eine kleine Kugel war. Von hinten konnte man nicht einmal erkennen, dass sie schwanger war. Wenn Andromeda da an ihre eigene Schwangerschaft dachte …

„Wir können uns gerne Bilder von meiner Schwangerschaft anschauen, die deine Aussage widerlegen, mein Schatz." Sie war damals auch nicht begeistert gewesen, dass Ted so viele Bilder gemacht hatte, aber im Nachhinein war sie froh gewesen. Es war schön, ein paar Andenken an diese Zeit zu haben und sich an die schönen Momente zu erinnern. „Außerdem habt ihr schon keine Bilder von eurer Hochzeit, so hat euer Kind wenigstens etwas von der Zeit." Nymphadora verdrehte die Augen. „Du wirst schon sehen, Schatz!", beharrte sie und machte schnell einen Satz rückwärts, als Nymphadora Anstalten machte, ihr die Kamera wegzunehmen.

So ging das immer weiter und ehe sie sich's versahen, war Weihnachten. Andromeda hatte einen kleinen Plastikweihnachtsbaum auf dem Dachboden gefunden, der wohl noch vom letzten Krieg übriggeblieben war. Er brachte wenigstens ein bisschen Weihnachtsstimmung in die Bude, auch wenn sie nicht umhinkam, sich wehmütig an letztes Jahr zu erinnern, in dem Ted und sie gemeinsam einen schönen Baum ausgesucht und geschmückt hatten. Jetzt war das einzige, was sie von Ted hatte, ein Patronus gewesen, der ihr hastig frohe Weihnachten gewünscht und ihr versichert hatte, dass es ihm immer noch gut ging und er sich mittlerweile mit einem von Harrys Mitschülern zusammengetan hatte, der ebenfalls auf der Flucht war.

Die Zwillinge und Lee waren schon mehrfach auf Sendung gewesen und hatten großen Anklang gefunden. Lovegood bekam immer mehr Druck vom Ministerium und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er darunter zusammenbrach. Sie wusste, dass der Orden ihm seine Unterstützung angeboten hatte, aber Lovegood war und blieb ein komischer Kauz und hatte keine nennenswerte Unterstützung gewollt.

Molly und Arthur hatten sie eingeladen, im Fuchsbau mit ihnen, Ginny und den Zwillingen zu feiern, aber sie hatten abgelehnt. Sie würden das Haus wirklich nur im Notfall verlassen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte sie den Wolfsbann-Trank ohne größere Probleme brauen können, was es Remus ermöglichte, sich einfach im Wohnzimmer zu verwandeln und niemanden in Gefahr zu bringen. Andromeda fragte sich insgeheim, ob Snape nicht einfach übertrieben hatte, als er Remus ständig daran erinnert hatte, wie aufwendig dieser Trank war und was für einen großen Gefallen er ihm getan hatte.

Und so ging es weiter. Ihnen fiel zuhause die Decke auf den Kopf, aber wenigstens fühlten sie sich so sicher wie es nur ging. Sie hatten sich auf ein warmes Sonnengelb für das Kinderzimmer geeinigt und mittlerweile alle nötigen Möbel zusammen. Nymphadora kaufte nach jedem Arztbesuch ein neues Stofftier, das sie auf die Wickelkommode setzte, und in den Kleiderschrank hatten sie sämtliche Babyklamotten gestopft, die Andromeda hatte. Mittlerweile wussten sie, dass das Baby ein Junge war, und Andromeda hoffte, dass er nicht allzu viel gegen die rosafarbenen Strampelanzüge einzuwenden haben würde. Sie hatte versucht, sie hellblau zu färben, aber das hatte nur dazu geführt, dass sie jetzt aussahen, als hätten sie Masern.

Doch an diesem Tag war Andromeda ganz aus dem Häuschen, weil sie seit Monaten endlich zum ersten Mal wieder vor die Tür konnte. Nymphadora hatte ihren letzten Arzttermin vor der Geburt und Remus hatte sie eigentlich begleiten wollen, hatte aber in letzter Sekunde zugesagt, bei der Sendung von Lee und den Zwillingen aufzutreten, da Kingsley kurzfristig hatte absagen müssen.

Sie hatte sich eine blonde Perücke aufgesetzt und einen großen schwarzweiß gepunkteten Strandhut, den Ted ihr einmal zum Spaß geschenkt hatte. Nymphadora hatte sich zwanzig Jahre älter gemacht und schwarze Haare, die ihr bis zur Hüfte reichten. Ihren ausladenden Bauch konnte sie leider nicht verstecken, aber für den kurzen Weg zum Arzt würde es reichen.

Andromeda und sie gingen so rasch wie möglich zur Praxis und achteten penibel darauf, dass sie nicht verfolgt wurden. Trotzdem war es herrlich, endlich mal wieder an der frischen Luft zu sein und andere Menschen zu sehen. Im Wartezimmer kam sie mit einer anderen werdenden Großmutter ins Gespräch und sie tauschten sich über die besten Strickmuster für Babysachen aus. Ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen, als sie beim Ultraschall dabei sein durfte und sehen konnte, wie ihr Enkelkind sich bewegte und fröhlich strampelte. Der Arzt versicherte ihnen, dass alles gut aussah und einer Hausgeburt nichts im Weg stehen würde. Nymphadora steckte glücklich das neueste Bild ihres Babys ein und dann machten sie sich vorsichtig auf den Heimweg.

„Ich glaube wirklich, dass du darüber nachdenken solltest, dir die Haare blond zu färben, Mum", sagte Nymphadora lachend, als sie sah, wie sich Andromeda sofort, nachdem sie das Haus betraten, die Perücke vom Kopf riss. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, wie kratzig die Dinger sein konnten.

„Auf gar keinen Fall werde ich jemals blond werden!", widersprach sie vehement. „Du kannst deine Haare vielleicht verändern, wie du willst, aber mir steht blond überhaupt nicht."

„Ich weiß ja nicht, Mum, eine kleine Typveränderung würde dir vielleicht ganz guttun. Stell dir vor, wie überrascht Dad sein wird, wenn er dich mit einer neuen Frisur sieht."

„Es wäre mir schon sehr Recht, wenn mein Mann mich erkennt, wenn er mich das erste Mal sieht, vielen Dank", protestierte Andromeda und nahm ihrer Tochter den Mantel ab. „Und ich mich auch. Ich will nicht in den Spiegel schauen und eine fremde Person schaut zurück."

„Ich mach das dauernd, das ist nicht schlimm", erwiderte Nymphadora schulterzuckend und warf einen Blick in den Spiegel im Flur. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare zogen sich zurück und wurden zu ihrem gewohnten Kurzhaarschnitt. Sie nahmen eine babyblaue Farbe an. Seit sie wusste, dass sie einen Sohn bekam, trug sie die Farbe immer öfter.

„Jaah, aber du bist das gewohnt. Außerdem kannst du das in Sekundenschnelle ändern, wenn's dich stört. Ich kann es meinen Haaren nicht zumuten, sie dauernd umzufärben, bis ich bei der Farbe angekommen bin, die sie ursprünglich sowieso hatten." Sie kannte sich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es so kommen würde.

„Wie du meinst. Ich glaube trotzdem, dass es zu dir passen würde."

Sie machten die Wohnzimmertür auf und blieben erstarrt stehen, als sie Remus mit bestürztem Gesicht auf dem Sofa sitzen sahen. Er sprang auf, als er sie sah und eilte zu ihnen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Andromeda sofort besorgt.

„Geht es dir gut?", wollte Nymphadora wissen und schaute ihn von oben bis unten an. „Ist bei der Sendung irgendwas passiert?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht bei der Sendung, nein. Lief alles super. Aber kurz danach haben wir eine Nachricht von Kingsley erhalten. Ein paar Greifer sind gesichtet worden und Kingsley und Arthur haben die Stelle überprüft, sobald sie sicher sein konnten, dass sie weg waren." Er schluckte. „Sie haben Spuren eines Kampfes gefunden und …"

„Und?", fragte Andromeda drängend. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in ihre Handfläche. Sie wusste genau, was kommen würde, aber sie hoffte, dass sie sich täuschte. Bitte mach, dass sie sich täuschte.

Remus atmete tief durch. „Und man hat Tote gefunden. Einen Kobold und …" Er nahm Nymphadoras Hand, die jetzt ununterbrochen den Kopf schüttelte. „Und Ted. Er war wohl sofort tot, Arthur und Kingsley konnten nichts mehr für ihn tun."

„Nein!", rief Nymphadora entsetzt. „Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!" Remus schloss sie langsam in die Arme, während sie immer und immer wieder „Nein" sagte. Dann fing sie leise an zu schluchzen.

Andromeda ging wie in Trance zum Sofa und ließ sich langsam darauf sinken. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie Ted nie wiedersehen würde. In dem Moment, in dem er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, zu gehen, hatte sie gewusst, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, dass sie ihm in die Augen schauen würde. Ihn berühren würde. Seine Stimme hören würde. Sie hatte gehofft, dass ihr Bauchgefühl sich irrte, aber gerechnet hatte sie damit nicht. Und Remus hatte gesagt, dass es einen Kampf gegeben hatte und nur noch ein toter Kobold gefunden worden war. Das hieß, dass zumindest Harrys Mitschüler noch am Leben war, dass Ted gestorben war, als er jemand anderen verteidigt hatte, dass er bis zur letzten Sekunde für das Richtige gekämpft hatte, für eine bessere Welt für sie alle. Mehr konnte sie sich nicht für ihn wünschen. Außer dass er im hohen Alter starb, am besten, nachdem sie schon tot war, umgeben von seinen unzähligen Enkeln und Großenkeln. Jetzt würde er das Baby nie kennen lernen. Er würde es nie im Arm halten können und das Baby würde nie wissen, wie wunderbar sein Großvater war.

Merlin, was sollte ihr denn noch genommen werden? Sie hatte schon den letzten Rest ihrer tolerierbaren Familie verloren. Ihre Arbeit. Ihre Freiheit. Jetzt auch noch ihren Ehemann. Es war nicht fair, es war einfach nicht fair, es war eine absolute Katastrophe und sie hätte Voldemort am liebsten eigenhändig umgebracht. Und wenn er tot wäre, dann würde sie sich Bella vorknöpfen. Jetzt hatte sie endlich, womit sie Andromeda schon vor Jahrzehnten gedroht hatte, und hatte noch nicht mal einen Finger rühren müssen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie vor Freude in die Luft springen, wenn sie davon erfuhr, dass ihr verhasster schlammblütiger Schwager endlich das bekommen hatte, was er verdient hatte, und tot war.

„Mum?" Andromeda hob den Kopf und schaute Nymphadora überrascht an. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie im Zimmer war. Aus verheulten Augen schaute ihre Tochter sie an. Sie setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa und umarmte sie so gut es mit ihrem großen Bauch ging. „Es tut mir so leid."

„Ich weiß, Schatz", murmelte Andromeda und legte den Arm um sie. „Ich weiß. Mir auch. Mir auch."

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bezug auf andere Geschichte im 10-kleine-Dinge-Universum: Weihnachtliche Momentaufnahmen, Kapitel 4: Remus und Tonks


	10. Das Allerschlimmste

Das Schlimmste an Teds Tod war, dass sich zuhause eigentlich gar nichts änderte. Er war schon seit Monaten weg. Andromeda war es gewohnt, alleine aufzuwachen und alleine einzuschlafen, alleine zu kochen (weder Nymphadora noch Remus waren sonderlich begabt in der Küche), alleine zu putzen und alleine mit ihren Gedanken zu sein. Sicher, sie hatte Nymphadora und Remus und sie war froh, dass sie nicht wirklich alleine war, aber die beiden waren kein Ersatz für ihren Ehemann. Manchmal vergaß sie sogar für einige Stunden, dass Ted tot war und fragte sich, wann sie wohl seinen nächsten Patronus erhalten würde.

Doch auch wenn sich an ihrem Alltag kaum etwas geändert hatte, die Stimmung in ihrem Haus war gedrückter als damals, als Ted gegangen und Remus noch nicht zurückgekommen war. Damals hatten sie noch die Hoffnung gehabt, beide wohlbehalten zurückzubekommen. Doch jetzt hatte sich diese Hoffnung zumindest für Andromeda zerschlagen und Nymphadora hatte ihren Vater verloren. Das war das Letzte, was sie so kurz vor der Geburt gebrauchen konnte, aber so war das im Krieg. Man verlor die Menschen, die man am meisten liebte und es wurde trotzdem von einem verlangt, dass man so weitermachte, als wenn nichts passiert wäre. Dass man den Schmerz herunterschluckte, wieder aufstand und tat, was nötig war. Was um einiges schwieriger war, wenn man im Haus eingesperrt war und eigentlich gar nichts machen konnte. Es war merkwürdig, dass von ihnen dreien Remus der am besten gelaunte war und sich alle Mühe gab, sie aufzuheitern. Wenn jemand wusste, wie es war, wenn einem Stück für Stück alles genommen wurde, was einem lieb und teuer war, dann war er es. Und trotzdem war er immer noch hier und hatte nie aufgegeben, auch wenn er manchmal bestimmt schon kurz davor gewesen war.

Merlin, die ganze Welt war einfach nur scheiße und es war nicht fair, dass sie in ihr leben mussten!

Wenigstens war es Arthur und Kingsley gelungen, Teds Leiche mitzunehmen und Kingsley hatte es geschafft, sich mit einem Krematorium zu arrangieren, sodass sie verbrannt werden konnte. Er hatte ihnen die Urne gebracht und sich tausendmal dafür entschuldigt, dass er nicht mehr hatte tun können. Jetzt stand sie neben dem bescheuerten Plastikbaum auf dem Dachboden und wartete darauf, dass Andromeda sie vernünftig beerdigen konnte. Anfangs hatten sie sie im Wohnzimmer, aber Andromeda brachte es nicht fertig, sie dort jeden Tag zu sehen. Es tat so schon weh genug.

Wahrscheinlich wären sie noch ewig in diesem Trott geblieben, wenn nicht eines Abends bei Nymphadora die Wehen eingesetzt hätten. Sie riefen sofort die Hebamme, die kam, als ihre Fruchtblase geplatzt war. Trotzdem dauerte es noch eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis das Baby endlich da war. Als Nymphadora ihr schweißüberströmt und strahlend ihren neuen Enkel in die Arme legte, war es der erste Moment in diesem Jahr, in dem Andromeda wirklich glücklich war. Der Kleine war perfekt und gesund und ein wirklich braves Baby, denn er wartete damit, seine Haarfarbe zu wechseln, bis die Hebamme gegangen war. Genau wie Dora als neugeborenes Baby grabschte er nach ihren langen dunklen Haaren, zog die Nase kraus und hatte einen Moment später genau die gleiche Haarfarbe wie sie.

„Er ist genau wie du", sagte Andromeda unter Tränen und lächelte sie an.

„Nicht wahr?", sagte Remus begeistert und schoss ein Foto von Andromeda, Nymphadora und dem Baby. „Genau wie seine Mum. Ganz genau."

„Wisst ihr schon, wie ihr ihn nennen wollt?", fragte Andromeda und zog sanft ihre Haare aus seinem Griff.

Nymphadora schluckte und griff nach Remus' Hand. „Edward. Edward Remus Lupin." Sie schniefte. „Abgekürzt Ted. Teddy. Nach Dad."

Andromeda atmete tief durch. „Das ist … das ist … Er hätte sich sehr gefreut. Wirklich. Aber seid ihr euch sicher? Ihr müsst nicht -"

„Doch", sagte Remus entschieden. „Ted war einer der besten Menschen, die ich kannte, und ich könnte mit keinen besseren Namensgeber für ihn vorstellen."

Nymphadora wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen und streckte dann wieder ihre Arme nach ihrem Sohn aus. Andromeda gab ihn ihr lächelnd zurück. „Wir wollen, dass Harry sein Pate wird."

„Wirklich?", fragte Andromeda überrascht. Der meistgesuchte Zauberer auf der Welt, der seit Monaten auf der Flucht war, wäre jetzt nicht ihre erste Wahl gewesen.

Remus nickte. „Ja, es würde mir sehr viel bedeuten. Damit er etwas Positives hat, etwas Konkretes, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Und ohne ihn … ich weiß nicht, ob ich damals den Mut gefunden hätte, wieder zu euch zurückzukommen. Wenn es euch Recht ist, werde ich nachher eine Weile zu Bill und Fleur gehen, um es ihnen zu erklären."

Das war nach Teds Tod die überraschendste Nachricht gewesen, dass Harry, Hermine und Ron zusammen mit Harrys Mitschüler, Lovegoods Tochter und einem Kobold plötzlich bei Bill und Fleur aufgetaucht waren, nachdem ein paar Greifer sie aufgegriffen und in das Haus von Andromedas Schwester gebracht hatten, damit Bellatrix Hermine fast um den Verstand foltern konnte. Darin hatte Bella schließlich genug Übung.

Jetzt wusste Andromeda wenigstens, dass Bellatrix bei Narcissa war. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie begeistert ihre kleine Schwester sein musste. (Gar nicht.) Auch wenn sie auf der gleichen Seite standen, Narcissa hatte immer Angst vor Bellatrix gehabt und Andromeda glaubte kaum, dass sich das jetzt, wo Bellatrix eine mehrfache Mörderin war und über ein Jahrzehnt in Askaban verbracht hatte, geändert hatte. Geschah Narcissa aber Recht, wenn sie bei dem ganzen Mist mitmachte! Narcissas Sohn war ja schon gut eingebunden, da er letztes Jahr mehrfach versucht hatte, Dumbledore umzubringen. Todesser und noch in Hogwarts, Narcissa musste so stolz sein! Ganz besonders, weil weder Voldemort noch Bellatrix wahrscheinlich wirklich erwartet hatten, dass Narcissas Sohn damit erfolgreich sein würde und das wohl mehr darauf abzielte, Lucius für sein Versagen zu bestrafen und dabei noch Narcissa zu quälen. Das war schon immer eine von Bellas Lieblingsbeschäftigungen gewesen. Die eigene Familie zu quälen. Und das waren nur diejenigen, die auch auf ihrer Seite standen. Man sah ja, was daraus wurde, wenn sie mit Familienmitgliedern konfrontiert wurde, die die andere Seite unterstützten.

In gewisser Weise war Andromeda sogar froh, dass Ted im Kampf mit den Greifern gestorben war und nicht zusammen mit Harrys Mitschüler nach Malfoy Manor gebracht worden war. Wenn Bella ihn erkannt hätte, hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich wie Frank und Alice behandelt, nachdem sie mit Hermine fertig gewesen wäre. So war Teds Tod wenigstens schnell und hoffentlich so schmerzlos wie möglich gewesen.

Remus verabschiedete sich bald und apparierte zu Shell Cottage, während Nymphadora müde einschlief. Andromeda schloss leise die Tür hinter ihm und ging in Teddys neues Zimmer. Sie setzte sich in den Schaukelstuhl in der Ecke und schaute ihn fasziniert an. Es war schon so lange her, seit sie ein Baby im Arm gehalten hatte. Sie hatte vergessen, wie klein und zierlich und verknautscht sie so kurz nach der Geburt waren. Und der Kleine sah genauso aus wie Nymphadora. Seine Haare waren mittlerweile rot geworden und in ein paar Tagen würde er wahrscheinlich schon seine Nase ändern können. Nymphadora hatte es als kleines Kind geliebt, jede Tiernase zu imitieren, die sie in ihrem Bilderbuch gesehen hatte.

Und soweit sie es beurteilen konnte, hatte Teddy überhaupt nichts wölfisches an sich. Wahrscheinlich würden sie bis zum nächsten Vollmond in einer Woche warten müssen, um Gewissheit zu bekommen, aber Andromeda machte sich keine Sorgen. Darum nicht. Und wenn Teddy doch ein Werwolf sein sollte, was soll's! Wer konnte diesen kleinen Kerl nicht lieben? Besonders, wenn er genau wie seine Mutter die Nase kraus zog, die Augen schloss, einschlief, und seine Haarfarbe sich wieder zu dunkelbraun änderte.

Eine Stunde später kam Remus angetrunken ins Haus gestolpert. Sie hatten Glück, dass er ohne Zwischenfälle hatte apparieren können, aber Remus war es gewohnt, unter Schmerzen präzise zu zaubern. Und übel nehmen konnte sie es ihm nicht. Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Ted sich nach Nymphadoras Geburt mit seinen Freunden betrunken hatte. Hätte sie nicht stillen müssen und sich ihr Körper angefühlt, als ob sie von einem Hippogreif übertrampelt worden war, hätte sie mitgemacht.

Er trank ein großes Glas Wasser und nahm ihr dann Teddy ab. Ungläubig schaute er auf das kleine Baby.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal etwas so gutes zustande bringen würde", sagte er fasziniert und strich mit seinem Finger über Teddys Wange. „Er ist so wunderbar. Genau wie Dora. Hoffentlich ganz genau wie sie."

Andromeda stand auf und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Und wenn er wie du ist, dann ist das auch in Ordnung."

Remus schluckte. „Ich hoffe nicht. Ich will nicht, dass so ein kleines unschuldiges Wesen jemals solche Schmerzen kennen lernen muss. Das hat er nicht verdient." Er seufzte. „Er hat eine gute Welt verdient, eine friedliche Welt, wo man sich nicht ständig fragen muss, ob man seinen engsten Freunden vertrauen kann oder sie am Ende für deinen Tod verantwortlich sein werden."

Andromeda schluckte. Genauso hatte sie sich bei Nymphadoras Geburt gefühlt und es war schrecklich, dass sie sich bei der Geburt ihres Enkelkindes immer noch so fühlen musste. Auch wenn sie über ein Jahrzehnt in Frieden gelebt hatten, es hatte sich nichts geändert. Es war alles nur noch schlimmer geworden und sie hatte auch noch Ted verloren.

Aber wenigstens hatten sie jetzt Teddy und wie Nymphadora damals gab er Andromeda Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft.

Es wäre nur schön, wenn der Kleine auch mal eine Nacht durchschlafen und nicht die ganze Zeit das halbe Haus zusammenschreien würde. Nymphadora hatte angeboten, einen Schallschutzzauber um ihr Zimmer zu legen, aber Andromeda fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass einem von ihnen etwas passieren könnte und sie würde nichts davon hören. Da wurde sie lieber von lautem Babygeschrei aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

Am Tag des Vollmondes saß Remus dann wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Er brachte es kaum fertig, Teddy auch nur für ein paar Sekunden hinzulegen und suchte ihn ständig nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen ab, dass er sich verwandelte. Teddy war kein großer Fan davon, ständig gepiekt zu werden, aber er genoss es sichtlich, so viel bei seinem Vater zu sein und hatte seine Haarfarbe gleich am Morgen der von Remus angepasst. Nymphadora fand es herrlich, einfach schlafen zu können und nur zum Stillen geweckt zu werden, auch wenn sie Remus entnervt aus dem Zimmer warf, als er sie zum wiederholten Male fragte, ob sie spürte, dass ihr eine Woche alter Sohn plötzlich Zähne hatte.

Er zögerte es so lange wie möglich hinaus, seinen Trank zu schucken und ermahnte sie dauernd, dass sie vorsichtig sein mussten, sollte Teddy sich doch verwandeln. Dann ließ er sie aber endlich allein, um sich in Ruhe verwandeln zu können und Nymphadora lehnte sich erleichtert zurück.

„Um Himmels Willen, ich dachte schon, er verschwindet gar nicht mehr", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Tragekorb, in dem Teddy friedlich vor sich hinschlummerte und biss dann glücklich in ein Stück von der Pizza, die sie sich hatten liefern lassen.

„Er macht sich Sorgen, das müsstest du doch am Besten verstehen", verteidigte Andromeda ihren Schwiegersohn und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Stück.

„Teddy ist kein Werwolf, das kann doch jeder sehen." Davon war Nymphadora felsenfest überzeugt und Andromeda hoffte, dass sie Recht hatte.

Zur Ablenkung suchten sie nach einer alten Folge von EastEnders und taten so, als würden sie nicht alle zwanzig Sekunden einen Blick auf das Baby werfen. Nach einer Stunde fing Teddy an, sich zu regen und zwei Minuten später schrie er wie am Spieß, weil er Hunger hatte. Nymphadora fing an, ihn zu stillen und summte zur Beruhigung völlig falsch einen von Celestina Warbecks größten Hits. Andromeda stand leise auf und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Der Vollmond stand hoch am Himmel und Teddy sah aus wie immer. Seine Haare wurden langsam grün, aber das war auch die einzige Veränderung.

Andromeda atmete erleichtert durch und setzte sich wieder zu ihrer Tochter.

„Siehst du, Mum?", sagte sie grinsend, während Andromeda Teddy ihren Zeigefinger hinhielt, damit er ihn umklammern konnte. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Er ist absolut perfekt und Remus hätte sich gar keine Sorgen machen müssen."

„Wenn man einmal ein Kind hat, dann wird man nie wieder damit aufhören, sich Sorgen zu machen. Außerdem hat Remus wahrscheinlich nie was anderes gemacht." Sie lächelte Teddy zu, der sie aus großen Kulleraugen anstarrte. Er sah herzallerliebst aus in seinem Holyhead Harpies Strampler. „Vielleicht wird er ja ein bisschen entspannter, jetzt, wo er weiß, dass er sein Kind nicht zu einem Leben voller Schmerz verdammt hat."

Nymphadora nickte. „Und wenn wir endlich gewonnen haben, dann werden wir Umbridge endlich aus dem Ministerium schmeißen und diese diskriminierenden Gesetze in den Müll werfen. Remus ist zehnmal mehr wert als alle diese Idioten. Und dann kann er endlich damit aufhören, sich Vorwürfe zu machen, dass er uns alle zu Aussätzigen gemacht hat. Der ganze Orden ist ein Haufen von Aussätzigen, da gibt es doch kaum noch einen Unterschied! Du wirst sehen, Mum, dieses Mal wird die Welt wirklich besser, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer endlich tot ist und alle seine Todesser gefasst worden sind. Dieses Mal schon. Es muss besser werden. Es muss einfach! Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass Teddy in dieser beschissenen Welt aufwachsen muss!"

„Dafür lohnt es sich immer, zu kämpfen", stimmte Andromeda ihr zu. „Eine bessere Welt für uns alle, und ganz besonders für Teddy."

Am nächsten Morgen war Remus so erschöpft wie immer, aber überglücklich, dass Teddy sich nicht verwandelt und auch sonst irgendwelche wölfischen Anzeichen gezeigt hatte. Selbst Bill hatte gesagt, dass er nach Greybacks Angriff an Vollmond aggressiver war und Fleur ihn immer in den Keller schickte, wenn es ihr zu dumm wurde. Aber Teddy hatte sich so verhalten wie immer und sie hatten keinen Grund zur Annahme, dass sich da etwas ändern würde. Andromeda hatte trotzdem vorgeschlagen, dass sie sein Blut auf das Werwolfgen untersuchen lassen sollten, sobald sie wieder gefahrlos ins Mungos konnten. Es war nicht unmöglich, dass eventuell durch die Pubertät etwas aktiviert wurde, was momentan noch passiv war. Aber in der nächsten Zeit würden sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssen.

Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie Remus schon jemals so befreit erlebt hatte. Vielleicht damals, als Sirius noch gelebt hatte und sie in alten Zeiten geschwelgt hatten, als Peter sie noch nicht verraten hatte und sie noch die vier Rumtreiber gewesen waren. Aber das war schon so lange her.

Doch gerade, als die Stimmung sich bei ihnen zuhause etwas gebessert hatte, platzte schon die nächste Bombe. Wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitete sich in der Zauberwelt die Nachricht, dass Harry und seine Freunde bei Gringotts eingebrochen und auf einem Drachen geflohen waren. Dann meldete sich Molly bei ihnen und ließ sie wissen, dass Franks und Alices Sohn aus Hogwarts eine Nachricht geschickt hatte, weil Harry dort angekommen war und es wohl endlich zu der großen unausweichlichen Konfrontation kommen würde, die sie alle befürchtet hatten.

Remus schaute betreten von Nymphadora zu Teddy zu Andromeda, bevor er nach seinem Zauberstab griff und seinen Umhang holte. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss dorthin. Ich hab zu lange auf diesen Moment gewartet und … ich muss dorthin. Für Teddy. Für uns." Nymphadora nickte. Remus küsste sie und beugte sich dann zu dem Tragekörbchen hinunter und küsste seinen Sohn auf die Stirn. „Ich hab dich so lieb, Teddy. Wenn wir Glück haben, ist morgen schon alles vorbei und wir können vielleicht endlich in Frieden leben." Er richtete sich auf. „Ich pass auf mich auf. Pass du auf euch auf."

Er nickte ihnen zum Abschied zu und war einen Moment später im Garten disappariert. Andromeda starrte sprachlos auf die Stelle, wo ihr Schwiegersohn gerade verschwunden war. Sollte es wirklich nach all diesen Monaten und Jahren endlich vorbei sein? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Voldemort morgen besiegt sein würde und sie in Frieden leben konnten? Es kam ihr zu schön vor, um wahr zu sein.

Nymphadora dachte anscheinend ganz ähnlich. Kaum war Remus verschwunden, fing sie unruhig an, im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Teddy spürte ihre Unruhe und wurde ganz quengelig. Nichts konnte ihn beruhigen, weder füttern noch eine neue Windel, singen oder EastEnders. Andromeda fummelte an ihrem Radio herum, aber es war absurd zu glauben, dass es eine neue Folge PotterWatch geben würde. Alle Beteiligten waren wahrscheinlich in Hogwarts.

Andromeda hatte sich gerade entschlossen, Teddy noch einmal zu wickeln, um wenigstens das Gefühl zu haben, etwas produktives zu tun, als Nymphadora mit ihrem Umhang bekleidet und ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand im Wohnzimmer auftauchte und ihre Mutter entschuldigend anschaute. „Es tut mir Leid, Mum, ich kann nicht einfach hier rumsitzen, während Remus und die anderen in Hogwarts gerade ihr Leben riskieren. Ich bin eine Aurorin, ich war in diesem Krieg von Anfang an im Orden, ich kann nicht länger hier herumsitzen, wenn ich da draußen endlich etwas ausrichten kann. Ich will mich nicht den Rest meines Lebens fragen müssen, ob wir wegen mir verloren haben, wenn etwas schief geht und ich nicht dort war."

Andromeda schaute von ihrer Tochter zu Teddy und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Teddy wird das verstehen, nicht wahr, mein Schatz?" Sie küsste ihren Sohn auf die Wange, der schläfrig blinzelte, während er in Andromedas Armen lag. „Es wird alles in Ordnung kommen, du wirst schon sehen, Mum." Sie umarmte ihre Mutter vorsichtig und küsste auch sie auf die Wange, und eilte dann ebenfalls in den Garten, um zu disapparieren.

Andromeda starrte ihr sprachlos hinterher und umklammerte Teddy dann umso fester. Sie fragte sich, ob sie die beiden hätte aufhalten sollen. Oder wenigstens Nymphadora, damit Teddy zumindest einen von beiden ganz sicher hatte, wenn das alles vorbei war. Aber sie wusste, dass sie das nicht nachvollziehen konnte, dieses Bedürfnis, mitten drin zu sein und aktiv gegen die andere Seite zu kämpfen, wenn nötig. Remus und Nymphadora waren beide in der Offensive. Und Ted war es auch gewesen, er hatte sich damals vor allem ihr und ihrer kleinen Familie zuliebe zurückgezogen. Wenn es sie nicht gegeben hätte, da war Andromeda sich sicher, wäre auch Ted im Orden aktiv gewesen. Er war nur ihr zu Liebe so vorsichtig und zurückhaltend gewesen. Denn Andromeda war absolut nicht offensiv, sie war defensiv und es lag ihr mehr, die Teile zu suchen und wieder zusammenzusetzen, die andere zuvor in Stücke gerissen hatten.

Sie konnte von Remus und Nymphadora nicht verlangen, dass sie das gleiche wie sie tun würden. Trotzdem hätte sie sich gewünscht, dass die beiden hiergeblieben wären, bei Teddy und ihr und darauf gewartet hätten, dass alles vorbei war.

Sie schluckte und schaute dann zu Teddy, der mittlerweile in ihren Armen eingeschlafen war. „Komm mit, mein Schatz. Du kannst heute bei mir im Bett schlafen, bis Mummy und Daddy wieder da sind. Wenigstens haben wir zwei uns noch, wenn uns schon alle anderen im Kampf für eine bessere Welt alleine lassen. Wenn wir Glück haben, wird die Welt morgen schon ganz anders aussehen. Hoffentlich besser."

Teddy schlief nach einer Weile ein, auch wenn sein Schlaf ziemlich unruhig war. Andromeda döste ein paar Mal ein, aber wirklich gut schlafen konnte sie nicht. Und jedes Mal, wenn Teddy anfing zu weinen schreckte sie auf und tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab. Glücklicherweise hatte Nymphadora ein paar Flaschen Milch abgepumpt, sodass sie Teddy ohne Probleme füttern konnte. Sie starrte nach draußen in die dunkle Nacht und wünschte sich inständig, zu erfahren, was passierte.

Letzten Endes legte sie Teddy in seinen Tragekorb und deckte ihn ab, damit ihn das Licht nicht störte, und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Sie fand eine alte Folge EastEnders, die Ted gehasst hatte, und schaute sie sich lächelnd an. An manchen Stellen konnte sie genau Teds Stimme hören und wie er sich über die Handlung und die Schauspieler aufgeregt hatte und am Ende fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Aber wenigstens konnte sie schlafen und fühlte sich ein bisschen erfrischter, als Teddy sie in der Früh durch sein lautes Weinen weckte, weil er Hunger hatte.

„Ich weiß, du hättest lieber deine Mummy, aber heute musst du wohl noch mit mir Vorlieb nehmen", sagte sie tröstend zu ihrem Enkel, der das Fläschchen, das sie ihm hinhielt, missmutig betrachtete. „Wenn du das nicht trinkst, gibt's gar nichts, junger Mann!", sagte sie streng, fing aber sofort an zu lächeln, als er dann doch endlich damit begann, die Milch zu trinken. Als er satt war, badete sie ihn, mehr um sich selbst zu beruhigen als ihn, und als er sauber war, legte sie ihn in sein Tragekörbchen und setzte sich mit ihm in den Garten, damit er ein bisschen an die frische Luft kam. Auch wenn er das Ereignis verschlief. Sie wäre gerne mit ihm im Dorf spazieren gegangen, aber seit seiner Geburt hatte keiner von ihnen das Haus verlassen, mit Ausnahme von gestern Abend, und Teddy hatte bisher leider nur mit ihrem Garten Vorlieb nehmen müssen. Es war ein schöner Garten, und jetzt, wo der unbeständige April vorbei war und das Wetter langsam wärmer und schöner wurde, konnte er mehr Zeit hier verbringen. Und wenn die anderen in Hogwarts Erfolg hatten, dann wäre dieses Problem auch endlich gelöst.

Sie hoffte nur, dass Remus und Nymphadora noch eine Weile bei ihr bleiben würden. Ohne ihre Gesellschaft wäre sie in den letzten Monaten verrückt geworden, ganz besonders nach Teds Tod. Ihre Tochter und ihr Schwiegersohn hatten ihr Halt gegeben und seit Teddy auf der Welt war hatte sie auch wieder angefangen zu lächeln. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie schrecklich sie sich gefühlt hätte, wenn sie ganz alleine in ihrem Haus hätte sein müssen. Wahrscheinlich so wie Sirius, als er tagaus und tagein in einem Haus festgesessen hatte, das ihm zuwider gewesen war. Wenigstens liebte sie ihr Haus, auch wenn jede Ecke sie an Ted erinnerte.

Sie nahm Teddy aus seinem Körbchen, als der sich nach seinem Nickerchen zu regen begann, und wollte gerade ein neues Fläschchen für ihn vorbereiten, als zwei Gestalten im Garten erschienen.

Andromeda presste Teddy an ihre Brust und griff reflexartig nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie erst sinken ließ, als sie sah, dass es keine Todesser waren. Aber es waren auch nicht Nymphadora und Remus, die mit betretenen Gesichtern auf sie zukamen, sondern Molly Weasley und Harry Potter. Beide sahen sie erschöpft an, aber wenigstens ein kleiner Stein fiel Andromeda sofort vom Herzen, als sie sah, dass Harry am Leben war. Wenn er noch lebte und Hogwarts verlassen hatte, bedeutete das, dass es vorbei war, oder? Dass sie gewonnen hatten und Voldemort endlich tot war. Oder?

„Andromeda!", rief Molly und eilte zu ihr, um sie zu umarmen. Sie lächelte Teddy zu und strich ihm über seine violetten Haare. „Wie schön, dass es euch gut geht!"

Andromeda erwiderte die Umarmung, so gut es mit Teddy im Arm ging. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, wie schön es war, Menschen zu sehen, die sie kannte. „Ich freu mich auch, euch zu sehen", sagte sie und schaute von Molly zu Harry. „Dann ist es vorbei? Ihr-wisst-schon-wer ist tot?" Harry atmete tief durch und nickte nach ein paar Sekunden. Andromeda atmete erleichtert auf und eine Anspannung, die seit Jahren da war, löste sich endlich und fiel von ihr ab. „Merlin sei Dank!" Es war wirklich vorbei! Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Nach so vielen Jahren und so viel Schmerz und Leid könnte endlich Frieden herrschen. Sie schaute von Harry zu Molly. „Wo sind Dora und Remus? Sind sie noch in Hogwarts?"

Harry schluckte und Mollys Unterlippe fing an zu zittern, bevor sie unvermittelt in Tränen ausbrach. Teddy schien das nicht geheuer zu sein und fing auch lautstark zu weinen an, aber Andromeda ignorierte ihn und konzentrierte sich nur auf Molly. „Molly? Was soll das bedeuten?"

„Andromeda", fing Harry mit betretener Stimme an.

„Es tut mir so leid, Andromeda", fiel Molly ihm ins Wort. „So leid! Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr. Ich weiß, wie schrecklich es ist und es tut mir so leid!"

„Was?", fragte Andromeda ungläubig und schaute von Molly zu Harry und wieder zurück zu Molly, während sie Teddy abwesend hin und her schaukelte, um ihn zu beruhigen. „Wollt ihr damit sagen …?"

Molly schniefte. „Sie sind tot! Sie haben gekämpft und alles getan und alles gegeben und es tut mir so schrecklich leid, Andromeda."

Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, da müsst ihr euch irren. Nein, nein! Die beiden sind gute Kämpfer, sie sind immer heil zurückgekommen, sie würden Teddy nicht im Stich lassen, bestimmt irrt ihr euch nur …"

„Es tut mir so leid, aber sie sind tot. Wir haben sie beide gesehen, Bill hat dabei geholfen, sie zu den anderen Toten zu bringen, wir täuschen uns nicht." Sie wischte sich mit ihrem Umhang über die Augen, aber es kamen immer noch neue Tränen. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich irren will, wenn es ich es ungeschehen machen könnte, wenn die Toten wieder lebendig sein könnten …"

Andromeda ließ sich langsam in ihren Stuhl sinken und schaute dann auf Teddy, der immer noch nicht aufhören wollte zu weinen. Sie sah zu Harry, der schuldbewusst den Blick abgewandt hatte. „Kannst du Teddy nehmen? Ich kann nicht …"

Harry war überrascht, trat aber rasch zu ihr und nahm ihr unsicher das Baby ab. Teddy hörte sofort auf zu weinen und schaute fasziniert die neue Person an, die er noch nie gesehen hatte.

Andromeda wandte sich wieder an Molly, die immer noch weinend vor ihr stand und bedeutete ihr, dass sie sich in einen der anderen Stühle auf der Terrasse setzen konnte. Molly setzte sich rasch hin und nahm Andromedas Hand.

Sie räusperte sich. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie mit rauer Stimme.

Molly schniefte erneut. „Wir wissen es nicht genau, keiner von uns hat gesehen, was passiert ist, wir haben sie erst hinterher gesehen. Aber jemand hat gesagt, dass Remus sich wohl als letztes mit Greyback duelliert hat und Dora … sie ist wohl mit Bellatrix Lestrange aneinander geraten …"

Andromeda schloss die Augen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sich in ihrem Magen ätzende Säure ausbreitete. Bellatrix. Natürlich Bellatrix. Was denn sonst? Sie hatte vielleicht nicht Ted erwischt, wie sie es ihr damals geschworen hatte, aber dafür hatte sie ihr das Allerliebste, das Wichtigste in ihrem Leben genommen. Ihre wunderbare perfekte Tochter. Und Teddy seine Mutter. Natürlich war es Bella gewesen. Wer sonst? Nicht nur Sirius war wegen ihr gestorben, jetzt hatte sie auch noch Nymphadora auf dem Gewissen. Ihre schlimmsten Albträume hatten sich bewahrheitet. „Seht ihr?", hätte sie jetzt am liebsten zu Ted und Nymphadora gesagt. „Seht ihr? Ihr habt mir nicht geglaubt, ihr habt gedacht, dass ich übertreibe, und ich hatte doch Recht!"

Aber Nymphadora und Ted waren nicht mehr da. Sie konnten sie nicht mehr hören.

„Und was ist mit Bella?", fragte sie schließlich. „Voldemort ist tot, aber was ist mit ihr? Will man sie wieder nach Askaban bringen? Das hat beim letzten Mal schon nicht funktioniert."

„Sie ist tot", erwiderte Molly. „Sie ist tot. Sie wird niemandem mehr etwas tun, versprochen."

„Oh", murmelte Andromeda. „Gut." Es war eine Erleichterung, dass Teddy und sie keine Angst vor ihr haben mussten, aber nach allem, was sie gerade verloren hatte, war es auch nur ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein. „Wie ist sie gestorben?"

„Ich habe sie getötet", sagte Molly mit fester Stimme. „Sie hat sich mit Ginny, Hermine und Luna Lovegood duelliert, als wir am Ende alle anderen schon fast überwältigt haben und ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie auch noch meine Tochter umbringt, nach allem …" Ihre Stimme fing unvermittelt an zu zittern und sie brach ab.

Andromeda nickte, ein wenig überrascht. „Du hast sie getötet? Du musst sehr gut sein, Bella war nie einfach zu überwältigen."

„Ich habe nie gerne offensiv gekämpft", sagte Molly schulterzuckend. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich es nicht kann. Und nachdem wir schon Fred verloren haben … ich konnte nicht noch ein Kind verlieren und diese Frau hat nur Schaden angerichtet."

„Ihr habt Fred verloren?", fragte Andromeda ungläubig und Molly nickte betreten. Neue Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und Andromeda konnte endlich verstehen, warum ihr das alles so nahe ging. Auch wenn Molly noch den Großteil ihrer Familie hatte, sie waren beide Mütter, die ihre Kinder verloren hatten. „Das tut mir so leid."

„Es ist schrecklich", murmelte Molly und umarmte Andromeda, die ihr Gesicht in Mollys Umhang vergrub und still zu weinen begann. Nymphadora war so schnell gegangen, dass sie sich kaum von ihr hatte verabschieden können. Und Teddy würde sie nie kennen lernen, und seinen Vater auch nicht. Er würde sich an seine Eltern nicht erinnern können. Und Andromeda würde sie nie wiedersehen. Einfach so. Sie waren alle viel zu jung gewesen, um zu sterben, sie hätten noch so viel vor sich gehabt und jetzt waren sie ganz allein, sie und Teddy.

Sie lagen sich eine Weile weinend in den Armen, bis Teddy anfing zu quengeln und lautstark sein Fläschchen verlangte. Es war die letzte Flasche, die Nymphadora abgepumpt hatte. Sie würde in eine Apotheke gehen und Milch kaufen müssen.

Während sie die Milch aufwärmte, erzählten Molly und Harry ihr abwechselnd in groben Zügen, was passiert war. Es war furchtbar, wie viele Tote es auf beiden Seiten gegeben hatte. Soweit hätte es nie kommen dürfen. Sie war froh, als sie hörte, dass Kingsley zum neuen Zaubereiminister ernannt wurde, wenn auch nur vorrübergehend. Endlich war jemand kompetentes auf dem Posten, dem sie trauen konnten.

„Ich hab mit Remus gesprochen, als ich zu Voldemort gegangen bin, um mich zu stellen", sagte Harry. Andromeda hatte nicht ganz verstanden, warum es notwendig gewesen war, dass Harry sich von Voldemort töten ließ, aber Dumbledores Plan war am Ende aufgegangen, schließlich stand er lebendig vor ihr, also waren ihr die Einzelheiten herzlich egal.

„Was?", fragte sie überrascht. „Er ist ein Geist? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er zurückbleiben wollen würde …"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das nicht. Es hatte mit dem Zauber gegen Voldemort zu tun, den Dumbledore mir hinterlassen hat. Und es ist auch nicht wichtig, warum, es ist nur wichtig, dass er mir gesagt hat, dass er hofft, dass Teddy eines Tages verstehen wird, dass er eine Welt schaffen wollte, in der er glücklich leben kann."

Andromeda schluckte. „Ich weiß. Dora und er haben viel davon gesprochen. Ich weiß, dass das ihr größter Wunsch war und ich kann verstehen, warum sie unbedingt dabei sein wollten, ich wünschte nur …"

„Ich weiß, ich auch", erwiderte Molly. Mittlerweile hatte sie Teddy im Arm, der nach seinem Fläschchen rasch eingeschlafen war. Er hatte Mollys Zeigefinger umklammert und um ihren Mund spielte ein leichtes Lächeln. „Ich hab mit aller Macht versucht, wenigstens Ginny nach Hause zu schicken, und am Ende war sie direkt in Bellatrix' Schusslinie."

Andromeda seufzte. „Vor meiner Schwester war man noch nie sicher. Sie hat Narcissa und mich schon als kleines Mädchen gequält, ich hab nie was anderes von ihr erwartet." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sirius war der einzig Gute. Der Rest von meiner Familie war schon immer beschissen."

„Sie haben auch ihre Momente", warf Harry vorsichtig ein. Andromeda zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich mein ja nur. Draco Malfoy hat es nicht über sich gebracht, Dumbledore zu töten. Und er hat nicht bestätigt, dass ich es war, als die Greifer und nach Malfoy Manor gebracht haben. Und wirklich gekämpft hat er letzte Nacht auch nicht. Außerdem hat Regulus Black sich im letzten Krieg auch gegen Voldemort gestellt und ist sogar dabei gestorben, ihn aufzuhalten."

„Ach wirklich?", fragte Andromeda überrascht. Sie konnte sich an Regulus kaum erinnern, Sirius hatte immer alle anderen in den Schatten gestellt, aber sie hatte sich auch nicht gewundert, dass er sich nach der Schule Voldemort angeschlossen hatte. Da hatte ihr kleiner Cousin mehr Rückgrat gehabt, als sie gedacht hätte.

„Und ohne Narcissa Malfoy wäre ich wahrscheinlich gar nicht zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen, sodass die anderen die Todesser überwältigen konnten", fuhr Harry fort. Andromeda sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie das hörte. Ihre Schwester hatte sich immer aus allem rausgehalten, so gut sie gekonnt hatte. Das klang überhaupt nicht nach ihr. Harry nickte bekräftigend. „Ja, Voldemort hat sie geschickt, um zu sehen, ob ich auch wirklich tot bin, und weil sie nur zu Draco ins Schloss wollte, um ihn zu holen und in Sicherheit zu bringen, hat sie gelogen. Ohne sie hätten wir es wahrscheinlich nicht geschafft."

Andromeda musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Das klang nun wieder ganz eindeutig nach Narcissa. Ihre Handlungen hatten Harry und den anderen Überlebenden vielleicht geholfen, waren aber purer Eigennutz gewesen. Natürlich hatte Narcissa nur gelogen, um ihre eigene Haut zu retten und die ihres Sohnes. Etwas anderes interessierte sie überhaupt nicht. Und sie hatte ihren Mann und ihr Kind noch, während Andromeda alles verloren hatte. Natürlich kam Narcissa mal wieder unbeschadet davon. Wie hätte es auch sonst sein können?

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bevor Molly Andromeda den schlafenden Teddy zurückgab und Harry und sie Anstalten machten, zu gehen. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Andromeda, aber wir müssen zurück. Es gibt in Hogwarts noch so viel zu klären, das Ministerium muss wieder organisiert werden und dann müssen die ganzen Beerdigungen vorbereitet werden …" Sie schluckte. „Wir sagen dir Bescheid. Du kümmerst dich am besten nur um Teddy. Wichtig ist vor allem, dass du weißt, dass die meisten Todesser entweder tot oder gefangen worden sind und du wieder ohne Sorge vor die Tür und zurück in die Zauberwelt kannst. Okay? Ihr seid so sicher wie möglich."

Andromeda nickte, auch wenn es noch eine Weile dauern würde, bis sie das wirklich glauben konnte. Aber wenn Bellatrix wirklich tot war, dann stand sie wahrscheinlich auf niemandes Liste ganz oben.

Harry lächelte ihr zögerlich zu und schaute dann auf Teddy. „Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich manchmal vorbeikomme, um Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen? Er ist mein Patensohn und ich hab's Remus versprochen und Sirius … ich möchte Teddy einfach gerne kennen lernen, jetzt, wo alles vorbei ist."

Andromeda nickte. „Natürlich. Er kann jeden Menschen in seinem Leben gebrauchen."

„Ihr könnt natürlich auch gerne jederzeit zu uns in den Fuchsbau zum Essen kommen. Auch mal übernachten, wir haben genug freie Zimmer, jetzt, wo die meisten Kinder ausgezogen sind", fügte Molly hinzu. „Wenn sich alles etwas beruhigt hat, seid ihr jederzeit willkommen, ja?" Andromeda drückte ihre Hand und nickte erneut. Es war absolut nicht dasselbe, aber es war schön zu wissen, dass sie nicht alleine war. Und wenn jemand verstehen konnte, wie sie sich fühlte, dann war es Molly.

An die Beerdigungen konnte sie sich kaum erinnern, weil so viele stattfanden und sie zumindest zu denen gehen wollte, wo sie die Angehörigen kannte. Die Beerdigung von Fred Weasley war beinahe schlimmer als die von Nymphadora. Sie hatte die Weasleys noch nie so am Boden zerstört gesehen. Und auch wenn sie der ganzen Familie höchstens ein- oder zweimal im Grimmauldplatz begegnet war, war es schrecklich merkwürdig, George ohne seinen Zwilling zu sehen. Außerdem kannte sie ihn nur gut gelaunt. Aber das hier … wie musste es wohl sein, seinen Zwilling zu verlieren? Wenn sie an den Tod ihrer Schwester dachte, dann empfand sie nur Erleichterung, auch wenn natürlich alle Gefühle vom Tod ihrer engsten und wichtigsten Familie überschattet waren.

Sie hatte Teddy mitgebracht, weil sie nicht wusste, wo sie ihn sonst lassen sollte, und hatte Glück, dass er kaum weinte. Er war fasziniert von all den neuen Menschen, die ihn halten wollten oder unterm Kinn kitzelten oder ihm zum Spaß die Zunge herausstreckten. Letzten Endes schlief er in Hagrids riesigen Pranken ein, der daraufhin in Tränen ausbrach und Andromeda erzählte, dass Harry auch fast so klein gewesen war, als er ihn damals zu seinen Verwandten gebracht hatte. Harry kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und Andromeda musste lachen, auch wenn es wirklich nicht so komisch war.

Am Ende des Tages hatte sie zwei neue Urnen, die sie zu Teds auf den Dachboden stellte. Sie würde arrangieren, dass sie bei Teds Eltern begraben wurden. So waren sie in der Nähe und Teddy konnte sie immer besuchen, wenn er das Bedürfnis hatte. Und dann waren Teddy und sie wirklich und endgültig alleine. Kein Ted, keine Nymphadora, kein Remus. Kein Sirius. Kein Dumbledore. Kein Fred. Auch wenn ihre Seite gewonnen hatte, so grauenvoll hatte sie sich die Opfer nicht vorgestellt, die sie alle hatten bringen müssen. Wie sollten sie nur ohne sie weitermachen?

**TBC…**


	11. Ein neuer Anfang

Andromeda war unglaublich froh, dass sie Teddy hatte. Sie hätte nicht gewusst, was sie ohne ihn gemacht hätte. Wegen ihm wachte sie jeden Morgen auf und verfiel nicht in Selbstmitleid. Sie hatte vergessen, wie anstrengend ein kleines Baby war, wie viel Aufmerksamkeit es verlangte und wie wenig es oft in der Nacht schlief. Sie war längst nicht mehr so jung wie damals, als sie Nymphadora bekommen hatte, aber Teddy machte es ihr einfach. Er war ein sehr zufriedenes Baby, auch wenn ihm seine Eltern am Anfang offensichtlich fehlten. Mit der Zeit schien ihn das jedoch immer weniger zu stören, was Andromeda beinahe das Herz zerriss. Jetzt hatte er das Bisschen von seinen Eltern, das noch in seinem Unterbewusstsein gewesen war, auch noch vergessen.

Sie war in diesen Monaten häufig im Fuchsbau zu Gast, weil ihr sonst zuhause die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen wäre. Molly verkraftete Freds Tod nur sehr schwer und hatte keinen Teddy, der sie so ablenken konnte wie Andromeda. Sie sprachen nur selten über den Tod ihrer Kinder, meistens ging es um die Fortschritte beim Wiederaufbau von Hogwarts oder die echten und guten Reformen, die Kingsley im Ministerium auf den Weg gebracht hatte und darum, dass Umbridge endgültig entlassen und sogar angeklagt worden war, weil man endlich nachgewiesen hatte, dass sie ein paar Dementoren in eine Muggelgegend geschickt hatte. Molly und Arthur regten sich beide darüber auf, dass Andromedas Schwager Lucius es schon wieder geschafft hatte, einer Haftstrafe zu entkommen, aber Andromeda hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. Von den Malfoys hatte sie nichts anderes erwartet. Deren oberste Priorität war es schon immer gewesen, ihre eigene Haut zu retten. Wenigstens hatten sie es sich mit den meisten übrig gebliebenen Todessern gründlich verscherzt, weil Malfoy so viele von ihnen verraten hatte, um seine eigene Haut zu retten.

Auch Harry sah sie um einiges häufiger, als sie erwartet hätte. Er nahm seine Aufgabe als Pate sehr ernst und brachte bei fast jedem Besuch ein neues Kuscheltier oder etwas zum Anziehen mit, bevor er zwei Stunden mit ihm spazieren ging. Andromeda war anfangs skeptisch gewesen mit Remus' Wahl, als Harry noch der meistgesuchte Zauberer der Zauberwelt und auf der Flucht gewesen war, aber jetzt, wo er nicht mehr andauernd um sein Leben fürchten musste, war sie froh, dass Teddy ihn hatte. Teddy brauchte mehr Leute in seinem Leben als nur sie, und mit Harry kamen alle anderen Weasleys, nicht nur Molly. Es war wahrscheinlich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Bill und Fleur Kinder bekamen und dann würde Teddy auch jemanden zum Spielen haben. In der Gegend, in der Andromeda wohnte, gab es leider nicht mehr so viele Kinder wie zu der Zeit, als Nymphadora noch klein gewesen war, und es war Andromeda um einiges lieber, wenn Teddy später mit magischen Kindern spielen konnte, die ihn nicht schief anschauen würden, wenn er seine Haarfarbe wechselte.

Und dann geschah einen Nachmittag, etwa zwei Monate nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts, etwas, womit sie nie gerechnet hätte. Sie hatte gerade Teddys Fläschchen aufgewärmt, als es an der Tür klingelte. Andromeda zuckte überrascht zusammen, denn um diese Zeit rechnete sie eigentlich nicht mehr mit Besuch. Außerdem meldeten die meisten sich vorher an und apparierten in ihren Garten. Nach dem Ende des Krieges hatte sie Kingsley gebeten, den Zauber wieder aufzuheben, der sie zum Geheimniswahrer machte, und nur noch die üblichen Schutzzauber um das Haus bestehen lassen. Es gab keine Schwester mehr da draußen, die ihr nach dem Leben trachtete, und so war es viel einfacher, wohlgesonnenen Besuch zu empfangen.

Aber vielleicht hatte sie sich auch getäuscht, denn als sie die Haustür öffnete, stand ihre kleine Schwester Narcissa vor der Tür. Andromeda starrte sie mit offenem Mund an und griff instinktiv nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie immer noch ständig bei sich trug.

Narcissa hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich habe keine bösen Absichten", sagte sie beruhigend.

Andromeda schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Das ist ja ganz was neues", sagte sie skeptisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Narcissa verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist nicht fair! Hat dir Potter nicht erzählt -"

„Dass du gelogen hast, um deine Haut und die deines Sohnes zu retten? Ja, hat er. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Wenigstens deine Familie ist intakt aus der Schlacht von Hogwarts rausgekommen, die meisten anderen sind nicht so glimpflich davongekommen!"

„Nur weil niemand von uns gestorben ist, heißt das nicht, dass alles spurlos an uns vorrübergegangen ist! Draco hat dauernd Albträume, Lucius ist im Gefängnis gewesen, Bella hat jahrelang bei uns gewohnt und -"

„Was willst du hier, Sissy?", unterbracht Andromeda sie erschöpft. „Soll ich dich bemitleiden, weil unsere große Schwester dein Haus in Beschlag genommen hat, nachdem ihr sie aus Askaban rausgeholt habt? Oder dass dein Sohn nicht mit den Verbrechen fertig werden kann, die er freiwillig begangen hat? Es tut mir leid, aber da bist du hier an der falschen Adresse."

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wollte ich gar nicht sagen -"

Ein lautes Schreien drang an ihre Ohren und Andromeda erinnerte sich an das Fläschchen Milch, das sie eigentlich für Teddy hatte aufwärmen wollen. Er war zwar ein sehr umgängliches Baby, aber wenn er Hunger hatte, konnte er so pampig wie seine Mutter sein. „Du entschuldigst mich, ich muss mich um meinen Enkel kümmern." Sie eilte zurück in die Küche, um die Flasche vorzubereiten, und stellte überrascht fest, dass Narcissa ihr gefolgt war. „Ich hab dich nicht hereingebeten", sagte sie harsch.

„Ich weiß. Es ist nur … ich wollte dir sagen, ich hab das von deinem Mann und deiner Tochter gehört und ich wollte nur sagen, es tut mir leid."

„Was, dass unsere Schwester meine Tochter ermordet hat und jemand von eurer Truppe meinen Mann? Während du daneben gestanden und zugesehen hast? Vielen Dank für dein Beileid, aber das kannst du dir sparen." Teddys Gebrüll wurde immer lauter und Andromeda eilte zu seinem Tragekörbchen, um ihn hochzuheben und ihm endlich sein Fläschchen zu geben. Zufrieden fing er an zu nuckeln.

„Ist das dein Enkel?", fragte Narcissa und ignorierte einfach Andromedas Ausbruch. Das war typisch für sie, sie hatte schon immer alles ignoriert, was ihr nicht gepasst hatte. „Ich hab ganz vergessen, wie klein Babys sein können. Wenn ich mich an Draco erinnere …"

Andromeda verdrehte die Augen. „Himmel, Sissy, sag endlich, was du willst, und lass Teddy und mich in Frieden. Du bist hier nicht erwünscht, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist."

„Teddy?", fragte Narcissa leise. „Ihr habt ihn nach deinem Mann benannt?"

„Ja, Dora fand das ein schönes Tribut, nachdem er kaltblütig umgebracht worden ist. Von den gleichen Greifern, die Harry und die anderen zu dir nach Hause geschleppt haben, damit Bella Hermine um den Verstand foltern konnte, so wie damals die Longbottoms. Und du hast mal wieder danebengestanden und zugesehen. Das kannst du wirklich fantastisch."

Narcissa seufzte frustriert. „Dromeda, bitte."

„Bitte was? Was hast du denn erwartet, wenn du einfach ungefragt hier auftauchst? Nachdem eure Leute mir fast alles genommen haben, was mir wichtig ist! Was willst du hier? Mich ausspionieren? Dich an meiner Trauer ergötzen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wirklich nicht. Bitte Dromeda. Ich wollte nur …"

„Was? Was wolltest du?" Andromeda wollte nur ihre Ruhe haben. Sie wollte ihre Schwester nicht sehen. Nie wieder. Sie wollte nie wieder jemanden sehen, der Voldemorts Regime für eine gute Idee gehalten hatte. Nie wieder!

„Ich wollte dich sehen! Am Ende von dieser schrecklichen Nacht war das Einzige, was ich wollte, dass meine Familie in Sicherheit ist. Dass dieses Hin und Her endlich ein Ende hat! Deshalb habe ich Potter nicht verraten, ich wollte nur, dass alles vorbei und meine Familie sicher ist. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie schrecklich das war, mit Bella unter einem Dach zu wohnen. Lucius war in Askaban und sie hat Draco ständig angestachelt, dass er sein Leben riskiert, um Ruhm und Ehre für den Familiennamen zurückzubringen und … und dann hab ich das von deiner Tochter gehört und dass es wohl Bella war und … ich wollte nur … ich wollte …" Sie schaute Andromeda hilflos an. Andromeda war überrascht, zu sehen, wie Tränen in den Augen ihrer Schwester glitzerten. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass du deine Tochter verloren hast. Dass dein Enkel ohne sie aufwachsen muss. Und dass du deinen Mann verloren hast, auch. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen -"

„Nein, das kannst du nicht! Du hast deinen Sohn und deinen Mann noch, nachdem sie so viel Leid und Unglück über die ganze Zauberwelt gebracht haben. Du hast deine fantastische perfekte reinblütige Familie noch, wenn du nach Hause gehst! Teddy wird seine Eltern niemals kennen lernen! Sein Großvater ist gestorben, ohne ihn einmal im Arm halten zu können! Und ich muss jeden Morgen aufwachen, ganz allein, und mich um ein Baby kümmern, das seine Eltern noch haben sollte! Und du kommst einfach so hierher und hast den Nerv zu sagen, dass es dir leidtut? Nachdem du keinen Finger gerührt hast, um sie zu retten, als sie noch am Leben waren? Ist das dein Ernst? Ist das wirklich dein Ernst? Du hast vielleicht Nerven, glaubst mit einer halbherzigen Entschuldigung ist alles wieder gut? Nach allem, was passiert ist? Nein, so einfach ist das nicht!"

„Ich hab nicht gedacht, dass es einfach ist", sagte Narcissa schließlich leise mit hängenden Schultern. „Ich dachte nur, Familie war immer das wichtigste für mich und ich habe Bella gehasst und jedes Mal, wenn ich mich mit ihr herumschlagen musste, hab ich mir gewünscht, dass du da bist, so wie früher, als wir zwei immer gegen sie vereint gewesen waren … und nach allem, was passiert ist, wollte ich nicht, dass das letzte Mal, als wir miteinander gesprochen haben, fünfundzwanzig Jahre her ist." Sie schluckte. „Und auch wenn du mir nicht glaubst, es tut mir wirklich leid, der Tod von Dora und Ted. Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt." Sie strich sich ihre langen blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht und wandte sich zur Tür. „Dann geh ich besser wieder. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestört habe."

Andromeda seufzte tief und schaute auf Teddy, der unbeeindruckt aus seiner Flasche trank. Er war mittlerweile schon einiges gewohnt. „Warte", sagte sie schließlich widerwillig, als Narcissa fast die Haustür erreicht hatte. Es schien ihr aufrichtig leid zu tun und das war mehr, als sie von ihrer kleinen Schwester je erwartet hatte. Narcissa blieb stehen und drehte sich hoffnungsvoll wieder um. „Möchtest du vielleicht einen Tee haben?"

Und so trat nach mehreren Jahrzehnten Andromedas kleine Schwester wieder in ihr Leben. Es gab zwar nicht viel, in dem sie übereinstimmten und besonders am Anfang endeten ihre Treffen häufig damit, dass eine von ihnen der anderen beleidigt versprach, dass dies das letzte Mal war, dass sie zusammen Tee tranken, aber jedes Mal trafen sie sich dann doch wieder am dritten Donnerstag im Monat um vier Uhr zum Tee. Trotz ihrer Auseinandersetzungen war es schön für Andromeda, wieder Kontakt zu jemandem aus ihrer Kindheit zu haben. Nach Sirius' Tod hatte sie geglaubt, diesen Teil ihres Lebens endgültig verloren zu haben. Es war schön zu wissen, dass ihr die andere Seite nicht alles genommen hatte.

Doch wenn sie ehrlich war, konnte sie sich an die erste Zeit nach dem Krieg kaum erinnern. Sie war froh, dass sie Teddy hatte, auch wenn der Säugling sie sehr auf Trapp hielt und sie sich mindestens zehnmal am Tag wünschte, dass Dora und Remus und Ted miterleben konnten, was er wieder Neues gelernt hatte. Sein erstes Lächeln. Das erste Mal aufrecht sitzen. Die ganze Nacht durchschlafen (das freute sie ganz besonders). Das erste auf den Bauch rollen. Das erste Krabbeln. Und dann natürlich die ersten Schritte und sein erstes Wort. Die drei wären so unglaublich stolz auf Teddy gewesen.

Aber Andromeda musste das alles zum Glück auch nicht ganz alleine erleben. Sie war mittlerweile zu einem festen Bestandteil der Weasleys geworden. Molly lud sie zu jedem Familienfest und zusätzlich auch noch häufig zum Abendessen ein. Sie war ganz vernarrt in den kleinen Teddy und behandelte ihn wie ihr erstes Enkelkind. Zu Weihnachten schenkte sie ihm einen selbst gestrickten Pullover und Andromeda einen selbst gestrickten Schal.

„Für meine Kinder hab ich immer Pullover", erklärte sie Andromeda bei der Weihnachtsfeier im Fuchsbau und deutete auf ihre Familie, die mehr oder weniger begeistert ihre neuen Pullover trugen. „Früher hatte das vor allem praktische Gründe", sagte sie schulterzuckend. „Wir konnten uns nicht viel leisten, Wolle war nicht teuer und ich stricke gern. Außerdem ist Hogwarts im Winter immer so kalt und zugig und da kann man einen Pullover immer gebrauchen. Und jetzt ist es eine Tradition, die ich nicht brechen möchte." Sie seufzte traurig. „Ohne Nachzudenken hab ich auch einen für Fred gestrickt. Die für die Zwillinge hab ich jedes Jahr zusammen gestrickt." Sie schluckte und wandte den Blick ab.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", erwiderte Andromeda und nahm Mollys Hand. „Als Dora noch klein war, waren Ted und ich mit ihr in Schottland im Urlaub und sie war ganz vernarrt in eine Schokolade, die nur ein kleiner Laden in dem Dorf dort verkauft. Ich hab damals eine Dauerbestellung für das Zeug aufgegeben und krieg jedes Jahr ein Päckchen zu Weihnachten geschickt. Ich hab völlig vergessen, sie abzubestellen und letzte Woche ist sie wieder gekommen und ich hab das Päckchen aufgemacht und bin in Tränen ausgebrochen. Teddy hat mich so komisch angeschaut. Und dann hab ich eine ganze Tafel aufgegessen und dabei schmeckt mir das Zeug noch nicht mal."

Molly lächelte traurig. „Schon komisch, wie viel sich in einem Jahr ändern kann, nicht wahr? Letztes Jahr haben wir nur mit Ginny und den Zwillingen gefeiert und ich hab mir so gewünscht, dass nächstes Jahr wieder die ganze Familie zusammen ist." Sie schaute zu George, der sich in einer anderen Ecke im Wohnzimmer mit Percy unterhielt. Er lachte, aber es kam längst nicht so von Herzen, wie Andromeda es von George gewohnt war. „Und jetzt wird die ganze Familie nie wieder zusammen sein."

Ihr Blick wurde erneut abgelenkt, aber dieses Mal von Teddy, der wirklich laut und fröhlich lachte. Bill hielt ihn auf dem Arm und Fleur kitzelte ihn am Bauch und er fuchtelte fröhlich mit seinen Armen durch die Luft. Seine grünen Haare nahmen Fleurs Haarfarbe an und sie klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

„Aber vielleicht habt ihr bald ein paar neue Mitglieder", sagte Andromeda tröstlich. Bill und Fleur würden sicherlich bald Kinder bekommen und Ron und Hermine schienen bei der Feier unzertrennlich. Kein Wunder, schließlich holte Hermine ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts nach, während Ron George im Scherzartikelladen half, damit dieser ohne seinen Zwilling wieder auf die Beine kam. Harry und Ginny waren ganz ähnlich. Ginny war ebenfalls für ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts, während Harry es vorgezogen hatte, Kingsley im Ministerium zu helfen und eine Ausbildung zum Auror anzufangen. Niemand hätte es gewagt, Harry das zu verweigern, selbst wenn er keinen Schulabschluss hatte. Ron würde zu ihm stoßen, sobald er George alleine lassen konnte, aber das würde wohl noch eine Weile dauern. Sie mussten alle erst wieder Fuß fassen nach den letzten Jahren und den Opfern, die sie alle gebracht hatten. Und wenigstens hatten die Weasleys Percy wieder, der einer der wenigen war, die sofort und begeistert ihren Weihnachtspullover angezogen hatte. Die andere war Fleur gewesen, die sogar Tränen in den Augen gehabt hatte, als Molly ihr das Geschenk persönlich überreicht hatte.

Molly lächelte sie an, drückte ihre Hand und deutete dann auf Teddy. „Die haben wir schon."

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Andromeda aus. Ihre Familie sah bei weitem nicht so aus, wie sie sie sich letztes Jahr vorgestellt hatte, aber sie hatte sie und sie war nicht alleine und dafür war sie unendlich dankbar.

**TBC…**


	12. Partylaune

Mit der Zeit wurde es einfacher. Kurz vor seinem ersten Geburtstag lernte Teddy laufen und nichts im Haus war mehr sicher vor seinen Patschhändchen. Harry kam vorbei, um ihr zu helfen, das Haus Kindersicher zu machen und Gitter an den Treppen zu installieren und sie stellten fest, dass er handwerklich ziemlich unbegabt war. Am Ende musste Molly vorbeikommen, die alles mit ein paar Schwüngen ihres Zauberstabs erledigte.

„Ich hab sieben Kinder großgezogen", sagte sie schulterzuckend. „Diese Sprüche kann ich im Schlaf." Sie tätschelte Teddy den Kopf, der grinsend durchs Zimmer gewankt kam und sich an ihren Beinen festklammerte. „Wo ich schon mal da bin, Dromeda, willst du einen Kuchen für Teddys Geburtstagsparty backen oder soll ich? Ich hab erst vor kurzem ein neues Rezept ausprobiert, das wäre ein wunderbarer Geburtstagskuchen."

Andromeda schaute Molly überrascht an. „Party? Was für eine Party?"

Molly schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. „Du willst doch hoffentlich eine Party feiern! Seine Geburt ist letztes Jahr schon so geheim gehalten worden, dass wir gar nicht zusammen feiern konnten, er verdient einen großen Tag."

„Aber er weiß doch gar nicht, was das bedeutet", widersprach Andromeda.

Molly zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na und? Dann machst du eben einen Haufen Fotos, wie immer, dann hat er später was, das er sich anschauen kann. Und du verdienst auch einen großen Tag mit der Familie. Wir können auch gerne im Fuchsbau feiern, wenn du das ganze Haus nicht voller Leute möchtest …" Andromeda gab sich geschlagen und nickte schließlich. Wenn Molly so war, ließ man sie besser einfach machen und passte sich dementsprechend an.

„Danke, dass du bei der Party mitmachst", sagte Harry später beim Mittagessen. Molly war wieder nach Hause appariert, aber Harry hatte an dem Tag nichts vor und wollte noch etwas Zeit mit Teddy verbringen, der auf Harrys Schoß saß und sich von ihm füttern ließ.

Andromeda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Um ehrlich zu sein hab ich mir darüber keine Gedanken gemacht. Ich finde Partys für Kinder, die noch nicht mal wissen, was ein Geburtstag ist, eigentlich unnötig."

Harry lachte. „Ja, in den ersten Jahren ist das wohl mehr was für die Eltern als die Kinder. Hermine glaubt, dass es Molly vor allem darum geht, sich von Freds Todestag abzulenken." Andromeda nickte. Der Tag schwebte wie ein dunkler Schatten über ihr. Teds war schon verstrichen, auch wenn sie nicht mal wusste, an welchem Tag er überhaupt gestorben war. Sie zählte ab dem Tag, an dem Remus ihr von seinem Tod erzählt hatte. Aber an dem Tag hatte Teddy schreckliche Bauchschmerzen gehabt und die Sorge um ihren Enkel hatte sie so sehr abgelenkt, dass sie kaum an Ted gedacht hatte. Hermine hatte vermutlich ganz recht mit ihrer Vermutung, dass Molly sich um jeden Preis ablenken wollte.

Harry wischte Teddy mit einer Serviette den Babybrei ab, der auf seiner Wange gelandet war und küsste ihn auf seine jetzt pechschwarzen Haare. „Aber es ist trotzdem schön, seinen Geburtstag zu feiern. Letztes Jahr ging das alles so schnell, dass sich keiner richtig freuen konnte. Wir waren mitten in unseren Planungen zum Einbruch in Gringotts und ich hab mich wie der schrecklichste Pate auf der Welt gefühlt."

Andromeda lachte. „Ich muss zugeben, ich hab mich gewundert, dass Remus ausgerechnet dich wollte."

„Was, nur weil ich siebzehn war, auf der Flucht, und ein gesuchter Schwerverbrecher?", erwiderte Harry grinsend. „Sein eigener Sirius, was?"

Sie lächelte. „Ja, schon. Außerdem schien es eine unnötige Belastung für dich zu sein. Aber Remus gingen seine Freunde immer über alles und jetzt, wo sie alle weg waren, warst du wahrscheinlich der nächst Beste, wenn er Sirius oder James nicht haben konnte. Und er hat gesagt, dass es dir zu verdanken war, dass er wieder zu Dora zurückgekommen ist."

Harry seufzte und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Ja, wahrscheinlich schon. Er hat uns damals seine Hilfe angeboten und versteh mich nicht falsch, wir hätten sie bestimmt gut gebrauchen können, aber der Gedanke, dass er sein Kind einfach verlässt, obwohl er nicht muss … Mein Dad hat sein Leben für Mum und mich geopfert, und dass er sein Kind aus Angst im Stich lässt, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er das gutgeheißen hätte … Und gerade Remus! Als damals die Dementoren in Hogwarts waren, um uns vor Sirius zu schützen, hat er mir so viel dabei geholfen, mich gegen sie zu wehren. Und ohne ihn hätte ich wahrscheinlich überhaupt keine Chance gegen die Todesser im Ministerium gehabt. Er war der beste Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, den ich je hatte, und der Gedanke, dass Teddy ihn nicht auch so sehen würde …" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist so unfair, dass er sich trotz allem nie an Remus erinnern wird. Ich hasse das."

„Ich auch", erwiderte Andromeda. „Aber trotzdem. Remus war hier während der Schwangerschaft und hat sich mit Dora zusammen auf Teddy gefreut. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie diese Monate für sie gewesen wären, wenn er nicht wiedergekommen wäre. Und er war so glücklich nach der Geburt."

Harry lächelte. „Ich weiß. Er ist damals bei Bill und Fleur reingeplatzt und hat so gestrahlt, so hab ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Nach allem, was passiert ist … es war schön, eine gute Nachricht zu bekommen. Und es wird schön sein, diese Nachricht jedes Jahr zu feiern."

„Jedes Jahr?"

„Ja natürlich", sagte Harry selbstverständlich. „Die erste Geburtstagsfeier die ich hatte, war bei meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag im Fuchsbau. Ich möchte, dass Teddy ein paar schöne frühere Erinnerungen an seinen Geburtstag hat."

„Wirklich?", fragte Andromeda schockiert. „Du hast erst mit siebzehn gefeiert?" Sie hatten vielleicht nie die größten Partys veranstaltet, aber ein Geburtstag war immer etwas Besonderes gewesen.

Harry seufzte. „Meine Verwandten haben meinen Geburtstag immer ignoriert. Und als ich dann endlich Freunde hatte in Hogwarts, waren das auch meistens unglückliche Umstände, weil ich in den Ferien bei meinen Verwandten festgesteckt habe. Und dann nach Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung und Sirius' Tod war mir nicht sonderlich nach Feiern zumute. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich auch den siebzehnten sausen lassen, wenn Molly nicht unbedingt ein großes Essen hätte geben wollen und sowieso alle wegen Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit dagewesen wären."

„Ja, Molly feiert gerne."

„Tja, sie haben nicht viel Geld und bei so vielen Familienmitgliedern ist Aufmerksamkeit an ihrem Geburtstag wahrscheinlich das größte Geschenk, was sie ihnen machen können. Und Georges Geburtstag wollte dieses Jahr keiner feiern, weil das auch Freds Geburtstag ist, und da ist Teddys wahrscheinlich eine willkommene Gelegenheit."

Andromeda schaute zu Teddy, der mittlerweile mit dem Salzstreuer spielte. Es war schön zu wissen, dass sich so viele Menschen über seinen Geburtstag freuten.

Und Molly hatte wirklich keine Mühen gescheut. Für April war sehr schönes und sonniges Wetter, sodass sie im Garten feiern konnten. Die Torte war riesig und alle waren voll des Lobes, auch wenn Teddy nach einem halben Stück durch den Zuckerschock fast durchdrehte und übermütig von einem zum anderen durch den Garten krabbelte. Andromeda war froh, dass sie ihm seine grüne Latzhose angezogen hatte, auf der sah man den Dreck kaum.

„Ach, er ist so süß", seufzte Fleur verzückt. Sie saß neben Andromeda und verfolgte, wie Teddy erst zu Harry krabbelte und sich dann an Georges Bein hochzog und seine Arme ausstreckte, weil er auf den Arm genommen werden wollte. George lachte und hob ihn hoch. Teddy klammerte sich in Georges Pullover fest und starrte fasziniert auf die Stelle, wo früher sein Ohr gewesen war. Er zog die Nase kraus und einen Moment später verschwand sein Ohr.

Fleur lachte. „Er ist wirklisch genau wie seine Mutter, nischt wahr?" Sie warf ihre langen blonden Haare über die Schulter. „Isch wäre viel lieber ein Metamorphmagus als ein Teil Veela."

„Ach ja?", fragte Andromeda überrascht. Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie oft Molly sich darüber aufgeregt hatte, dass Fleur ihr Aussehen so wichtig und sie so oberflächlich war. Als Andromeda sie bei den Beerdigungen endlich kennen gelernt hatte, war sie überrascht gewesen, wie schön Fleur wirklich war, aber sie war ihr nie oberflächlich vorgekommen.

„Oh ja. Isch meine, es ist toll, so 'übsch su sein und isch bin es nischt anders gewohnt, aber es ist auch alles, was die Leute sehen, wenn sie misch kennen lernen. Isch bin eine gute und intelligente 'exe, aber kaum jemand nimmt das wirklisch war. Isch fand es immer sehr beeindruckend, dass Tonks so 'übsch sein konnte, wie sie wollte. Aber es war ihr egal und sie war immer einfach nur sie selbst."

Andromeda lächelte. Ja, das war sie wirklich gewesen.

„Beel und isch überlegen, auch ein Baby su bekommen", fuhr Fleur nach einer Weile fort. „Wir sind bald swei Jahre ver'eiratet und wir 'aben einen Krieg überlebt. Isch 'offe, wir sind so weit."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich damals bereit gefühlt habe, als ich schwanger wurde", erwiderte Andromeda nachdenklich. „Es war überhaupt nicht geplant und dann hat Ted mir sofort einen Antrag gemacht und meine Familie hat mich rausgeschmissen und im Nachhinein war ich so froh, dass das alles so gekommen ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich jemals wirklich bereit für ein Baby gefühlt hätte, besonders im Krieg. Und Teddy war auch nicht geplant."

„Aber es ist so schön, dass er da ist, nischt wahr?", versicherte Fleur sich besorgt.

Andromeda nickte. „Jeden Tag. Und wenn ihr üben wollt, dann könnt ihr Teddy euch gerne mal ein Wochenende ausleihen. Auch wenn er schon viel pflegeleichter ist als ein Neugeborenes, er schläft jede Nacht durch und muss nicht mehr um drei Uhr nachts ein Fläschchen kriegen." Das vermisste sie wirklich nicht, jede Nacht durch Babygeschrei aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden.

„Oh, das wäre wunderbar", erwiderte Fleur strahlend. Sie winkte Bill zu sich, um ihm gleich davon zu erzählen, auch wenn der weniger begeistert zu sein schien, sein Wochenende für ein Baby opfern zu müssen. Aber gegen Fleur hatte er keine Chance und so verbrachte Teddy in der nächsten Zeit mehr als ein Wochenende in Shell Cottage. Und er schien sie nicht abzuschrecken, denn am Ende von Harrys Geburtstagsfeier im Fuchsbau verkündeten sie strahlend, dass sie ein Baby bekamen. Molly brach glücklich in Tränen aus und umarmte die beiden abwechselnd und auch Teddy stimmte in den Applaus der anderen mit seinen Patschhändchen ein.

„Bald hast du jemanden zum Spielen, wenn du Bill und Fleur besuchst, das wird toll werden", versprach Andromeda ihm, woraufhin ihr Enkel sie nur unbeeindruckt anschaute und sich ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund schob.

Aber sobald Victoire Isabelle Weasley nächsten Mai geboren war, war er fasziniert von der Kleinen. Fleurs Geburtstermin war eigentlich Teddys Geburtstag gewesen und Andromeda war sehr froh, dass Victoire sich noch zwei Wochen Zeit gelassen hatte, damit die Geburtstage nicht auf den gleichen Tag fielen. Jetzt fiel ihr Geburtstag allerdings mit dem Todestag von Nymphadora, Remus und Fred zusammen, was noch merkwürdiger war. Aber wenigstens würden sie alle ab diesem Tag immer etwas haben, worüber sie sich freuen konnten. Und die kleine Victoire hatte sofort alle um den Finger gewickelt, da stand sie Fleur in ihrem Charme in nichts nach. Molly weigerte sich beinahe, sie überhaupt wieder herzugeben und Teddy bettelte andauernd, sie sehen zu dürfen, auch wenn er es nicht mochte, wenn sie anfing zu schreien. Und schreien konnte die Kleine. Andromeda war in diesen Momenten wirklich dankbar, dass Teddy langsam Sprechen lernte und längst nicht so ein lautes Temperament hatte wie Victoire.

Wie laut sie schreien konnte zeigte sich schon kurz nach ihrer Geburt bei Ron und Hermines Hochzeit, als sie mitten im Jawort anfing zu brüllen und nicht mehr aufhören wollte. Fleur verschwand zwar schnell im Haus, aber man konnte Victoire trotzdem so gut hören, dass Ron und Hermine sich richtiggehend anschreien mussten. Eine halbe Stunde später schlief Victoire wie ein kleiner Engel in ihrem Kinderwagen und Ron musste sich dauernd räuspern, weil er ganz heiser geworden war.

„Macht nichts", sagte er grinsend zu Fleur, die sich ununterbrochen entschuldigte. „Hermine und ich haben uns so häufig angeschrien in Hogwarts, das war irgendwie passend, dass das heute auch so war." Er strahlte Hermine an, die sich gerade bemühte, ihre Mutter aus Arthurs Fängen zu befreien, der sie offensichtlich wegen irgendeiner Muggelsache auszufragen versuchte.

„Trotzdem", beharrte Fleur. „Es war so peinlisch. Und Teddy war so ein braver kleiner Junge." Sie strich Teddy über den Kopf, während er mit verzogenem Gesicht an der Fliege zerrte, die Andromeda ihm aufgezwungen hatte.

„Ich bitte dich, Fleur, hier wissen doch alle, wie Babys sind", erwiderte Andromeda beruhigend. „Und Victoire ist so ein süßes Baby, ihr kann keiner lange böse sein."

Fleur seufzte. „Das 'abe isch auch gedacht, bevor sie mich jede Nacht aufweckt. Du 'ast wirklisch untertrieben, wie anstrengend das ist."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wird alles besser werden in den nächsten Monaten. Und beim zweiten Baby hast du dann schon Übung."

Fleur seufzte noch stärker. „Isch weiß nischt, ob isch mir diese Folter noch einmal antun werde. Wenn man ein perfektes Baby 'at, das reischt doch." Sie schaute an sich herunter. „Außerdem wird es ewig dauern, bis isch meine Figur wieder'abe." Andromeda konnte ehrlich gesagt keinen Unterschied zu vor ihrer Schwangerschaft sehen, aber sie wusste auch, wie fremd sich der eigene Körper nach einer Geburt anfühlen konnte.

Sie wurden von Ginny unterbrochen, die Teddy lachend hochhob und mit ihm auf die Tanzfläche eilte, wo Lovegoods Tochter schon auf sie wartete. „Harry will nicht tanzen", rief sie zur Erklärung und fing an, mit Teddy herumzuhüpfen, dessen lautes Lachen die umstehenden Gäste begeisterte.

„Das ist eine gute Idee", sagte Fleur. „Kannst du ein Auge auf Victore 'aben, isch würde gerne Beel suchen."

Andromeda machte das gerne, denn Victoire war wirklich herzallerliebst, aber sie war auch froh, dass ihr eigener Enkel mittlerweile kein Baby mehr war.

„Ist sie nicht wunderbar?", fragte Molly sie, die unbemerkt an sie herangetreten war. „Gut, vom Aussehen kommt sie ganz nach Fleur, aber ich hoffe, dass sie wenigstens ein paar Charakterzüge von Bill hat."

„Dora sah keinem von uns wirklich ähnlich nach der Geburt", erwiderte Andromeda. „Aber bei einem Metamorphmagus ist das auch nicht verwunderlich. Und Remus war ganz begeistert, dass Teddy nach Dora kam." Insgeheim war sie froh, dass Nymphadora ihr nicht sonderlich ähnlich gesehen hatte. Es hatte ihr schon gereicht, dass sie Bellatrix in der Schule von weitem so ähnlich gesehen hatte, dass sie andauernd verwechselt wurden. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde das immer weniger und jetzt war allgemein bekannt, dass Bellatrix tot war, aber Harrys Reaktion, als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, würde sie dennoch nie vergessen. Das hatte sie oft genug erlebt.

„Das ist wohl der Vor- und Nachteil bei einem Metamorphmagus. Sie sehen allen und keinem wirklich ähnlich", murmelte Molly nachdenklich und warf dann einen prüfenden Blick in den Kinderwagen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Victoire noch schlief. „Na ja, ich hoffe, dass die Weasley-Gene beim nächsten Enkel mehr durchschlagen."

Andromeda lächelte. „Ich glaube, du wirst noch genug Enkel haben." Es war bestimmt nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Harry und Ginny heiraten würden und auch wenn Percy und George im Moment nicht den Anschein erweckten, dass sie Interesse an einer Beziehung hatten, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie auf Dauer allein bleiben würden. Charlie stand da auf einem anderen Blatt, der war schon als kleiner Junge eher ein Freigeist gewesen, der auch sehr gut ohne seine Familie auskam.

Selbst Narcissa schien von dem Thema völlig besessen zu sein. Bei ihren Teestunden sprach sie kaum noch von etwas anderem. „Ich verstehe Draco nicht", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd und rührte ihren Tee um. „Ich habe ihm schon so viele nette Mädchen vorgestellt, aber er scheint kein Interesse zu haben."

„Ach ja?", seufzte Andromeda genervt, denn das Thema hatten sie mittlerweile wirklich zur Genüge durchgekaut. „Er ist doch erst zwanzig, er hat mehr als genug Zeit, jemanden zum Heiraten zu finden."

„Na und?", empörte Narcissa sich. „Ich habe damals mit neunzehn geheiratet, und du doch auch. Das gehört sich in unserer Familie einfach so, wir haben alle früh geheiratet."

„Dora war fünfundzwanzig, als sie geheiratet hat", warf Andromeda ein, nur um ihre Schwester zu nerven und zu sehen, wie sie sich da jetzt herauswinden würde. Die Blacks waren wirklich die letzten, die mit Familientradition argumentieren sollten.

Narcissa verzog das Gesicht. „Das zählt nicht."

Andromeda verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und warum nicht? Weil sie einen Werwolf geheiratet hat!?"

Narcissa verschluckte sich an ihrem Tee und übertrieb es Andromedas Ansicht nach ganz schön mit ihrem Hustenanfall, um nicht antworten zu müssen. Aber Andromeda schaute sie wartend mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und Narcissa seufzte.

„Ich meinte eigentlich nur, dass euch die Tradition zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr zu kümmern schien, ganz egal, wen deine Tochter am Ende geheiratet hat."

Andromeda seufzte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, Sissy, die einzige, die sich jemals um diese bescheuerten Traditionen geschert hast, warst du. Bella hat nur geheiratet, um nicht mehr unter der Fuchtel von Vater zu stehen und Lestrange hat sie offensichtlich alles machen lassen, was sie wollte, und ist ihr blind gefolgt. Und Ted und ich haben nur so früh geheiratet, weil ich schwanger war."

„Wirklich?", fragte Narcissa überrascht.

Andromeda schnaubte. „Was hast du denn gedacht? Ohne das Baby hätten wir uns viel mehr Zeit gelassen." Schon allein, um Ted nicht zu einer größeren Zielscheibe für Bellatrix zu machen.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest unseren Eltern nur an den Kopf werfen, wie wenig wichtig dir unsere Werte sind", erwiderte Narcissa schulterzuckend.

„Weißt du, eigentlich wollte ich nur Ted", erwiderte Andromeda wehmütig. „Ich wollte mich nie so gegen unsere Familie auflehnen, wie ihr das immer gesehen habt. Ich wollte nur meinen eigenen Weg gehen mit dem Mann, den ich liebe. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Es waren Mutter und Vater, die das so auf die Spitze getrieben haben."

„Mutter und Vater waren immer überzeugt, dass du damals absichtlich schwanger geworden bist, damit sie dir Ted nicht mehr ausreden können."

Andromeda lachte humorlos. „Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätten sie noch jahrelang nichts von ihm erfahren. Die Schwangerschaft war das Letzte, was ich geplant hatte." Aber damals hatte es kaum einen guten und einfach zu bekommenden Verhütungstrank gegeben und sie hatten sich auf einen Spruch verlassen müssen, an den sie sich offensichtlich nicht immer erinnert hatten. „Und als er dann davon erfahren hat, wollte er unbedingt heiraten und ich hatte nichts dagegen." Sie lächelte. „Letzten Endes wäre es sowieso darauf hinausgelaufen, aber geplant hatte ich es so eigentlich nicht."

Narcissa seufzte. „Lucius und ich hatten es immer so geplant. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass ich so lange brauchen würde, schwanger zu werden."

„Ach ja?"

„Oh ja. Eigentlich wollte ich direkt nach der Hochzeit ein Baby, aber am Ende hat es fünf Jahre gedauert. Ich hätte auch gerne mehr als eins gehabt, aber bei den Malfoys ist es Tradition, nach dem ersten Sohn aufzuhören, damit es später keinen Streit ums Erbe gibt. Mädchen kann man davor bekommen, so viel man will, denn die kann man ja leicht verheiraten. Ich hatte so auf ein Mädchen gehofft, bevor ich Draco bekommen habe. Aber wer weiß, ob ich überhaupt noch einmal schwanger geworden wäre."

Andromeda biss sich auf die Lippe und schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Es gab in den reinblütigen Familien viele bescheuerte Traditionen, aber die klang bescheuerter als die meisten, von denen sie je gehört hatte. Und wenn sie mehr als ein Kind hätte haben wollen, hätte sie sich von so einer Tradition nie abhalten lassen.

„Und ihr wolltet nur eure Tochter?", fragte Narcissa nach einer Weile, in der sie sich nur angeschwiegen hatten.

Andromeda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es hat sich irgendwie nie ergeben, noch ein zweites Baby zu bekommen. Auf keinen Fall im Krieg. Und Dora war anstrengend genug für Ted und mich. Und dann haben wir beide gearbeitet und da war einfach kein Platz mehr für ein zweites Baby. Wir hatten aber auch nie das Gefühl, das uns oder ihr was fehlte." Nymphadora hatte genug Kinder gehabt, mit denen sie hatte spielen können, da war ein Geschwisterchen nicht notwendig gewesen. Und keiner von ihnen war damals bereit gewesen, für ein Baby zurückzustecken, nachdem sie nach dem Krieg endlich ihre Karrieren gehabt hatten. Sie waren zu dritt vollauf zufrieden gewesen.

„Ich hätte gerne mehr Kinder gehabt. Auch wenn er es nie sagen würden, ich glaube, Draco war schon sehr einsam als Kind. Wir hatten damals wenigstens uns. Als Bella damals nach Askaban bei uns gewohnt hat …" Sie erschauderte. „Draco war und ist immer das Wichtigste für mich, und sie hätte ihn ohne Nachzudenken für den Dunklen Lord geopfert."

„Was du nicht sagst", erwiderte Andromeda unbeeindruckt. Das hatte Narcissa sich wirklich selbst eingebrockt und dafür würde sie von Andromeda niemals Mitleid bekommen. „Wenigstens hast du dein Kind noch."

Narcissa wandte den Blick seufzend ab. Wenn sie an diesem Punkt angekommen waren, dann war ihr Treffen meistens schnell zu Ende. Keine von ihnen hatte besonders große Lust, sich die Vorhaltungen der anderen anzuhören.

„Wie dem auch sei, Sissy, wenn du meine Meinung hören willst, dann lass deinem Sohn Zeit. Wen interessiert schon die Tradition, wenn er niemanden gefunden hat, den er heiraten will?", sagte sie schließlich.

„Es gibt mehr als genug geeignete Mädchen", protestierte Narcissa erneut, während Andromeda laut stöhnte und genervt die Augen verdrehte, weil sie _schon wieder_ bei diesem Punkt im Gespräch angekommen waren. Aber Narcissa war einfach so stur und wollte absolut nicht zuhören. „Soweit ich weiß, hatte er in Hogwarts eine sehr gute Freundin. Pansy Parkinson. Du erinnerst dich doch noch an die Parkinsons, sehr gute Familie."

Andromeda verdrehte erneut die Augen. Sie hatte die Parkinsons nie gemocht. Und nach dem Krieg war ihr Ansehen sehr gefallen, auch wenn sie, wenn Andromeda richtig informiert war, keine aktiven Todesser gewesen waren, sondern nur mit Voldemort und seinem Gefolge sympathisiert hatten.

„Oder die Bullstrodes. Die sind eine der reinblütigsten Familien, die es im Land noch gibt, die haben auch eine Tochter in Dracos Alter, soweit ich gehört habe." Die Bullstrodes waren noch schlimmer als die Parkinsons, und nicht unbedingt die hellsten Kerzen auf der Torte. Andromeda konnte es ihrem Neffen nicht verübeln, dass er an ihnen kein Interesse hatte.

„Du kannst ihn nicht zwingen, Sissy. Er wird schon noch die Richtige finden."

„Er hätte sie schon längst haben können", murmelte Narcissa missmutig. „Ich meine, hat nicht der jüngste Sohn der Weasleys dieses Schlammblut geheiratet, über das Draco sich immer so aufgeregt hat? Er hat gesagt, sie hat ihn sogar geschlagen, kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

„Bildlich", zischte Andromeda. Eigentlich hätte sie Hermine so etwas nie zugetraut, aber bei der Hochzeit hatte Ron die Geschichte mindestens fünf Mal zum Besten gegeben und so wie es klang, hatte Draco es mehr als verdient. Andromeda seufzte und stand auf. „Sissy, du kannst gehen. Sofort! Du weißt, dass ich diese Ausdrücke unter meinem Dach nicht hören will und wenn du darauf bestehst, sie zu benutzen, dann musst du nicht wiederkommen!"

Narcissa verdrehte die Augen. „Es tut mir leid, Dromeda, ich hab's vergessen."

Andromeda verschränkte erneut die Arme vor der Brust. Manchmal fragte sie sich wirklich, warum sie sich das jeden Monat antat. „Danke. Du kannst trotzdem jetzt gehen."

Seufzend stand ihre kleine Schwester auf und ging zum Kamin. Sie entzündete die Flammen und warf Flohpulver hinein, bevor sie sich umdrehte. „Nächsten Monat wieder um die gleiche Zeit?"

Andromeda nickte. „Bis dann." Vielleicht konnten sie ja nächstes Mal nur über das Wetter reden. Da fühlten sie sich nie beleidigt.

**TBC…**


	13. Hochzeiten über Hochzeiten

„Vicky, Vicky, Vicky!", rief Teddy begeistert und klatschte in die Hände, während Andromeda vorsichtig aus dem Kamin in Shell Cottage kletterte und Teddy die Asche aus den Haaren wischte. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr, um zu sehen, ob sie auch pünktlich war, da das Wohnzimmer komplett leer war. Sonst waren immer Bill oder Fleur da, um sie zu empfangen.

„Hallo?", rief sie. „Jemand da?" Es sah ihnen nicht ähnlich, sie zu vergessen.

Sie hatte es sich gerade mit Teddy auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht, als Fleur mit gehetztem Blick im Wohnzimmer erschien. Sie hatte Victoire auf dem Arm, deren Gesicht knallrot und tränenüberströmt war.

„Bonjour, Andromeda, es tut mir so leid, isch 'abe disch völlig vergessen. Beel musste in die Bank und ein Problem mit den Kobolden lösen und Victoire ist 'eute schrecklisch bockig, isch kann sie kaum beruhigen. Und dann 'abe isch gerade noch völlig überraschende Nachrischten bekommen und isch weiß nischt …" Zu Andromedas Entsetzen brach Fleur in Tränen aus, was wiederrum Victoire zum Weinen brachte. Teddy schaute sie alle mit großen Augen verwirrt an.

Andromeda stand seufzend auf und nahm Fleur Victoire ab. Sie legte sie in den großen Laufstall in der Ecke und setzte dann Teddy neben sie. Ihr Enkel griff sofort nach Victoires Hand und färbte seine Haare blau, was Victoire so faszinierte, dass sie sofort aufhörte zu weinen und Teddy begeistert anstarrte.

Fleur schniefte. „Vielen Dank. 'eute ist einfach ein schrecklischer Tag." Andromeda tätschelte ihr beruhigend den Arm und ging dann in die Küche, um ihr einen Tee zu kochen. Tee schadete nie.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte sie besorgt, nachdem sie Fleur die Tasse Tee hingestellt hatte und sich mit ihr an ihren Esstisch gesetzt hatte.

Fleur trank einen Schluck und schaute Andromeda dann mit geröteten Augen an. „Isch bin schwanger."

„Oh, das ist doch schön", erwiderte Andromeda überrascht. Fleur schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht? War es nicht geplant?" Fleur schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Mon dieu, non! Isch wollte noch warten mit einem sweiten Baby. Aber isch darf den Trank nischt nehmen, solange isch noch stille und diese blöden Sprüsche … isch 'atte ge'offt, dass isch nischt schwanger werden kann, solange isch noch stille, meine Maman 'at das immer gesagt, aber das war wohl nur ein blödes Gerüscht und jetzt … isch wollte mehr Seit 'aben, bis wir ein sweites Baby bekommen!"

„Naja, ihr habt ja noch neun Monate", scherzte Andromeda, aber Fleur starrte sie nur finster an. „Das wird schon werden, Fleur. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, Molly ist sicher immer bereit, sich um Vicky zu kümmern, und ich kann sie auch manchmal nehmen, wenn du etwas Ruhe brauchst, Teddy wird sicher begeistert sein, wenn sie bei uns übernachtet, er hat ja einen Narren an ihr gefressen." Sie schaute zum Laufstall, wo Teddy mit einem Stoffniffler vor Victoires Gesicht herumwedelte und sie versuchte, das Kuscheltier zu greifen.

Fleurs Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Würdest du? Isch weiß, wir 'atten ausgemacht, dass er 'eute bei uns übernachten darf, aber isch kann 'eute wirklisch nischt …"

Andromeda drückte aufmunternd ihre Hand. „Du brauchst eine kleine Pause, um das alles in Ruhe mit deinem Mann zu besprechen, dann wird das schon alles werden. Nach allem, was ihr durchgemacht habt, werdet ihr das auch schaffen."

Fleur schaute sie skeptisch an und trank stumm ihren Tee aus. Dann ging sie nach oben in Victoires Zimmer, um eine Tasche zu packen, während Andromeda Teddy sagte, dass sie Victoire ausnahmsweise mit nach Hause nehmen würden. Teddy war ganz aus dem Häuschen, als er davon hörte, und erzählte Victoire begeistert von seinen Kuscheltieren, die er ihr zeigen wollte.

Als Teddy und sie nächsten Monat zur Weihnachtsfeier in den Fuchsbau kamen, war Andromeda froh, dass es Fleur mittlerweile besser mit ihrer überraschenden Schwangerschaft ging und Bill und sie die Nachricht fröhlich verkündeten. Als sie sagten, dass es wohl Zwillinge werden würden, war dann selbst Andromeda geschockt.

„Isch weiß", seufzte Fleur, als Andromeda sich schließlich zu ihr setzte. „Aber das Gute ist, nach diesen Babys ist Schluss. Isch mach das nischt noch einmal mit. Drei Kinder reichen völlig." Andromeda nickte und brachte sich schnell aus der Schusslinie, als Molly auf Fleur zukam und ihr erzählen wollte, wie sich ihre Zwillingsschwangerschaft von den anderen unterschieden hatte und worauf sie achten musste bei Zwillingen. Fleur seufzte, ließ Mollys gutgemeinte Triade aber kommentarlos über sich ergehen.

„Danke, dass du damals Vicky genommen hast", sagte Bill zu Andromeda und bot ihr etwas Punsch an, den George dem Geruch nach mit etwas Feuerwhiskey aufgepeppt hatte. Andromeda trank dankbar einen Schluck. „Fleur hat mir erzählt, wie sehr du ihr letzten Monat geholfen hast. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich an dem Tag nicht für sie da war."

„Wir sind alle manchmal etwas überfordert", winkte Andromeda ab. „Das wichtigste ist, dass ihr an einem Strang zieht und nicht alles an ihr hängen bleibt. Wenigstens können alle eure Babys in Frieden aufwachsen und werden nicht mitten im Krieg geboren."

„Ja, da ist was dran." Er seufzte. „Wenn ich an die letzten Jahre denke, komme ich mir schrecklich undankbar vor, dass ich mich überhaupt über unsere Probleme beschwere. Teddy hat seine Eltern verloren und du fast deine ganze Familie. Und wir Fred. Und da kommen wir nicht damit klar, dass wir zu schnell noch zwei weitere Babys bekommen. Vor drei Jahren waren wir ja nicht mal sicher, ob wir am nächsten Morgen wieder aufwachen werden."

Andromeda tätschelte tröstend Bills Schulter. „Ich weiß, das hat so eine Zeit so an sich. Aber nur, weil dir eure Probleme jetzt vielleicht trivialer vorkommen, sind sie trotzdem nicht weniger wichtig. Nach Teds Tod hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass mich der Hautausschlag auf dem Hintern eines Babys mal drei Nächte wachhalten würde, aber so war's." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und Bill lachte. „Und bitte denkt dran, wenn euch die Kinder manchmal zu viel werden, ich nehme Victoire gerne für eine Nacht zu mir. Eure Familie hat mir nach dem Krieg mit Teddy so viel geholfen, das würde ich gern zurückgeben, solange ich noch die Energie für so kleine Kinder habe."

„Du hast doch Energie wie eine Zwanzigjährige", grinste Bill. Andromeda lächelte geschmeichelt.

„Weißt du, vor Teddy hab ich mir das auch eingeredet, aber man merkt schnell, dass man fünfundzwanzig Jahre älter als beim eigenen Kind ist. Und da hab ich wirklich Glück, dass er nicht so temperamentvoll ist wie Dora, sondern mehr nach Remus zu kommen scheint. Merlin sei Dank."

„Dann sollte Victoire vielleicht nicht zu dir -"

„Oh, nein, nein, nein", protestierte sie sofort. „Teddy war ganz begeistert, als sie bei uns war. Er liegt mir schon ständig in den Ohren damit, wann sie wiederkommt. Er ist ganz vernarrt in die Kleine."

„Sie ist auch wunderbar", erwiderte Bill stolz. „Kann man ihm nicht übelnehmen, dass er sich in sie verliebt hat."

„Tja, dann gewöhn dich schon mal an deinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn", sagte sie grinsend und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Oh, da gibt es schlimmere, die sie anschleppen könnte. Ganz bestimmt." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Aber erst in vierzig Jahren."

Andromeda lachte. „Ja sicher. Träum weiter."

Teddy war hocherfreut, dass Victoire in den nächsten Monaten oft bei ihnen zu Gast war. Ihr erstes Wort war sogar „Teddy", was ihn ganz besonders glücklich machte, auch wenn Bill und Fleur nicht ganz so begeistert davon waren. Aber je größer Fleurs Bauch wurde - und dieses Mal war er wirklich beeindruckend riesig - desto missmutiger wurde Fleur. Ganz besonders störte sie, dass die Hochzeit von Harry und Ginny noch vor der Geburt der Zwillinge stattfinden würde und sie aussehen würde wie ein Elefant.

„Ich weiß, dass der Termin für sie nicht so günstig liegt", sagte Ginny unbeschwert, als sie eine Woche vor der Hochzeit mit Teddys Festumhang vorbeischaute, um zu sehen, ob er auch passte. „Aber unsere Saison ist da gerade vorbei und mein Team kann noch dabei sein, bevor sie alle in den Urlaub fahren und das war mir ehrlich gesagt wichtiger. Außerdem ist es doch besser, als zwei neugeborene Babys unterbringen zu müssen. Ron und Hermines Trauung hat sie ja fast ganz verpasst, weil Vicky nicht aufhören wollte zu weinen." Sie machte den letzten Knopf zu und bedeutete Teddy, sich einmal zu drehen. „Du wirst ein ganz bezaubernder Ringträger sein", sagte sie überzeugt zu ihm.

„Es ist wirklich nett, dass ihr ihn miteinbezieht", erwiderte Andromeda und schoss gleich eine ganze Reihe Fotos von ihrem Enkel. Er sah wirklich fantastisch aus in seinem Umhang. Genau wie Remus, auch wenn er dunkelblaue Haare hatte.

„Natürlich, er gehört doch zur Familie", sagte Ginny selbstverständlich. „Wahrscheinlich werden wir nach der Hochzeit irgendwann in ein großes Haus ziehen, da kann er dann auch sein eigenes Zimmer haben, wenn er bei uns übernachtet."

„Wirklich?", fragte Andromeda überrascht. Bisher hatten Harry und Ginny in einer kleinen Wohnung in der Nähe der Holyhead Harpies gewohnt. Als Ginny und Hermine zurück nach Hogwarts gegangen waren, hatten Harry und Ron sich erstmal im Grimmauldplatz einquartiert, auch wenn Ron bald darauf zu George in die Wohnung über ihrem Laden gezogen war. Als Ginny dann ihren Abschluss hatte und bei den Harpies angefangen hatte zu spielen, waren sie zusammengezogen und Harry hatte den Grimmauldplatz dem Waisenhaus als neuen Wohnort angeboten, nachdem fast alle Mitglieder aus dem Orden des Phönix, die nach dem Krieg noch übrig geblieben waren, mehrere Wochen damit beschäftigt waren, die Zimmer neu zu streichen und endlich das Gemälde von Andromedas Tante von der Wand zerren konnten. Es war zu einem sehr schönen und fröhlichen Ort geworden, an dem Harry oft vorbeischaute und Teddy manchmal mitnahm, damit er mit den Kindern spielen konnte. Die Blacks hätten sich im Grab umgedreht, wenn sie gewusst hätten, was aus ihrem stolzen Familiensitz geworden wäre, ein Gedanke, der Andromeda jedes Mal aufs Neue große Freude bereitete.

„Ja. Die Wohnung wird langsam zu klein und wir wollen nicht, dass Teddy immer auf dem Sofa schlafen muss, wenn er bei uns bleibt. Und irgendwann wollen wir auch Kinder und dann wäre es schön, wenn wir ein Haus haben, in dem wir schon eine Weile gewohnt haben und nicht alles auf den letzten Drücker einrichten müssen. Außerdem hatte Harry noch nie ein eigenes großes Zuhause, in dem er sich wirklich wohlgefühlt hat. Zumindest keins, an das er sich erinnern kann." Sie kniete sich wieder hin und zog Teddy vorsichtig den Festumhang wieder aus. „Passt perfekt", sagte sie zufrieden. „Wenn wir irgendwann in den nächsten Monaten ein Haus gefunden haben, können wir sein Zimmer alle zusammen einrichten, damit es ihm auch gefällt."

„Das wäre bestimmt nett", sagte Andromeda etwas überrumpelt. Remus hätte sich bestimmt gefreut, dass Teddy in Harrys Leben so einen großen Platz einnahm. Trotzdem war ihr etwas mulmig zumute, wenn sie Ginny so reden hörte.

„Keine Sorge", sagte Ginny, als sie Andromedas Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte. „Wir wollen nicht, dass er mehr bei uns ist als jetzt und sein Zuhause ist immer bei dir. Wir möchten nur, dass er weiß, dass er immer einen Platz bei Harry und mir hat, seinen eigenen Platz, egal, wie sich unsere Familie verändern wird." Sie seufzte. „Ich muss immer daran denken, dass Harry die ersten zehn Jahre bei seinen Verwandten in einem kleinen Schrank unter der Treppe geschlafen hat, während sein schrecklicher Cousin zwei Zimmer für sich hatte. Und der Fuchsbau war auch immer so vollgestopft. Es war eigentlich geplant, dass ich mir ein Zimmer mit Ron teile, als Mum mit mir schwanger war, aber dann kam raus, dass ich ein Mädchen bin und Mum wollte unbedingt, dass ich mein eigenes Zimmer hab. Also haben sie für Ron den Dachboden ausgebaut und dann war Percy wieder sauer, dass Rons Zimmer größer war und Fred und George hatten auch eine Phase, in der sie am liebsten eigene Zimmer haben wollten und das war immer alles so ein Chaos. Harry hat genug Geld, dass wir uns ein großes Haus kaufen können und ich will genug Zimmer, dass jedes Kind später sein eigenes haben wird, Teddy miteingeschlossen."

„Wie viele Kinder wollt ihr denn?", fragte Andromeda perplex.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall zwei. Auch wenn ich sie manchmal auf den Mond hätte schießen können, ohne meine Brüder kann ich mir mein Leben nicht vorstellen. Vielleicht drei. Aber auf keinen Fall sieben, so wie Mum, da würde ich durchdrehen."

„Oh ja, ich war immer sehr beeindruckt, wie deine Mutter so viele Kinder im Griff hatte", erwiderte Andromeda und gab Ginny Teddys T-Shirt, das sie ihm über den Kopf zog. „Mir hat Dora immer völlig gereicht."

„Ja, wir werden es erstmal mit einem Kind ausprobieren und sehen, wie es läuft." Sie verwuschelte Teddys Haare und stand wieder auf. „Nicht jedes Kind wird so pflegeleicht sein wie Teddy hier. Aber damit lassen wir uns noch ein paar Jahre Zeit, ich würde gerne noch ein paar Jahre Quidditch spielen, bevor ich schwanger werde."

Andromeda nickte. „Guter Plan. Lasst euch ruhig etwas Zeit mit dem ersten Kind."

Ginny warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und nickte. „Ich muss leider los, ich muss zur letzten Anprobe für mein Kleid. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie viel Arbeit so eine Hochzeit macht … und da macht Mum schon das meiste und wir sind ja schon die dritte Hochzeit, die im Fuchsbau stattfindet. Vielleicht hätten wir es wie Tonks und Remus machen sollen und heimlich heiraten."

„Dann wärt ihr aber ohne Familie und deine Mutter würde dich umbringen."

Sie seufzte. „Ja, das würde sie wohl." Sie beugte sich zu Teddy herunter und küsste ihn auf die Wange, bevor sie Andromeda zum Abschied zuwinkte und disapparierte.

Als Andromeda Teddy am Abend ins Bett brachte, schaute er sie neugierig an. „Wie war die Hochzeit von Mum und Dad? Mussten da auch alle so blöde Umhänge anziehen?"

Andromeda lachte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Teddy sein Umhang nicht gefiel, auch wenn er gute Miene zum bösen Spiel gemacht hatte. „Weißt du, das kommt ganz auf die Hochzeit an. Wenn man eine so große Party feiert wie Harry und Ginny, dann ist es üblich, dass man sich richtig schick macht, weil das ein ganz besonderer Moment im Leben eines Paares ist. Aber man kann auch anziehen, was man will. Dein Großvater und ich haben damals nur mit ein paar Freunden gefeiert, da waren wir alle ganz normal angezogen."

Ted und sie hatten keinen großen Wirbel machen wollen, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Also hatten sie mit Teds Familie in der Muggelwelt gefeiert und ein paar gute Freunde aus Hogwarts dazu eingeladen und dann nur die offizielle Zeremonie im Ministerium angehalten. So hatte sie sich ihre Hochzeit zwar nie vorgestellt, aber in dem Moment war es genau das gewesen, was sie wollte.

„Und meine Eltern?", fragte Teddy begierig und kuschelte sich in die Kissen, während sie ihn zudeckte.

Andromeda seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, was die anhatten, leider hat keiner ein Foto von der Hochzeit gemacht." Teddy schaute sie enttäuscht an und sie strich ihm tröstend über die Haare. „Deine Eltern haben damals ganz spontan geheiratet, nur sie beide, weil sie zusammen sein wollten. Wir haben danach hier zuhause zusammen gegessen, das hat ihnen völlig gereicht."

Teddy verzog das Gesicht. „So ganz ohne Freunde?", sagte er skeptisch. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ohne Vicky heiraten möchte, sie ist doch meine beste Freundin."

Andromeda lachte. Wie niedlich. „Wenn du mal heiratest, kannst du so viele oder wenige Freunde einladen wie du willst. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn du willst, dass Victoire dabei ist, dann wird sie dabei sein. Und anziehen, was du willst."

Teddy nickte. „Gut. Schade, dass Mum und Dad kein Foto von ihrer Hochzeit haben."

Sie schluckte. „Ich weiß, mein Schatz. Aber dafür hast du ganz viele andere Fotos von ihnen." Sie zeigte auf das Bild, das auf Teddys Nachttisch stand, dass Nymphadora und Remus kurz nach der Geburt mit einem schreienden Teddy zeigte. Sie war wirklich unendlich froh, dass sie so viele Fotos gemacht hatte, damit Teddy ein paar Erinnerungen an seine Eltern hatte.

Die Hochzeit von Harry und Ginny war wunderschön. Teddy nahm seine Aufgabe sehr ernst und überreichte Harry und Ginny problemlos die Ringe. Victoire war das Blumenmädchen, auch wenn sie von Bill getragen werden musste und die Blütenblätter lieber über sich selbst ausschüttete, als sie auf den Boden zu werfen. Aber ansonsten war sie sehr brav und fing dieses Mal nicht während er Trauung an zu weinen. Dafür schnäuzte Hagrid sich so laut, dass die Gäste ständig zusammenzuckten.

Bei der Feier später fiel Teddy beinahe in Ohnmacht, weil Ginny seinen Lieblingsspieler von den Wimbourner Wespen eingeladen hatte, der ihm bereitwillig ein Autogramm gab (auch wenn Teddy noch nicht lesen konnte).

„Ginny hat gesagt, dass du überrascht warst, dass er sein eigenes Zimmer bekommen soll, wenn wir erstmal ein Haus gefunden haben", sagte Harry ein paar Stunden später, als alle gegessen hatten und die Tanzfläche überfüllt war. Ginny wurde gerade übermütig von George über das Parkett gewirbelt und wäre beinahe in Ron gestoßen, wenn Hermine ihn nicht noch rechtzeitig zur Seite gezogen hätte.

„Kümmer dich nicht weiter darum", sagte Andromeda gut gelaunt und trank noch einen Schluck Champagner. Teddy und Victoire hatten sie vor einer Weile in Ginnys altem Zimmer ins Bett gebracht und jetzt konnten sie alle in Ruhe feiern. Selbst Fleurs Laune war gut gewesen, auch wenn sie mittlerweile an einem anderen Tisch ihre geschwollenen Füße hochgelegt hatte und Bill mit immer neuen Wünschen ans Buffet schickte. „Ich hab nur nicht damit gerechnet. Aber es ist gut, dass ihr Teddy so einen großen Platz in eurem Leben einräumt, das wird ihm viel bedeuten. Und Remus auch. Es ist gut, dass Teddy nicht alleine ist."

„Natürlich ist er das nicht", erwiderte Harry. „Er hat dich, schon von der ersten Sekunde an. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mir als Kind jemanden wie dich gewünscht habe. Jemanden, der mich lieb hat und mir von meinen Eltern erzählen kann und mich nicht nur eine Missgeburt nennt." Er seufzte. „Ich hab immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich Teddy so wenig von Remus und Tonks erzählen kann, wenn er fragt."

Andromeda seufzte. Je älter er wurde, desto mehr wollte er wissen. Über Nymphadora hatte sie unzählige Geschichten, auch wenn sie sich viele für später aufhob, damit sie ihn nicht auf dumme Gedanken brachte. Nymphadora hatte wirklich viel Unsinn angestellt als kleines Mädchen. „Ich wünschte auch, dass ich mehr über Remus wüsste. Jetzt, wo Teddy fragt, fällt mir erst auf, wie wenig ich ihn eigentlich kannte. Und dann wollen wir auch noch warten, bis wir ihm erzählen, dass er ein Werwolf war. Das ist schwieriger, als ich dachte."

Harry nickte. Sie hatten alle ausführlich darüber gesprochen, wann sie Teddy von Remus' Schicksal erzählen wollten, und waren sich einig gewesen, dass er noch zu jung war, um zu verstehen, was das war und sie besser noch ein paar Jahre warten würden. Wenn sie ehrlich war, graute es ihr jetzt schon vor diesem Gespräch. Aber es erklärte so viel über Remus und Teddy hatte ein Recht darauf, es zu wissen. Aber erst später. Wenn er alt genug war.

„Ja, das ist wohl wahr. Auf jeden Fall wollte ich nur sicher gehen, dass du weißt, dass wir an unserer Beziehung zu Teddy nichts ändern wollen. Sein Platz ist bei dir. Wir wollen nur, dass er auch bei uns seine eigene Ecke hat."

„Ja, Ginny hat das schon erklärt, keine Sorge." Ein paar Momente lang war es ihr sehr merkwürdig vorgekommen, aber dann war ihr bewusst geworden, wie lächerlich sie sich aufführte. Harry und Ginny liebten Teddy, aber sie würden ihn ihr niemals wegnehmen. „Und es ist wahrscheinlich eine sehr gute Idee, damit er das später nicht in Frage stellt, wenn ihr eure eigene Familie gründet."

Harry nickte. „Teddy gehört jetzt schon dazu. Und du genauso. Molly hat uns doch alle schon längst adoptiert, da hatten wir nie eine Chance." Er grinste und Andromeda tat es ihm nach. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie noch einmal zu einer reinblütgen Familie gehören würde, aber die Weasleys waren wirklich die beste Wahl. Und diese Generation konnte man nicht mal mehr als reinblütig bezeichnen, mit einer Veela, einer Muggelstämmigen und einem Halbblüter, die alle schon bei den Weasleys eingeheiratet hatten. Ganz zu schweigen von Percys neuer Freundin Audrey, die einfach alles mit großen Augen anstarrte. Anscheinend war sie ein richtiger Muggel und Andromeda konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie überwältigend alles sein musste, wenn man überhaupt keine magischen Kräfte hatte. Und dann war da noch Arthur, der sich auf jeden Muggel begeistert stürzte und ihn ständig ausfragte. Glücklicherweise für Audrey hatte Harry auch seine alte Nachbarin Arabella Figg eingeladen, die sich gerne von Arthur und Beschlag nehmen ließ und so Audrey vor dem schlimmsten bewahrte.

Harry trank sein Glas Champagner leer und stand auf. „Wenn du mich entschuldigst, ich glaube meine Frau will mit mir tanzen." Er seufzte. „Schon wieder." Harry war nicht gerade der enthusiastischste Tänzer, aber Ginny war das völlig egal, als sie ihn auf die Tanzfläche zog und er ihr trotz allem bereitwillig folgte.

Einen Monat später hatten sie ein schönes großes Haus mit sehr großem Garten gefunden. Die Nachbarn waren weit genug weg, dass sie ungestört mit ihren Besen fliegen konnten und Ginny war weiterhin in der Nähe ihres Teams. Teddy war ganz begeistert, dass er ein eigenes Zimmer bekam und sich seine Möbel sogar aussuchen durfte, und Andromeda stiegen Tränen in die Augen, als er darauf bestand, dass die Wände die gleiche Farbe haben sollten wir bei ihnen zuhause. Die Farbe, auf die sich Nymphadora, Remus und sie damals geeinigt hatten. Die beiden hätten sich sehr darüber gefreut.

Kurz darauf brachte Fleur die Zwillinge Dominique und Louis zur Welt. Wie Victoire waren sie ihr wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, auch wenn Victoires Haare in bestimmtem Licht mittlerweile rötlich schimmerten, das einzige, was auf ihre Weasley-Gene hinwies. Fleur behauptete steif und fest, dass die Kinder alle Bills Augen hatten, aber da sie beide blaue Augen hatten, würde man das wohl nie genau sagen können. Victoire war weniger begeistert von den Babys, als Teddy es damals von Victoire gewesen war. Andromeda konnte sie gut verstehen, denn zwei Babys waren um einiges lauter als eins, auch wenn Louis etwas ruhiger war als seine Schwester, die immer die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

In der ersten Zeit nach der Geburt war Victoire deshalb häufig bei ihnen und jetzt, wo sie auch laufen konnte, tollte sie viel mit Teddy durch den Garten. Einmal wäre sie fast in den Teich gefallen, sodass Andromeda sich gezwungen sah, einen Schutzzauber darum zu legen, damit ihm keiner mehr zu nahekommen konnte.

Bei der Hochzeit von Percy und Audrey Ende des Jahres sah Fleur dann auch schon um einiges besser aus, weil die Zwillinge endlich durchschliefen, auch wenn sie Charlie und George bekniete, mit ihren Hochzeiten noch eine Weile zu warten, damit sie wenigstens auf deren Hochzeitsfotos gut aussah. Ein dunkler Schatten legte sich über Charlies Gesicht, während George nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Er war mit seiner Freundin Angelina da, aber schien absolut nicht bereit, solche weitreichenden Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Als die Zwillinge etwas älter wurden, war Teddy auch wieder mehr in Shell Cottage. Fleur war beinahe froh, wenn er da war, denn da er zwei Jahre älter war, konnte er manchmal für ein paar Minuten ein Auge auf die Kleinen haben, ohne dass sie sich Sorgen machen musste. Außerdem ging er mittlerweile in den Kindergarten und Andromeda konnte so ein paar Schichten im Mungos übernehmen, wo sie mit offenen Armen empfangen wurde. Ted und sie hatten genug Ersparnisse gehabt, dass sie nach dem Krieg nicht unbedingt hatte arbeiten müssen und auch wenn ihr die Arbeit mit den Patienten fehlte, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, Teddy alleine zu lassen, wenn sie nicht musste. Als Dora klein war, hatten Ted und sie so schnell wie mögliche ihre Karrieren in der Zauberwelt wieder aufnehmen wollen, unter anderem, weil sie das Geld brauchten, aber da es dieses Mal anders war wollte sie die erste Zeit mit Teddy genießen. Er hatte zwar seine Eltern verloren, aber sie und Harry und die Weasleys bemühten sich mit vereinten Kräften, dass er sich niemals alleine fühlen würde.

Mittlerweile sorgte sie dafür, dass Teddy nicht im Haus war, wenn Narcissa zum Tee vorbeikam. Ihre Familiengeschichte war ihr noch zu kompliziert, um sie einem vierjährigen Teddy zu erzählen. Außerdem endeten die Treffen immer noch manchmal in Streit, auch wenn sie mit den Jahren besser geworden waren, die heikelsten Themen zu umgehen. Sie redeten sehr viel über das Wetter und die besten Teesorten.

Aber manchmal kamen sie auch nicht umhin, über Familie zu sprechen. So wie zwei Monate vor Teddys fünftem Geburtstag, als Narcissa mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck vor ihrer Tür stand und dann die nächsten zehn Minuten dramatisch seufzte. Andromeda wusste, dass Narcissa nur darauf wartete, dass sie sie fragte, was sie störte, aber sie genoss es ungemein, ihre Schwester zappeln zu lassen und erklärte ihr deshalb erst im Detail das Kuchenrezept, das sie gestern ausprobiert hatte und wie schwierig es war, den genauen Zeitpunkt für die Glasur hinzubekommen. Danach erzählte sie ihr bis ins kleinste Detail, wie sie die Glasur erneut machen musste, weil Teddy versucht hatte, davon zu probieren und dabei die Schüssel heruntergeworfen hatte.

Nachdem sie langsam einen Bissen Kuchen gegessen und genüsslich einen großen Schluck Tee getrunken hatte, lehnte sie sich schließlich zurück und schaute ihre Schwester mit einem engelsgleichen Lächeln an. „Und wie geht es dir, Sissy?"

Narcissa atmete erleichtert durch und holte dann tief Luft. „Schrecklich, Dromeda! Das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen!"

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Andromeda interessiert. Bei ihrer Schwester konnte das alles bedeuten, von so einer Kleinigkeit wie dass der Gärtner den Rasen nicht richtig gemäht hatte bis hin zu einer tödlichen Krankheit ihres Mannes.

„Draco will heiraten!"

„Das ist doch schön", sagte Andromeda ehrlich erfreut. „Du wolltest doch schon lange, dass er endlich heiratet."

Narcissa seufzte gequält. „Ja, aber doch nicht so! Wir haben diese Person erst letzte Woche kennen gelernt! Er hat uns überhaupt nicht um Rat gefragt, ob sie eine geeignete Wahl ist und jetzt sollen wir das einfach so akzeptieren! Es gibt doch nicht ohne Grund eine Tradition, der man zu folgen hat! Und wenn ich daran denke, mit wie vielen geeigneten Kandidatinnen ich ihn bekannt machen wollte! Und jetzt das!"

Andromeda verkniff sich ein Grinsen und fragte neugierig: „Wer ist es denn?" Es wäre herrlich, wenn Draco sich in eine Muggel verliebt hätte. Aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein Sohn von Narcissa sich freiwillig jemals in die Welt der Muggel begeben würde, also war diese Chance wohl eher gering. Und Draco war bestimmt rassistisch genug, dass er solche Gefühle nie zulassen würde, selbst wenn er jemanden kennen gelernt hätte.

„Astoria Greengrass, die jüngere Tochter der Greengrasses", erwiderte Narcissa gequält und stopfte sich vor Verzweiflung das halbe Stück Schokoladenkuchen in den Mund. „Ist das nicht grauenvoll?"

„Wieso?", fragte Andromeda stirnrunzelnd. „Sind die nicht eine reinblütige Familie? Und waren sie nicht immer in Slytherin?" Sie konnte sich nur dunkel erinnern, aber sie war sich dennoch ziemlich sicher, dass ein Greengrass zwei Jahre über Bella in Slytherin gewesen war.

„Ja, aber was für eine reinblütige Familie! Kaum alteingesessen! Gut, ziemlich wohlhabend, das spricht wohl für sie, aber längst nicht mit so einer klaren Blutlinie wie die Bullstrodes oder Parkinsons! Und angeblich auch mit einigen Familienzweigen im Ausland!" Sie erschauderte. „Das wird den guten Namen Malfoy ruinieren!"

„Ach ja?", fragte Andromeda mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Nicht Lucius' Zeit in Askaban oder seine verrückte Schwägerin?"

Narcissa schnaubte. „Ach das! Peanuts im Vergleich zu sowas! Ich habe Draco bekniet, sich die Verlobung noch einmal zu überlegen, aber der Junge will einfach nicht auf mich hören!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe das nicht! Dabei habe ich ihn so gut erzogen!"

Andromeda verdrehte die Augen. „Du wolltest doch, dass er endlich heiratet."

„Jaah, natürlich will ich das, aber die Richtige! Und das ist diese Greengrass doch wohl kaum! Da hätte er ja gleich die Weasley-Tochter nehmen können, wenn er sich auch mit dem Pöbel zufriedengibt."

Andromeda seufzte. „Jetzt übertreib nicht so. Ginny ist schon seit fast zwei Jahren verheiratet, die hätte dein Sohn sowieso nicht bekommen."

„Als ob er sie hätte haben wollen!", protestierte Narcissa entsetzt.

„Nein, dein Sohn will ja offensichtlich Astoria Greengrass", konterte Andromeda und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Lange würde sie sich dieses Gezeter nicht mehr anhören. Narcissa war immer am unmöglichsten, wenn es um ihre Familie ging. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad konnte Andromeda weghören, aber irgendwann riss auch ihr der Geduldsfaden. „Ist sie wenigstens nett? Liebt er sie?"

„Als ob es darum ginge!", widersprach Narcissa verständnislos.

„Um was denn sonst?", erwiderte Andromeda in dem gleichen Tonfall. „Heutzutage heiratet man normalerweise immer aus Liebe."

Narcissa verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bitte dich, Dromeda, jetzt sei doch nicht so naiv! Wer heiratet in unseren Kreisen schon aus Liebe? Ich jedenfalls nicht!"

„Ach nein?", fragte Andromeda ehrlich überrascht. Sie wusste, dass Narcissa schon als kleines Mädchen von den Familientraditionen und dem Fortbestand der Blutlinie besessen gewesen war und Lucius vorrangig nach diesen Kriterien ausgewählt hatte, aber sie hatte trotzdem gedacht, dass Narcissa ihn liebte. „Ich habe Ted nur aus Liebe geheiratet." Und weil sie schwanger war, aber die Schwangerschaft hatte letztendlich nur den Termin der Hochzeit beschleunigt. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass sie Ted eines Tages heiraten würde. Er war die Liebe ihres Lebens gewesen.

„Das will ich auch hoffen, dass du unsere Blutlinie wenigstens aus Liebe besudelt hast", fauchte Narcissa. Andromeda schaute sie scharf an und Narcissa lehnte sich seufzend zurück. „Der einzige Mensch in meinem Leben, den ich bedingungslos liebe, ist Draco. Für ihn habe ich alles gemacht. Mit Severus verhandelt, Bella in meinem Haus ertragen, den Dunklen Lord belogen. Damit er überlebt. Und im Gegenzug dafür stellt er sich jetzt gegen alles, was unserer Familie wichtig ist!"

„Weil er eine Tochter aus einer reinblütigen Familie heiraten will, die seit Generationen nach Slytherin geht?", fragte Andromeda skeptisch. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Sissy, aber ich sehe das Problem nicht. Ist es nur, weil du die Frau nicht ausgesucht hast?" Anders konnte sie sich dieses Theater nicht erklären. Auf dem Papier klang diese Astoria doch wie eine perfekte Frau für den Erben der Malfoys.

„Nein, das ist es nicht!", beharrte Narcissa. „Es gibt nur weitaus geeignetere Frauen, die ihn genauso glücklich machen könnten, wenn nicht noch glücklicher! Frauen, die in der gleichen Tradition wie er erzogen worden sind und seine Werte teilen! Nur, weil jemand reinblütig ist und in Slytherin war, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie auch in unsere Familie passt und es wert ist, unseren Namen zu tragen! Du kannst das nicht verstehen, du hast deiner Tochter einem Werwolf zum Fraß vorgeworfen, aber wir Malfoys haben immer noch einen Sinn für die richtigen Werte!"

Andromeda stand abrupt auf und starrte ihre Schwester schockiert an. „Jetzt bist du zu weit gegangen, Sissy, ein für allemal!" Sie ergriff den Arm ihrer Schwester und zerrte die überraschte Narcissa von ihrem Stuhl. „Ich will dir mal was sagen, Sissy! Ich habe mit meiner Tochter gar nichts gemacht, ich habe sie ihre Entscheidungen alleine treffen lassen, weil sie alt genug war, zu wissen, was sie will. War ich glücklich damit, dass sie ausgerechnet einen Werwolf geheiratet hat? Nein! Aber Remus war ein guter Mann und sie hätte es wirklich schlechter treffen können! Und wenn du dein Kind nicht verlieren willst, dann rate ich dir dringend, seine Wahl zu akzeptieren und deine Vorbehalte für dich zu behalten, denn sonst kann es ganz schnell passieren, dass er nichts mehr von dir wissen will! Lass es dir von jemandem gesagt sein, der sein Kind nie wieder sehen wird, du willst nicht, dass dir das auch passiert! Denn es ist ein schreckliches Gefühl, von dem du dir wünschen wirst, dass du es nie gefühlt hättest. Keine Tradition und Blutlinie ist das wert!" Schwer atmend blieb sie an der Haustür stehen. Narcissa schaute sie mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an. „Und wenn du meine Tochter oder den Rest meiner Familie noch einmal beleidigst, dann brauchst du dich hier nie wieder blicken lassen, haben wir uns verstanden?!"

Narcissa nickte stumm und ließ sich ohne Protest durch die Haustür schieben. Mit einem Seufzer knallte Andromeda die Haustür hinter ihr zu und schaute dann auf das gerahmte Foto, das sie und Ted und eine junge Nymphadora zeigte, das im Eingangsbereich hing. „Meine Schwester hat einen Knall", sagte sie entschuldigend zu den beiden. Zwar längst keinen so großen wie Bellatrix, aber Andromeda bezweifelte, dass Narcissas Sohn lange mit Narcissas Einstellung einverstanden sein würde. Schließlich hatte er ihren Sturkopf geerbt. Besonders weil seine Auserwählte allem Anschein nach den Kriterien der Malfoys zu entsprechen schien.

Bei ihrem nächsten Treffen erwähnte Narcissa die Familie mit keinem Wort und sie hatten einen vergnüglichen Nachmittag, an dem sie die besten Methoden fürs Rosenzüchten debattierten. In den Monaten danach beschwerte sich Narcissa öfter über die Organisation der Hochzeit und ließ weiterhin kein gutes Haar an ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegertochter, aber sie schien auch nicht den Anschein zu erwecken, dass sie die Hochzeit wirklich hätte verhindern wollen. Als später in der Hexenwoche über die Hochzeit berichtet wurde (wenn auch nicht so ausführlich wie über die von Ron und Hermine oder die von Harry und Ginny, die eine Sonderausgabe bekommen hatte), war der Artikel voll des Lobes und Narcissa wurde sogar zitiert, wie sie sich wohlwollend über das neue Ehepaar äußerte. Draco hätte Andromeda eigentlich aus Dankbarkeit die Füße küssen sollen.

**TBC…**


	14. Ein Haufen Schwangere

Aber im Grunde genommen lief alles sehr gut. Andromeda arbeitete wieder Teilzeit im Krankenhaus, Teddy gefiel der Kindergarten ausgesprochen gut und er verbrachte auch viel Zeit bei Harry und Ginny und bei Bill und Fleur. Etwas schwieriger wurde es erst, als Ginny im nächsten Jahr schwanger wurde. Harry und Ginny waren ganz aus dem Häuschen vor Freude und auch Teddy schien sich zu freuen, dass es nach Bill und Fleurs Zwillingen und Percys Tochter Molly ein weiteres Baby in der Familie geben würde. Er half ihnen dabei, das Kinderzimmer zu streichen, aber er bestand darauf, dass es eine andere Farbe sein würde wie in seinem Zimmer. Als die Geburt langsam näher rückte, wollte er immer weniger zu Harry und Ginny, aber da Ginny im letzten Monat eine leichte Bettruhe verordnet worden war, dachte sich Andromeda nicht viel dabei und nahm an, dass er ihr nur etwas Ruhe gönnen wollte, als er sie bat, Harry und Ginny nicht mehr zu besuchen. Außerdem spielte er viel und gerne mit Victoire und mit ihr war es spaßiger als mit einer Schwangeren, die sich kaum bewegen durfte.

Und dann saßen sie eines Abends im November beim Abendessen, als Harry an die Haustür klopfte und freudestrahlend ins Haus kam. Er erinnerte Andromeda in diesem Moment so sehr an Remus nach Teddys Geburt, dass sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog und sie krampfhaft versuchen musste, ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Remus und Sirius hätten sich so sehr für Harry gefreut. Ganz zu schweigen von James, der jetzt Großvater gewesen wäre. James, der Harrys jetziges Alter nie hatte erreichen dürfen.

„Harry!", rief Teddy, erfreut ihn zu sehen, aber er sprang nicht vom Stuhl auf und rannte zu Harry, um ihn zu begrüßen, wie sonst. Stattdessen stocherte er in seinem Kartoffelbrei herum und wandte den Blick ab. Harry schaute überrascht zu Andromeda, aber die zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Harry ließ sich nicht beirren und zog ein Foto aus dem Umhang.

„Das ist er", sagte er stolz, nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich zwischen Andromeda und Teddy. Er hielt ihnen das Bild hin, auf dem sich ein kleines zerknautschtes Baby die Seele aus dem Leib zu schreien schien. Er hatte rabenschwarze Haare und sah schon jetzt genauso aus wie sein Vater. „James Sirius Potter. Ist er nicht toll?"

Andromeda schluckte wehmütig und tätschelte Harry den Rücken. „Sie hätten sich sehr gefreut. Und sie wären bestimmt sehr stolz auf dich."

Harry strahlte sie an. „Ja? Glaubst du wirklich?"

Andromeda nickte bekräftigend. „Ja, natürlich. Ich kannte Sirius zwar viel besser als James, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sehr stolz darauf wären, dass du dir ein Leben aufbauen konntest, mit dem du glücklich bist. Und dass es ein neues Kind gibt, dass sie hätten korrumpieren können."

Harry lachte und wandte sich dann an Teddy, der das Bild stumm angeschaut hatte. „Wir würden uns sehr freuen, wenn du uns bald wieder besuchen würdest, Teddy. Wir haben dich in den letzten Wochen sehr vermisst. Dein Spielzeug ist schon ganz traurig, weil niemand damit spielt."

„Ach wirklich?", fragte Teddy skeptisch, aber auch hoffnungsvoll.

Harry nickte. „Ja sicher. Ich weiß, dass wir in den letzten Wochen nicht so viel Zeit für dich hatten und in den nächsten Monaten wird sich das bestimmt nicht ändern, aber wenn dir ein schreiendes Baby nichts ausmacht, wir würden uns freuen, wenn du mal wieder ein Wochenende bei uns bleibst. Du musst doch James kennen lernen. Er wird jemanden brauchen, den er später um Rat fragen kann, wenn er mal Hilfe braucht und nicht zu seinen uncoolen Eltern gehen will. Du bist doch sowas wie sein cooler älterer Bruder. Wenn du erstmal nach Hogwarts gehst … ich kann mir jetzt schon vorstellen, wie er dich dann ausfragen wird."

„Wirklich?", fragte Teddy hocherfreut.

Harry nickte und bemühte sich sehr, nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, als Teddy ihn stürmisch umarmte. „Du hast immer einen Platz bei uns, Teddy, daran darfst du nie zweifeln. Deshalb hast du doch auch dein eigenes Zimmer bei uns, das wird dir niemand wegnehmen. Und niemand kann dich ersetzen, niemals."

Teddy war überglücklich und Andromeda bot Harry einen Feuerwhiskey an, um James' Geburt zu begießen. Sie drängte ihm auch ein Stück Hackbraten auf, das er dankbar annahm, da er wohl nicht viel gegessen hatte. Teddy wich nicht von seiner Seite und umklammerte das Foto von James fest in seiner Hand.

„Weißt du", sagte Harry, nachdem er den letzten Bissen heruntergeschluckt hatte. „Ich erinnere mich noch genau, wie dein Dad damals vorbeikam, um uns zu sagen, dass du geboren worden bist."

„Ja?", fragte Teddy erfreut, wie immer, wenn er etwas über seine Eltern hörte.

Harry nickte. „Hermine, Ron und ich waren damals bei Bill und Fleur, weil wir uns vor Voldemort versteckt und unsere nächsten Schritte geplant haben, da ist dein Vater unerwartet aufgetaucht. Er war so glücklich, so hab ich ihn noch nie gesehen, und er hat mich gebeten, dein Pate zu sein und er hätte am liebsten jeden einzelnen von uns umarmt, so sehr hat er sich gefreut." Teddy strahlte und Harry seufzte. „Es war so schön, so einen glücklichen Moment zu erleben, während alles andere um uns herum so schrecklich geworden war. Wir haben uns alle so gefreut. Nicht wahr, Andromeda?"

Sie nickte. „Oh ja, es war fantastisch, endlich eine gute Nachricht zu haben, besonders nachdem wir deinen Großvater verloren haben." Sie wuschelte Teddy durch die pechschwarzen Haare, die jetzt denen von James auf dem Foto ähnelten. Vor zehn Minuten waren sie noch giftgrün gewesen. „Es war so schade, dass er dich nicht mehr kennen lernen konnte. Er hätte sich genauso gefreut wie deine Eltern."

Teddy grinste und schaute von dem Foto zu Harry und Andromeda. „Können wir Ginny und das Baby morgen im Krankenhaus besuchen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Harry strahlte und Andromeda sagte erleichtert:

„Natürlich können wir. Wenn Ginny nichts dagegen hat."

Harry winkte ab. „Natürlich könnt ihr. Ginny freut sich schon, überall mit James anzugeben und im Krankenhaus hat sie noch ein bisschen Ruhe, bevor der Rest der Weasleys uns Zuhause überfällt. Wir haben die meisten gebeten, uns ein paar Tage Zeit zu geben, bevor sie uns besuchen. Wir hoffen, im Krankenhaus unerkannt zu bleiben, damit die Presse Ruhe gibt, und wenn die ganze Familie zu Besuch kommt, wird das nicht möglich sein." Er verdrehte die Augen. Die Klatschpresse hatte schon seit Jahren auf eine Schwangerschaft von Ginny spekuliert und sich fast mit Berichten überschlagen, als sie mit dem Quidditch hatte aufhören müssen und ihren Babybauch nicht mehr hatte verstecken können. „Nur Ron und Hermine waren zu Besuch, aber die gehören einfach dazu."

Andromeda schaute ihn unsicher an. „Vielleicht sollten wir dann lieber nicht -"

Harry winkte ab. „Ach Papperlapapp! Ihr seid doch auch die engste Familie. Außerdem seid ihr zwei die Unauffälligsten, die wir haben. Du arbeitest sowieso im Krankenhaus und Teddy ist die Presse nie auf die Schliche gekommen – Merlin sei Dank – weil er sein Aussehen so einfach verändern kann. Nein, nein, ihr kommt morgen auf jeden Fall, Ginny hat gesagt, ich brauch ohne Teddy gar nicht wieder zu kommen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Teddy begeistert.

Harry nickte. „Ja sicher. Sie kann es kaum erwarten, dass du ihn kennen lernst. Und ich auch."

„Ich freu mich auch", sagte Teddy. „Und vielleicht kann ich in ein paar Wochen wieder bei euch übernachten. Wenn James in der Nacht nicht mehr so oft aufwacht. Dominique und Louis waren am Anfang nämlich ziemlich laut."

Harry lachte. „Ja, sehr vernünftig. Nach allem, was ich bisher von James gehört hab, kann er mit den Zwillingen super mithalten. Aber keine Sorge, schlimmstenfalls legen wir einen Schallschutzzauber auf dein Zimmer, das wenigstens einer von uns durchschlafen kann."

Teddy nickte und umarmte Harry zum Abschied ganz fest. Er wollte ihm das Foto von James zurückgeben, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, behalt es nur. Ich hab genug davon." Er schaute zu Andromeda. „Ginny kann dann morgen Nachmittag nach dem Kindergarten mit euch rechnen? Ich versuche auch zu kommen, aber ich muss noch ein paar Dinge im Ministerium erledigen, bevor ich mir ein paar Tage frei nehmen kann. James war etwas zu früh dran." Er lachte. „Ich hab das Gefühl, er wird Ginny und mir noch viel Arbeit machen."

Andromeda lachte. „Ja, nicht jeder ist so pünktlich wie Teddy. Aber selbst Schuld, wenn du ihn gleich nach zwei Rumtreibern nennst und nicht nur nach einem, so wie Teddy. Damit forderst du das Schicksal ja direkt heraus."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, vielleicht. Aber andere Namen kamen einfach nicht in Frage. Mal sehen, vielleicht suchen wir uns beim nächsten Kind ein paar vernünftigere Namen aus." Er küsste sie zum Abschied auf die Wange und winkte Teddy zu, bevor er zur Tür herausging.

Andromeda legte einen Arm um Teddy und drückte ihn an sich. „Jetzt bist du sowas wie ein großer Bruder", sagte sie und stellte zufrieden fest, dass er immer noch ein großes Grinsen im Gesicht hatte. „Das ist viel Verantwortung."

Teddy nickte. „Ich weiß", sagte er ernst und drückte das Foto an seine Brust. „Aber Harry glaubt, dass ich das schaffe."

„Natürlich tust du das, mein Schatz. Wer möchte dich nicht als großen Bruder haben? James kann sich glücklich schätzen."

Und das konnte er wirklich, denn Teddy war begeistert von dem Kleinen und Ginny war jedes Mal voll des Lobes, wenn Andromeda Teddy bei ihnen abholte.

„Ich kann James immer so schlecht beruhigen vor dem Schlafen, aber wenn er Teddy dabei zusehen kann, wie er seine Haarfarbe ändert oder eine andere Nase bekommt, dann ist er immer ganz still und schläft viel schneller ein", erklärte sie Andromeda eines Abends. Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und gähnte ständig. „Merlin, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Baby so anstrengend ist. Ich meine, ich hab schon auf genug Babys aufgepasst; Teddy, als er noch klein war, und die Kinder von Bill, aber James ist so viel schwieriger, als sie es waren."

Andromeda rieb Ginny tröstend den Arm. „Es macht einen Unterschied, ob man die Kinder nach ein paar Stunden oder Tagen wieder zurückgeben kann, oder ob man sie andauernd am Hals hat."

Ginny seufzte. „Wem sagst du das? Hab ich dir schon erzählt, dass wir James vor ein paar Tagen nicht finden konnten?" Andromeda schüttelte überrascht den Kopf. Ginny lachte. „Wir haben doch dieses Bettchen, wo sich das Gitter auf der einen Seite runterklappen lässt, sodass man es ganz nah an unser Bett schieben kann und einfach nur die Hand nach dem Baby ausstrecken muss. Vor ein paar Tagen hat James mitten in der Nacht wie am Spieß gebrüllt und Harry ist schon aufgestanden, um ihn zu nehmen, weil er dran war, und dann hab ich das Licht angemacht und James war nicht in seinem Bett! Fünf Minuten haben wir ihn gesucht, bis wir ihn bei uns im Bett am Fußende gefunden haben. Irgendwie ist er aus seinem Bettchen rausgerobbt und hat sich dann in unserer Bettdecke verheddert." Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf, während Andromeda sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Aber er ist doch erst zwei Monate alt! Da kann er doch noch nicht mal alleine aufrecht sitzen! Wir hat er das denn geschafft?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe, dass er das nicht noch mal machen wird, sonst finden wir ihn irgendwann gar nicht mehr."

„Das wird schon", sagte Andromeda zuversichtlich und lächelte Teddy zu, der die Treppe heruntergehopst in die Eingangshalle kam.

„James schläft. Die Schweineschnauze funktioniert immer", sagte er stolz und demonstrierte sie gleich.

Ginny lachte. „Das war auch immer meine Lieblingsnase, wenn wir deine Mum dazu überreden konnten, dass sie was verwandelt. Wie die Mutter, so der Sohn."

Teddy grinste übers ganze Gesicht und schaute dann auffordernd zu Andromeda. „Können wir dann gehen, Grandma? Heute kommt eine neue Folge von EastEnders."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Das schaut ihr? Harry hat mal davon erzählt, dass seine Tante das immer gesehen hat, aber er klang nicht besonders begeistert."

Andromeda seufzte. „Weißt du, Ted hätte mir nie verziehen, wenn sein Enkel nicht wenigstens eine Folge gesehen hätte. Und jetzt liebt er es. Es ist alles nur Teds Schuld."

Ginny lachte. „Ja, das ist das Beste an einem Ehemann, man kann die Schuld immer ihnen zuschieben."

„Selbst wenn sie tot sind, funktioniert das noch", sagte Andromeda mit erzwungenem Grinsen. Sie konnte zwar manchmal Scherze darüber machen, aber Teds Tod versetzte ihr dennoch einen kleinen Stich in ihrem Herzen.

„Grandma!" Teddy zerrte Andromeda zum Kamin, die mit den Schultern zuckte und ihm folgte. „Jetzt komm endlich."

„Grüß Harry von mir", sagte sie zu Ginny, während Teddy bereits etwas Flohpulver in den Kamin warf. „Schade, dass ich ihn nicht gesehen habe."

„Ja, die haben im Ministerium viel zu tun. Sie planen für nächsten Monat einen Großeinsatz, da gibt's wohl noch einiges zu tun."

„Dann wünsch ihm viel Erfolg von mir", rief sie Ginny noch zu, als Teddy schon verschwunden war, und beeilte sich, ihrem Enkel zu folgen. Mittlerweile konnte er sehr gut mit Flohpulver umgehen, aber er war auch schon mehr als einmal im falschen Haus gelandet. Doch das war in der Zauberwelt nichts weiter besonderes. Bevor Ted ihren Kamin vor fremden Leuten gesichert hatte, war mehr als ein Kind unbeabsichtigt in ihr Wohnzimmer gestolpert. Aber dieses Mal lief alles glatt und sie konnten die neueste Folge von EastEnders in Ruhe schauen. So eine Freude!

2005 kam Andromeda vor wie das Jahr, in dem alle Weasleys Kinder bekamen. Das fing schon mit Percys Frau Audrey an, die bereits im Januar eine zweite Tochter bekam. Zu Ostern verkündeten Ron und Hermine dann überglücklich, dass sie ihr erstes Baby bekommen würden.

„Wir haben es schon seit Ewigkeiten versucht", erzählte Ron Andromeda im Garten des Fuchsbaus. Andromeda saß am Rand und schaute dabei zu, wie Teddy mit den Kindern von Bill und Fleur herumtollte. Unglaublich, wie groß die alle schon geworden waren. „Länger als Harry und Ginny."

„Was?", sagte Andromeda überrascht. So lange? Das müssen doch fast zwei Jahre gewesen sein.

Ron atmete tief durch und nickte schließlich. Ein Schatten hatte sich über sein Gesicht gelegt. „Ja. Und es war grauenvoll. Manchmal hatte ich schon Angst, dass unsere Ehe das nicht aushalten wird." Er schaute zu Hermine, die bei Harry saß und lachend James auf dem Schoß hielt. Ein seliges Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Aber das ist jetzt hoffentlich vorbei. Hermine hat schreckliche Angst, dass bei der Schwangerschaft etwas schiefgehen wird, aber die Heiler klangen sehr zuversichtlich. Wenn doch nur die Folgeschäden vom Cruciatus-Fluch besser erforscht wären …"

„Cruciatus-Fluch?", fragte Andromeda verwirrt. „Wieso Cruciatus-Fluch?" Seit dem Krieg war der Fluch doch kaum noch zum Einsatz gekommen und Hermine war bei ihrer Arbeit viel weniger in Gefahr, damit konfrontiert zu werden.

„Als uns die Greifer damals geschnappt und nach Malfoy Manor gebracht haben, hat Bellatrix Lestrange Hermine doch ewig damit gefoltert, weil sie wissen wollte, ob wir in ihr Verließ eingebrochen sind. Wären wir nicht rausgekommen, dann hätte sie wahrscheinlich das gleiche Schicksal ereilt wie Nevilles Eltern." Ron erschauderte und rieb sich über seine Unterarme, wo immer noch tiefe Narben zu sehen waren, die er irgendwann im Krieg erlitten hatte.

Andromeda erschauderte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Bellatrix Hermine damals gefoltert hatte, aber die Ereignisse hatten sich so überschlagen, mit Teds Tod und Teddys Geburt, dass ihr das Ausmaß nicht bewusst gewesen war. Natürlich hatte Bellatrix ihren Hass an der Muggelstämmigen ausgelassen. Natürlich war sie so grausam gewesen. Und natürlich hatte es ihr Spaß gemacht. So war Bella.

Ron räusperte sich. „Jedenfalls war das die einzige Erklärung, die die Heiler dafür gehabt haben, dass sie nicht schwanger werden konnte. Mit mir war alles in Ordnung und alle üblichen Tests haben bei Hermine auch nichts ergeben. Aber keiner von den Tränken hat was gebracht und weil die langfristigen Folgen vom Cruciatus-Fluch so wenig erforscht sind, haben sie vermutet, dass das vielleicht der Grund war." Er seufzte. „Ich bin froh, dass Mum sie damals umgebracht hat, nach allem, aber der Gedanke, dass sie daran Schuld sein könnte, dass wir niemals ein Baby haben und dass unsere Ehe das vielleicht nicht überlebt hätte … Hermine ist die stärkste Person, die ich kenne und sie wäre daran beinahe zerbrochen und ich … ich bin nur froh, dass das jetzt alles vorbei ist. Sie geht jede Woche zur Kontrolle und ich hoffe, dass jetzt nichts mehr schief geht. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, endlich diesen wunderbaren neuen Menschen kennen zu lernen." Er lächelte Andromeda zu und stand dann rasch auf, als Hermine nach ihm rief.

Andromeda schluckte. Bellatrix hatte ihre Familie unwiderruflich zerstört, als sie Nymphadora kaltblütig ermordet hatte. Aber der Gedanke, dass sie auch Ron und Hermines zukünftige Familie auf dem Gewissen hätte haben können, Jahre nachdem sie gestorben war, war unerträglich. Andromeda hätte es sich nie verziehen, wenn Ron und Hermine an den Taten ihrer großen Schwester zerbrochen wären. Es war schlimm genug, Teddy jeden Tag anzusehen und zu wissen, dass ihre Schwester Schuld daran war, dass er sich an seine Mutter nicht erinnern konnte. In diesen Momenten wünschte sie sich wirklich, dass sie Bella als Kind die Treppe heruntergestoßen hätte. Aber Bella war wie eine Katze, sie hatte sieben Leben und das hätte ihr wahrscheinlich überhaupt nichts getan. Merlin, war sie dankbar, dass Molly dem Grauen ein Ende gemacht hatte!

„Hey", sagte Ginny strahlend und ließ sich in den frei gewordenen Stuhl neben Andromeda sinken. Sie schaute zu Teddy, der mit den Zwillingen und Victoire Fangen spielte und gerade laut schreiend vor den Kleinen davonlief. „Unglaublich, wie schnell sie groß werden."

„Wem sagst du das?", seufzte Andromeda und versuchte die dunklen Gedanken an Bellatrix wieder abzuschütteln. Es brachte gar nichts, wenn sie sich von ihrer toten Schwester so herunterziehen ließ. Das hätte Bella nur noch mehr gefreut. „Nicht mehr lange, und Teddy kommt nach Hogwarts."

„Unglaublich", sagte Ginny kopfschüttelnd. „Ich kann mich noch an ihn erinnern, als er so klein wie James war."

Andromeda schaute zu James, der mittlerweile von Ron durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde und laut und unbeschwert lachte. „Na, so klein ist James auch nicht mehr. Ich hätte ihn kaum erkannt, als ich ihn vorhin gesehen habe, er ist doch bestimmt schon wieder zehn Zentimeter gewachsen."

Ginny nickte. „Ja, er wächst unglaublich schnell. Ich weiß gar nicht, vom wem er das hat, Harry und ich sind nicht unbedingt die Größten."

„Aber Bill, Ron und George sind doch ziemlich groß, also liegt es immerhin in der Familie."

Ginny nickte. „Hoffentlich dauert es noch eine Weile, bis er uns über den Kopf wächst. Ich fürchte, er wird uns noch ganz schön Arbeit machen." Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Ich hoffe, das nächste wird einfacher werden."

Andromeda schaute sie überrascht an. „Du bist schwanger? Schon?"

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte. Dann sah sie sich vorsichtig um und beugte sich verschwörerisch zu ihr. „Geplant war es nicht wirklich, aber wir hatten auch nichts dagegen und haben das Risiko in Kauf genommen. Ich wollte nicht, dass die Kinder zu weit auseinanderliegen. Ich war immer froh, dass Ron und ich so nah beieinander waren, so hatten wir immer jemanden zum Spielen, auch wenn er viel zu oft auf Fred und George reingefallen ist." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Idiot. Aber wie dem auch sei, außer Harry weiß es noch keiner. Wir wollten es heute eigentlich allen sagen, aber jetzt, wo Hermine und Ron ihre Schwangerschaft verkündet haben, wollen wir ihnen nicht das Rampenlicht nehmen. Sie haben so lange auf ihr Baby gewartet, sie sollten den Augenblick genießen."

Ginny lächelte. „Außerdem sind unsere Kinder dann fast gleichalt! Ich hoffe nur, dass sie gute Freunde werden, dann haben sie in Hogwarts immer jemanden, auf den sie sich verlassen können und werden sich hoffentlich nie alleine fühlen, so wie ich damals im ersten Schuljahr." Sie erschauderte und Andromeda erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass sie in ihrem ersten Schuljahr von Voldemort besessen und ihr Schwager Lucius wohl irgendwie darin verwickelt gewesen war. Ihre Familie war wirklich sehr talentiert darin, das Leben der Weasleys zu ruinieren. Und am Ende unbeschadeter davon zu kommen als die Weasleys, die ihre Wunden immer noch mit sich herumtrugen, auch wenn sie sie nach all den Jahren besser verbergen konnten. Eine Schande war das.

„Nun ja. Jedenfalls bekommen wir noch ein Baby. Ich hoffe, du kannst das noch eine Weile für dich behalten, bis wir es der Familie in ein paar Wochen gesagt haben. Und Harry will es Teddy persönlich sagen. Damit er sicher gehen kann, dass Teddy nicht mehr solche Zweifel hat wie nach James' Geburt. Ich hatte so gehofft, dass wir ihm deutlich gemacht haben, dass sich nichts ändert, auch mit James, aber er hat sich ja anscheinend doch sehr deshalb gequält. Das tut mir immer noch so leid." Ginny schaute bedauernd zu Teddy, der fröhlich lachte und versuchte, Dominique aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, ich hab's ja auch nicht erkannt. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ihr überhaupt mehr hättet machen können. Wahrscheinlich hat er nur sehen müssen, dass ihr es wirklich ernst meint. Und ich glaube, jetzt weiß er es, da wird ein weiteres Kind nichts daran ändern." Zumindest hoffte Andromeda das. Aber jetzt wusste sie, worauf sie achten musste, und sie würde schon dafür sorgen, dass Teddy seinen Platz in Harrys Leben nicht anzweifelte.

Andromeda hatte gedacht, dass es das mit den Schwangerschaften gewesen war, aber bei ihrem nächsten Treffen mit Narcissa wurde sie eines Besseren belehrt. Der Gesichtsausdruck ihrer kleinen Schwester sah noch verkniffener aus als letztes Jahr, als sie Andromeda von Dracos Verlobung erzählt hatte.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte sie sofort genervt. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck bedeutete nichts Gutes, dieser Gesichtsausdruck bedeutete, dass sie sich spätestens in einer halben Stunde so streiten würden, dass sie Narcissa aus dem Haus warf.

„Ich werde Großmutter", seufzte Narcissa gequält und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. „Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

„Ja?", erwiderte Andromeda verständnislos und goss einen Schuss Feuerwhiskey in Narcissas Tee. Vielleicht war sie angetrunken leichter zu ertragen. „Ich bin schon seit sieben Jahren Großmutter, so eine Katastrophe ist das nicht. Und Enkelkinder sind toll, besonders, wenn man sie nicht dauernd um sich hat und nur verwöhnen kann." Zumindest behauptete Molly das. Aber Andromeda war auch sehr glücklich damit, Teddy die ganze Zeit bei sich zu haben. So hatte sie immer noch einen Teil ihrer Tochter und zusätzlich noch einen ganz neuen und wunderbaren Menschen.

„Aber das bedeutet, dass ich auf eine Scheidung nicht mehr hoffen kann", beschwerte sich Narcissa und trank die Tasse in einem Zug leer. „Eine Scheidung nachdem man ein Kind bekommen hat ist so schrecklich gewöhnlich."

Andromeda verdrehte die Augen. „Ich dachte, dass eine Scheidung im Hause Malfoy immer verpönt ist, ganz egal, wie lange man verheiratet ist. Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du nicht auch manchmal kurz vor der Scheidung von Malfoy gestanden hast. Aus Liebe bist du bestimmt nicht geblieben."

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Narcissa sofort. „Aber ich hab ihn auch nicht aus Liebe geheiratet. Darum ging es bei uns nie. Aber wir haben eine Entscheidung getroffen und die macht man nicht einfach so rückgängig. Als ob es mir Spaß gemacht hätte, bei ihm zu bleiben, als er aus purer Dummheit in Askaban gelandet ist! Oder ständig vom Dunklen Lord erniedrigt worden ist, nachdem Bella ihn praktisch in unser Haus gezerrt hat! Oder dass er einfach nur zugesehen hat, als der Dunkle Lord sein Bestes getan hat, unseren Sohn zugrunde zu richten, nur um ihn für seine Unfähigkeit zu bestrafen! Nein, ich bin nicht gern bei ihm geblieben, aber ich habe mich damals für ihn entschieden und in unseren Kreisen ist das eine Entscheidung fürs Leben!" Sie seufzte. „Ich wünschte nur, dass Draco eine bessere Entscheidung getroffen hätte, als eine Greengrass zu heiraten oder zu schwängern." Sie seufzte erneut und hielt Andromeda ihre Tasse hin, in die sie wortlos noch etwas Feuerwhiskey goss. Den Tee ließ sie diesmal ganz weg. „Aber ich werde es wohl akzeptieren müssen."

„Wäre besser", stimmte Andromeda zu und setzte sich neben sie. Sie würde es ihrer Schwester bis ans Ende ihres Lebens übel nehmen, dass Narcissas Mann und Kind den Krieg überlebt hatten, während sie ihre verloren hatte, und es nicht einmal zu schätzen wusste, aber es bereitete Andromeda eine diebische Freude, dass Narcissa mit ihren Entscheidungen nicht unbedingt glücklich war und die Traditionen, auf die sie so viel Wert legte, es ihr nicht möglich machten, welche zu treffen, die sie vielleicht glücklicher machen würden. Das machte Andromeda vielleicht zu einem schlechten Menschen, aber es geschah Narcissa Recht, dass sie alles hatte, was sie angestrebt hatte, und es sie dennoch nicht glücklicher machte. „Und egal, wie die Umstände sind, ein Baby schließt man normalerweise schnell ins Herz."

Narcissa lächelte kaum merklich. „Draco habe ich von der Sekunde an geliebt, in der sie ihn in meine Arme gelegt haben. Er war ein so wunderbares Kind. Ich hoffe nur, dass das Baby ganz nach ihm kommen wird."

Jetzt war es an Andromeda, die Augen zu verdrehen. Ihre Schwester würde nie über ihren Schatten springen können. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie es sich auf diese Art nicht mit dem einzigen Menschen verscherzen würde, der ihr wirklich wichtig war. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihr Neffe diese dauernde Kritik ewig kommentarlos ertragen würde. Sie zumindest hätte das nicht.

„Freu dich einfach auf deinen neuen Enkel und spar dir deine Kommentare. So lebt es sich viel leichter. Darin müsstest du schließlich Übung haben." In den reinblütigen Kreisen sprach man doch nie aus, was man wirklich dachte, sondern zeigte seine Meinung nur durch missbilligende Blicke und leises abwertendes Schnauben. Und darin war Narcissa Expertin.

„Ich hab nur gewollt, dass mein Kind macht, was ich will", sagte Narcissa nach einer Weile resigniert.

Andromeda lachte und schenkte ihr Feuerwhiskey nach. „Das machen sie nie. Das müsstest du als Mutter doch eigentlich wissen."

Narcissa verdrehte die Augen. „Wem sagst du das, Schwesterchen. Wem sagst du das?"

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bezug auf andere Geschichte im 10-kleine-Dinge-Universum: What You Want The Most (Hermine und Ron versuchen ein Baby zu bekommen)


	15. Babys über Babys

Im Mai heirateten George und Angelina, genau einen Tag nach Harrys und Ginnys Hochzeitstag. Andromeda war etwas verwirrt, dass das Brautpaar ausgerechnet diesen Tag gewählt hatte, aber George erklärte es ihr auf der Feier danach, die wie alle anderen ebenfalls im Fuchsbau stattfand. „Wir waren zusammen in Hogwarts, aber danach haben wir uns aus den Augen verloren. Auf der Hochzeit von Ron und Hermine haben wir uns damals wiedergetroffen und sind ein paar Mal ausgegangen, aber erst nach der Hochzeit von Harry und Ginny ein Jahr später wurde es etwas ernster und Angelina sagt immer, dass sie sich heute vor vier Jahren in mich verliebt hat. Ich hab leider noch sehr viel länger gebraucht, bis ich mir meine Gefühle für sie eingestehen konnte, aber … nach Ginnys Hochzeit hat sich unsere Beziehung unweigerlich verändert und Angelina fand es schön und symbolisch, heute zu heiraten, und Harry und Ginny hatten nichts dagegen. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir unsere Hochzeitstage zusammen feiern werden."

Das war romantischer, als Andromeda es George zugetraut hätte, aber sie hatte mit ihm auch nie viel zu tun gehabt. Sie hatte ihn erst nach dem Tod seines Zwillings besser kennen gelernt und es war ihm verständlicherweise sehr schwergefallen, aus dem dunklen Loch herauszukommen, in das er nach Freds Tod gefallen war. Aber heute schaute er zufriedener und fröhlicher aus, als sie ihn je gesehen hatte. Nur manchmal bemerkte sie, dass er seinen Blick durch den Garten schweifen ließ auf der Suche nach jemandem, den er nicht finden würde.

Aber die strahlendste Person auf der Hochzeit, abgesehen von der Braut, war Fleur.

„Isch se'e fantastisch aus auf den Fotos. Endlisch! Isch bin weder ein riesiger Ballon, weil isch mit Swillingen schwanger bin, noch ein Vampir, weil isch misch um ein neugeborenes Baby kümmern muss! Merlin sei Dank 'aben Schorsch und Angelina so lange mit der 'ochseit gewartet, bis isch wieder gut ausse'e." Sie strich sich ihr blassrosa Kleid glatt und warf ihre silberblonden Haare nach hinten.

Andromeda lächelte sie an. Sie war zwar der Ansicht, dass Fleur niemals schlecht ausgesehen hatte, selbst mit großem Bauch oder Ringen unter den Augen, aber sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie unwohl sie sich manchmal während der Schwangerschaft und wie erschöpft sie sich häufig mit einem Säugling gefühlt hatte, und konnte nachvollziehen, dass Fleur sich zu dieser Zeit nicht gerade wohl gefühlt hatte. Besonders wenn man so viel Wert auf sein Aussehen legte wie sie.

Fleurs Augen wurden groß. „Oh je, entschuldige misch, Andromeda", sagte sie erschrocken und eilte davon. „Dominique!", rief sie so laut, dass die halbe Festgesellschaft erschrocken zusammenzuckte. „Lass sofort den Kuchen in Ruhe, den gibt es erst später!" Sie rauschte über die Tanzfläche hin zu der imposanten Torte, die Molly gebacken hatte, packte Dominique am Kragen ihres niedlichen pinken Kleidchens und zog sie ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Mum!", beschwerte Dominique sich genervt und enttäuscht und starrte sehnsüchtig auf die riesige Schokoladentorte. Andromeda lachte und entdeckte an der Seite der Tanzfläche Teddy und Victoire. Victoire schien sich nach Kräften zu bemühen, Teddy auf die Tanzfläche zu zerren, aber der schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. Andromeda hatte noch nie jemanden gekannt, der so ein großer Tanzmuffel wie ihr Enkel war. Da würde Victoire aber lange warten, wenn sie hoffte, Teddy zum Tanzen zu überreden. Auch wenn das mehr oder weniger nur beinhaltete, wild auf der Tanzfläche herumzuhüpfen, so wie Percys Tochter Molly, Louis und Dominique, die wohl endlich vom Kuchen hatte ablassen können.

Eine Weile später fand sie sich in der Nähe von Charlie wieder, der vor kurzem noch von seiner Mutter ausgefragt worden war, wann er denn nun endlich heiraten würde. Dementsprechend erschöpft sah er aus.

„Deine Mutter meint es nur gut", sagte sie entschuldigend. Molly wollte wirklich, dass ihre Kinder glücklich waren, aber wie sie das manchmal anging, erinnerte Andromeda oft stark an Narcissa. Sie hatte genaue Vorstellungen, was ihre Kinder brauchten, um glücklich zu sein, und wenn ihre Kinder anderer Meinung waren, dauerte es oft lange, bis Molly schließlich akzeptiert hatte, dass es nicht nach ihr ging. Der Unterschied zu Narcissa war letztendlich, dass Molly es schließlich akzeptierte und sich für das Glück ihrer Kinder freute. Fleur hatte ihr oft erzählt, dass Molly sehr lange gebraucht hatte, bis sie sie als Schwiegertochter akzeptiert hatte, aber mittlerweile verstanden sich die beiden ausgezeichnet. Andromeda konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das einmal zwischen Narcissa und Astoria auch so sein würde.

„Ich weiß, dass Mum es nur gut meint, ich wünschte nur, dass sie endlich aufhören würde, etwas erzwingen zu wollen, was nie passieren wird", sagte Charlie entschlossen. „Ich habe meine Drachen und meine Freunde und Kollegen und das reicht. Ich will nicht heiraten und ich werde nie heiraten. Der Zug ist abgefahren."

Andromeda schaute ihn überrascht an, denn es klang so, als ob da mehr dahintersteckte. Aber Charlie machte nicht den Eindruck, als ob er weiter darüber reden wollte und so fragte sie ihn stattdessen nach seinen Drachen. Über die konnte er andauernd sprechen und er schlug ihr vor, dass Teddy und sie doch Bill, Fleur und seine Kinder begleiten könnte, wenn sie ihn im Sommer besuchen würden. Teddy war ganz aus dem Häuschen, als er davon erfuhr und eine Stunde später hatten sie bereits alles geklärt und im August begleiteten Teddy und sie tatsächlich Bill und Fleur mit ihren Kindern nach Rumänien.

Andromeda und Teddy waren gleichermaßen überrascht und fasziniert von den Drachen, da sie beide noch nie einen in Echt gesehen hatten. Bill hatte seinen Bruder schon öfter besucht und Fleur war bei ihrer Arbeit in Gringotts öfter welchen in den tiefsten Verließen begegnet (auch wenn Hermine sich vehement dafür einsetzte, Drachen nicht mehr als Wachtposten zu benutzen und man ihr gute Chancen ausrechnete, dass sie gewinnen würde), aber Andromeda hatte noch nie einen gesehen. Es waren wahrlich imposante Tiere, die Charlie über alles liebte, wenn man danach ging, wie sehr er von ihnen schwärmte.

„Und hier haben wir Norberta, den Norwegischen Stachelbuckel, den Harry und Hermine damals durch Hogwarts geschmuggelt haben", sagte er und deutete begeistert auf ein riesiges Tier, das in einiger Entfernung in einer Lichtung lag und in der Sonne schlief. Kleine Rauchwolken kamen aus ihren Nasenlöchern, wenn sie ausatmete.

Die Augen der Kinder wurden groß. „Harry hat einen Drachen durch das Schloss geschmuggelt?", fragte Teddy schockiert.

„Mit Tante Hermine?", rief Dominique skeptisch.

Andromeda schaute Charlie ungläubig an, denn davon hörte sie zum ersten Mal, während Bill die Augen verdrehte. „Musst du das den Kindern unbedingt erzählen?"

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wieso nicht? Ist ja nicht so, als ob die das in Hogwarts später nachmachen können."

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Teddy wissbegierig. „Wie kommt Harry an einen Drachen? Und warum mussten sie ihn durchs Schloss schmuggeln? Und warum ist er jetzt hier?"

Charlie lachte. „Hagrid hat beim Kartenspielen ein Drachenei gewonnen und gedacht, er kann den Drachen in seiner Hütte aufziehen. Kleiner Tipp, falls ihr mal auf so eine absurde Idee kommen solltet: Es geht nicht. Ihr seht ja, wie groß die werden, die kann man nie im Leben bei sich zu Hause halten." Die Kinder schauten staunend auf den Drachen und versuchten wahrscheinlich gerade, sich vorzustellen, wie der in ihre Zimmer passen würde. „Jedenfalls haben Harry, Ron und Hermine Hagrid nach einer Weile dazu überredet, den Drachen mir zu überlassen, aber weil sie nicht wollten, dass er Schwierigkeiten bekommt, haben sie die Übergabe mit mir heimlich arrangiert, damit Hagrid nicht von den Behörden erfasst wird." Er seufzte. „Hagrid ist fantastisch, er liebt jede Kreatur und er würde alles für sie tun, aber manchmal schießt er einfach übers Ziel hinaus und unterschätzt, dass er nicht allen eine gute Umgebung geben kann, in der sie alles haben, was sie brauchen." Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Jedenfalls haben Harry und Hermine das Drachenbaby eines Nachts durchs Schloss geschmuggelt, damit ich und ein paar Kollegen es an einem der Türme abholen können." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hatten ganz schön Dusel, dass das so gut geklappt hat. Als Erstklässler hätte ich mich das glaube ich nie getraut."

„Als Erstklässler!", riefen die Kinder beeindruckt. Andromeda lachte. Sie hatte die Geschichte zwar noch nie gehört, aber nach allem, was sie mittlerweile von der Schulzeit des Trios wusste, passte das genau zu dem ganzen Unsinn, den die drei im Laufe der Jahre veranstaltet hatten. Auch wenn ihre Absichten in den allermeisten Fällen gut gewesen waren, hatten sie sich doch sehr häufig in Gefahr begeben, nachdem sie die Regeln gebrochen hatten.

„Aber das werdet ihr nie nachmachen, ist das klar?", sagte Fleur streng. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schaute jedes Kind so lange an, bis es schließlich kleinlaut nickte. „'agrid weiß es mittlerweile besser und wird sischerlisch nischt noch einmal versuchen, einen Draschen bei sisch aufsusie'en."

Charlie nickte bekräftigend. „Ganz genau. Drachen gehören nicht nach Hogwarts. Und eure Tante Hermine hat völlig recht, dass sie auch nicht in eine Bank gehören. Ich wünschte nur, dass mehr Leute das einsehen würden. Das ist die Aufgabe, die ich am meisten verabscheue, Drachen für Banken auszubilden." Er führte sie weiter zu dem Ort in der Anlage, wo die Sicherheitsdrachen ausgebildet wurden und beantwortete dabei die Fragen der Kinder so ausführlich wie möglich, die alles darüber wissen wollten, wie Harry, Hermine und Ron damals in Gringotts eingebrochen und mit einem Drachen wieder rausgekommen waren.

Bill seufzte. „Es ist schon beeindruckend, was Ron, Harry und Hermine alles gemacht haben und mit was sie davongekommen sind", sagte er zu Andromeda. „Ich wünschte nur, dass die Kinder nie davon erfahren würden und am Ende noch selbst auf die Idee kommen, diese Dinge nachzumachen. In Gringotts einbrechen? Es mit einem Basilisken aufnehmen zu wollen? In der zweiten Klasse einen Vielsafttrank brauen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun ja, ich glaube, das meiste davon waren sehr unglückliche Umstände und ich bezweifle sehr, dass die Kinder auch nur eine Sache davon nachmachen können." Der Basilisk war schließlich tot und sie hatten nun wirklich keinen Grund, in Gringotts einzubrechen. „Wenn Harry Teddy von diesen Sachen erzählt, betont er immer, dass es hauptsächlich darum ging, Voldemort aufzuhalten und dass es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, wenn sie diese Sachen nicht hätten machen müssen." Auch wenn sie sich da ehrlich gesagt nicht so sicher war. Harry hatte bestimmt Spaß daran gehabt, die Regeln zu brechen und den Helden zu spielen, auch wenn es ihn im Laufe der Zeit einiges gekostet hatte.

„Ja, aber auch ohne Du-weißt-schon-wen sind die Kinder in der Lage, viel Unsinn anzustellen. Doch das gehört wohl dazu. Wenn ich da an meine eigene Schulzeit denke …"

Andromeda lachte. Ihre eigene Schulzeit war eigentlich sehr unspektakulär gewesen. Sie hatte viel Zeit damit verbracht, Bellatrix aus dem Weg zu gehen und zu lernen. Am abenteuerlichsten war es wahrscheinlich gewesen, neue Orte zu finden, an denen sie sich heimlich mit Ted treffen konnte, wo weder Bellatrix noch Peeves sie erwischen würden.

„Nun ja, ein bisschen Abenteuer in Hogwarts gehört dazu. Solange man sich nicht andauernd in Lebensgefahr begibt. Ich war heilfroh, dass Dora zu einer Zeit in Hogwarts war, als man als Schüler nicht andauernd Angst haben musste zu sterben."

Bill nickte. „Da hast du Recht. Charlie und ich hatten es ja noch ziemlich entspannt, aber alleine der Basilisk, der alle in Gefahr gebracht hat … und dann Sirius Black, dem sie die Dementoren zu verdanken hatten, weil Pettigrew alle getäuscht hatte …" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Dreizehn Jahre lang hat ein massenmordender Todesser bei uns im Fuchsbau gewohnt, wenn ich da dran denke, wird mir immer noch ganz schlecht."

Andromeda verzog das Gesicht. Natürlich wusste sie, was Pettigrew für eine Rolle gespielt hatte, aber ihr war nie wirklich bewusst gewesen, dass er tatsächlich dreizehn Jahre als Ratte bei den Weasleys gelebt hatte. Nymphadora hatte öfters bei den Weasleys gespielt und war ganz in seiner Nähe gewesen. Merlin sei Dank war Pettigrew im Grunde ein Feigling gewesen und hatte immer nur versucht, seine Haut zu retten, ohne besonders überzeugt von der Ideologie zu sein. Sie bezweifelte stark, dass Bellatrix es dreizehn Jahre bei einer Familie von Blutsverrätern ausgehalten hätte, ohne sie kaltblütig zu ermorden. Trotzdem wurde ihr fast schlecht, wenn sie daran dachte, dass Pettigrew dennoch ohne zu zögern jedes Mitglied der Weasleys und Harry den anderen Todessern zum Fraß vorgeworfen hätte, wenn es ihm etwas genützt hätte. Schrecklich genug, dass er entscheidend bei Voldemorts Auferstehung gewesen war. Am besten wäre es wirklich gewesen, wenn Nymphadora in ihrer Tollpatschigkeit einmal auf die Ratte gefallen wäre und sie zerquetscht hätte. Wäre für alle besser gewesen. Und wer weiß, ohne Pettigrew würden vielleicht alle, die während des zweiten Krieges gestorben waren, noch leben.

„Grandma! Bill!", riss Teddys aufgeregte Stimme sie aus ihren düsteren Gedanken. „Wo bleibt ihr denn? Charlie will uns gleich die frisch geschlüpften Drachenbabys zeigen!"

Andromeda zwang sich ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht und hakte sich bei Bill unter, der sie galant über den steinigen Weg zu den anderen führte, die sich schon ein ganzes Stück von ihnen entfernt hatten. Sie wuschelte durch Teddys Haare, die die Farbe der Schuppen des letzten Drachens angenommen hatten, und nahm dann dankbar seine Hand. Merlin sei Dank war diese schreckliche Zeit vorbei und würde es hoffentlich für immer bleiben. Sie hatten alle mehr als genug Opfer gebracht.

Die Babydrachen waren herzallerliebst und für einen Moment konnte Andromeda Hagrid sogar verstehen, aber dann konnte Teddy nur um Haaresbreite verhindern, dass Dominique sich verbrannte und sie war froh, dass es nicht erlaubt war, zuhause Drachen zu halten.

In jedem Fall war die Zeit bei Charlie wunderbar und Teddy schwärmte noch Monate später von ihrer Reise. Die Lehrer in seiner Grundschule erzählten Andromeda amüsiert, was für eine große Fantasie er hatte und wie begeistert seine Mitschüler an seinen Lippen hingen, wenn er von den Drachen berichtete. Der Herbst war dieses Mal sehr düster und verregnet und im Krankenhaus musste sie reihenweise Tränke an verschnupfte Hexen und Zauberer verteilen, die den Trank nicht selbst brauen konnten.

Sie war zu Tode erschrocken, als plötzlich Anfang Oktober wie wild an ihre Haustür gehämmert wurde. Merlin sei Dank übernachtete Teddy bei Harry und Ginny, deren Bauch mittlerweile schon wieder kugelrund war. Besonders Baby James war fasziniert und pikste seine Mutter so oft es ging. Er war ganz begeistert davon, dass von innen zurückgetreten wurde.

Andromeda schluckte und griff sofort nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie auch nach all den Jahren immer griffbereit hatte. Man wusste ja nie, was für Verrückte draußen rumliefen. Zögerlich ging sie auf ihre Haustür zu und linste durch den Spion. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sie nur Narcissa sah, die mit wehenden Haaren vor der Tür stand.

„Was machst du denn hier mitten am Wochenende?", fragte sie überrascht und trat rasch zur Seite, als ihre Schwester in den Flur rauschte. Narcissa war noch nie an einem anderen Tag als dem dritten Donnerstag im Monat gekommen.

Zur Antwort wedelte Narcissa mit einem Foto durch die Luft. „Ich bin Großmutter!", rief sie aufgeregt. „Stell dir das vor, ich bin wirklich Großmutter! Die Linie der Malfoys wird fortgeführt! Nicht so reinblütig, wie ich wollte, aber immerhin. Hier!" Sie hielt ihr das Foto unter die Nase, das Andromeda ihr amüsiert aus der Hand nahm. Auf dem Bild waren drei Personen abgebildet. Der Mann konnte nur der Sohn von Lucius sein. Der Arme sah genauso aus wie er, auch wenn er bereits jetzt sehr viel weniger Haare hatte. Er saß am Bettrand und hatte den Arm um eine schwarzhaarige Frau gelegt, die erschöpft in die Kamera lächelte. Im Arm hielt sie ein kleines Bündel, dessen blonde Haare jetzt schon unverkennbar waren. Draco schaute fasziniert auf das Baby und strich mit dem Finger über seine Wange.

„Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!", verkündete Narcissa mit stolz geschwellter Brust. „Scorpius nach unserem Urgroßonkel zweiten Grades und Hyperion nach Lucius Großcousin dritten Grades. Es war uns wichtig, dass er Namen mit Tradition bekommt."

Andromeda verkniff sich ein Grinsen und bedauerte im Stillen den armen Jungen, der mit solchen Namen durch die Welt laufen musste. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht würde ihm der Name auch gefallen. Sie war damals überzeugt gewesen, ihrer Tochter den besten Namen überhaupt gegeben zu haben und Nymphadora hatte ihn ihr ganzes Leben lang verabscheut.

„Er sieht genauso aus wie Draco als Baby", schwärmte Narcissa weiter. „Ganz genauso. Merlin sei Dank! Die Männer in Astorias Familie sind nun wirklich nichts besonderes und das Aussehen war an Lucius schon immer das Beste, abgesehen von seiner Herkunft, versteht sich."

Andromeda verkniff sich ebenfalls den Kommentar, dass an Lucius gar nichts Gutes war, und hoffte stattdessen, dass das Baby wenigstens den Rest nur von Astoria bekommen hatte. Stattdessen hörte sie weiter ihrer Schwester zu, die in einer Tour nur von ihrem neuen Enkel berichtete. Sie brachte sie ins Esszimmer und goss ihr zur Feier des Tages einen Feuerwhiskey ein, den Narcissa dankbar herunterkippte. Andromeda kam kaum zu Wort, aber das störte sie nicht. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihre kleine Schwester schon jemals so begeistert erlebt zu haben. Vielleicht bei der Geburt ihres eigenen Kindes, aber zu dieser Zeit hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gesprochen.

Es freute sie, dass sie zumindest darin Recht gehabt hatte, dass Narcissa das Baby uneingeschränkt ins Herz geschlossen hatte, ganz egal, wie wenig sie auch von dessen Mutter hielt. Sie hoffte, dass das auch so bleiben würde, sollte das Kind einmal Entscheidungen treffen, die sie weniger guthieß, aber das war ein Problem der Zukunft. Vielleicht konnte sie ihre Schwester in der Zwischenzeit subtil bearbeiten, sodass es nie zu einem Problem werden würde.

„Ich werde Draco in den nächsten Tagen sein ganzes altes Spielzeug vorbeibringen, solange Astoria noch im Krankenhaus ist", fuhr Narcissa fort. Andromeda hatte die letzten fünf Minuten nicht zugehört, deshalb nickte sie unverbindlich und goss Narcissa Feuerwhiskey nach. „Ich habe alle seine alten Sachen sorgfältig verpackt. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Astoria darauf bestanden hat, die Babyeinrichtung neu zu kaufen, alle von Dracos Sachen sind tadellos." Sie verdrehte die Augen. Andromeda konnte sich gut vorstellen, warum Astoria auf den schrecklichen Kram der Malfoys verzichtet hatte, aber Narcissa war da ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

Narcissa ging ins Detail, was Dracos alten Teddybär und seine Ritterrüstung (?!) anging und Andromeda nickte nur die ganze Zeit unverbindlich, bis Narcissa schließlich ihr fünftes Glas Feuerwhiskey leertrank, das Glas auf den Tisch knallte und schwankend aufstand. „Nun dann, ich verabschiede mich wieder, Dromeda. Bei unserem nächsten Treffen werde ich bestimmt eine ganze Menge neuer Fotos haben, die ich dir zeigen kann." Völlig überraschend zog Narcissa Andromeda in ihre Arme. Hilflos tätschelte Andromeda ihr den Rücken und lächelte sie an. „Ich danke dir, Schwesterchen", sagte sie schließlich. „Du hattest völlig Recht, bei so einem wunderbaren Baby sind die äußeren Umstände nicht mehr so wichtig, auch wenn ich mir etwas Besseres für meinen Enkel gewünscht hätte."

Andromeda biss sich auf die Lippe und schob ihre Schwester zur Tür heraus. „Mach's gut, Sissy. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Narcissa strahlte und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass sie in Andromedas Rosenbeet stolperte. Sie winkte ihr zu und war einen Moment später verschwunden. Andromeda hatte eine Sekunde ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie ihre Schwester im angetrunkenen Zustand apparieren ließ, aber letzten Endes war sie alt genug und musste wissen, was sie tat. Und es war schön und überraschend, dass sie sich so sehr über ihr neues Enkelkind freute. Normalerweise hatte ihre Schwester sich in jeder Sekunde unter Kontrolle. Gut zu wissen, dass da wirklich ein Herz in ihr steckte und nicht nur ein gefrorener Eisklotz.

Am nächsten Tag vergaß sie ihre Schwester allerdings komplett, da sie im Krankenhaus zufällig Ron über den Weg lief, nachdem sie sich nach ihrer Schicht umgezogen hatte und vor dem Nachhauseweg noch einmal bei einem Patienten vorbeischaute, um zu sehen, ob sein linker Fuß schon wieder auf Normalgröße zurückgeschrumpft war.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Andromeda überrascht und suchte ihn automatisch nach Verletzungen ab. Er war Anfang des Jahres schon einmal hier gewesen, als er während eines Auroremneinsatzes verletzt worden war, aber er sah völlig in Ordnung aus. Wenn man mal von dem panischen Blick absah. „Oh, ist es schon so weit? Habt ihr schon das Baby?" Sie dachte, dass es noch einen Monat dauern würde, aber Babys waren unzuverlässig. Witzig, dass das Baby nur einen Tag nach Narcissas Enkel auf die Welt kam.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, leider nicht. Aber heute war Hermines letzter Arbeitstag im Ministerium und sie ist wohl direkt nach der Anhörung zusammengebrochen. Merlin sei Dank haben die da keine Dementoren mehr unten, das wäre noch schlimmer gewesen." Er erschauderte und Andromeda schaute ihn besorgt an.

„Und was haben ihre Heiler gesagt?"

„Dass ihre Werte wohl nicht so gut sind und sie sie wahrscheinlich bis zur Geburt hierbehalten wollen, auch weil die Herztöne vom Baby wohl besorgniserregend sind. Und weil wir schon solche Probleme hatten, überhaupt schwanger zu werden und die Spätfolgen von dem Cruciatus-Fluch immer noch so unerforscht sind, wollen sie absolut kein Risiko eingehen." Er seufzte. „Dabei ist alles so gut gelaufen. Kaum Probleme und Hermine hat sich schon die ganze Schwangerschaft geschont, sie hat extra zwei große Fälle abgegeben. Wir sind so kurz vor dem Ziel, wenn jetzt noch was passiert …"

Andromeda strich ihm beruhigend über den Arm. „Das wird schon. Hier ist sie in guten Händen und unsere Geburtsstation ist wirklich ausgezeichnet. Im schlimmsten Fall holen sie das Baby früher, Hermine ist ja schon weit genug, dass das kein Problem sein dürfte."

Ron schaute sie dankbar an und gähnte dann unwillkürlich. „Entschuldige. Ich mach im Moment dauernd Überstunden, dass ich mir nach der Geburt einen Monat frei nehmen kann."

„Dann solltest du dringend nach Hause schlafen gehen. Glaub mir, nach der Geburt wirst du dir wünschen, dass du davor so viel wie möglich geschlafen hast, weil dir das dann eine ganze Weile fehlen wird. Hermine ist in guten Händen."

Ron nickte. „Ich weiß. Sie hat mich ja auch schon nach Hause geschickt, sonst wäre ich am liebsten hiergeblieben." Er sah sich um und beugte sich dann verschwörerisch zu ihr. „Und dann bin ich auch noch Malfoy begegnet, seine Frau liegt anscheinend direkt nebenan." Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass der mal jemanden finden würde, der sich freiwillig mit ihm fortpflanzt. Und dann noch so ein bescheuerter Name! Scorpius Hyperion! Der Junge hat doch jetzt schon keine Chance."

Andromeda lachte und schickte ihn zum Ausgang. Anstatt ihm zu folgen drehte sie sich um und ging spontan auf die Geburtsstation drei Stockwerke höher. Sie kannte die Stationsschwester und wurde gleich zu Hermines Zimmer geführt. Die war die einzige Patientin im Zimmer und lächelte erfreut, als sie Andromeda sah. Ihr Bauch war riesig und die Erschöpfung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber sie machte einen besseren Eindruck als ihr Mann. In der Luft schwebte ein Pergament, auf dem eine Feder die ganze Zeit die Herztonkurve des Babys aufzeichnete. Für Andromeda sah alles in Ordnung aus, aber sie hatte in diesem Bereich nur wenig Erfahrung.

„Hey, was machst du denn hier?", sagte sie überrascht und richtete sich vorsichtig etwas auf.

„Ich bin gerade deinem Mann begegnet und er hat gesagt, dass du hier bist, da wollte ich kurz vorbeischauen. Teddy ist heute und morgen noch bei Harry und Ginny, da hab ich Zeit." Sie erkundigte sich bei Hermine, wie es ihr ging und die erzählte ihr mehr oder weniger genau dasselbe wie Ron, nur mit mehr Details, was ihre Werte betraf. Aber sie schien optimistischer als Ron, dass alles gut gehen würde.

„Wir hatten schon fast aufgegeben, als ich doch noch schwanger wurde", erklärte sie und strich zärtlich über ihren großen Bauch. „Bisher ist alles gut gelaufen, ich lass mir das jetzt nicht von jemandem wie Bellatrix Lestrange versauen. Die hat schon so viel ruiniert, das wird sie uns nicht auch noch nehmen!" Andromeda seufzte. Hermine schaute sie entschuldigend an. „Oh, Andromeda, es tut mir leid. Dir hat sie am meisten genommen. Ich vergesse immer, dass sie deine Schwester war."

„Das würde ich auch gern, glaub mir", erwiderte sie. „Ich hab mich sobald wie möglich von ihr entfernt, aber ich wusste immer, dass ich nie vor ihr sicher sein würde. Sirius auch, aber er hat schon immer gerne sein Glück herausgefordert." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber genug davon. Ich wünsch euch alles Gute und ich würde mir nicht allzu viele Sorgen machen. Letzten Endes klingt das nach den üblichen Problemen, das kriegen wir hier normalerweise gut in den Griff."

„Hab ich Ron auch gesagt", erwiderte Hermine. „Aber er macht sich gerne Sorgen. Und ich weiß nicht, wenn ich damals gehört hätte, wie er gefoltert wird, dann wäre ich vielleicht auch so. Es waren schreckliche Schmerzen, aber ich glaube fast, dass ich es besser hatte als er. Er hat deshalb viel mehr Albträume als ich, ich hab den Großteil dieses Tages verdrängt und er kann das nicht." Sie wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen und Andromeda schluckte. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, wie es wäre, zuzuhören, wie ihre Familie gefoltert wurde … sie war froh, dass sie nicht dabei hatte zusehen oder zuhören müssen, wie sie ermordet worden waren, so schrecklich es auch war, die Nachricht von ihrem Tod zu erhalten. „Aber es wird alles gut gehen, das weiß ich. Wir hatten alle Probleme vor der Schwangerschaft, ich glaube nicht, dass jetzt noch etwas schiefgeht. Und ehe wir uns versehen, haben wir unser gesundes Baby. Endlich."

Andromeda tätschelte ihr zum Abschied die Hand und dann den Bauch und lächelte, als sie ein paar dumpfe Tritte spürte. Sie verließ das Zimmer, zögerte einen Moment und klopfte dann an die Tür daneben. Vorsichtig streckte sie den Kopf durch die Tür. Auch hier war nur ein Bett belegt und sie erkannte die erschöpfte dunkelhaarige Frau, die im Bett am Fenster lag und Andromeda mit großen Augen anstarrte.

„Wer sind Sie?", sagte sie erschrocken und tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch. „Sie sehen aus wie Bellatrix Lestrange, aber die ist schon seit Jahren tot, das kann gar nicht sein."

Andromeda seufzte. Da war Bellatrix schon so lange tot und man verwechselte sie immer noch manchmal mit ihrer verhassten Schwester, auch wenn sie im Laufe der Jahre immer unterschiedlicher aussahen. Askaban hinterließ bei allen seine Spuren. „Ich bin Bellatrix' und Narcissas Schwester, Andromeda. Vielleicht haben Sie schon mal von mir gehört? Würde mich aber nicht wundern, wenn nicht, die Familie redet nicht gerne über mich."

Astoria musterte sie prüfend und mit gerunzelter Stirn, dann nickte sie schließlich. „Ja, ich glaube, ich erinnere mich, dass Lucius Narcissa bei einem Streit ihre fragwürdige Familie vorgeworfen hat."

Andromeda seufzte. „Ja, das klingt nach ihm. Mich wundert nur, dass er mich überhaupt erwähnt."

Astoria zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war an dem Abend, als Draco mich ihnen vorgestellt und unsere Verlobung verkündet hat. Sie waren zu geschockt, dass Draco es gewagt hat, jemanden wie mich anzuschleppen, um den üblichen Schein zu wahren. Sie haben mich zwar im Esszimmer sitzen lassen und Draco im Salon angeschrien, aber schalldicht sind die Räume bestimmt nicht." Sie lachte humorlos. „Narcissa hat ihm vorgeworfen, dass noch nie eine unpassendere Person in die Linie der Malfoys eingeheiratet hat und Lucius hat gekontert, dass Narcissas Schwester ein Schlammblut geheiratet hat und deren Tochter einen Werwolf und dass es auch noch eine Missgeburt aus dieser Verbindung gibt. Ich dachte ehrlich gesagt, dass das eher so klang, als ob er den Verstand verloren hat, aber Narcissa hat nicht widersprochen. Nur sehr missbilligend geschnaubt. Draco konnte mir kaum was darüber sagen, der war nur froh, als wir endlich weggekommen sind."

Andromeda schluckte und setzte sich zögerlich auf den Stuhl, der bei Astorias Bett stand. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie enttäuscht war, dass ihre Schwester sie nicht verteidigt hatte. Sie wusste schon seit Jahren, was ihre Schwester von ihrer Familie hielt, aber dennoch … es war wohl wirklich zu viel verlangt, ein wenig Menschlichkeit von ihrer kleinen Schwester zu erwarten.

Andromeda zog ihren Geldbeutel hervor und holte ein paar Fotos heraus, die sie immer bei sich trug. Da war zum einen ein Foto von Ted, Nymphadora und ihr an Nymphadoras erstem Schultag. Dann ein Bild von Nymphadora, Remus und einem neugeborenen Teddy. Und ein Bild von Teddy und ihr, das Bill von ihnen bei Charlies Drachen geschossen hatte. Sie reichte Astoria die Bilder. „Das ist meine unpassende Familie. Mein Mann Ted und unsere Tochter, und dann unsere Tochter mit ihrem Mann Remus und ihrem Sohn Teddy, und mein Enkel Teddy jetzt. Er ist ein Metamorphmagus und keine Missgeburt. Sie waren alle wunderbar und Malfoy und Bellatrix und ihre tolle Truppe haben mir alle genommen, bis auf Teddy." Sie schluckte. „Ich schäme mich ja mehr für die Todesser in meiner Familie, die in Askaban gelandet sind wegen ihrer Verbrechen, als für diese wunderbaren Menschen, aber die Malfoys waren schon immer schrecklich verbohrt."

Astoria betrachtete grinsend die Fotos. Sie strich über Teddys Haare, die in dem Moment, in dem das Foto gemacht worden war, die Farbe wechselten und schaute dann mit gerunzelter Stirn auf das Foto von Nymphadora und Remus. „Der Mann kommt mir bekannt vor. Ist das der Werwolf, von dem die Rede war?"

Andromeda nickte. „Ja, er war mal ein Jahr lang Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts und ansonsten hat er sich viel im Kampf gegen Voldemort engagiert."

Astorias Augen leuchteten auf. „Ja richtig! Professor Lupin! Ich kann mich noch erinnern, er war mein Lehrer in der ersten Klasse. Der beste in dem Fach, den ich während der ganzen Schulzeit hatte! Er war fantastisch und ich war so naiv zu glauben, dass die anderen auch so gut sein würden. Moody war ja noch ganz okay, auch wenn es Wahnsinn war, dass er Zweitklässler mit verbotenen Flüchen belegt hat. Und Umbridge war unmöglich! Meine Schwester beschwert sich heute noch, dass sie so eine miserable Note in ihrem Verteidigungs-ZAG bekommen hat, weil Umbridge sie nicht richtig vorbereitet hat. Und dann kam ein Todesser nach dem anderen und die waren alle Mist. Ich war so traurig, dass wir Professor Lupin damals verloren haben."

„Er war auch sehr traurig, dass er nicht bleiben konnte. Aber da Dank Snape die ganze Schule wusste, dass er ein Werwolf war, wäre es wohl kaum möglich gewesen", erwiderte Andromeda überrascht. Mit so einer Reaktion hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Astoria verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn ich an die ganzen Clowns denke, die nach ihm gekommen sind, hätte ich das gerne in Kauf genommen." Sie gab Andromeda die Bilder zurück. „Danke, dass Sie sie mir gezeigt haben. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass es auch normale Menschen in der Familie gibt." Andromeda lachte. „Und entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie für Bellatrix gehalten habe. In dem Licht …"

„Ich versteh schon. Bella und ich sahen uns früher sehr ähnlich. In Hogwarts sind manchmal Erstklässler schreiend vor mir davongelaufen, weil sie mich auf die Entfernung für sie gehalten haben. Ich meine zwar, dass ich im Laufe der Zeit besser ausgesehen habe als sie, aber ich kann es Ihnen nicht übelnehmen. Sie kennen mich ja nicht." Andromeda verstaute ihre Fotos sorgfältig wieder in ihrem Geldbeutel. „Ich habe nur eine Bekannte besucht und gehört, dass Sie hier liegen, da wollte ich Ihnen gratulieren und mir den kleinen Scorpius mal anschauen."

Astoria warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu. „Sie kennen seinen Namen?"

Andromeda nickte grinsend. „Oh ja. Narcissa kam noch am Abend von seiner Geburt vorbei und hat mir ein Foto gebracht. Sie war ganz aus dem Häuschen."

„Ach ja?", sagte Astoria erstaunt. „Im Krankenhaus war sie so missbilligend wie immer. Hat sich nicht mal gefreut, dass sie mir den blöden Namen aufgeschwatzt haben, als ich noch unter starken Schmerzmitteln stand."

„Ja, sie wird nie aus ihrer Haut können", erwiderte Andromeda schulterzuckend. „Sie war schon immer eine versnobte Ziege, die will, dass man nach ihrer Pfeife tanzt. Ich fürchte, sie wird es Ihnen bis an ihr Lebensende übelnehmen, dass Sie nicht die Person sind, die sie für ihren Sohn ausgesucht hat. Ganz egal, wie sehr Ihre Familie sonst ihren Kriterien entspricht."

Astoria zuckte ebenfalls mit den Schultern. „Meine Schwester ist lesbisch und wohnt in Paris. Ich glaube nicht, dass Narcissa das je akzeptieren wird. Aber Draco nimmt mich, wie ich bin, deshalb stört es mich nicht so sehr. Er hat von Anfang an gesagt, dass seine Familie nicht glücklich mit mir sein wird, aber dass es ihm egal ist."

„Das ist gut", sagte Andromeda erfreut. So ein Rückgrat hatte sie ihrem Neffen gar nicht zugetraut. Im Krieg hatte er noch genau nach der Pfeife seiner Eltern getanzt. Aber es würde ihm nur zugutekommen, wenn er auf der Seite seiner Frau war. Mit Ted an ihrer Seite hatte sie sich immer unbesiegbar gefühlt. „Es wird nur wichtig sein, dass Sie sich von meiner Schwester nicht reinreden lassen. Das wird sie bestimmt versuchen, wie ich sie kenne. Aber erziehen Sie Scorpius bloß so, wie Sie es für richtig halten. Meine Schwester muss das akzeptieren."

„Wird sie das denn?", fragte Astoria skeptisch. „Sie kommt mir nicht vor wie jemand, der gerne zurücksteckt."

„Das nicht. Aber sie liebt ihren Sohn und ihren Enkel und wenn sie Gefahr läuft, einen von ihnen zu verlieren, dann wird sie sich zusammenreißen müssen." Auch wenn es nur eine kleine Geste gewesen war, Narcissa war damals eine entscheidende Person gewesen, die Harry geholfen hatte, Voldemort zu besiegen, und das hatte sie nur ihrem Sohn zuliebe gemacht. Sie würde es so weit treiben, wie sie konnte, aber wenn ihr klare Grenzen aufgezeigt wurden, dann würde sie es nicht riskieren, Draco und Scorpius zu verlieren. „Ich kenne sie gut genug, vertrauen Sie mir. Scorpius' Name sollte das letzte sein, was nach Sissys Willem ging und nicht nach eurem." Zögerlich nickte Astoria. „Und so schlecht ist der Name gar nicht. In der Zauberwelt gibt es ja die abenteuerlichsten Namen. Ich fand den Namen meiner Tochter wunderschön und sie hat ihn gehasst. Vielleicht wird er ihn ja ganz toll finden."

„Ja, vielleicht", sagte Astoria mit einem Lächeln. Sie zuckten zusammen, als sie einen leisen Schrei aus dem Babybettchen hörten, das neben Astorias Bett stand.

Andromeda sprang auf und eilte zu dem Bettchen. „Ich geb ihn Ihnen", sagte sie und hob das weinende Baby vorsichtig aus dem Bettchen. So aus der Nähe sah er Lucius glücklicherweise nicht mehr ganz so ähnlich. Er war zwar eindeutig ein Malfoy, aber sie konnte auch Astoria in seinen Zügen erkennen. „Hallo Scorpius", flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Viel Glück mit dieser Familie!" Sie reichte ihn Astoria, die begierig die Arme nach ihrem Sohn ausstreckte. „Noch mal herzlichen Glückwunsch. Sie müssen meiner Schwester nicht sagen, dass ich hier war, wahrscheinlich ist es für alle besser, wenn das unter uns bleibt."

„So wie die Tatsache, dass Narcissa noch Kontakt mit Ihnen hat?", fragte Astoria amüsiert.

Andromeda zwinkerte ihr zu. „Ganz genau. Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns." Sie tätschelte ihr den Oberschenkel und lächelte Scorpius zu, der aufgehört hatte zu weinen und sie mit großen blauen Kulleraugen anstarrte. „Willkommen in der Familie. Und ich meine nicht die Malfoys, diese Luschen. Die Blacks sind sehr viel mehr hardcore. Ich glaube, ihr zwei werdet da gut reinpassen."

Astoria lachte und Andromeda ging zur Tür. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass ihr Neffe wirklich so einen guten Fang gemacht hatte wie Astoria.

**TBC…**


	16. Erwachsenwerden

Die nächste Zeit verging wie im Flug. Hermine bekam drei Wochen später ein gesundes Mädchen, in das besonders ihr Vater völlig vernarrt war. Anfang Januar bekam Ginny einen gesunden Jungen, der, genau wie James auch, seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. Andromeda wäre fast in Ohnmacht gefallen, als sie erfahren hatte, dass sie ihn Albus Severus genannt hatten. Albus konnte sie noch irgendwo nachvollziehen, Dumbledore hatte Harry viel bedeutet, aber dass Snape der andere Namensgeber war … ganz egal, was Harry ihr erzählte, diese Wahl kam ihr doch mehr als merkwürdig vor. Aber Ginny hatte sich breitschlagen lassen, da würden sie kaum auf Andromeda hören.

Im nächsten Jahr entwickelte Teddy dann zu ihrer Überraschung ein großes Interesse an Werwölfen. Bei Flourish und Blotts bestand er darauf, dass sie alle Bücher zu diesem Thema kauften und studierte sie alle eingehend. „Warum interessierst du dich denn so für dieses Thema?", fragte sie schließlich, als Teddy einen Monat lang nichts anderes gelesen hatte. Sie hatte ihn schon öfters gefragt, aber er hatte immer nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. Aber dieses Mal schien er willig, ihre Frage tatsächlich zu beantworten.

„Ich hab diese Briefe auf dem Dachboden gefunden", sagte er schließlich zögerlich und reichte Andromeda ein paar eng beschriebene Pergamente. Andromeda überflog sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. Es schienen Briefe von Remus während seiner Zeit bei den Werwölfen zu sein. Briefe an Nymohadora und an den Orden. „Von Dad. Da hat er erwähnt, dass er ein Werwolf ist und ich wollte nur wissen … ihr habt nie was davon gesagt und ich wollte wissen, wie Werwölfe so sind. Aber das in den Büchern klingt gar nicht nach dem Dad, von dem Harry und du immer erzählt."

Andromeda seufzte und ließ sich neben Teddy auf einen Stuhl sinken. Teddy hatte immer nach seinen Eltern gefragt und sie hatte ihr Bestes getan, ihm alles über sie zu erzählen, was sie wusste. Aber sie wollte ihn nicht mit Remus' Schicksal belasten, auch jetzt nicht, wo er immer älter wurde. Sie hatte schon mit Harry darüber diskutiert, wann sie ihm davon erzählen sollten, aber der war genauso unsicher wie sie, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt für so ein Gespräch war.

„Dein Dad war genau so, wie Harry und ich dir immer erzählen", sagte sie schließlich nach langem Zögern. „Aber er war auch ein Werwolf, das stimmt. Er wurde als kleiner Junge gebissen und er und seine Eltern haben immer alles dafür getan, dass er ein normales Leben hat. Er war in Hogwarts und immer ein sehr guter Schüler. Er hat in beiden Kriegen unermüdlich für die richtige Seite gekämpft, ohne zu zögern. Er hat ein Jahr in Hogwarts unterrichtet und war der Lieblingslehrer von so vielen Schülern." Sie dachte einen Moment an Astoria, die so wohlwollend von Remus gesprochen hatte. „Als es so aussah, dass Voldemort sich auch unter den Werwölfen Verbündete suchen wollte, hat er sein Bestes gegeben, sich da einzuschleusen und so viele Informationen für unsere Seite zu suchen wie nur möglich. Er war zwar ein Werwolf, aber er war immer zuallererst ein Zauberer, der nie aufgegeben hat, auch wenn unsere Gesellschaft es ihm nicht einfach gemacht hat mit ihren Gesetzen und ihren mickrigen Bemühungen, ein Heilmittel für den Biss zu finden. Aber wenigstens wurde ein Trank entwickelt, der eine allzu schlimme Verwandlung verhindert hat."

„Ja?", fragte Teddy hoffnungsvoll. „War das der Grund, warum er nach der Hochzeit eine Weile von Mum weggegangen ist?"

Andromeda nickte. Es war ihr irgendwann rausgerutscht, dass Remus für einige Zeit fortgegangen war, aber sie hatte es damals auf den Krieg geschoben und Teddy hatte glücklicherweise nicht weiter nachgefragt. „Er hatte schreckliche Angst, dass du auch ein Werwolf sein würdest. Werwölfe bekommen normalerweise keine Kinder, deshalb wussten wir nicht, ob das Werwolfgen vererbbar ist. Und weil wir uns alle versteckt hatten, konnten wir auch schlecht irgendwelche internationalen Experten ausfindig machen. Du hättest sehen sollen, wie glücklich dein Dad nach deinem ersten Vollmond war, als dir überhaupt nichts passiert ist. Noch glücklicher als nach deiner Geburt."

„Ja?", fragte Teddy strahlend.

Andromeda wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. „Ja. Nach dem Krieg hab ich mich etwas umgehört. Es gibt nicht viele Experten auf dem Gebiet, aber allgemein wird vermutet, dass du kein Werwolf geworden bist, weil du ein Metamorphmagus bist und deine Gene ständig verändern kannst. Das Werwolfgen kann keinen Fuß fassen. Merlin sei Dank. Ich hab ihnen damals erlaubt, etwas von deinem Blut zu testen, aber ich wollte nicht, dass du ständig überall rumgereicht wirst. Wie ein interessantes Anschauungsobjekt und nicht wie ein Mensch."

„Aber es gibt noch kein Heilmittel?", fragte Teddy enttäuscht. „Nach all den Jahren und diesen ganzen Geschichten", er zeigte auf die Bücher, in denen er gelesen hatte, „haben sie immer noch nichts gefunden? Die Leute werden gebissen und das war's dann?"

„Leider ja", erwiderte Andromeda bedauernd. „Der Wolfsbanntrank ist schon ein großer Fortschritt und hat Remus das Leben sehr viel leichter gemacht, aber eine Heilung gibt es noch nicht."

Teddy nickte nachdenklich und kaute auf seiner Lippe herum. „Danke Grandma", sagte er schließlich.

Andromeda lächelte erleichtert. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir das nicht eher erzählt habe, Teddy. Aber dein Dad war so viel mehr als das und ich wollte nicht, dass du ihn nur als Werwolf siehst."

Teddy schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Keine Sorge."

Dieses Gespräch hatte wohl den Grundstein für Teddys späteren Berufswunsch gelegt. Seit er von Remus' Schicksal erfahren hatte, war er besessen davon, alles über Werwölfe herauszufinden. Und damit nicht genug, suchte er dann in Fachpublikationen nach Fortschritten, die bei der Heilung von Werwölfen gemacht wurden (zu seiner Enttäuschung gab es da leider nicht viel zu finden). Als sie Teddy einmal im Shell Cottage abholte, erzählte ihr Bill amüsiert, dass Teddy ihn den ganzen Nachmittag ausgefragt hatte über die Nacht, in der er von Greyback angefallen worden war und was für Nachwirkungen das für ihn hatte und ob er etwas bei Victoire und den Zwillingen gemerkt hatte (die, wenn Andromeda genau darüber nachdachte, an Vollmond immer gereizter und streitsüchtiger waren als sonst, selbst die eigentlich friedliebende Victoire).

„Ja, seit Teddy weiß, dass Remus ein Werwolf war, ist er ganz besessen von dem Thema", sagte sie schulterzuckend. „Entschuldige, ich hätte dich warnen sollen. Aber ich habe ehrlich gesagt ganz vergessen, dass dir das passiert ist." Sie hatte Bill vor dem Angriff kaum gekannt, deshalb gehörten die tiefen Narben in seinem Gesicht genauso sehr zu ihm wie zu Fleur ihre silberblonden langen Haare.

Bill lachte und strich sich über die Narben. „Kein Problem, Andromeda. Es ist nett, wenn jemand die Narben kaum beachtet. Manche Leute sehen nichts als das. Die sind dann immer völlig überrascht, wenn sie sehen, dass jemand wie Fleur meine Frau ist."

„Isch sage ihnen dann immer, dass Beel früher einen fantastischen Giftzahnohrring 'atte und sie bei so einem attraktiven Mann auch nischt 'ätten nein sagen können", sagte Fleur grinsend und schlang die Arme um Bill.

Bill grinste zufrieden. „Teddy war sehr gründlich mit seinen Fragen. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er später mal in die Forschung geht, so interessiert, wie er an der Sache ist." Sie konnten es zwar noch nicht ahnen, aber Bill hatte völlig Recht gehabt mit seiner Vermutung. Teddy würde unermüdlich sein bei seiner Suche nach einer Heilung und in den kommenden Jahrzehnten größere Fortschritte auf dem Gebiet machen als jeder andere. Nicht zuletzt, weil er als Kind eines Metamorphmagus und Werwolfs in einer einzigartigen Position war.

Aber bis dahin dauerte es noch eine Weile. Dennoch verging die Zeit wie im Flug. Alle Kinder wuchsen so schnell wie Unkraut. Zwei Jahre später bekam Ginny das Mädchen, das Harry und sie sich gewünscht hatten, und Merlin sei Dank suchten sie dieses Mal einen halbwegs vernünftigen Namen für die Kleine aus. Ein paar Monate später bekam Hermine einen gesunden Jungen, dieses Mal ohne jegliche Probleme, weder beim Schwanger werden noch während der Schwangerschaft oder Geburt. Ron war hin und weg von seiner Familie und konnte den ganzen Tag von nichts anderem reden.

Schlimmer als Ron war nur Narcissa, die Andromeda bei jedem Treffen mit Bildern und neuen Geschichten von Scorpius überhäufte. Der Junge war wahnsinnig süß und sie freute sich, dass Astoria ihren Rat anscheinend beherzigte. Sie schickte Scorpius in einen Muggelkindergarten und ließ ihn häufig mit Muggelkindern aus dem Dorf spielen. Narcissa echauffierte sich schrecklich darüber, fand bei Andromeda aber nie ein offenes Ohr und gab es schließlich auf, sich bei ihr über die Verfehlungen ihrer Schwiegertochter aufzuregen.

Ehe sie sich's versah, war Teddy elf Jahre alt geworden und kam das erste Mal nach Hogwarts. Er freute sich ungemein und alle Weasleykinder waren grün vor Neid, dass er der erste von ihnen war, der in die Schule durfte. Andromeda freute sich für ihn, aber es war auch eine sehr melancholische Zeit für sie. Teddy hatte sie noch nie so sehr an Nymphadora erinnert wie jetzt. Sie hatte damals auch vor Begeisterung und Vorfreude auf Hogwarts gesprüht und Andromeda spürte jedes Mal einen Stich im Herzen, wenn sie daran dachte, dass Dora diese ganzen wichtigen Momente im Leben ihres Sohnes verpasste. Wie würde das erst einmal sein, sollte Teddy heiraten?

Aber das war nicht das einzige. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war sie in ihrem Haus ganz allein. Sie und Ted hatten es damals gekauft, als Nymphadora noch klein gewesen war. Auch wenn Dora in Hogwarts und später in ihrer eigenen Wohnung gewesen war, Ted war immer da gewesen. Und als er fort war, hatte sie erst Nymphadora und Remus und dann wenigstens Teddy gehabt. Aber jetzt war sie ganz allein.

Nun ja, immerhin hatte sie noch die Weasleys.

Der Großteil der Familie hatte darauf bestanden, Teddy zum Zug zu bringen, und so hatten sich Harry, Ginny und ihre drei Kinder sowie Bill, Fleur und deren Kinder auf Gleis 9 ¾ versammelt, um ihm zum Abschied zuzuwinken. Die meisten anderen Familien starrten Harry und Ginny mit offenem Mund an, aber die waren die Aufmerksamkeit so gewöhnt, dass sie sie kaum zu bemerken schienen. Außerdem waren sie voll und ganz mit der kleinen Lily beschäftigt, die so aufgebracht war, dass Teddy sie verlassen würde, dass sie sich weinend an ihm festklammerte und Harry Mühe hatte, sie von Teddy wegzuzerren und selbst auf den Arm zu nehmen. James wäre hinter dem Zug fast auf die Gleise gefallen, weil er alles so genau inspizierte und auch Victoire war sehr deprimiert, dass ihr bester Freund sie verlassen würde.

Am Ende schaffte Andromeda es endlich, Teddy von allen loszueisen und mitsamt seinem Koffer und seiner neuen Eule zum Zug zu schieben. Sie umarmte ihn zum Abschied. „Mach's gut, mein Schatz. Du wirst sicher viele Freunde finden und viel Spaß haben und viel lernen. Und denk dran, es ist nicht wichtig, in welches Haus du kommst. Alle können sich glücklich schätzen, dich zu haben." Tatsächlich konnte sie kaum einschätzen, wo er am Ende landen würde. Sie war in Slytherin, aber Ted und Nymphadora waren beide in Hufflepuff gewesen. Ganz zu schweigen von Remus, der durch und durch ein Gryffindor war. Und wenn sie daran dachte, was für ein großes Interesse Teddy daran hatte, später Werwölfe zu erforschen, dann wäre auch Ravenclaw eine realistische Wahl für ihn. „Ich hab dich lieb und bin so stolz auf dich. Deine Eltern wären auch so stolz auf dich. Ganz sicher." Teddy schluckte und nickte. Harry und Bill halfen ihm dabei, den schweren Koffer in den Zug zu hieven und bald darauf steckte er den Kopf aus einem Abteilfenster und winkte der Familie zum Abschied zu.

Alle winkten überschwänglich zurück, nur Lily kullerten immer noch dicke Tränen über die Wangen und sie vergrub das Gesicht im Umhang ihres Vaters. Sie alle schauten dem Hogwartsexpress wehmütig hinterher.

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre auch schon alt genug", seufzte Dominique sehnsüchtig, während Bill ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nicht zu fassen, dass er schon nach Hogwarts kommt. Mir kommt es vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, als Remus bei uns reingeschneit ist, um uns von seiner Geburt zu erzählen." Er schaute zu seinen Kindern, die alle die Augen verdrehten, weil sie die Geschichte nicht zum ersten Mal hörten und dementsprechend wenig begeistert waren. Bei allen hatte sich eine melancholische Stimmung breit gemacht. Schließlich klatschte Ginny aufmunternd in die Hände.

„So, wie wäre es, wenn wir zur Feier des Tages alle zu McDonald's gehen für ein bisschen Muggelfastfood?" Die Kinder waren kaum zu bändigen und so fanden sie sich keine zehn Minuten später in einem Fastfoodrestaurant in der Nähe des Bahnhofs wieder. Auch hier warfen ihnen die Leute Blicke zu, was aber mehr mit den übermütigen Kindern zu tun hatte als Harrys Berühmtheit.

„Wenn ich meine Ruhe will, gehe ich immer in die Muggelwelt", erklärte Harry Andromeda grinsend. „Wenn Ginny und ich einen Abend alleine verbringen wollen, suchen wir uns immer ein kleines Restaurant in London aus. Das ist wunderbar, da erkennt uns keiner. Auf Dauer ist es schrecklich nervig, sich ständig in der Hexenwoche abgedruckt zu sehen, nur weil man mit den Kindern in der Winkelgasse ein Eis essen war."

Andromeda lachte und war froh, etwas aufgemuntert zu werden. Es graute ihr, alleine in ihr Haus zurückzukehren.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du gerne mit uns nach 'ause kommen und sum Abendessen bleiben", schlug Fleur ihr vor, was Andromeda dankend annahm. Die Kinder waren begeistert, dass Andromeda mit zu ihnen kam und führten ihr in den nächsten Stunden ihr gesamtes Spielzeug vor, bevor sie sie dazu überredeten, ihnen aus ihrem Lieblingsbuch vorzulesen. Fleurs Essen war vorzüglich und Andromeda war froh, dass sie eine so große Familie hatte, die jetzt auf sie aufpasste.

Trotzdem war es schwer ohne Teddy. Sie stürzte sich in die Arbeit im Krankenhaus und bat darum, wieder mehr Schichten übernehmen zu dürfen, was im Mungos immer gut gebraucht wurde. Teddy schrieb ihr nach ein paar Tagen, dass er nach Hufflepuff gekommen war und sich bereits mit einem Jungen in seinem Schlafsaal angefreundet hatte. Andromeda brach in Tränen aus, als sie daran dachte, wie glücklich Nymphadora darüber gewesen wäre. Sie hätte Remus ewig damit aufgezogen, dass ihr Sohn in ihrem Haus war und nicht in seinem, und Remus hätte nur amüsiert gelächelt.

Ginny konnte es sich schließlich nicht mehr mitansehen, wie unglücklich Andromeda ohne Teddy war, und brachte sie zu einem Tierheim. Sie war der Meinung, dass Andromeda ganz dringend einen neuen Gefährten brauchte, um sich zu Hause nicht so alleine zu fühlen und präsentierte ihr einen wunderschönen Schäferhund, der nach einem neuen Zuhause suchte und ihrer Ansicht nach wunderbar zu Andromeda passte.

Andromeda war anfangs zwar sehr skeptisch, aber nach ein paar Wochen zeigte sich, dass Ginny wirklich recht hatte. Es war zwar nicht dasselbe wie mit Teddy im Haus, aber sie war wenigstens nicht alleine und der Hund (Merlin, wie sein früherer Muggelbesitzer ihn amüsanterweise genannt hatte) war eine wunderbare Ablenkung. Nicht zuletzt, weil Narcissa laut kreischte, als sie das erste Mal nach Merlins Ankunft zu Besuch kam und der Hund zur Begrüßung an ihr hochsprang. Sie ließ zwar kein gutes Haar an dem Hund, aber Andromeda war nicht blind, sie sah genau, wie Narcissa ihm manchmal heimlich ein paar Leckerli zusteckte.

Merlin hatte noch ein Gutes, die Weasleykinder waren begeistert von ihm und bettelten ihre Eltern an, ihn besuchen und mit ihm spielen zu dürfen. Die machten sich Sorgen, dass sie Andromeda zu sehr mit ihnen belästigten, aber Andromeda winkte ab. Sie war froh, dass die Kinder gerne bei ihr waren und die Eltern hatten ihnen eingeschärft, besonders brav bei ihr zu sein, wenn sie Merlin weiterhin sehen wollten.

Auch Teddy war hin und weg von ihrem neuen Mitbewohner und konnte in den Weihnachtsferien gar nicht genug bekommen von dem Tier. Bei der Weihnachtsfeier im Fuchsbau wurde Teddy empfangen wie ein Held, die Kinder scharten sich um ihn und fragten ihm mehrere Löcher in den Bauch.

„Teddy ist viel zu gutmütig", sagte George kopfschüttelnd, nachdem er Andromedas Punsch heimlich mit etwas Feuerwhiskey aufgepeppt hatte. Schon seit Jahren hatte er es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, den Punsch der Volljährigen und Nichtschwangeren so zu frisieren, damit die Feier „nicht so sterbenslangweilig" war. Er dachte, dass er damit davonkam, ohne dass seine Mutter etwas mitbekam, aber Molly hatte Andromeda schon nach der ersten Feier, auf der er das gemacht hatte, verraten, dass sie genau wusste, was er da trieb und solange die Familienmitglieder nicht aus dem Ruder liefen, ließ sie es ihm durchgehen.

„Wieso ist Teddy zu gutmütig?", fragte Andromeda verständnislos. Natürlich war Teddy ein sehr gutmütiger Mensch, aber was machte das schon?

„Er könnte den Kindern wer weiß was über Hogwarts erzählen, um besser dazustehen, aber er erzählt einfach nur die Wahrheit", sagte George verständnislos. Er lachte unwillkürlich. „Ich weiß noch genau, wie Fred und ich Ron erzählt haben, dass wir mit einem Troll ringen mussten, damit wir erfahren, in welches Haus wir kommen. Merlin, was der Junge leichtgläubig! Ginny war da viel misstrauischer. Hoffentlich ist Ron mittlerweile besser darin, Bullshit zu erkennen, sonst haben die Verbrecher wirklich leichtes Spiel."

Andromeda lachte. „Das war aber nicht nett von euch!"

„Wozu sind kleine Geschwister denn da?", erwiderte George verständnislos. „Du hättest mal hören sollen, was für Mist Bill und Charlie uns allen erzählt haben. Wir haben uns zwar gedacht, dass das nicht alles stimmt, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. In Hogwarts schien einfach alles möglich. Und auch manches, was eigentlich unmöglich war. Ich meine, wie viele Jahrhunderte hat dieser Basilisk auf den Erben Slytherins gewartet? Mitten im Schloss? Und keiner hat davon gewusst?"

„Glaub mir, mir wird heute noch schlecht, wenn ich daran denke. Wer weiß, wie nah mir dieses Vieh gekommen ist, ich hab ja in diesen blöden Kerken schlafen müssen. Teds Gemeinschaftsraum war wenigstens schön beleuchtet und heimelig, während man in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum problemlos eine Kuh für ein Ritual hätte schlachten können." Das würde sie nie verstehen. Man konnte sich auch allen anderen überlegen fühlen in einem Gemeinschaftsraum, der anständig beleuchtet und nicht konstant kalt und feucht war. Aber das war wohl zu viel verlangt.

George seufzte. „Ja, das war ein schreckliches Jahr. Kein Quidditch, man hat sich nirgendwo mehr sicher gefühlt, ständig wurde jemand versteinert und die Lehrer hatten genauso wenig Ahnung wie wir. Und dann wurde Ginny noch in dieses Loch entführt und Malfoy hat dafür gesorgt, dass Dumbledore wegmusste, als ob irgendjemand mehr Grips gehabt hätte als er … nun ja, am Ende ist es auf Harry und Ron angekommen, also hatte Malfoy vielleicht nicht ganz Unrecht …" Sie schauten zu Teddy, der gerade Victoire und den Zwillingen lang und breit die Treppen erklärte, die die Richtung wechselten. „Teddy hat erzählt, dass er sehr gut in Zaubertränke ist."

Andromeda nickte begeistert. „Ja, hat er mir auch gesagt. Der Professor hält ihn wohl für ein sehr vielversprechendes Talent. Was sehr gut ist, wenn er sich später wirklich ernsthaft damit beschäftigen will, Werwölfen zu helfen." Besonders in der Zaubertränkeabteilung des Mungos wurde viel Forschung betrieben und Teddy würde dort den größten Erfolg haben. Aber das war noch ein weiter Weg und wer weiß, ob er nach sieben Jahren in Hogwarts nicht etwas anderes machen wollen würde. Nymphadora hatte jedenfalls nicht in der Schule angefangen mit dem Ziel, später einmal Auror zu werden. Und Andromeda hatte die Prinzipien ihrer Eltern damals längst nicht so hinterfragt wie am Ende ihrer Schulzeit.

„Ja, er klang wirklich begeistert. Was ich nie werde nachvollziehen können. Aber ich hatte auch Snape in Zaubertränke, das war immer eine besondere Folter. Fred und ich hatten Glück, überhaupt was bei ihm gelernt zu haben, sonst hätten wir unseren Scherzartikelladen nie aufziehen können." Andromeda war jedes Mal aufs Neue fasziniert, wie talentiert George eigentlich war, denn in den meisten Scherzartikeln steckte wirklich ausgeklügelte und komplizierte Magie.

„Wir hatten Slughorn, der war als Lehrer nicht schlecht, aber diese ständige Bevorzugung war schon sehr nervig." Sie war zwar wirklich gut in Zaubertränke und er war nie müde gewesen, das hervorzuheben, trotzdem hatte es sie schrecklich gestört, wie er immer auf ihrem Familiennamen herumgeritten war. Aber er war bestimmt ein sehr viel besserer und netterer Lehrer gewesen als Snape.

„Besser als Snape, der damit droht, dein Haustier mit deinem vielleicht fehlerhaften Trank zu vergiften. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich als Vater so einen Lehrer bei meinen Kindern dulden würde." George schaute zu seiner Frau Angelina, die mittlerweile ein kleines rundes Bäuchlein hatte. Es würde noch Monate dauern, bis das Baby da war, aber George nahm die Aufgabe schon jetzt überraschend ernst. Auch wenn er Percy schon sehr deutlich erklärt hatte, wohin er sich seine Erziehungstipps schieben konnte. Andromeda wusste zwar, dass Percy es nicht böse meinte, aber so erfolgreich schienen seine Methoden nicht zu sein, wenn man bedachte, dass seine Töchter sich ständig an die Gurgel gingen und überhaupt nicht verstanden. Das erinnerte sie manchmal so sehr an ihre eigenen Schwestern, auch wenn sie sich selten in der Öffentlichkeit angeschrien hatten und keins von Percys Kindern so ein Psychopath wie Bellatrix gewesen war.

„Tja, Hogwarts ist Hogwarts", sagte sie schließlich schulterzuckend und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Punsch. Einen Moment später wurde sie von Teddy heran gewunken, der wollte, dass sie seine Geschichte bestätigte, dass der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum unter dem See war.

Mit der Zeit wurde es leichter, ohne Teddy zuhause zu sein. Merlin war ein guter Gefährte, die Arbeit im Krankenhaus nahm nicht ab und Andromeda begann, sich mehr in der Nachbarschaft zu engagieren und älteren Nachbarn beim Einkaufen zu helfen. Außerdem wurde sie von den Weasleys häufig als Babysitter eingespannt und so war sie weniger allein, als sie befürchtet hatte.

Narcissa schwärmte regelmäßig von Scorpius, auch wenn sie für Astoria weiterhin kein gutes Wort übrighatte und es sehr missbilligte, dass sie sich geweigert hatte, für ihn einen Hauslehrer zu engagieren, und ihn stattdessen in eine Muggelgrundschule schickte. Andromeda hielt das für eine gute Wahl. Für sie hatte es nie zur Debatte gestanden, Nymphadora irgendwo anders unterrichten zu lassen. Ihre Welt war so magisch, da war es wichtig, dass Teds Wurzeln nicht untergingen und Nymphadora sich ebenso gut in der Muggelwelt auskannte wie in der Zauberwelt. Der zweite Krieg hatte schließlich gezeigt, es schadete nie, effektiv untertauchen zu können.

Die Weasleys teilten diese Meinung ebenfalls. Molly hatte ihre Kinder alle zuhause unterrichtet, aber keiner der nächsten Generation war nicht berufstätig und hatte die Zeit, den Kindern die Grundlagen beizubringen. Außerdem waren bis auf Fleur und Angelina alle Partner in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen und es war ihnen wichtig, ebenso wie Ted früher, diesen Teil ihres Lebens nicht völlig zu verlieren. Und es war nur gut, wenn Scorpius so bald wie möglich Respekt für Muggel entwickelte und sie als gleichwertige Menschen betrachtete. Darin, das zu vermitteln, waren die Malfoys ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Aber es sprach zumindest für Draco, dass er seine Frau in diesem Vorhaben unterstützte, etwas, das Narcissa gehörig missfiel.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wieso er das für nötig hält", sagte sie zum wiederholten Mal kopfschüttelnd. „Draco hatte eine wunderbare Grundausbildung durch einen sehr qualifizierten Hauslehrer, der immer noch arbeitet und einen fantastischen Ruf in unseren Kreisen hat. Wir hatten doch auch eine fantastische Hauslehrerin, weißt du noch? Miss Merryweather?"

Andromeda verdrehte die Augen. Die Hauslehrerin hatte ihnen zwar das Nötigste beigebracht, aber sie war streng und unnachgiebig gewesen und hatte ihnen gerne auf die Finger gehaut, wenn sie unzufrieden mit ihren Leistungen gewesen war. Bellatrix hatte sie immer gerne provoziert und Merryweathers Zorn dann geschickt auf Andromeda gelenkt. Nein, Andromeda war sehr froh, dass Scorpius ein anderes Umfeld mit anderen, nicht reinblütigen Kindern bekam. Nymphadora hatte das immer sehr gutgetan und Teddy auch

„Ja, ich weiß, du hast sie nicht sonderlich gemocht, aber der Unterricht war vortrefflich", fügte Narcissa hinzu.

„Dora hat eine genauso gute Ausbildung hier in der Schule bekommen. Und sie hat gute Freunde gefunden, mit denen sie spielen konnte. Wir hatten doch meistens immer nur uns und Bella, oder irgendwelche anderen hochnäsigen Reinblüter. Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass das besser war." Sie hob die Hand, als Narcissa zum Protest ansetzte. „Vergiss es! Akzeptier einfach, dass es nicht deine Entscheidung ist, was für eine Ausbildung er bekommt. Das ist die Sache der Eltern."

„Ich wünschte nur, dass Draco auf mich hören würde anstatt auf diese Person. Sie hat ihn völlig in der Hand, ich komm gar nicht mehr an ihn ran."

„Sollte das nicht so sein? Immerhin sind sie verheiratet und es ihr Kind, nicht deins", wandte Andromeda ein. Sie hatte es Teds Mutter hoch angerechnet, dass sie sich nie eingemischt hatte, was Nymphadora betraf, auch wenn sie während des ersten Krieges bei ihr gewohnt hatten. Sie hatte Andromeda bereitwillig Ratschläge gegeben, wenn sie darum gebeten hatte, aber ansonsten hatte sie sie tun lassen, was Andromeda für richtig gehalten hatte.

„Ich habe es immer zu schätzen gewusst, wenn Mutter mir Ratschläge gegeben hat, was Dracos Erziehung betraf."

„Ach ja?", fragte Andromeda skeptisch. Das wunderte sie sehr, denn ihre Mutter hatte mir ihrer Erziehung nicht sonderlich viel zu tun gehabt. Und wenn man bedachte, welchen Weg sie und Bellatrix eingeschlagen hatten, konnte man auch nicht unbedingt sagen, dass ihre Erziehung besonders erfolgreich gewesen war. In jedem Fall hätte sie es gehasst, wenn ihre Mutter sich in Nymphadoras Erziehung eingemischt hätte. Sie konnte es Draco nicht übelnehmen, dass er sich davon abgrenzen wollte.

„Ja", beharrte Narcissa. „Und ich wollte meine Erfahrungen nur weitergeben, aber anscheinend wissen das weder Draco noch _seine Frau_ zu schätzen." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und Andromeda lenkte das Gespräch wie üblich aufs Wetter. Beim Wetter waren sie sicher.

Im Laufe der Zeit erwähnte Narcissa Astoria immer seltener, auch wenn sie weiterhin von Scorpius schwärmte. Andromeda erzählte manchmal von Teddy und seinen guten Noten, aber Narcissa hatte nie viel Interesse und Andromeda konnte auf ihre missbilligenden Blicke verzichten. Sie hatte kein so dickes Fell wie Narcissa, die um einiges besser darin war, Andromedas Kritik zu ignorieren. Aber so was sie schon immer gewesen. Hörte nur, was sie hören wollte.

Einmal war Andromeda Astoria und Scorpius sogar zufällig in der Winkelgasse begegnet, als sie bei Flourish und Blotts auf der Suche nach einem Geschenk zu Teddys dreizehntem Geburtstag war. Es war erst vor kurzem ein sehr gutes Fachbuch über Heiltränke herausgekommen, das Teddy unbedingt haben wollte. Sie stieß beinahe mit Astoria zusammen, die von Scorpius durch den Laden gezerrt wurde, der zielstrebig auf die Muggelabteilung zusteuerte.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie bitte", sagte sie abwesend, bevor sie Andromeda erkannte und stehen blieb. „Mrs Tonks! Wie schön, Sie wieder zu sehen! Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte sie ehrlich interessiert und bedeutete Scorpius, schon vorzugehen.

„Gut, danke. Mein Enkel ist in Hogwarts, da ist es zuhause ein bisschen leer, aber mittlerweile hab ich mich daran gewöhnt."

„Ist er schon so alt?", sagte Astoria überrascht. „Ich hab mich ein bisschen nach Ihnen erkundigt, nachdem Sie mich im Mungos besucht haben. Ein paar von den Heilern sind sehr geschwätzig." Andromeda lachte, verdrehte aber auch die Augen. Privatleben war im Krankenhaus ein Fremdwort, auch wenn die meisten es gut meinten. „Draco wusste ja überhaupt nichts, als ich ihn gefragt habe."

„Ich bin das schwarze Schaf, das hab ich doch schon gesagt", erwiderte Andromeda amüsiert.

„Nach allem, was ich von dieser Familie gesehen habe, sind Sie das beste Schaf", versicherte Astoria ihr mit einem aufrichtigem Lächeln.

„Ja, ich weiß, meine Schwester ist von der Muggelgrundschule nicht begeistert, aber letzten Endes kann sie nichts machen und Sie haben gewonnen."

Astoria nickte, wenn auch überrascht, dass Andromeda anscheinend Bescheid wusste. „Sie sprechen immer noch mit Ihrer Schwester?"

„Oh ja. Manchmal frage ich mich, warum, aber ich bin wahrscheinlich die einzige, bei der sie nicht den Schein wahren muss und ihre Meinung sagen kann." Eine andere Erklärung fiel ihr nicht ein.

„Aber sie hat doch Lucius", gab Astoria zu bedenken.

Andromeda entschlüpfte ein lautes Lachen, das sie rasch unterdrückte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die sich überhaupt jemals unterhalten haben."

Astoria legte die Stirn in Falten, nickte aber nach ein paar Sekunden. „Wahrscheinlich haben Sie recht. Diese wirklich alten reinblütigen Familien … meine Familie ist auch reinblütig, aber auf manchen Quatsch haben meine Eltern noch nie viel Wert gelegt. Ich vergesse manchmal, dass das nicht bei allen Familien so war. Meine Eltern haben aus Liebe geheiratet und nicht, weil das die beste oder lukrativste Verbindung war. Einen Hauslehrer hatten meine Schwester und ich aber auch und ich hab ihn gehasst. Ich wollte immer so gerne in die Schule und Scorpius wollte ich das nicht vorenthalten."

„Und Draco?", fragte Andromeda neugierig.

„Draco lässt mir freie Hand und unterstützt mich in meinen Entscheidungen. Er will nur, dass Scorp glücklich ist. Und der ist ganz begeistert von der Schule und seinen neuen Freunden und will alles über Muggel wissen. Jeden Monat schleppt er mich hierher, weil er ein neues Buch über das Leben der Muggel haben will. Und jetzt fängt er auch noch an, sich für Comics zu interessieren, wo soll ich die denn herkriegen?" Sie lachte erschöpft.

„Ich glaube ganz in der Nähe vom Tropfenden Kessel gibt es einen Laden. Mein Mann hat die früher manchmal gerne gelesen und hat vor der Winkelgasse oft einen Zwischenstopp dort eingelegt." Ted hatte einen Haufen alte Comics gehabt, die sie nach seinem Tod auf den Dachboden gebracht hatte. Teddy stöberte manchmal in seiner alten Sammlung, aber eine große Faszination hatten sie nicht auf ihn ausgeübt.

Astoria nickte erfreut. „Sehr gut, vielen Dank für den Tipp. Dann werden wir gleich mal danach suchen, wenn Scorpius seinen neuesten Wälzer hat. Ich freu mich ja, dass er so schnell lesen gelernt hat, aber ich hätte das nicht so unterstützt, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich jetzt dauernd hierherkommen muss."

„Ja, solche Sachen haben manchmal ungeahnte Konsequenzen", stimmte Andromeda zu. Sie konnte sich noch gut erinnern, dass Nymphadora als kleines Mädchen eine Phase hatte, in der sie sich nur für Eulen interessiert hatte und nichts anziehen wollte, auf dem keine Eule war. Sie hatte sich die Finger wundgenäht, um überall Applikationen draufzunähen und dann hatte Nymphadora das Interesse von einem auf den anderen Tag verloren.

„MUM!", rief Scorpius laut durch den halben Laden und schaute seine Mutter ungeduldig an. Astoria zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und verabschiedete sich. Andromeda bezahlte das Buch für Teddy und nahm sich vor, Teddy auch ein paar alte Comics von Ted zu schicken. Vielleicht würde er sich ja darüber freuen.

Was er auch tat, wie er in seinem nächsten Brief schrieb. Jedoch erwähnte er auch, dass sein Freund Simon noch viel begeisterter davon war. Simon kam aus einer durch und durch magischen Familie und hatte sehr wenig Ahnung, was die Muggelwelt betraf. Das machte ihn schrecklich amüsant, wenn er Teddy bei ihnen zuhause besuchte und mit einigen Muggelsachen konfrontiert wurde. In den letzten Sommerferien kam er jedes Mal pünktlich vorbei, um die neue Folge von EastEnders zu sehen. Andromeda hatte sich erst Sorgen gemacht, dass Victoire sich zurück gesetzt fühlen würde durch Teddys neuen besten Freund, aber Simon hatte ihr nur einen Blick zugeworfen und sich unsterblich in sie verliebt. Eine Entwicklung, die Teddy unglaublich amüsierte, auch wenn es für ihn absolut unverständlich war, wie man sich in Victoire verlieben konnte. Aber durch seine Schwärmerei war Simon immer sehr bemüht, Victoire in alles miteinzubeziehen und keiner fühlte sich weniger wichtig in Teddys Leben.

Im nächsten Jahr wurde dann auch Victoire eingeschult , was Fleur in regelrechte Panik versetzte, weil im Jahr darauf alle ihre Kinder in der Schule sein würden. Sie erdrückte die Zwillinge beinahe mit ihrer Fürsorge und mehr als einmal kam Andromeda nach einem langen Arbeitstag nach Hause und fand die Zwillinge im Wohnzimmer vor, wo sie friedlich mit Merlin spielten, mit dem sie bereits Gassi gegangen waren, nur um ihrer Mutter zu entkommen. (Nachdem das das dritte Mal passiert war, legte Hermine einen Zauber auf Andromedas Kamin, der Fleur mithilfe eines leuchtenden Kristalls mitteilte, dass die Zwillinge bei Andromeda angekommen waren und sie sich keine Sorgen machen musste.

„Wieso kommt ihr eigentlich immer her?", fragte sie schließlich eines Abends neugierig, nachdem sie ihnen Nudeln mit Soße zum Abendessen gemacht hatte. „Ihr habt doch so viele Onkeln und Tanten und eure Großeltern. Warum hier?"

Dominique zuckte mit den Schultern, aber Louis antwortete: „Die haben aber alle keinen Merlin, mit dem man spielen kann. Außerdem sind da überall kleine Kinder, mit denen man dann spielen muss, und für die sind wir alle viel zu groß und dann müssen wir noch auf die aufpassen." Andromeda verzichtete darauf zu fragen, warum sie nicht zu Percy gingen, schließlich war Molly nur ein Jahr jünger. Für Percy musste man schon in besonders guter Stimmung sein. „Und Grandma würde uns nur wieder nach Hause schicken oder uns einen langen Vortrag halten, dass wir nicht einfach so von Zuhause weglaufen sollen. Dabei gehen wir doch nicht einfach so raus, wir gehen zu dir. Und mit Merlin gehen wir nur in den Garten, und der ist doch sicher."

„Das ist ja auch sehr gut. Ich denke nur, eure Mutter würde es begrüßen, wenn ihr zuhause bei ihr bleibt."

Dominique stöhnte gequält auf. „Aber seit Vic in Hogwarts ist, ist sie unmöglich! Will ständig was mit uns machen und das ist so langweiliges Zeug! Wer will denn schon ständig neue Klamotten haben? Oder schick essen gehen, wo man dann diese schrecklich kratzigen Kleider anziehen muss, die man nicht dreckig machen darf? Ich wollte ja, dass wir uns ein Quidditchspiel anschauen, aber Mum findet das zu langweilig." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Tante Ginny hat versprochen, mich nächste Woche zu einem Spiel mitzunehmen. Dann muss ich zwar James und Albus ertragen, aber wenigstens mögen alle Quidditch."

„Seid nicht zu hart zu eurer Mum. Ihr fehlt einfach nur Victoire und sie will so viel Zeit wie möglich mit euch verbringen, bevor ihr auch weg seid. Was meint ihr, wie merkwürdig das ohne Teddy für mich war! Warum hab ich wohl Merlin zu mir genommen?"

„Vielleicht kann Mum ja schon dieses Jahr einen Hund kaufen, dann hätten wir auch noch was davon", sagte Dominique hoffnungsvoll. Louis schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.

„Das kannst du vergessen, Mum hält doch nichts von Tieren. Der Goldfisch war die große Ausnahme, und den musstest du ja unbedingt in einer Pfütze ertränken!"

„Das ist eine Lüge, ich wollte nur sehen, ob er auch in diesen schlammigen Pfützen bei uns im Garten zurechtkommt! Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass er durch den Schlamm erstickt?"

„Jedenfalls war das unsere letzte Chance auf ein Haustier und du hast sie versaut", beharrte Louis.

Dominique verzog das Gesicht. „Als ob du einen Fisch als Haustier bezeichnen kannst. Der kann ja noch nicht mal Sitz machen. Oder Stöckchen holen."

Louis lachte. „Du hast es ja oft genug versucht, mit den ganzen Ästen, die du ins Aquarium geworfen hast."

Dominique zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendwie musste ich mich ja beschäftigen, bis Mum und Dad mir endlich einen Besen gekauft haben. Seit ich endlich fliegen darf, ist es nicht mehr so langweilig."

Dominique liebte ihren Besen und fliegen und Quidditch und trainierte schon jetzt dafür, später in ihre Hausmannschaft zu kommen und Karriere als Quidditchspielerin zu machen. Ginny hatte immer sehr lobende Worte für ihr Talent übrig.

„Nun gut. Ich bleibe dabei, ihr solltet etwas mehr Verständnis für eure Mutter haben", seufzte Andromeda. „Und ihr wenigstens Bescheid sagen, wenn ihr mich besuchen wollt. Ihr werdet sie schon noch verstehen, wenn ihr später mal selbst Kinder habt."

Dominique schnaubte. „Ich werde niemals Kinder haben, den Stress tu ich mir nicht an. Ich werde Quidditch spielen, bis ich alt und grau bin."

Louis lachte. „Und dann bist du zu blind, um den Schnatz überhaupt zu finden. Oder einem Klatscher auszuweichen." Dominique versuchte, ihn auf den Arm zu hauen, aber Louis kannte seine Schwester zu gut und konnte ihr mit Leichtigkeit ausweichen.

So fand sich Andromeda damit ab, dass die Zwillinge sie nun öfter besuchten, um ihrer Mutter zu entkommen. Die wandte sich enttäuscht einem neuen Projekt zu, jedes Gericht aus einem französischen Kochbuch zu perfektionieren, was wiederrum die Zwillinge dazu brachte, zum Abendessen immer nach Hause zu kommen, weil Fleurs Essen um Klassen besser war als Andromedas. Andromeda nahm es ihnen nicht übel, sie war nie die beste Köchin gewesen. Sie beherrschte natürlich die Grundlagen, die Teds Mutter ihr damals im ersten Krieg beigebracht hatte, aber mehr auch nicht, dazu hatte sie als Heilerin zu wenig Zeit gehabt. Ted war besser im Kochen gewesen als sie, aber seine Stärke war es ehrlich gesagt auch nicht gewesen. Deshalb waren alle Tonks seit jeher ein großer Fan von Tiefkühlpizza und Lieferdiensten.

Bald darauf wurden auch die Zwillinge eingeschult, was Fleur dazu brachte, sich mehr in ihre Arbeit in der Bank zu stürzen, die sie nach der Geburt ihrer Kinder sehr reduziert hatte. Bill nahm einige Angebote für Geschäftsreisen an, anscheinend war er vor dem Krieg ein sehr guter Fluchbrecher in Ägypten gewesen und die Leute dort sehnten sich immer noch nach seiner Expertise. Wegen des Kriegs und später seiner Familie zuliebe war er in England geblieben, aber anscheinend juckte es ihm immer noch in den Fingern und Fleur war glücklich, ihn begleiten zu können.

Aber auch sonst tat sich einiges. George und Angelina hatten mittlerweile ebenfalls zwei Kinder, die Nesthäkchen der Rasselbande, und George war ganz begeistert von ihnen. (Auch wenn Andromeda manchmal bezweifelte, ob es so eine gute Idee gewesen war, seinen Sohn Fred zu nennen. George brachte es manchmal kaum über sich, den Namen überhaupt auszusprechen. Vielleicht wäre der Name als zweiter Vorname die bessere Wahl gewesen.)

Und wie schnell die Kinder alle groß wurden! Im Handumdrehen wurde Percys Tochter Molly ebenfalls eingeschult und dann hatte Teddy plötzlich eine Freundin. (Celia war höflich und nett, aber immer irgendwie nichtssagend und Andromeda bezweifelte, dass die beiden allzu lange zusammen sein würden. Sie wurde aber eines Besseren belehrt, denn die beiden trennten sich erst nach Teddys Abschluss, als ihr Leben sich in unterschiedliche Richtungen weiterentwickelte.) Aus irgendeinem Grund war Teddy dann sogar eine Weile mit Victoire zerstritten, die mit Celia überhaupt nicht klarkam. Andromeda fragte sich, ob Victoire vielleicht eifersüchtig war, denn sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie Victoire als kleines Mädchen, als alle um sie herum geheiratet hatten, immer behauptet hatte, dass Teddy und sie eines Tages heiraten würden. Aber Victoire widersprach dem immer vehement, wenn sie sich auf Familienfeiern begegneten und erzählte von ihrem eigenen Freund, also nahm Andromeda an, dass es wohl wirklich nur ein Streit unter Freunden war, der zu sehr ausgeartet war. Sowas passierte schließlich auch.

„Ich weiß ja nicht", sagte Hermine skeptisch beim Weihnachtsfest im Fuchsbau, wo sich Teddy und Victoire stur aus dem Weg gegangen waren und demonstrativ mit anderen Leuten sprachen, nur nicht miteinander. „Ich hab einmal monatelang nicht mit Ron geredet, weil er so ein Arsch gewesen ist. Ich hab ihn zu irgendeiner Veranstaltung als meine Begleitung eingeladen und ich dachte, wir sind wirklich auf einem guten Weg, dann drehe ich mich plötzlich um und er ist ein absolutes Arschloch und küsst eine andere. Ich hätte ihn am liebsten umgebracht, so weh hat das damals getan. Er musste erst fast sterben, damit ich mich wieder mit ihm vertrage." Sie schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war furchtbar damals. Egal, wo ich hinging, immer hat er mit ihr rumgeknutscht, anscheinend, um sich an mir zu rächen, weil ich _vor Jahren_ mal jemand anderen geküsst habe!" Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Dabei hätte er damals nur ein Wort sagen müssen und dann hätten wir uns stattdessen küssen können." Sie seufzte. „Mein Gott, waren wir damals bescheuert! So viel Zeit haben wir verschwendet, wegen solcher Nichtigkeiten. Und ein Jahr später hat er zuhören müssen, wie ich fast um den Verstand gefoltert wurde, da war alles andere sowas von unwichtig. Aber so sind Teenager nun mal. Diese Kleinigkeiten sind ein Weltuntergang."

„Jaah, schon", erwiderte Andromeda skeptisch und trank einen Schluck aufgepeppten Punsch. „Aber beide behaupten steif und fest, dass es um sowas nicht geht und Victoire meint nur, dass Celia unmöglich ist und man mit Teddy nicht reden kann, solange sie dabei ist, und Teddy findet nur, dass Vicky übertreibt und sich nicht so anstellen soll." Andromeda fand es vor allem schade, dass die ehemals so guten Freunde sich so entzweit hatten, aber ihr gutes Zureden hatte nichts genützt und sie hatte es aufgegeben, sich einzumischen. Sie wusste nur, dass sie lieber Victoire im Haus gehabt hatte als Celia, auch wenn es an dem Mädchen nichts konkretes auszusetzen gab.

„Ja, weil wir den Erwachsenen damals unsere innersten Probleme erzählt haben", erwiderte Hermine schulterzuckend. „Ich hab meinen Kummer immer nur in mich hineingefressen und mich bei Ginny beschwert, weil Harry absolut die falsche Adresse für sowas war. Aber die kleine Schwester ist da nicht immer die beste Ansprechpartnerin. Sie hat mir zwar immer zugestimmt, dass Ron ein Idiot war, aber ab einem gewissen Punkt hat sie sich verpflichtet gefühlt, ihn zu verteidigen. Und Ron war mit einem Mädchen aus meinem Schlafsaal zusammen und die andere war ihre beste Freundin, deshalb waren die auch keine guten Zuhörerinnen." Sie lachte. „Einmal hatte ich ein sehr gutes Gespräch mit McGonagall, als sie wissen wollte, warum ich heulend in einem Klassenzimmer die ganzen Möbel verwandelt habe."

Andromeda lächelte, schaute dann aber wieder besorgt zu Teddy und Victoire, die sich immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen, wenn der andere nicht hinschaute, und dann rasch wieder wegsahen. Es war lächerlich und absolut unnötig. „Das ist zwar alles schön und gut, aber es hilft mir nicht weiter, Hermine."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Nach meiner Erfahrung löst sich sowas irgendwann von selbst, wenn einer von ihnen seinen Stolz überwindet und auf den anderen zugeht. Es kann nur eine Weile dauern, je nachdem, wie stur die Verantwortlichen sind. Ich war damals sehr stur, aber zu meiner Verteidigung, Ron war ein Idiot."

„Wieso war ich ein Idiot?", fragte Ron empört, der nah genug an sie herangekommen war, um den letzten Teil ihrer Unterhaltung mitanzuhören. Er schlang die Arme um seine Frau und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Punsch.

„Ich hab ihr nur erzählt, wie unmöglich du damals mit Lavender gewesen bist und dass ich deshalb Monate nicht mit dir gesprochen hab", erwiderte Hermine und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Ron hatte den Anstand, rot zu werden und beschämt zu Boden zu schauen. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich war wirklich ein Idiot. Zu meiner Verteidigung, ich war sechzehn und hab nicht wirklich nachgedacht."

Andromeda lachte. „Ja, das passiert häufig, wenn man sechzehn ist, da habt ihr Recht. Dann muss ich dem Schicksal wohl seinen Lauf lassen."

Ron schaute sie verwirrt an. „Meinst du Teddy und Victoire? Das wird sich schon wieder einrenken, keine Sorge. Hermine und ich haben uns mehrmals zerstritten, das gehört einfach dazu. Das wichtigste ist, dass man sich am Ende wieder verträgt. Und die beiden waren doch immer sehr gute Freunde."

Andromeda nickte. Sie war immer noch skeptisch, aber Hermine und Ron hatten sie wenigstens etwas beruhigt. Und sie hatten zumindest Recht, dass ihre Einmischung wahrscheinlich nichts bringen würde. Sie hatte mit beiden schon gesprochen und keiner von ihnen war bereit gewesen, nachzugeben.

Es dauerte dann allerdings bis zu Teddys letztem Schuljahr, bis sie wieder Freunde wurden. Teddy war es anscheinend endlich Leid gewesen, nicht mehr mit Victoire befreundet zu sein und über seinen Schatten gesprungen. Wahrscheinlich spielte es auch eine Rolle, dass er nicht mehr so begeistert von Celia war und seine Zeit nur mit ihr und nicht mit seinen Freunden verbringen wollte. Jedenfalls waren Teddy und Victoire auf Teddys Abschlussfeier, die Harry bei sich zuhause für ihn schmiss, wieder ein Herz und eine Seele.

**TBC…**


	17. Weitere Entwicklungen

Andromeda konnte es kaum glauben, dass Teddy schon mit Hogwarts fertig war. Es kam ihr wie gestern vor, als Nymphadora und sie bei seinem ersten Vollmond darauf gewartet hatten, dass etwas mit Teddy passierte. (Merlin sei Dank hatte sich Remus' Befürchtung nie bewahrheitet und würde es auch nie tun.) Und jetzt war er erwachsen und mit Hogwarts fertig und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er endgültig bei ihr ausziehen würde. Harry und Ginny hatte er schon vor Jahren gesagt, dass sie sein Zimmer in ein Arbeitszimmer für Ginny umwandeln konnten, deren Arbeitsaufwand für den Tagespropheten ständig zunahm. Sie hatten zwar immer noch ein Bett in dem Raum, falls Teddy bei ihnen übernachten wollte, aber ein eigenes Zimmer brauchte er nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich wäre er schon früher bei Andromeda ausgezogen, aber ihm hatte sich direkt nach seinem Abschluss die Gelegenheit geboten, in der Zaubertränkeabteilung des Mungos anzufangen, das, wovon er geträumt hatte, seit er die Briefe seines Vaters auf dem Dachboden gefunden hatte, und da konnte er natürlich nicht nein sagen.

Leider waren sie in dieser Abteilung chronisch unterbesetzt, sodass er mehr oder weniger sofort sehr lange Arbeitszeiten hatte. Andromeda war das nicht fremd, sie war diese langen Stunden gewohnt, aber es war schon merkwürdig, jetzt manchmal mit ihrem Enkel zur Arbeit zu gehen. (Sie plante, in der nächsten Zeit wieder weniger zu arbeiten. Sie war nicht mehr die Jüngste und das Pensum wurde ihr langsam zu viel. Stattdessen würde sie wohl vermehrt auf die Station zu den Langzeitfluchgeschädigten gehen und Leuten wie Frank und Alice oder Gilderoy Lockhart Gesellschaft leisten. Sie konnte gar nicht mehr zählen, wie viele Bilder mit Autogramm er ihr in den letzten Jahren aufgedrängt hatte. Über zwanzig Jahre war es her, dass er diese verdammte Schreibschrift gelernt hatte und er gab immer noch damit an. Der Mann konnte einfach nicht aus seiner Haut, ganz egal, wie viel Schaden der missglückte Zauber bei ihm angerichtet hatte.)

Als Teddy sich nach ein paar Monaten endlich an seine neuen Arbeitszeiten gewöhnt hatte, suchte er schließlich nach einer Wohnung und fand eine kleine passable direkt in der Winkelgasse. Die ganze Familie suchte alte Möbel zusammen, die sie nicht mehr brauchten, und so war er ruckzuck komplett eingerichtet. Harrys Kinder waren ganz aus dem Häuschen, dass er jetzt schon ganz erwachsen war, ihr Teddy.

„Sein Schlafzimmer ist kleiner als meins", flüsterte Lily Andromeda ungläubig zu. Sie lachte.

„Dafür hat er aber die ganze Wohnung nur für sich", wandte sie ein.

Lily seufzte sehnsüchtig. „Ich kann's gar nicht mehr erwarten, bis ich mir das Badezimmer nicht mehr mit den Jungs teilen muss. Ständig lassen die ihre nassen Handtücher auf dem Boden rumliegen und schrauben nie ihre Zahnpastatube zu. Es ist ein bisschen besser, seit James in Hogwarts ist, aber trotzdem …"

Andromeda lachte und drückte Lily an sich. „Sag das nicht zu laut, die beiden werden dir noch fehlen. Jetzt hast du noch Albus, aber wenn du die einzige zuhause bist …"

Lily nickte. „Ich weiß. Es ist so merkwürdig ohne James. Ich hab gar nicht gedacht, dass er immer so viele lustige Ideen für neue Spiele hat, aber jetzt, wo nur noch Albus da ist, ist es schon etwas langweilig."

Andromeda nickte. „Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Als meine große Schwester in Hogwarts war, war das auch merkwürdig ohne sie. Davor ist sie immer da gewesen." Natürlich war es vor allem eine Erleichterung gewesen, Bellatrix für den Großteil des Jahres losgeworden zu sein. Aber merkwürdig war es nichtsdestotrotz gewesen.

Lily runzelte die Stirn. „War das deine böse Schwester? Die Daddys Paten und Teddys Eltern umgebracht hat? Und die Tante Hermine so wehgetan hat?"

Andromeda schluckte und nickte. „Ja, das war sie. Damals war sie aber noch nicht so böse, nur gemein." Und hinterlistig und skrupellos. Aber sosehr musste sie für die kleine Lily nicht ins Detail gehen.

„James ist auch manchmal gemein. Wenn er Evelyn versteckt oder mich an den Haaren zieht." Evelyn war ihre Lieblingspuppe und Lily war immer völlig aufgelöst, wenn sie sie nicht finden konnte. „Aber er kann auch sehr nett sein, wenn er will. Er sucht manchmal nach Monstern in meinem Zimmer, wenn Mummy und Daddy nicht da sind. Und wenn ich traurig bin, dann erzählt er immer sehr gute Witze."

Andromeda lächelte. „Das ist gut. So sollten Geschwister sein. Meine Schwester war nur gemein, die konnte gar nicht lieb sein, so wie James. Sei froh, dass du deine Brüder hast."

„Das sagt Daddy auch immer", erwiderte Lily ernsthaft. „Ich bemüh mich auch, aber manchmal sind sie schon ziemlich blöd. Nicht so wie Hugo, der ist immer lieb und nett. Und macht meistens, was ich will." Der Sohn von Ron und Hermine war nur ein paar Monate jünger und er und Lily waren wie Pech und Schwefel. Da hatten sich wirklich zwei gefunden. Rose und Albus waren nicht ganz so eng befreundet, wie Ginny damals am Anfang ihrer zweiten Schwangerschaft gehofft hatte, verstanden sich aber auch sehr gut. Ginny war auf jeden Fall immer sehr froh, wenn Rose dabei war, wenn die ganze Gruppe etwas ausheckte, weil sie die Leichtsinnigkeit der Jungs etwas bremsen konnte.

„Wie damals in Hogwarts", seufzte Hermine einmal bei einem großen Abendessen im Fuchsbau. „Da musste ich die Jungs auch immer im Zaum halten, was ihre bescheuertsten Ideen betraf."

„Also entschuldige bitte", empörte sich Ron. „Aber das ist doch nun wirklich nicht wahr! Du hattest doch immer die leichtsinnigsten Ideen von uns allen! Wer hat den vorgeschlagen, in der zweiten Klasse illegal einen Vielsafttrank zu brauen? Oder hat mit Harry Norberta durchs Schloss geschmuggelt? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Dumbledores Armee ganz allein deine Idee war! Nein, also das lass ich wirklich nicht auf mir sitzen! Wir hätten wahrscheinlich ohne dich nur die Hälfte von alldem gemacht."

Hermine verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. „Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich da war, sonst hätte Voldemort schon sehr viel früher sehr viel größeren Schaden angerichtet!"

Ron lachte. „Ich hab auch nichts anderes behauptet. Ich finde es nur unverschämt von dir zu behaupten, dass alle bescheuerten Ideen von uns kamen! Im Nachhinein war der Vielsafttrank absolut unnötig, um den Erben Slytherins zu finden. Und du musstest wochenlang im Krankenflügel bleiben, weil du dich unnötigerweise beinahe in eine Katze verwandelt hättest."

„Rede nur weiter, Ron, dann schläfst du heute Nacht auf der Couch", fauchte Hermine schließlich und stand auf.

Ron schaute ihr lachend hinterher. „Und so jemand ist eine berüchtigte Anklägerin. Kann man sich in diesen Momenten gar nicht vorstellen, was?"

Andromeda schlug ihm scherzhaft auf den Arm. „Du tätest gut daran, deine Frau nicht unnötig zu provozieren."

Ron lachte noch mehr. „Wie lange kennst du uns schon, Andromeda? Aus sowas besteht doch die Hälfte unserer Beziehung. Und ich hab doch wirklich Recht, mindestens die Hälfte der richtig gefährlichen Regelbrüche gingen von ihr aus. Das hat mich immer am meisten beeindruckt. Hat Fangzähnige Frisbees beschlagnahmt, weil das gegen die Schulordnung verstoßen hat, aber eine illegale Verteidigungsgruppe zu bilden, was direkt vom Ministerium verboten worden war, war eine hervorragende Idee, ihrer Meinung nach."

„Deine Frau kann eben sehr gut Prioritäten setzen", erwiderte Andromeda, der ganz schlecht wurde bei dem Gedanken, was Ron, Hermine und Harry sich in Hogwarts alles geleistet hatten. So im Nachhinein fragte sie sich, wie Molly damals nur eine ruhige Minute hatte haben können, als ihre Kinder sich andauernd in Lebensgefahr begeben hatten.

„Ich weiß", sagte Ron stolz. „Sie wusste immer, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt war, die Regeln zu brechen. Ich weiß nicht, was wir ohne sie gemacht hätten. Wir wären bestimmt nicht heil aus allem herausgekommen." Er zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich von hinten von Hermine umarmt wurde, die sich ihm unauffällig wieder genähert und zugehört hatte. Er drehte den Kopf und küsste sie zärtlich. „Ich hab ja nie gesagt, dass du nicht auch die besten Ideen hattest. Aber nicht alle waren ein Glücksgriff."

„Okay, das kann ich akzeptieren. Merlin sei Dank ist Rosie da etwas vernünftiger."

„Unterschätz unsere Tochter da nicht", erwiderte Ron grinsend. „Die hat immerhin die Gene von uns beiden. Hoffentlich gibt es nicht so viele Gelegenheiten für sie, sich in Gefahr zu begeben wie bei uns."

„Teddy ist ja sehr unbeschadet durchgekommen", sagte Andromeda tröstend. Es war in seinen sieben Jahren in Hogwarts kein einziges Mal nötig gewesen, dass er Kopf und Kragen riskierte, um die Zauberwelt zu retten. Seine Prüfungen waren immer das schlimmste gewesen, so wie es bei einem anständigen Schüler sein sollte. Von etwas anderem wusste sie nicht, also konnte nichts allzu Gefährliches passiert sein.

„Ja, und Vicky und die Zwillinge auch. Selbst James musste noch keinen Troll konfrontieren, also sind sie alle auf einem guten Weg", sagte Ron zuversichtlich.

„Ach ja, der Troll", seufzte Hermine mit einem leicht verklärten Gesichtsausdruck. „Wer weiß, ob wir ohne ihn je zusammen gekommen wären. Im Grunde haben wir Rosie und Hugo Quirrel zu verdanken."

Ron verzog das Gesicht. „Jetzt übertreib mal nicht. Wir wären wahrscheinlich auch ohne Troll befreundet gewesen. Es hätte nur länger gedauert, bis ich kein Vollidiot gewesen wäre."

„Na ich weiß nicht. Manchmal muss ich da sehr lange warten", erwiderte Hermine und küsste ihn rasch, bevor er noch etwas erwidern konnte.

Dieses Mal war es glücklicherweise nicht so schlimm, dass Teddy auszog. Andromeda war es ja schon gewöhnt, ohne ihn zuhause zu sein und sie sah ihn jetzt sehr viel häufiger zum Essen, als wenn er in Hogwarts war. Teddy hatte nämlich festgestellt, dass er überhaupt nicht kochen konnte und hatte nicht genug Zeit, es zu lernen, deshalb war er ein sehr häufiger Gast bei ihr und Harry und Ginny. (Albus und Lily waren immer besonders glücklich, wenn er kam, weil sie dann etwas hatten, mit dem sie James neidisch machen konnten, der in jedem seiner Briefe anscheinend sehr ausführlich von Hogwarts schwärmte.)

Mit der Zeit kam Teddy häufig etwas früher, damit er ihr beim Kochen helfen und die Gerichte lernen konnte. So viel Zeit hatte sie schon lange nicht mit ihm verbracht und sie freute sich, dass sie ihren Enkel nicht verloren hatte. Nymphadora hatte sie in dem Alter kaum gesehen, die war voll und ganz mit ihrer Ausbildung beschäftigt. Erst als Voldemort wieder zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie wieder mehr den Kontakt zu ihren Eltern gesucht, auch wenn sie sich häufig eher zufällig im Grimmauldplatz begegnet waren, wenn Andromeda Sirius besucht hatte.

Und als er ein paar Monate nach seinem Abschluss mit seiner Freundin Celia Schluss gemacht hatte, hatte er sogar noch mehr Zeit, die er mit ihr verbringen konnte. Zu Weihnachten sah das etwas anders aus, als er kurz vor den Feiertagen für eine Konferenz nach Russland geschickt wurde, aber glücklicherweise war er zur Weihnachtsfeier im Fuchsbau wieder da und wurde gleich von James in Beschlag genommen, der ihm alles von Hogwarts erzählen wollte. Da war es völlig unerheblich, dass Teddy vor ein paar Monaten selbst noch auf diese Schule gegangen war und dank Victoire auch bestens mit dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum vertraut war. Die war die andere Person, mit der Teddy den ganzen Abend redete. Andromeda war ungemein erleichtert, dass die beiden wieder die besten Freunde zu sein schienen. Ohne sie fehlte einfach etwas in Teddys Leben.

Im nächsten Jahr änderte sich dann allerdings auch das. Kurz nach der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft, die dieses Mal wieder in England stattfand (auch wenn England natürlich nicht im Finale dabei war, wie schon in vielen Jahrzehnten zuvor) brachte Teddy Victoire zu einem ihrer Abendessen mit und stellte sie als seine neue Freundin vor.

Andromeda klatschte begeistert in die Hände und umarmte Victoire herzlich. „Wie schön! Endlich!" Sie grinste. „Jetzt schuldet mir Molly zwanzig Galleonen."

„Wieso?", fragte Teddy verständnislos und führte Victoire zum bereits gedeckten Esstisch. Er hatte Andromeda gesagt, dass sie das Essen dieses Mal ohne ihn kochen sollte und jetzt, wo Victoire da war, wusste sie auch, warum.

„Weil wir damals auf der Hochzeit von George und Angelina gewettet haben, wie lange es dauern würde, bis ihr beide ein Paar werdet. Sie dachte, ihr kommt noch in Hogwarts zusammen, aber ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass es zumindest bis zu deinem Abschluss dauern würde, Teddy."

Victoire schaute sie überrascht an. „Aber wieso auf der Hochzeit von George und Angelina?"

Andromeda lachte. „Weil du damals jedem erzählt hast, dass du Teddy einmal heiraten wirst."

„Ach ja?", fragte Victoire skeptisch. „Daran kann ich mich gar nicht erinnern."

„Du warst ja auch erst fünf. Du warst nur so begeistert von der Hochzeit und allem Drumherum und du wolltest unbedingt auch eine Braut sein und der einzige Junge in etwa deinem Alter, mit dem du nicht verwandt warst, war Teddy, da war es naheliegend."

„Ich kann mich da noch dran erinnern", sagte Teddy grinsend. „Ich war so genervt davon, das kannst du gar nicht glauben. Ständig wolltest du mich küssen, sodass ich mir irgendwann sogar unter einem Tisch versteckt habe."

Victoire lachte. „Jetzt beschwerst du dich aber nicht mehr darüber."

Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Wange. Sie lief ein bisschen rosa an. Andromeda hätte am liebsten ihre Kamera geholt, so niedlich war das. „Ja, aber jetzt weiß ich küssen auch zu schätzen. Damals war das einfach nur eklig. Und ich hatte solche Angst, dass du mich wirklich zwingst, dich zu heiraten und am Ende noch den Typen vom Ministerium dazu überredest."

Victoire verdrehte die Augen. „Als ob mein Vater das erlaubt hätte! Ganz abgesehen davon, dass das illegal war."

„Wo wir von deinem Vater sprechen", wandte Andromeda ein, um eine Diskussion zu verhindern, „was sagen deine Eltern zu eurer Beziehung?" Fleur würde sich bestimmt sehr freuen, die hatte Teddy schon immer gemocht. Bill wahrscheinlich auch, selbst wenn er überfürsorglicher war, als Andromeda erwartet hatte.

Victoire biss sich auf die Lippe und Teddy wandte den Blick ab. „Sie wissen noch nichts davon", gestand Victoire kleinlaut. „Wir wollen es ihnen sagen, bevor ich wieder nach Hogwarts zurückmuss. Es ist nur, das zwischen uns ist so neu und wenn meine ganze Familie davon weiß, dann haben wir keine ruhige Minute mehr. Außer dir wissen nur Dominique und Teds Freund Simon davon und es wäre ganz lieb von dir, wenn du meinen Eltern nichts verrätst und wartest, bis wir es ihnen gesagt haben."

Andromeda tätschelte ihr beruhigend die Hand und lächelte wohlwollend. „Keine Sorge. Ich fühl mich geehrt, dass ihr mich eingeweiht habt, und ich werde nichts verraten, wenn ihr nicht wollt. Ich hab Ted jahrelang vor meiner Familie versteckt, ich hab Übung darin. Und es hat auch Spaß gemacht, diese Heimlichkeiten." Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu. Teddy schnappte empört nach Luft, aber Victoire lachte nur erleichtert.

„Grandma!", rief er schockiert.

„Was denn? Solange Bellatrix in Hogwarts war, hätte ich den Teufel getan und jemandem gesagt, dass ich mit einem Muggelstämmigen zusammen war. Besonders, weil sie einmal aneinandergeraten sind und Bella ihm liebend gerne etwas getan hätte. Es wusste nur Narcissa davon, aber auch nur, weil sie uns einmal erwischt hat."

„Und deine kleine Schwester hat nichts gesagt?", fragte Teddy skeptisch. „Ist die nicht genauso blöd wie die anderen reinblütigen Schnösel?"

„Narcissa und ich hatten immer eine stillschweigende Einkunft, dass wir uns in Ruhe einfach unser Leben leben lassen, ganz egal, wie wenig wir mit den Entscheidungen der anderen zufrieden waren. Sie hielt Ted für eine furchtbare Wahl und ich glaube immer noch, dass fast jeder Mann besser als Malfoy gewesen wäre. Aber solange wir beide vor Bella Ruhe hatten, haben wir alles in Kauf genommen." Sie seufzte. „Ich hab meinen Eltern sowieso nur von Ted erzählt, weil ich schwanger wurde und er mir einen Antrag gemacht hat. Die Hochzeit hätte ich vielleicht noch verheimlichen können, aber ein Baby nicht. Und zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich froh, dass ich meine Familie endlich los war."

„Das tut mir leid", sagte Victoire überrascht. Andromeda hatte ihr nie im Detail von ihrer Familiengeschichte erzählt, sie wusste nur, dass Bellatrix skrupellos fast alle wichtigen Menschen in ihrem Leben auf dem Gewissen hatte, aber mehr auch nicht. Und Teddy hatte ihr offensichtlich nichts davon erzählt. Aber sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, dass er nicht gerne von der Mörderin seiner Mutter sprach. Andromeda erwähnte sie auch nicht häufig, außer im Gespräch mit Narcissa, aber sie weigerte sich, sich von ihrer verhassten Schwester die Stimmung vermiesen zu lassen. Das würde sie sich nicht auch noch von ihr nehmen lassen.

„Ist schon gut, seine erste Familie kann man sich nicht aussuchen", sagte Andromeda. „Aber alle anderen Familien waren großartig. Teddys Großvater und seine Mum, später auch noch Remus, und dann Harry und die Weasleys. Abgesehen von meinen Eltern und Schwestern hatte ich wirklich viel Glück und ich möchte keinen wieder hergeben. Und jetzt gehörst du sogar noch mehr zur Familie!"

Teddy richtete sich erschrocken auf. „Jetzt mach mal halblang, Grandma, Vic und ich heiraten noch lange nicht!"

Andromeda lachte. „Das macht nichts. Solange ihr vor deinem fünfundzwanzigsten Geburtstag heiratet. Dann schuldet mir Molly nämlich fünfzig Galleonen."

„Grandma!", rief Teddy entsetzt, während Victoire sich vor Lachen ausschüttete.

**TBC…**


	18. Neue Slytherins

Anscheinend lief es dann aber nicht wie geplant, denn Teddy und Victoire kamen vor ihrer Abreise nicht mehr dazu, Bill und Fleur die Wahrheit zu sagen. Stattdessen flogen sie auf, als James sie beim Knutschen auf Gleis 9 ¾ erwischte. Die komplette Familie war völlig aus dem Häuschen, wie Harry ihr später amüsiert berichtete. Er war richtig froh, dass James sie erwischt hatte, weil das Albus' Panik vor dem Sprechenden Hut etwas gemindert hatte.

Doch Albus war nicht der Einzige, der ein richtiges Nervenbündel war. Narcissa war nicht viel besser, als sie im August zu ihrem monatlichen Teetreffen kam. „Ich hoffe nur, dass Astoria Scorpius nicht zu sehr verzogen hat. Kannst du dir den Skandal vorstellen, sollte der Junge nicht nach Slytherin kommen? Nicht auszudenken!"

„Wieso sollte er nicht nach Slytherin kommen? Unsere Familien waren dort, Astorias Familie ebenfalls …", erwiderte Andromeda verwundert. Es würde sie sehr freuen, wenn Scorpius in ein anderes Haus kommen würde, weil das ihre Schwester in den Wahnsinn treiben würde, doch damit rechnete sie nicht.

„Aber eine Garantie ist das nicht. Schau dir deine Familie an. Deine Tochter und dein Enkel waren beide im Haus deines Mannes, seine Muggelgene haben unsere langjährige Tradition überhaupt nicht respektiert!" Andromeda regte sich über die Beleidigung schon gar nicht mehr auf, sie freute sich nur, dass Narcissa gut genug Bescheid wusste, in welchem Haus ihre Familie gewesen ist. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer kleinen Schwester zog Andromeda es vor, so wenig wie möglich über ihre geliebten Menschen zu sprechen. Um ihrer Nerven willen.

„Ganz zu schweigen davon, was mit den Weasleys passiert ist! Zwei Kinder in Ravenclaw! Und das waren die Kinder von dieser Muggelperson, die gar keine magischen Kräfte hat! Nicht, dass ich je viel von den Weasleys gehalten habe, aber wenigstens haben sie ihre Blutlinie bis hierhin rein gehalten. Aber kaum erlauben sie Schlammblütern und Halbblütern und reinen Muggeln, in ihre Sippschaft einzuheiraten, ist es mit ihrer Gryffindortradition dahin! Ich würde mich schämen!"

„Soweit ich weiß, waren alle sehr stolz darauf, dass Molly und Lucy nach Ravenclaw gekommen sind", wandte Andromeda sofort ein. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Percy sich je darüber beschwert hätte, dass Molly und Lucy nicht in seinem Haus waren. Er war so stolz wie eh und je auf seine beiden Mädchen. „Molly ist eine der besten Schülerinnen der ganzen Schule. Wenn du mich fragst, wäre es sowieso am besten, die Häuser abzuschaffen. Diese Vorurteile und frühe Gruppenbildung führen doch zu nichts." Sie wusste zwar nicht, wie man sonst entscheiden sollte, in welchem Schlafsaal die Schüler landen sollten, aber vielleicht könnte man einfach jedes Jahr rotieren, sodass jeder mal woanders war. Das wäre auf jeden Fall förderlicher für den Gemeinschaftssinn der Kinder als dieses ständige Gruppendenken und die ewige Provokation der Häuser. Der arme Albus konnte kaum schlafen, weil er sich solche Sorgen darüber machte, in welches Haus er kommen würde. Wem nützte das schon?

Narcissa hielt von der Idee allerdings nichts, denn sie schnappte schockiert nach Luft. „Das kannst du doch unmöglich ernst meinen! Dass unsere Familie seit Jahrhunderten in Salazar Slytherins Haus ist, ist unser ganzer Stolz! Du kannst doch nicht erwarten, dass wir uns mit Menschen aus anderen Häusern umgeben! Schlimm genug, dass du das gemacht hast!"

Andromeda verschränkte gekränkt die Arme vor der Brust und warf Narcissa einen scharfen Blick zu. Die hatte wenigstens den Anstand, ein wenig beschämt auszusehen. „Ich finde, dass das alles völlig übertrieben ist. Und dass man sich seine Freunde und Partner auch nicht zwingend danach aussuchen sollte, in welchem Haus sie sind und was andere für geeigneten Umgang halten."

„Dass du so denkst, wundert mich nicht", erwiderte Narcissa. „Du warst ja seit Jahrhunderten die erste, die unsere Traditionen so mit Füßen getreten und Schande über unsere Familie gebracht hat!"

Andromeda nickte süffisant. „Ja sicher. Deshalb sind auf unserem Stammbaum auch so viele dunkle Flecken, wo man im Laufe der Jahrhunderte die Namen der schwarzen Schafe ausgelöscht hat." Andromeda bezweifelte stark, dass sie die erste und einzige war, die von ihrer Familie verstoßen worden war. (Sirius allein strafte ihre Schwester schon Lügen.) Man sprach nur nicht mehr über diese Leute, aber sie existierten allemal. „Gib es auf, Sissy. Diese antiquierten Vorstellungen sind genau das, antiquiert. Es gibt immer weniger Leute in euren Kreisen, denen sie so wichtig sind, dass sie ihr ganzes Leben danach ausrichten. Und das ist gut so! Zu wie vielen Kriegen hat das im letzten Jahrhundert geführt? Grindelwald, Voldemort … selbst du warst nicht bereit, deine Familie dafür zu opfern, und darauf läuft es doch letzten Endes immer hinaus. Sei einfach froh, wenn Scorpius glücklich ist, egal in welchem Haus das am Ende sein wird."

Narcissa schaute sie skeptisch an, aber Andromeda hatte zumindest diese Diskussion gewonnen, denn ihre Schwester erwiderte nichts darauf und wechselte schließlich einfach nur das Thema.

Dennoch lief nicht alles wie erwartet. Am Tag nach der Einschulung der Kinder tauchte Harry völlig überraschend bei ihr auf. Er hielt ein Bündel Briefe in der Hand und wirkte ratloser, als sie ihn seit langem gesehen hatte.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte sie besorgt und drückte Harry in einen Sessel im Wohnzimmer, als offensichtlich wurde, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er machen sollte. „Ist etwas mit Ginny? Oder Lily?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben Briefe von James und Rosie und Molly und Vicky bekommen", erklärte er und hielt die Briefe hoch. Andromeda schaute ihn nur weiterhin besorgt an. Was war denn passiert, dass Harry und Ginny nicht nur von ihrem eigenen Kind, sondern auch ihren Nichten und Neffen so schnell Post bekamen? Das konnte doch nichts Gutes bedeuten! „Anscheinend ist Albus nach Slytherin gekommen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Andromeda überrascht. Sie hatte Albus' Sorge für übertrieben gehalten, genauso wie Narcissas. Es hatte seinen Grund, dass die meisten Kinder in die Häuser ihrer Eltern kamen. Slytherin war da doch eine ungewöhnliche Wahl für den Sohn von lauter Gryffindors.

Harry nickte. „Ja. Ich hab ihm zwar vor der Abfahrt gesagt, dass es nicht wichtig ist, in welches Haus er kommt, aber ich hätte doch nie gedacht, dass er wirklich in Slytherin landet! Sicher, der Hut hätte mich damals auch fast dorthin geschickt, aber ich dachte immer, dass das nur mit Voldemort zu tun hatte! Und Al … er ist doch wirklich kein Slytherin! Vielleicht hätte ich ihn doch nicht nach Snape benennen sollen. Ich dachte damals nur, er hat eine wichtige Rolle im Leben meiner Mum gespielt und auch bei mir und ohne seine Hilfe wäre ich heute nicht mehr da und ich wollte das irgendwie würdigen, auch wenn er ein Arschloch war …"

Andromeda war der Ansicht, dass Harry Snape auch einfach einen Kuchen hätte backen können und das Würdigung genug gewesen wäre, aber in solche Sachen mischte sie sich aus Prinzip nicht ein. Und jetzt konnte sie nicht anders als zu lachen. „Jetzt mach dich doch nicht lächerlich, Harry! Der Hut richtet sich doch nicht nach den Vornamen."

„Aber … wieso?", fragte Harry hilflos.

Andromeda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der Hut wird schon seine Gründe gehabt haben. Und so unpassend ist das Haus nun auch wieder nicht für ihn. Er ist ehrgeizig und um einiges besonnener als James, der immer gerne mit dem Kopf durch die Wand will. Und so schlimm ist das Haus wirklich nicht. Ich war auch dort und ich bin doch gut geraten, oder nicht?"

Harry lachte humorlos. „Natürlich bist du das. Und es ist auch nicht das Ende der Welt. Ich mach mir nur Sorgen. Albus hatte so viel Angst, dorthin zu kommen und jetzt hat er niemanden, weil seine ganze Familie woanders ist. Ginny ist schrecklich aufgebracht, sie hatte sich so gefreut, dass Al und Rose immer füreinander da sein würden. Sie hat sich damals in der ersten Klasse so einsam gefühlt, sonst hätte Voldemort nie so leichtes Spiel gehabt und sie benutzen können, um die Kammer des Schreckens zu öffnen."

Andromeda setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sessels und legte ihren Arm beruhigend um Harry. „Jetzt mach mal nicht gleich die Hippogreifs scheu. Von Albus selbst hast du noch nichts gehört, oder?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann warte erstmal ab, was dir dein Sohn sagt. Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlimm. Wir haben doch in den letzten Jahren nach Kriegsende alle daran gearbeitet, diese Vorurteile abzubauen."

Harry nickte, schien aber nicht sehr überzeugt. Er blieb nicht mehr lange nach dem Gespräch, sondern ging wieder zu seiner Frau und Tochter zurück. Andromeda hoffte sehr, dass sie Recht behalten würde und alle einfach nur den Teufel an die Wand malten. Sie musste an Molly denken, die anfangs auch sehr unglücklich gewesen war, dass sie nicht nach Gryffindor gekommen war, aber mittlerweile vollauf zufrieden in Ravenclaw war und ihr Haus unter keinen Umständen eintauschen würde, wie sie ihr auf der letzten Weihnachtsfeier versichert hatte.

Und tatsächlich schien es wirklich nicht so eine große Katastrophe zu sein wie befürchtet. Albus' erster Brief kam am Ende der Woche, die seine Eltern wie auf heißen Kohlen verbracht hatten. Er schrieb ihnen, dass er in Slytherin war und dass das Haus gar nicht so übel war. Dass er sich schon gut angefreundet hatte mit einem Jungen im Schlafsaal, den er am Freitag mit zu Hagrid nehmen würde, der es gar nicht erwarten konnte, Albus und Rosie und James zu sehen. Es war die größte Ironie, dass der Junge, mit dem Albus sich sofort angefreundet hatte, ausgerechnet Scorpius Malfoy war. Andromeda musste laut lachen, als Harry ihr davon erzählte, und konnte das nächste Treffen mit ihrer Schwester kaum abwarten. Narcissa hatte bekommen, was sie wollte: Scorpius war tatsächlich in Slytherin, wie schon Generationen der Malfoys und Blacks vor ihm, aber stattdessen war sein bester Freund jetzt -

„Albus Potter! Kannst du dir das vorstellen, Dromeda?! Albus Potter! Erst besudelt dieses Halbblut unser gutes Haus und dann freundet er sich auch noch mit meinem Enkel an! Da muss doch ein perfider Plan dahinter stecken, das hat Potter mit Sicherheit absichtlich gemacht!"

Andromeda lachte nur. „Sicher, Sissy, das wird es sein. Du weißt schon, dass es in Slytherin im Laufe der Jahre auch muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer gegeben hat?" Bestimmt nicht so viele wie in den anderen Häusern, aber die Eigenschaften, auf die in Slytherin wert gelegt wurde, waren schließlich nicht nur reinblütigen Zauberern vorenthalten. Ohne Muggelstämmige wäre das Haus sonst immer halbleer gewesen. „Freu dich doch einfach, dass Scorpius in deinem Haus ist und dass er schon einen Freund gefunden hat und nicht alleine ist."

„Aber muss es denn ausgerechnet ein Potter sein?! Als ob diese Familie uns nicht schon genug angetan hätte!"

Andromeda seufzte. „Dieses Spiel können nun wirklich beide Seiten bis in alle Ewigkeit spielen." Lucius hätte Ginny mit dem Tagebuch beinahe umgebracht, während Harry Draco in einem Schuljahr unabsichtlich schwer verletzt hatte. Die Familien hatten sich noch nie etwas geschenkt und da war es doch schön, dass Albus und Scorpius sich trotz dieser Geschichte sofort angefreundet hatten. „Albus ist ein lieber Junge und ich würde mich an deiner Stelle einfach darüber freuen, dass Scorpius doch noch nach Slytherin gekommen ist. Das war doch alles, was du wolltest."

„Ja, aber nicht so", beschwerte sich Narcissa hilflos und stopfte sich frustriert ein Stück von dem Schokoladenkuchen in den Mund, den Andromeda zur Feier des Tages gebacken hatte.

„Besser so als gar nicht", erwiderte Andromeda schulterzuckend und goss noch etwas Tee nach. Das war das beste Treffen mit ihrer Schwester seit langem und sie genoss jede Sekunde. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass es ihr so viel Freude bereiten würde, dass Albus nach Slytherin kam.

Albus' unerwartete Zuordnung war noch lange Thema bei den Weasleys. „Isch konnte es kaum glauben, als 'arry mir davon ersählt 'at", sagte Fleur kopfschüttelnd. Sie hatte Andromeda spontan zum Essen eingeladen, weil Bill überraschend hatte Überstunden machen müssen und sie nicht alleine essen wollte. „Isch koche immer noch viel su viel", hatte sie ihr vor Jahren einmal anvertraut. Sie war es gewohnt gewesen, für fünf zu kochen und es fiel ihr immer noch schwer, das wieder auf zwei Personen zu reduzieren. „Der liebe kleine Albus, in diesem schrecklischen düsteren 'aus im Kerker. Isch 'abe nie verstanden, warum 'ogwarts diese schrecklischen Kerker über'aupt benutzt. Kinder 'aben dort Unterrischt und müssen dort schlafen. Grauen'aft! In Beauxbatons mussten wir nie in die Kerker!"

„Jaah, die Kerker können schon ganz schön düster sein", gab Andromeda zu. Aber seit alle Weasleys so entsetzt über Slytherin gewesen waren, verspürte sie immer mehr das Bedürfnis, ihr Haus zu verteidigen. So schrecklich, wie sie alles es ausmalten, war es doch nun auch wieder nicht. Sicher, es waren viele unmögliche Leute dort gewesen, aber die anderen Häuser waren auch nicht frei von diesen Leuten. Und abgesehen davon, es hatte schon seine Vorteile, nicht ständig einen Haufen Treppen zu den Türmen hochklettern zu müssen oder die Fragen von einem philosophischen Adler zu beantworten, um überhaupt in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen.

„Aber 'arry und Geeny 'aben gesagt, dass Albus sich wohl sehr wohl fühlt und schon einen guten Freund gefunden 'at. Victoire 'at auch geschrieben, dass Albus sehr sufrieden ausschaut, also mache isch mir nicht so große Sorgen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Isch finde es viel schlimmer, dass Victoire so lange gewartet 'at, uns über'aupt su schreiben. Sonst ist sie immer so gewissen'aft, aber dieses Mal … nur weil sie jetzt mit Teddy susammen ist und uns das wohl nischt sofort sagen wollte …" Sie schüttelte erneut und so energisch den Kopf, dass Andromeda Fleurs Haare beinahe ins Gesicht schlugen. „Dabei ist das doch eine sehr niedlische Geschischte … sie verlieben sisch im Sommer und Teddy kommt extra sum Sug, um ihr seine Gefühle su geste'en! Wie in einem Film! Dafür muss sie sisch doch nischt schämen. Außerdem ist Teddy so ein lieber Junge."

Andromeda biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte nur unverbindlich. Am Abend der Abreise war Teddy panisch bei ihr aufgetaucht und hatte ihr erzählt, dass Ginny und Lily ihn extra zuhause besucht hatten, um ihm und Victoire zu gratulieren und ihn dabei über ihre Beziehung ausgefragt hatten. In seiner Panik hatte er den beiden erzählt, dass er Victoire seine Gefühle erst auf dem Bahngleis gestanden hatte, weil er den Fragen von Bill und Fleur entkommen wollte, die ihn sonst sicher gelöchert hätten und wissen wollten, warum sie nicht schon früher davon erfahren hatten.

„Bitte sag ihnen nichts, Grandma", flehte er sie regelrecht an. „Ich will nicht, dass sie sauer und Vic und mich sind und ihr vielleicht verbieten, mich in den Ferien zu sehen."

Andromeda war zwar der Meinung, dass Teddy übertrieb, aber sie versprach, sein Geheimnis zu bewahren. Was nicht hieß, dass es ihr Spaß machte, Fleur anzulügen. Deshalb zog sie es vor, nur zu nicken, während Fleur das halbe Abendessen von Victoire und Teddy schwärmte.

„'at dir Teddy schon ersählt, dass er 'eute Beel und Schorsch in der Winkelgasse begegnet ist? Er 'at wohl auf die kleine Lily aufgepasst und Beel 'at sisch einen Scherz erlaubt und ihn als strenger Vater gelöschert. Wollte wissen, was für Absischten der Junge mit unserer Victoire 'at und ob er ihm vertrauen kann, sie immer respektvoll zu be'andeln." Fleur verdrehte lächelnd die Augen. „Als ob er Teddy nischt kennen würde, seit er ein Baby ist. Wir können uns doch keinen besseren Jungen für unsere kleine Victoire wünschen als ihn."

Andromeda lachte. „Teddy war wahrscheinlich nicht sehr begeistert, oder?" Er war zwar bei der Familie ein- und ausgegangen, seit er ein kleiner Junge war, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er nicht sehr viel Respekt vor Bill hatte, der mit seinen Narben und seiner Körpergröße und seinem Beruf eine imposante Figur machte. Wenn Bill wollte, konnte er Teddy bestimmt sehr große Angst einjagen. Sie würde Teddys Lieblingsessen kochen und ihn zur Beruhigung an seinem nächsten freien Abend zu sich nach Hause einladen. Das war das mindeste, was er für den Jungen tun konnte. Auch wenn er es nicht anders verdient hatte, so wie er Fleur und Bill unnötig anlog, was seine und Victoires Beziehung anging. Aber da würde sie sich nicht einmischen.

„Nein, natürlisch war er nischt begeistert. Aber Beel 'at auch nischt das Ergebnis bekommen, was er sich gewünscht 'at. Anscheinend ist es Teddy und Victoire siemlisch ernst, was er für viel su früh 'ält. Isch war auch nischt viel älter als Victoire, als isch mit ihm susammen gekommen bin, das vergisst er gerne." Fleur verdrehte die Augen und Andromeda lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Teddy musste sich keine Sorgen machen. Mit Fleur auf ihrer Seite hatten Victoire und er nichts zu befürchten. Was nicht bedeutete, dass Bill Teddy nicht weiterhin gerne Angst einjagte in seiner Rolle als strenger Vater.

Das zeigte sich schon, als Victoire und er das nächste Mal zusammen waren, auf der Weihnachtsfeier im Fuchsbau. Teddy hatte es geschafft, früher von seiner Konferenz in Russland wegzukommen (die anscheinend jedes Jahr direkt vor Weihnachten stattfand, ein fantastischer Termin, wirklich eine super Idee) und hatte Victoire auf der Feier überrascht und wirklich die ganze Familie war begeistert, sie endlich zusammen zu sehen. Ginny machte einen Haufen Fotos und Lily verfolgte sie mit einem Mistelzweig, während Bill die ganze Zeit missbilligend in einer Ecke stand und schnaubte, wenn Teddy sie nur am Arm berührte.

„Findest du nicht, dass du langsam übertreibst?", fragte sie Bill schließlich, nachdem er sich eine Stunde lang nicht von der Stelle bewegt hatte.

„Ich will nur, dass Teddy weiß, dass ich ein Auge auf ihn habe", erwiderte Bill. „Sie sind noch so jung und ich will nicht, dass sie etwas überstürzen. Ich habe damals wenigstens erstmal ein wenig die Welt gesehen, bevor ich mich niedergelassen habe."

„Ja, und Fleur hat dich kurz nach ihrem Abschluss geheiratet. Das ist nicht deine Entscheidung. Und es hindert sie auch niemand daran, zusammen die Welt zu sehen, oder?", gab Andromeda zu bedenken.

Bill schaute sie hilflos an. „Ich weiß. Ich hatte nur gehofft, dass mir noch etwas mehr Zeit bleibt und Vicky ihre Zeit mit ein paar Idioten verschwendet, bis sie schließlich bei Teddy landet. Das kann ich jetzt wohl vergessen." Andromeda tätschelte ihm tröstend den Arm, konnte aber kein Problem erkennen. In der Zauberwelt war es keine große Sache, kurz nach der Schule zu heiraten, da war so ein Theater völlig unnötig und übertrieben. „Es gibt schlimmeres."

Das sagte ihr auch Albus eine halbe Stunde später, als sie ihn schließlich im Getümmel gefunden und gefragt hatte, wie ihm Slytherin als sein Haus gefiel. „Ich meine, ich war total geschockt, als der Hut mich dahin geschickt hat, aber dann hab ich angefangen, mich mit Scorpius zu unterhalten. Scorpius Malfoy, du weißt schon." Andromeda nickte amüsiert. Die Familie vergaß andauernd, dass sie mit anderen Reinblütern verwandt war, ganz besonders den Malfoys. Es war ihr nur Recht so, aber das machte es auch immer sehr lustig, wenn ihr jemand die Malfoys erklären wollte.

„Jedenfalls war er auch nicht begeistert von dem Haus und wir haben uns sogar schon vor Hogwarts getroffen, bei Madam Malkins. Er hat mir den Tipp mit dem Tierheim gegeben, sonst hätte ich jetzt nicht Mr Kittens." Albus hatte sich zum Schulbeginn eine Katze gewünscht und schließlich vorgeschlagen, im Tierheim nach einer zu suchen. Er hatte sich eine ziemlich alte ausgesucht, die beinahe eingeschläfert worden wäre, aber er war ganz vernarrt in den Kater. „Und auch sonst ist er super. War auch in einer Muggelgrundschule und weiß viel mehr über Muggel als ich. Beim ersten Frühstück hat er Rose geradeheraus gefragt, ob ihre Mum Tante Hermine ist und ihre Großeltern Muggel sind und wir haben alle das schlimmste befürchtet, aber er wollte nur wissen, ob sie den neuesten Marvelfilm gesehen hat und ihm sagen kann, wie das Finale von irgendeiner Serie ausgegangen ist!" Er lachte. „Du hättest mal die Gesichter der Anderen sehen sollen! Wir haben ausgemacht, dass wir versuchen, unsere Eltern dazu zu überreden, uns in den Ferien zusammen ins Kino zu lassen. Scorpius sagt, dass der neue Thor-Film wohl ganz toll sein soll und er will ihn unbedingt sehen. Ich glaube, ich hab Dad fast so weit. Zumindest kommt er uns in ein paar Tagen besuchen, das kriegen wir dann schon hin."

„Ach ja?", fragte Andromeda überrascht. Die beiden Jungen mussten aber wirklich sehr gut befreundet sein, dass Scorpius bereit dazu war, in das Haus der Potters zu kommen. Narcissa und Lucius hatten ihm doch bestimmt Schauergeschichten über Harry erzählt.

„Oh ja. Ich hab Mum und Dad schon vor Wochen geschrieben und sie haben gemeint, dass sie sich freuen, ihn kennen zu lernen. Scorpius hätte mich auch zu sich eingeladen, aber er hat gemeint, er muss seiner Mum noch etwas Zeit geben, dass sie seinen Dad richtig bearbeitet, damit er nichts Gemeines zu mir sagt. Also kommt er erstmal zu mir. Mum und Dad haben mir versprochen, dass sie nett sein werden zu Scorpius. Der ist nämlich wirklich super, gar nicht so blöd wie Onkel Ron immer behauptet hat. Und er kann ja nichts für seine bekloppte Familie." Albus sah sich verstohlen um und beugte sich näher zu Andromeda. „Wir können ja auch nichts für Onkel Percy."

Andromeda lachte und wuschelte ihm durch die zerzausten schwarzen Haare. „Das ist die richtige Einstellung, Al. Ich freu mich, dass du dich so gut eingelebt hast."

Albus nickte zufrieden. „Ja, ich mich auch. Hätte wirklich viel schlimmer sein können. Es ist zwar blöd, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum so düster ist unter dem See und es kein vernünftiges Tageslicht gibt, aber wenigstens muss man nicht so viele Treppen steigen. Und Rose hat gemeint, dass ihr schon zweimal ein Vogel auf die Bettdecke gekackt hat, weil der in der Nähe von ihrem Schlafsaal ein Nest hat." Er rümpfte die Nase. „Das ist doch auch Scheiße."

„Ja, das finde ich auch. Ich hab schon immer gesagt, dass das ein großer Vorteil von Slytherin ist."

Albus' Augen leuchteten auf. „Ach ja, du warst ja auch in Slytherin! Das hab ich ganz vergessen, ich dachte, du warst in Hufflepuff."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das waren nur mein Mann, meine Tochter und Teddy. Aber ich war oft bei ihnen, um mit Ted zusammen zu sein. Sie haben auch nicht gerade viel Tageslicht, aber es ist nicht so feucht bei ihnen und trotzdem besser beleuchtet. Es war immer interessant, den See und die Geschöpfe darin zu beobachten, aber manchmal hab ich mich gefragt, ob es das größte Ziel von Salazar Slytherin war, dass seine Schüler chronisch depressiv sind."

„Scorpius vermutet, dass er gedacht hat, dass das reine Blut uns schon alle warm halten wird. Schwachsinn."

Andromeda grinste. „Tja, Slytherin war auch nie die hellste Kerze auf der Torte." Sie drückte Albus begeistert an sich. „Ich freu mich wirklich, dass du in Slytherin bist und dich so wohlfühlst. Endlich hab ich jemanden in der Familie, mit dem ich über das Haus reden kann."

Albus nickte mit großen Augen. „Ja, das ist super. Ich hab schon gedacht, ich bin der einzige in der Familie. Aber du bist ja auch noch da!" Sie zuckten zusammen, als James quer durch das Zimmer nach Albus rief, der sich von Andromeda verabschiedete und dann schnell vom Sofa aufsprang. Stattdessen setzte sich Harry neben sie und umarmte Andromeda plötzlich.

„Ich danke dir. Deine Worte damals haben Ginny und mir viel bedeutet. Wir sind so froh, dass Al sich doch so wohl fühlt. Wir hatten schon mit dem schlimmsten gerechnet."

„Das freut mich", sagte Andromeda ehrlich. „Albus hat gesagt, dass ihr Scorpius in den Ferien zu euch einladet."

Harry nickte. „Al will unbedingt, dass wir ihn kennen lernen, und wir können es ihm schlecht abschlagen. Ginny und ich sind so dankbar, dass er so schnell so einen guten Freund gefunden hat. Auch wenn es ein Malfoy ist." Er verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Ich hab mich damals sofort mit Ron angefreundet, ich weiß nicht, was ich in Hogwarts ohne ihn gemacht hätte."

„Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen", versicherte Andromeda ihm. „Scorpius' Mutter ist sehr vernünftig und in den Reinblüterkreisen auch sehr ‚alternativ'", erklärte sie ihm lachend. Astoria war wirklich die beste Wahl, die ihr Neffe hätte treffen können.

„Ja, ich weiß", grinste Harry. „Sie hat ihn in eine Muggelgrundschule geschickt, das macht sonst bestimmt keiner. Und anscheinend war sie eine von Hagrids besten Schülerinnen? Hagrid hat ganz stolz erzählt, dass sie sogar den UTZ bei ihm gemacht hat. So jemanden hätte ich Malfoy gar nicht zugetraut."

„Unterschätz nie, wo die Liebe hinfällt, Harry. Das kann einen manchmal ganz schön überraschen und das Leben verändern." Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ohne Ted je die Kraft gehabt hätte, sich von ihrer Familie loszusagen oder sich ganz ohne sie ein Leben aufzubauen.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Jedenfalls können es Ginny und ich kaum erwarten, Scorpius endlich kennen zu lernen. Al hat so viel von ihm erzählt und James und Rose scheinen ihn auch zu mögen, aber irgendwie kann ich das alles nicht glauben, solange ich ihn nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe."

Anscheinend hatte Albus aber nicht übertrieben, denn nach Scorpius' Besuch waren auch Harry und Ginny ganz begeistert von dem Jungen und erlaubten Albus sogar, mit ihm ins Kino zu gehen. (Der Film war wohl tatsächlich sehr gut, aber davon verstand Andromeda nichts. Sie hatte sich Teddy zuliebe mit ihm den ersten Marvelfilm angesehen, diesen Iron Man, hatte aber nicht viel damit anfangen können. Die Hauptperson war ihr zu arrogant und die Gewalt zu viel und zu unnötig. Davon hatte sie im wahren Leben schon zu viel gehabt.)

Narcissa war weiterhin nicht begeistert von Scorpius' Freundschaft mit Albus, aber damit hatte Andromeda auch nicht gerechnet. Sie war entsetzt, dass Scorpius wirklich bei den Potters zu Besuch gewesen war, und dann noch nicht mal das Haus ausspioniert hatte, um brauchbare Informationen zu liefern.

„Was hättest du denn gerne für Informationen gehabt?", fragte Andromeda belustigt. „Wir sind doch nicht mehr im Krieg und sie haben sehr umfangreiche Schutzzauber, da könnt ihr nicht einfach hereinspazieren."

Narcissa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, ich verstehe nur nicht, warum Draco diese Illusionen unterstützt, wenn für uns nichts dabei herausspringt."

Andromeda seufzte. „Ich würde es dir ja erklären, aber du hörst ja doch nicht zu. Nicht jede Beziehung muss aus Kalkül bestehen. Manchmal kann man auch einfach nur Freunde sein."

Narcissa schnaubte. „Pure Zeitverschwendung, wenn du mich fragst."

„Wenn du meinst, Sissy. Wenn du meinst …" Manchmal fragte sie sich, was für Narcissa bei ihren monatlichen Treffen heraussprang, aber vielleicht war Familie in Narcissas Augen etwas anderes.

Im nächsten Jahr hatte Albus dann sogar den Mut, Scorpius zur großen Weihnachtsfeier im Fuchsbau einzuladen. Er hatte seiner Großmutter schon zwei Monate vor der Feier geschrieben, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand ein Problem damit hatte.

„Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?", fragte Molly Andromeda skeptisch. Sie hatte sie zum Tee eingeladen, um die Einladung zu besprechen. „Wir haben nicht gerade die beste Vergangenheit mit den Malfoys."

„Aber mich habt ihr doch auch immer eingeladen", wandte Andromeda stirnrunzelnd ein. „Und Narcissa ist meine Schwester."

„Jaah, aber du zählst nicht. Du hast auf unsere Familie nie herabgeschaut."

„Und Scorpius auch nicht. Sonst wäre er doch nicht Als bester Freund", sagte Andromeda überzeugt. „Glaub mir, der Junge wird sich sehr freuen. In der Familie meiner Schwester geht es zu Weihnachten nur um den Schein und die teuersten Geschenke und gute Weihnachtsstimmung kann man da bestimmt vergessen. Nein, ich glaube, so ein bisschen weasleyscher Weihnachtstrubel wird ihm nicht schaden."

„Na wenn das so ist", sagte Molly beruhigt und rieb sich die Hände, „dann werde ich mal sehen, ob ich ihm nicht auch einen Pullover zu Weihnachten stricke. Zum Dank dafür, dass er unserem Albus die Anfangszeit in Hogwarts so leicht gemacht hat."

Andromeda grinste. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das genau das richtige für Scorpius sein würde. Und sie hatte Recht. Der Junge kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus, als er im Fuchsbau angekommen war. Die Dekoration war eine Mischung aus alten und neuen Sachen und kunterbunt und es war laut und fröhlich und voller Leute, die sich unterhielten und Geschenke austauschten. Scorpius war absolut überrumpelt, als Molly ihm den gestrickten Pullover überreichte und er hielt ihn den ganzen Abend fest umklammert.

Andromeda behielt die Jungen im Auge und nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich neben Scorpius zu setzen, als Albus aufstand, um auf die Toilette zu gehen. So bewahrte sie ihn vor Ron, der ihn den ganzen Abend ebenfalls kritisch beäugt hatte. „Gefällt es dir hier, Scorpius?", fragte sie neugierig. Er war so viel größer geworden seit sie ihn das letzte Mal bei Flourish und Blotts gesehen hatte. Leider sah er seinem Vater immer ähnlicher, nur um die Augen ähnelte er seiner Mutter.

Scorpius nickte. „Oh ja. Ganz anders als bei uns. Meine Großeltern schmeißen immer so eine piekfeine Party zu Silvester, da müssen alle immer ihre besten Sachen anziehen und höflich über alles lachen, was die anderen sagen, auch wenn das gar nicht lustig ist." Er verdrehte die Augen.

Andromeda nickte. „Ja, das klingt nach Narcissa. Darauf hat sie sich am meisten gefreut, als sie Lucius geheiratet hat." Ihre kleine Schwester war immer ganz begeistert gewesen von den großen Partys, die ihre Eltern früher gegeben hatten, und hatte es kaum erwarten können, selbst die Gastgeberin zu sein, angefangen bei ihrer Hochzeit.

Scorpius schaute sie überrascht an. „Sie kennen meine Großmutter?" Er sah ihr prüfend ins Gesicht. „Woher denn?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Sie ist meine kleine Schwester", erwiderte Andromeda lächelnd.

Scorpius' Augen wurden riesig. „Wirklich?", fragte er schockiert. „Ich dachte immer, Großmutter hat nur eine Schwester, und die wurde von Als Großmutter umgebracht. Sie hat nie gesagt, dass sie noch Familie hat!"

„Das überrascht mich nicht", seufzte Andromeda. Sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Astoria hatte nichts von ihr gewusst, warum sollte Scorpius? Draco wusste wahrscheinlich auch nichts von ihrer Existenz. „Ich wurde vor Jahren aus der Familie geworfen, weil ich einen muggelstämmigen Zauberer geheiratet habe. Das hat nicht in ihr reinblütiges Bild gepasst, deshalb schweigen sie mich lieber alle tot."

„Das tut mir Leid", sagte Scorpius mitfühlend. „Soll ich meine Großmutter von Ihnen grüßen? Vielleicht freut sie sich ja doch, mal wieder von Ihnen zu hören", schlug er optimistisch vor.

Andromeda lachte und strich ihm über die Wange. „Du bist ein sehr lieber Junge, Scorpius. Aber das behalten wir vielleicht besser für uns. Ich hab schon für genug Streit in der Familie gesorgt, da müssen wir nichts provozieren." Außerdem hatte sie vorhin gehört, wie Scorpius sich bei Albus für seine Verspätung entschuldigt hatte, weil er warten musste, bis seine Großeltern endlich nach Hause gegangen waren. Scorpius' Eltern waren bestimmt nicht erpicht darauf, seine Großeltern wissen zu lassen, dass er im Fuchsbau war.

Scorpius nickte. „Ja, da haben Sie wahrscheinlich Recht. Aber was machen Sie hier, wenn Sie die Schwester meiner Großmutter sind? Sie mag die Weasleys nicht mal."

„Wen meine kleine Schwester mag oder nicht, ist mir herzlich egal", sagte sie entschieden. „Ich bin schon lange mit den Weasleys befreundet. Meine Tochter hat mit ihnen zusammen gegen Voldemort gekämpft. Und mein Enkel ist der Patensohn von Als Vater."

Scorpius' Augen wurden sogar noch größer, als sie vorher schon waren. „Sie sind die Großmutter von Teddy? Den Al und James so wahnsinnig cool finden? Der Metamorphmagus?"

Andromeda nickte stolz. Mit so viel Begeisterung hatte sie gar nicht gerechnet.

„Wow!" Dann sprang er begeistert auf. „Dann bin ich ja auch mit Teddy verwandt! Sie sind meine Großtante und Teddy ist …"

„Dein Cousin zweiten Grades", half Andromeda ihm aus. Daran hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht. Sie schaute sich nach ihrem Enkel um, der beinahe in seinem Sessel eingenickt war, weil er Frühschicht gehabt hatte. Sie rief so laut nach ihm, dass er erschrocken hochfuhr, dann aber brav zu ihr kam.

„Was ist denn, Grandma?", fragte er gähnend und rieb sich die Augen. Seine Haare waren leuchtend Blau und Scorpius konnte sich gar nicht daran sattsehen.

„Ich wollte dir nur deinen Cousin vorstellen", sagte sie grinsend und deutete auf Scorpius.

„Wen?", fragte Teddy verwirrt. „Ich hab doch keinen Cousin. Wovon sprichst du, Grandma?"

Andromeda schüttelte den Kopf. „Okay, Cousin zweiten Grades. Aber das zählt auch. Er ist der Enkel meiner Schwester. Hier ist er, Scorpius Malfoy."

„Scorpius", nickte Teddy Scorpius zu, der sich bemühte, cool zurück zu nicken. „Du bist Als bester Freund, oder? Er redet ständig von dir."

„Wirklich?", sagte Scorpius erfreut.

Teddy nickte. „Ja, ständig. Scorpius hier, Malfoy da und … Moment mal." Er schüttelte den Kopf und war jetzt sehr viel weniger verschlafen als noch vor einigen Sekunden. „Wir sind mit den Malfoys verwandt? Ich wusste nur von Bellatrix, wieso -"

„Ich hab dir doch schon von meiner kleinen Schwester Narcissa erzählt, Teddy", tadelte Andromeda ihn amüsiert. Mit Teddy war nicht zu reden, wenn er so todmüde war. Manchmal war es aber schon sehr lustig, besonders, wenn er fünf Minuten länger brauchte als sonst, um zu begreifen, was ihm jemand erzählt hatte. „Jaah, schon, aber ich wusste nicht, dass sie eine Malfoy ist."

„Tja, jetzt weißt du's und das ist dein Cousin. Der dich sehr cool findet", fügte sie hinzu und sah mit Vergnügen dabei zu, wie Scorpius rosa anlief.

„Wirklich?", fragte Teddy skeptisch, lächelte Scorpius aber erfreut an.

„Ja, Al erzählt immer, dass du ein Metamorphmagus bist und das muss doch klasse sein", sagte Scorpius begeistert und deutete auf Teddys Haare.

Teddy grinste. Er wackelte kurz mit seiner Nase, wie Nymphadora es früher immer getan hatte, und stellte dann rasch seine besten Nasen zur Schau. Scorpius starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, während Andromeda gut gelaunt die Augen verdrehte. Teddy konnte nie widerstehen, wenn jemand ihn auf seine besonderen Fähigkeiten ansprach, auch wenn er diese Tatsache in seinem beruflichen Leben eher verheimlichte, damit er für seine Arbeit bekannt wurde und nicht als Metamorphmagus.

„Wahnsinn", sagte Scorpius begeistert und grinste Albus zu, der wieder bei der Gruppe aufgetaucht war und Teddy umarmte, den er wohl noch nicht richtig begrüßt hatte, seit die Feier begonnen hatte. „Al, stell dir vor, Ted ist mein Cousin zweiten Grades!", sagte Scorpius sofort begeistert zu Albus.

Der schaute sie alle verwirrt an. „Wirklich?", fragte er misstrauisch. „Meint ihr das ernst oder ist das wieder einer von James' blöden Scherzen?"

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, wir sind wirklich verwandt. Meine Großmutter ist die kleine Schwester von Teddys Großmutter. Stimmt's, Mrs-" Er brach abrupt ab, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er Andromedas Namen überhaupt nicht kannte.

„Tonks", sagte sie lächelnd. „Aber nenn mich ruhig Andromeda. Schließlich sind wir doch eine Familie."

Scorpius nickte breit grinsend, während er sich an Mollys gestricktem Pullover festklammerte. Andromeda bemühte sich sehr, ein ebenso breites Grinsen zu unterdrücken, wenn sie daran dachte, wie sehr es ihre Schwester zur Weißglut treiben würde, wenn sie sie jetzt alle sehen könnte. Ein wirklich wunderbares Weihnachten.

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bezug auf andere Geschichte im 10-kleine-Dinge-Universum:
> 
> That's What Friends Are For (Die ersten Jahre der Freundschaft von Albus und Scorpius)  
> Momentaufnahmen, Kapitel 15: Nicht Gryffindor (Molly kommt nach Ravenclaw)  
> Momentaufnahmen, Kapitel 18: Ein besonderes Geschenk (Scorpius' erste Weihnachtsfeier im Fuchsbau)


	19. Zukunftspläne

Und auch die nächsten Jahre waren sehr schön. Andromeda hatte mittlerweile aufgehört, im Mungos zu arbeiten und besuchte nur noch die Patienten bei den Fluchschäden. Frank und Alice freuten sich jedes Mal, sie zu sehen, und manchmal erkannten sie sogar für ein paar Sekunden ihren Sohn Neville. Sogar Lockhart war ihr irgendwie ans Herz gewachsen.

Teddy machte gute Fortschritte in seiner Abteilung und hatte grünes Licht dafür bekommen, Werwölfe und ihre Genetik zu untersuchen. Auch mit Victoire lief es hervorragend und sie war mittlerweile zu ihm in seine kleine Wohnung gezogen. Er hatte wirklich Glück, nicht viele Sachen zu haben, denn sie hatte eine ganze Menge. Aber Hermine half ihnen an einem Wochenende aus und vergrößerte ihren Kleiderschrank auf das doppelte, dann war das auch kein Problem mehr. Fleur freute sich sehr für die beiden, auch wenn Bill immer noch nicht sonderlich begeistert davon war, wie schnell das zwischen ihnen ging. Er war aber erleichtert, dass sie mit einer Hochzeit noch eine Weile warten wollten.

Dominique und Louis hatten mittlerweile ebenfalls ihren Abschluss gemacht. Louis war nach Frankreich verschwunden, weil er etwas Ruhe vor seiner Familie haben und etwas anderes als England sehen wollte, und Dominique war von einem Quidditchteam im Norden Großbritanniens unter Vertrag genommen worden. Wie Andromeda kam auch Fleur sehr viel besser damit klar, ihre Kinder jetzt ziehen zu lassen, nachdem sie es schon gewohnt war, während der Schulzeit ein leeres Haus zu haben.

Scorpius war mittlerweile ein gern gesehener Gast sowohl bei den Potters als auch im Fuchsbau und außer Ron hatte niemand etwas gegen den Jungen. Abgesehen von Arthur war er der größte Muggelliebhaber, dem Andromeda je begegnet war, und im Gegensatz zu Arthur verstand er auch tatsächlich etwas von der Muggelwelt und wie sie funktionierte. Bei einer Weihnachtsfeier erzählte er ihr, dass es sein größter Traum war, die Muggelabteilung im Ministerium eines Tages auszubauen und die Beziehungen zu den Muggeln zu verbessern.

„Ich versteh überhaupt nicht, wie unsere Welt nicht andauernd auffliegt", sagte er ihr verständnislos, als er fünfzehn war. „Natürlich, wenn man an solchen Orten lebt wie Godric's Hollow, oder in der Winkelgasse oder Hogsmeade, oder so abgeschieden wie meine Großeltern, dann ist es nicht notwendig, sich gut auszukennen, aber die meisten haben doch hin und wieder mit Muggeln zu tun und es muss doch eine bessere Lösung geben, als sie ständig mit irgendwelchen Gedächtnissprüchen zu belegen, oder nicht? Unsere Professorin in Hogwarts ist wirklich super und versteht was von dem Fach, aber manche von den Büchern, die über Muggel geschrieben worden sind, sind sowas von absurd, das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen! Siebenhundert Seiten darüber, wie Flugzeuge fliegen, und nicht eine Vermutung war annähernd richtig! Nicht, dass ich mittlerweile hundertprozentig weiß, wie sie funktionieren, ich muss Rose immer bitten, mir das zu erklären, aber trotzdem …"

Andromeda nickte sprachlos. Darüber hatte sie ehrlich gesagt noch nie nachgedacht. Sie kannte sich sehr gut in der Muggelwelt aus, aber das war einzig und allein Ted zu verdanken. Ohne ihn hätte sie sich nie im Leben zurechtgefunden.

„Aber die einzige Abteilung, die wirklich den Muggeln gewidmet ist, ist Mr Weasleys gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten, und das ist doch bei weitem nicht genug, meinst du nicht? Ich will nach dem Abschluss unbedingt irgendwann nach Amerika, die sollen da ein viel besser ausgeklügeltes System haben als wir, ich hoffe, es wird möglich sein, das auch bei uns zu integrieren. Ich hab schon mal bei Minister Shaklebold nachgefragt, als ich ihn bei Mr Potters Geburtstagsfeier dieses Jahr getroffen habe, und anscheinend ist noch nie jemand auf die Idee gekommen, sich darum zu kümmern! Ist das zu glauben?!" Er schüttelte aufgebracht den Kopf, während Andromeda nur leise vor sich hinlächelte. Ihr Großneffe war ein wirklich erstaunlicher Junge. Und er hatte so klare Vorstellungen von seinem späteren Weg, es war wunderbar. Sie wusste, wie schwierig es war, wenn man nicht sicher war, was man später einmal machen wollte, da war es herrlich zu sehen, was für eindeutige Ziele Scorpius schon hatte. Und er schien wirklich entschlossen, diese einmal durchzuziehen, es war bewundernswert.

Ihre Schwester sah das natürlich nicht so. Im Laufe der Jahre war Narcissas Familie zu keinen so häufigen Thema mehr geworden. Zu Lucius sagte sie kaum jemals etwas, und was Draco und Scorpius betraf, wurde Narcissa immer missbilligender, auch wenn sie natürlich voll des Lobes war, wenn einer von ihnen etwas getan hatte, das für die Familienehre gut war. Allerdings schien sie langsam einzusehen, dass das letzte, was darauf zutraf, Scorpius' Einteilung nach Slytherin gewesen war.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was er mit diesen Muggeln hat", sagte Narcissa kopfschüttelnd. „Schlimm genug, dass er früher auf diese gewöhnliche Schule im Dorf musste und manchmal mit den Kindern dort gespielt hat." Sie erschauderte. „Aber ich hatte gehofft, dass er jetzt, wo er die ganze Zeit ein Mitglied der Zauberwelt ist, endlich mir dieser anderen Welt abschließt. Aber nein, er musste ja unbedingt Muggelkunde belegen! Und anscheinend liegt er Draco und Astoria die ganze Zeit in den Ohren, dass er so ein Ferndings will, womit man diese komischen bewegten Fotos mit Ton sehen kann. Merlin sei Dank hat mein Sohn nicht komplett den Verstand verloren!"

„Ach, so schlimm sind Fernseher gar nicht", erwiderte Andromeda und zeigte auf ihren Flachbildschirm, der im Wohnzimmer stand. „Mittlerweile gibt es sogar einen Zaubererkanal, auf dem man die ganze Zeit Quidditchspiele sehen kann. Teddy kam letzte Woche vorbei, um sich die Wimbourner Wespen anzuschauen, das war super." Erst war Andromeda skeptisch gewesen, ob das nicht eine zu absurde Entwicklung für die Zauberwelt war, aber der neue Zaubererkanal hatte überraschend großen Anklang gefunden. Kein Wunder, denn es gab immer mehr und mehr Halbblüter und Muggelstämmige in der Zauberwelt, die auf Muggeltechnik nicht ganz verzichten wollten und noch dazu große Quidditchfans waren. Teddy und Victoire hatten in ihrer Wohnung keinen Fernseher, weil die Winkelgasse einfach zu magisch war und sie noch keinen Weg gefunden hatten, dass er trotzdem bei ihnen funktionieren konnte. Was dazu führte, dass sie ihren Enkel viel häufiger zu Gesicht bekam, weil er gerne die Spiele sehen wollte. Manchmal kam auch Victoire mit, die zwar kein so großer Fan war, aber zumindest Dominique sehen wollte, wenn sie als Sucherin spielte. (Dominique besorgte ihnen zwar häufig Freikarten, aber das Stadion im hohen Norden war wahnsinnig zugig und oft verschneit und sie zog es vor, in Andromedas warmen Wohnzimmer zuzuschauen.)

Narcissa warf dem Gerät einen vernichtenden Blick zu und schaute dann Andromeda an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden. „Ist dir überhaupt bewusst, wie absurd das ist, was du da sagst?", fragte sie empört.

Andromeda schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich nicht, nein. Ich finde es toll, dass sich die Technik so weiterentwickelt und wir es schaffen, alles miteinander zu verbinden. Ich wünschte nur, Ted wäre noch am Leben, dem hätte es einen riesigen Spaß gemacht, Quidditch im Fernsehen zu schauen." Sie konnte sich ihren Mann bildlich vorstellen, wie er in seinem geliebten Fernsehsessel saß, ein Bier in der Hand, und seine Lieblingsmannschaft anfeuerte. Er hatte auch gerne dieses Fußball gesehen, aber dieser Sport hatte sich Andromeda nie erschlossen. Nur ein Ball und kein Fliegen? Wie langweilig!

Narcissa seufzte, sagte aber nichts dazu, denn sie hatte wenigstens den Anstand, Andromedas toten Mann in Ruhe zu lassen. „Ich wünschte nur, Scorpius würde sich mit etwas vernünftigerem beschäftigen. Muggelkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe! Was für ein Schwachsinn! Alte Runen! Arithmantik! Das sind doch viel anständigere Fächer."

Andromeda legte den Kopf schief. „Hast du damals nicht Wahrsagen genommen?", fragte sie grinsend.

Narcissa verzog das Gesicht und nickte kurz. „Ja. Aber ich habe vergessen, dass du das noch weißt." Sie seufzte. „Und ich habe trotzdem Recht. Wahrsagen ist nichts als Zeitverschwendung gewesen. Prophezeiungen, meinetwegen, aber ich bezweifle sehr, dass irgendjemand schon mal was anderes in dieser blöden Glaskugel gesehen hat als sein eigenes Spiegelbild! Und schlimm genug, dass Scorpius Muggelkunde belegt hat! Dann hat er auch noch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei diesem Ungetüm, wegen dem Draco damals fast seinen Arm verloren hätte! Dass der überhaupt noch unterrichten darf! Als Halbriese und ohne Schulabschluss! Gemeingefährlich, sag ich dir! Lucius hat immer sein Bestes getan, ihn aus Hogwarts zu entfernen, aber leider ohne Erfolg."

„Ja, aber für Tiere hat er ein gutes Händchen", erwiderte Andromeda. Sie hatte schon lange festgestellt, dass es wirklich am besten war, sich von ihrer Schwester nicht provozieren zu lassen und ihr einfach nur ruhig zu widersprechen. Manchmal ging Narcissa darauf ein, aber häufig ignorierte sie sie einfach und wetterte weiter, bis ihr die Luft ausging. „Keiner hat die Zentauren und Einhörner so gut im Griff wie er. Ohre ihn wären die Geschöpfe im Verbotenen Wald bestimmt sehr viel mehr außer Kontrolle."

„Meinetwegen", sagte Narcissa widerwillig. „Trotzdem muss er nicht auch noch unterrichten. Ich meine, diese Kreatur war in Askaban, um Himmels Willen!"

„So wie dein Mann", erwiderte Andromeda mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Und im Gegensatz zu ihm waren das bei Hagrid alles nur falsche Anschuldigungen, die sich als haltlos erwiesen haben. Während dein Mann wirklich im Ministerium eingebrochen ist und einen Haufen Kinder angegriffen hat."

Narcissa schnaubte nur und trank wortlos ihren Tee. Nach fünf Minuten Schweigen murmelte sie: „Ich finde trotzdem, dass Muggelkunde reine Zeitverschwendung ist, die niemand braucht."

Andromeda lehnte sich unbeeindruckt zurück. „Tja, dein Enkel scheint das anders zu sehen. Und du kannst nichts dagegen machen."

Sie seufzte dramatisch. „Leider nicht. Ich wünschte, es wäre anders!"

Andromeda war froh, dass es nicht so war, denn bei jeder Begegnung mit ihrem Großneffen wurde ihr mehr bewusst, wie sehr er dieses reinblütige Korsett hassen würde, das Narcissa und Lucius versuchten, ihm aufzuzwingen. Er spielte den braven Enkel während der Zeit, die er mit seinen Großeltern verbrachte, aber er entschuldigte sich auch nicht für seine Entscheidungen und Leidenschaften. Er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es am besten war, wenn seine Großeltern von den meisten Sachen einfach nichts wussten, auch wenn er Andromeda immer bereitwillig von seinen Berufswünschen und Hobbies in Hogwarts erzählte. Er kam wahrscheinlich gar nicht auf die Idee, sie könnte ihrer Schwester davon erzählen. Aber das würde sie nie tun, sie war froh, dass der Junge so glücklich mit seinem eingeschlagenen Weg war. Vielleicht würde sie endlich einen Grund haben, stolz darauf zu sein, mit den Malfoys verwandt zu sein.

Teddy und Scorpius verstanden sich auch sehr gut, wenn sie sich auf den großen Feiern der Weasleys trafen oder Teddy Harry besuchte, während Scorpius auch da war. Scorpius war sehr fasziniert von Teddys Forschung, auch wenn Zaubertränke nicht seine Stärke waren, und Teddy war jedes Mal verblüfft und amüsiert, wenn er Scorpius so leidenschaftlich über Muggel sprechen hörte. Teddy hatte nach dem ersten Iron Man das Interesse an diesen Marvelfilmen verloren, aber Scorpius hatte jeden einzelnen gesehen und konnte so begeistert von dem Universum und dem Plot der einzelnen Filme berichten, dass Teddys Interesse genug geweckt war, sich die neuen Filme im Kino anzuschauen. Er würde zwar nie so eine Freude haben wie Scorpius, aber Spaß hatte er auch daran. Sogar Victoire gefielen einige ganz gut.

Aber dennoch konnten sie Quidditch im Fernsehen nicht das Wasser reichen. Eines Abends stand Andromeda gerade in der Küche und machte einen Shepherd's Pie zum Abendessen, als Teddy gehetzt aus dem Kamin stolperte und das Wohnzimmer sofort nach der Fernbedienung absuchte.

„Hab ich den Anfang verpasst?", fragte er aufgeregt. „Ich wollte extra pünktlich weg, aber der verdammte Schrumpftrank hat länger gedauert, weil ein Kollege vergessen hat, dreimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn zu rühren! Hoffentlich hab ich nicht verpasst, wie die Wespen die Meisterschaft gewinnen!"

Seit er ein kleiner Junge war, war Teddy ein großer Fan der Wimbourner Wespen. In den letzten Jahren waren sie nicht sehr erfolgreich gewesen, aber diese Saison waren sie überraschend stark und hatten wirklich eine Chance, die Liga zu gewinnen. Dominiques Team schlug sich leider nicht so gut, was aber nicht an ihrer Leistung lag. Das Team hatte einige neue Spieler aufgenommen und sich noch nicht gut genug eingespielt.

Teddy hatte endlich die Fernbedienung gefunden und atmete erleichtert auf, als er sah, dass das Spiel wohl erst vor kurzem gestartet hatte, da es erst vierzig zu zehn für die Wespen stand. Er ließ sich in ihren großen Sessel fallen und machte es sich gemütlich. Andromeda machte unbeirrt ihren Shepherd's Pie fertig, den sie eine halbe Stunde später zufrieden in den Ofen schob und sich dann zu ihrem Enkel gesellte. Sie hatte nicht gelogen, als sie den Quidditchkanal gegenüber Narcissa gelobt hatte. Quidditch so zu sehen war schön, aber am besten war, dass sie so ihren Enkel wieder viel mehr zu Gesicht bekam, und ihn mit ihrem Essen ein bisschen vollstopfen konnte. Teddy war immer dünn und schlaksig gewesen und durch die viele Arbeit war er viel zu dürr geworden. Aber Andromeda päppelte ihn langsam wieder auf.

„Kommt Victoire auch?", fragte sie interessiert, während sie sich ihm gegenüber auf ihr Sofa setzte und jetzt auch begann, das Spiel zu verfolgen. Manchmal kam Victoire nach der Arbeit auch vorbei, um mit Teddy zusammen ein Spiel zu verfolgen.

Teddy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie ist heute im französischen Ministerium bei einer Konferenz." Victoire arbeitete in der Abteilung zur Internationalen Zusammenarbeit im Ministerium und war besonders für Frankreich zuständig. Zu diesem Zweck reiste sie häufig ins Ministerium in Paris und besuchte bei der Gelegenheit auch ihren Bruder Louis, der in Frankreich wohnte und wer weiß was dort trieb.

Eine Weile schauten die beiden stumm das Spiel, dann war der Shepherd's Pie fertig und Andromeda brachte zwei Teller ins Wohnzimmer, damit sie beim Fernsehen essen konnten. Das Spiel lief sehr gut für die Wespen, weshalb Teddy relativ entspannt essen konnte. Hätte seine Mannschaft hinten gelegen, hätte er wahrscheinlich keinen Bissen heruntergebracht.

Der Schnatz war noch nicht gesichtet worden, also stellte sich Andromeda auf ein etwas längeres Spiel ein und kramte ihr Strickzeug hervor. Es war nicht ihre Stärke, aber Molly hatte ihr erst vor kurzem ein paar Tipps gegeben und Andromeda fand, dass es beim Fernsehen eine sehr gute Beschäftigung war. Seit Nymphadoras Schwangerschaft hatte sie nicht mehr gestrickt, denn die Schühchen, die sie für Teddy gestrickt hatte, waren eine einzige Katastrophe gewesen.

„Grandma?", sagte Teddy nach einer dreiviertel Stunde leise, während Andromeda gerade prüfend das Stoffgebilde betrachtete, das einmal ein Schal werden sollte. Nun ja, schließlich musste man ja irgendwann mal wieder anfangen, um besser zu werden.

„Ja?", fragte sie abgelenkt, weil sie gerade überlegte, wo sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte und ob es sich lohnte, ihn zu korrigieren, oder einfach noch mal von vorne anzufangen.

„Ich möchte Vic fragen, ob sie mich heiratet", sagte Teddy und knetete nervös seine Hände.

Andromeda ließ mit offenem Mund ihren „Schal" sinken und schaute Teddy überrascht an. „Wirklich?"

Teddy biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte. „Ja. Wir wollten nach ihrem Abschluss eine Weile warten, weil wir als Paar bis dahin viel zu wenig Zeit verbracht haben, um zu sehen, ob das auch wirklich mit uns funktionieren wird. Schließlich war sie fast die ganze Zeit in Hogwarts." Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Aber wir sind jetzt schon fast fünf Jahre zusammen und es fühlt sich richtig an. Glaubst du, wir sind zu schnell?"

Andromeda schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab deinen Großvater mit neunzehn geheiratet und es hat sich damals auch richtig angefühlt. Darauf kommt es an, egal, wie lange man gewartet hat. Meinst du denn, Victoire denkt genauso?"

Teddy nickte. „Ich denke schon. Ich meine, schlimmstenfalls sagt sie nein, wenn sie nicht will." Er wurde blass. „Oh je, glaubst du, sie sagt nein?!", fragte er besorgt.

Andromeda lachte, hörte aber rasch wieder damit auf, als sie sah, dass Teddy tatsächlich zu zweifeln begann. „Natürlich nicht, mein Schatz. Das Mädchen ist über beide Ohren in dich verliebt. Ihr habt doch schon ein paar Pläne geschmiedet, bald ein Haus zu kaufen, sowas macht man normalerweise nicht, wenn man nicht langfristig für die Zukunft plant. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, sie sagt bestimmt ja."

„Hoffentlich", seufzte Teddy unsicher. Er schaute zum Fernseher, wo die Wespen mittlerweile drei weitere Tore gemacht hatten, und atmete tief durch.

„Hast du schon einen Ring?", fragte sie neugierig. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich hab mich erst vor ein paar Tagen entschieden sie zu fragen, soweit hab ich noch nicht gedacht." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Meinst du, ich sollte ihr einen teuren kaufen? So viel Geld haben wir auch nicht und die Hochzeit wird bestimmt nicht billig bei der vielen Familie, die sie hat, außerdem, wenn wir ein Haus kaufen wollen …"

Andromeda lächelte. In diesem Moment erinnerte er sie so sehr an Ted, der sich damals ähnliche Fragen gestellt hatte, nachdem er ihr spontan einen Antrag gemacht hatte. Letzten Endes hatte ihm seine Mutter ihren Verlobungsring für Andromeda gegeben und sie hatte ihn immer in Ehren gehalten.

Das war überhaupt die Idee!

Sie griff sich unter den Kragen ihrer Bluse und zog eine lange feingliedrige Kette hervor, an der einige Ringe hingen. Teddy schaute ihr mit großen Augen dabei zu, wie sie die Kette abnahm und vorsichtig einen Ring davon entfernte. Andromeda trug immer noch ihren Ehering. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, ihn jemals abzunehmen. Aber der Verlobungsring passte ihr schon lange nicht mehr und sie war nie dazu gekommen, ihn ändern zu lassen, deshalb hatte sie angefangen, ihn auf einer Kette zu tragen. Nach Teds Tod hatte sie seinen Ring ebenfalls auf der Kette aufgefädelt und das gleiche hatte sie mit den Ringen von Nymphadora und Remus gemacht. So war ein Teil von ihnen immer nah an ihrem Herzen.

Jetzt nahm sie den Verlobungsring, der einst ihrer Schwiegermutter gehört hatte, und hielt ihn Teddy strahlend hin. Es war ein schöner Ring, mit einem hübschen kleinen Diamanten in der Mitte, der ihr immer sehr gut gefallen hatte. Nicht zu übertrieben, aber dennoch etwas Besonderes. „Hier", sagte sie auffordernd, als Teddy keine Anstalten machte, den Ring zu nehmen.

„Grandma, ich kann doch nicht …", fing er an zu protestieren, aber Andromeda schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Natürlich kannst du. Das war der Ring deiner Urgroßmutter. Ted hat ihn mir zu unserer Verlobung geschenkt und hätten deine Eltern damals nicht heimlich geheiratet, hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich deinem Vater gegeben. Es ist nur fair, wenn du ihn jetzt deiner Victoire schenkst. Deine Urgroßmutter hätte sich so darüber gefreut, dass er in der Familie bleibt, genau wie dein Großvater. Ein Muggelelement in einer Welt voller Magie, das ihr in Ehren haltet. Wenn sie einen anderen Ring will, dann ist das natürlich etwas anderes, aber wenn du willst, dann gehört er dir."

Teddy schluckte schwer und nahm den Ring schließlich ehrfürchtig entgegen. Fasziniert starrte er ihn an. „Er wird ihr wahrscheinlich nicht passen, sie hat wahnsinnig schlanke Finger."

„Dann lasst ihr ihn ändern. Das ist in Ordnung, es soll ja ihr Ring sein", sagte Andromeda unbekümmert. Sie sah Victoire mit dem Ring schon genau vor sich und konnte es kaum erwarten. Ihr kleiner Teddy! Bald ein verheirateter Mann! Wenn seine Eltern das doch nur miterleben könnten, wie er erwachsen und glücklich und erfolgreich war. Mehr hatten sie sich für ihn nie gewünscht. Sie waren gestorben, um ihm diese Welt zu geben, und sie hatten es geschafft.

Teddy blinzelte ein paar Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln weg und verstaute den Ring vorsichtig in seiner Hosentasche. Dann stand er auf und umarmte Andromeda fest. „Danke, Grandma. Ich hoffe, sie sagt auch ja."

„Natürlich wird sie das, sie liebt dich doch", erwiderte Andromeda mit bebender Stimme und drückte ihn an sich. Unglaublich, wie groß und erwachsen er mittlerweile war. Genau in dem Moment verkündete der Kommentator im Fernsehen begeistert, dass der Sucher der Wespen den Schnatz gefangen hatte und sie die Meisterschaft gewonnen hatten. Teddy sprang vor Freude in die Luft und rief begeistert, dass er den Tag nie vergessen würde.

**TBC…**


	20. Der größte Triumph ihres Lebens

Zwei Wochen später machte Teddy Victoire den Antrag, als sie für ein paar Tage in Italien am Meer Urlaub machten, und natürlich sagte Victoire begeistert ja. Mit der Hochzeit wollten sie sich allerdings noch Zeit lassen, weil Victoire unbedingt auf dem Anwesen ihrer Großeltern in Frankreich heiraten wollte und die Planung dafür ewig dauern würde.

Fleur war begeistert und auch Bill freute sich für die beiden, wenn er sich auch wünschte, dass sie sich noch mehr Zeit gelassen hätten.

„Ich weiß, ich stelle mich blöd an. Die beiden sind erwachsen und schon lange zusammen und wir haben alle gewusst, dass sie irgendwann heiraten werden." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Güte, Vicky hat schon mit fünf behauptet, dass sie Teddy einmal heiraten wird! Ich dachte nur, es wird noch eine Weile dauern."

Andromeda klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schulter. „Immerhin hast du eine Weile Zeit, dich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Dora ist eines Tages einfach mit Remus aufgetaucht und hat uns vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt."

Bill lachte. „Ja, da hast du Recht. Fleur würde es ihr nie verzeihen, wenn wir nicht bei der Hochzeit dabei sind. Mum ist nur enttäuscht, dass sie nicht im Fuchsbau heiraten wollen, so wie wir damals."

„Tja, das war damals alles den Umständen des Krieges geschuldet", erwiderte Andromeda schulterzuckend. „Fleur und du hattet wenigstens noch ein großes Fest, bevor alles den Bach herunterging, Ted und ich haben damals in aller Schnelle ganz unauffällig geheiratet, um bloß keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Und Dora und Remus waren genauso. Ich freu mich ehrlich gesagt schon darauf, dass wenigstens mein Enkel ein großes Fest mit Familie und Freunden feiern kann."

Bill schaute sie schuldbewusst an. „Es tut mir leid, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht." Er seufzte. „Vicky hat gesagt, sie würde am liebsten in Frankreich feiern. Das Anwesen von Fleurs Eltern ist wirklich wunderschön, das wird dir bestimmt gefallen."

Andromeda nickte. „Victoire hat mir schon Fotos gezeigt, es ist wirklich wunderbar."

„Fleur ist auch schon ganz begeistert. Sie hat immer davon geträumt, dort zu heiraten, nur mir zu Liebe hat sie damals zugestimmt, dass wir es im Fuchsbau machen, weil ich das Land während des Krieges nicht verlassen wollte." Er seufzte erneut und schüttelte dann ungläubig den Kopf. „Mein kleines Mädchen, eine verheiratete Frau! Mit dem Sohn von Nymphadora Tonks! Wer hätte das gedacht, als sie damals in den Fuchsbau kam, um mit Charlie zu spielen?"

Andromeda lachte. „Tja, so ist das Leben." Sie hätte auch nie gedacht, dass ihre Tochter einmal mit einem von Sirius' besten Freunden verheiratet sein würde, aber wo die Liebe hinfiel …

Alle waren ganz begeistert davon, dass Victoire und Teddy bald heiraten würden. Dann wurden sie jedoch völlig davon überrumpelt, dass Percys Tochter Molly direkt nach ihrem Abschluss verkündete, dass sie noch dieses Jahr ihren langjährigen Freund Justin heiraten würde. Sie fielen aus allen Wolken, denn alle hatten angenommen, dass Teddy und Victoire die ersten in dieser Generation sein würden, die heiraten würden. Aber Molly und Justin waren schon in Hogwarts lange zusammen gewesen und hatten nach Justins Abschluss vor einem Jahr eine Fernbeziehung geführt und jetzt wollten sie anscheinend so schnell wie möglich heiraten.

Percy war alles andere als begeistert und versuchte unermüdlich, seiner Tochter auszureden, so früh zu heiraten, aber Molly war genauso stur wie ihr Vater und plante eine große Hochzeit für Mitte Dezember. Sie hätte gerne im Fuchsbau geheiratet, aber im Winter war es nicht so einfach wie im Sommer, ihn schön herzurichten und ihre Mutter Audrey hatte eine große Muggelverwandschaft in der Nähe von London, sodass es einfacher war, in der Muggelwelt zu heiraten.

Jedem war klar, dass Percy auf verlorenem Posten kämpfte und so heiratete Molly ihren Justin als erstes von Mollys und Arthurs Enkelkindern am zwanzigsten Dezember. Ihr Vater hatte sich bis zur letzten Minute gewehrt, war aber letzten Endes vernünftig genug, seine Tochter zum Altar zu führen. Es war ein wunderschönes Fest gewesen und Andromeda hoffte nur, dass das von Victoire und Teddy genauso schön wurde.

Doch da hätte sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Fleurs Eltern nagten nicht gerade am Hungertuch und hatten einen Hochzeitsplaner für Victoire engagiert, dem sie mehr oder weniger nur ihre Wünsche mitteilen musste und der Rest wurde ohne sie geregelt. Das Haus war so groß, dass die meisten Weasleys ohne Probleme in den Gästezimmern untergebracht werden konnten, nur die Kinder mussten im Garten zelten, was sie alle liebend gerne taten.

Es lief alles wie am Schnürchen und ehe Andromeda es sich versah, wurde Victoire von ihrem Vater zum Altar geführt, wo ein sehr nervöser Teddy auf sie wartete. Sein bester Freund Simon war sein Trauzeuge und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. „Und du hast damals gedacht, dass ich verrückt bin, als ich in Vicky verknallt war!", flüsterte er ihm zur Belustigung der Gäste zu.

Victoire war wunderschön. Wie alle Bräute trug sie das Diadem von Großtantchen Muriel. Ihre Haare waren kunstvoll hochgesteckt und ihr Kleid umschmeichelte ihre schlanke Figur und flatterte leicht im Wind. Sie hatte Andromeda erzählt, dass sie sich diesen Tag ausgesucht hatten, weil sie sich genau vor fünf Jahren das erste Mal geküsst hatten.

Teddy nahm zitternd Victoires Hand, die ihn anstrahlte. Er sprach sein Gelübde mit belegter Stimme, während Victoire ihres kaum herausbrachte, weil sie so lächeln musste. Es wurde der Zauber ausgesprochen, der sie für immer miteinander verband, sie küssten sich, und dann waren sie auch schon verheiratet. Andromeda heulte wie ein Schlosshund und wurde schließlich nach der Trauung von Molly getröstet. Es war lange her, dass sie und Molly nicht auf der gleichen Seite bei einer Hochzeit gesessen hatten. Normalerweise war Andromeda immer auf der Seite der Weasleys, aber dieses Mal saß sie natürlich beim Bräutigam. Harry und seine Familie hatten sich ebenfalls zu ihr gesetzt und auch Scorpius saß nah bei ihr. Er war einer der begeistertsten Gäste.

„Es ist so cool, dass sie mich eingeladen haben", sagte er glücklich. „Das ist die erste Hochzeit meiner Familie, auf die ich gerne gegangen bin. Die entfernten Verwandten von meinem Dad sind alle so schrecklich steif." Er verdrehte die Augen. „Und sie wären alle grün vor Neid, wenn sie auf so einem Anwesen heiraten würde! So ein großes Haus wie dieses hat keiner von ihnen."

„Ach ja?", fragte Andromeda interessiert und nahm sich vor, Narcissa bei ihrem nächsten Treffen Fotos von Teddys Hochzeit zu zeigen. Sie hatte zwar erwähnt, dass ihr Enkel heiraten würde, wäre aber nie im Leben auf die Idee gekommen, sie einzuladen. Umso überraschter war sie, als sie Scorpius' Namen auf der Gästeliste gesehen hatte. Auf Mollys Hochzeit im letzten Jahr war er auch gewesen, aber die beiden hatten auch so ziemlich jeden eingeladen, den sie kannten, und Molly hatte sich mit Scorpius in Hogwarts gut verstanden.

„Natürlich lade ich ihn ein", hatte Teddy ihr verständnislos gesagt, als sie ihn darauf angesprochen hatte. „Unsere Seite ist doch so gut wie leer, da kann ich jeden gebrauchen. Und er ist doch mein Cousin zweiten Grades, da kann ich ihn nicht weglassen. Außerdem sind wir doch gut befreundet! Wenn er mal heiratet, würde ich es ihm sehr übelnehmen, wenn er mich nicht einladen würde." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Meinst du, ich soll seine Eltern auch einladen?"

Andromeda bezweifelte, dass Draco überhaupt wusste, dass Teddy existierte, weil Narcissa ihrem Sohn bestimmt nichts von ihrer Schwester erzählt hatte und Scorpius die Weasleys mittlerweile nur selten seinem Dad gegenüber erwähnte. („Das missbilligende Schnauben und Augenverdrehen wird langsam langweilig. Besser, er weiß so wenig wie möglich", hatte Scorpius ihr einmal schulterzuckend erzählt.) Aus diesem Grund hatte sie ihrem Enkel geraten, es nur bei Scorpius zu belassen.

„Merlin, ja, diese reinblütigen Hochzeiten sind so schrecklich langweilig", erwiderte Scorpius dramatisch. „Diese blöden Rituale und dann diese ellenlangen Reden, wie stolz man auf die Herkunft sein soll und wie viel es bedeutet, dass diese Familie und jene Familie eine Verbindung eingehen, und ob auch alle Anwesenden wissen, dass man mit Salazar Slytherin verwandt ist? Nein, wie hätte man das wissen sollen, es steht ja nur auf jeder Einladung und jeder Platzkarte und der riesige Stammbaum in der Ecke ist auch nicht zu übersehen!"

Andromeda lachte. Sie konnte sich noch gut an diese Hochzeiten erinnern, auf die ihre Eltern sie immer mitgeschleppt hatten. Scorpius hatte sie perfekt beschrieben.

„In ein paar Wochen heiratet meine Tante, das ist wahrscheinlich die einzige Hochzeit, die Spaß machen wird, weil ihr dieser Reinblüterscheiß so egal ist wie mir", fügte Scorpius hinzu.

Andromeda schaute überrascht zu ihm. „Wirklich? Deine Tante heiratet erst jetzt? War sie nicht im selben Jahrgang wie Harry und dein Vater?"

Scorpius nickte. „Ja, aber sie war lange Single, weil sie sich so in ihre Arbeit im Ministerium gestürzt hat." Daphne Greengrass arbeitete im französischen Ministerium in der Abteilung zur internationalen Zusammenarbeit und war amüsanterweise eine Vorgesetzte von Louis, der mittlerweile in Frankreich im Ministerium arbeitete und zu Victoires Pendant geworden war. „Und dann hat sie endlich jemanden gefunden, aber es hat ewig gedauert, bis es für sie auch legal war, zu heiraten."

Andromeda runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Hochzeiten zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln waren doch schon lange erlaubt. Aber dann fiel ihr wieder ein, was Astoria damals im Krankenhaus zu ihr gesagt hatte: _„Meine Schwester ist lesbisch und wohnt in Paris."_

„Ach, dann ist die gleichgeschlechtliche Ehe jetzt auch in der Zauberwelt legal?", fragte sie überrascht. Sie wusste, dass Hexen und Zauberer dieses Recht schon lange gefordert hatten, aber wie in allen Dingen konnten Zauberer auch hier schrecklich verbohrt sein. Aber weil sie das nicht betraf, hatte sie sich nie viel damit beschäftigt. Sie hatte genug andere Sorgen gehabt.

„Ja, schon ein paar Jahre. Aber dann hat Tante Daphne aus Prinzip warten wollen, weil es sie angekotzt hat, dass man sie so lange hat warten lassen", erwiderte Scorpius grinsend. Andromeda schaute ihn verwirrt an und er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Frag mich nicht, ich hab's auch nicht richtig verstanden. Jedenfalls heiratet sie in zwei Wochen. Mum ist schon ganz begeistert und Dad tut so, als wäre ihm alles egal, aber ich glaube, er freut sich, endlich mal auf eine Hochzeit zu gehen, die Spaß macht."

„Und meine Schwester?", fragte Andromeda neugierig. Ihr gegenüber hatte Narcissa diese Hochzeit jedenfalls nie erwähnt.

„Die ist froh, dass die Hochzeit in Frankreich stattfindet und sie so tun kann, als wüsste sie von nichts", erwiderte Scorpius schulterzuckend. „Großvater hat sich aber ganz schön aufgeregt, als Mum davon erzählt hat. Ihm kann man nichts recht machen." Scorpius ließ an Lucius nie ein gutes Haar, aber Narcissa schien er wirklich gern zu haben, weshalb Andromeda vermutete, dass Narcissa mit Scorpius nie über die Dinge sprach, über die sie sich bei Andromeda liebend gerne ausließ. Was nur gut war, denn sonst hätte Scorpius mit ihr wahrscheinlich ähnlich große Probleme wie mit Lucius.

„Na dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß", sagte Andromeda grinsend. „Hast du eine Freundin, die du mitnehmen möchtest?"

Scorpius schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Nein. Ich hatte zwar eine am Ende vom letzten Schuljahr, aber vor den Ferien hab ich mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Carolina Matthews?", sagte er und schaute sie fragend an, aber Andromeda schüttelte den Kopf. Der Name sagte ihr nichts. Sie wusste nur, dass sie bestimmt nicht reinblütig genug für ihre Schwester gewesen wäre. „Ich glaube, sie wäre gern mitgekommen, aber ich wollte sie nicht mitnehmen. Das war dann nur noch ein Grund dafür, mich von ihr zu trennen."

Andromeda nickte verständnisvoll. „Ja, man muss ein Mädchen schon sehr mögen, wenn man sie der eigenen Familie zumutet."

„Hab ich mir auch gedacht!", erwiderte Scorpius glücklich darüber, dass ihm jemand zustimmte. „Jetzt bin ich erstmal Single, aber das macht ja nichts. Die sechste Klasse soll schon schwer genug sein, ohne dass man sich auch noch Beziehungsprobleme aufhalst."

Andromeda zwinkerte ihm zu. „Wer weiß, was noch auf dich wartet. Manchmal stolpert man ganz zufällig über die große Liebe, ohne es zu erwarten. So war es damals bei mir. Und bei Teddy und Victoire auch." Sie schaute auf die Tanzfläche, wo Teddy sich gerade krampfhaft bemühte, nicht auf die Schuhe seiner Braut zu treten. Victoire hatte wirklich Glück, dass sie ihren Tanzmuffel von einem Enkel hatte überreden können. Oft würde er heute bestimmt nicht tanzen.

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich so ein Glück habe. Aber was soll's, nicht jeder muss in Hogwarts schon die große Liebe finden. Meine Eltern haben sich auch erst später kennen gelernt."

Albus rief nach ihm und Scorpius sprang von seinem Platz auf. Er verzog ein wenig das Gesicht und schaute auf seine neuen Schuhe, die wohl nicht sonderlich bequem waren. Er nickte Andromeda zum Abschied zu und gesellte sich dann zu seinem besten Freund, der mit Rose zusammen beim Büfett stand. Unglaublich, wie groß die Kinder alle schon geworden waren! Sie würden in zwei Jahren mit Hogwarts fertig sein und James sogar schon nächstes Jahr. Und ihr Teddy war seit heute verheiratet! Wo war bloß die Zeit geblieben? Bestimmt dauerte es nicht mehr lange und dann würde sie Urgroßmutter sein. Und ihre Tochter wäre Großmutter gewesen. Ihre kleine Dora, eine Großmutter!

Kurz darauf sah sie, wie Teddy sich aus Victoires Armen löste und sie ihrem Vater zum Tanzen überließ. Erleichtert ließ er sich neben Andromeda auf den Stuhl fallen, auf dem vor kurzem noch Scorpius gesessen hatte. „Merlin, ich hasse tanzen! Ich versteh nicht, wie das jemandem Spaß machen kann!"

„Ach, es hat schon was, wenn man es kann", erwiderte Andromeda und deutete auf Ron und Hermine, die lachend über die Tanzfläche schwebten. Sie konnte sich an keine Hochzeit erinnern, auf der Ron nicht mindestens eine halbe Stunde mit seiner Frau getanzt hatte.

„Auf einem Ball in Hogwarts habe ich damals den Fehler gemacht, sie nicht zu fragen, ob sie mit mir hingeht und mit mir tanzt", hatte er ihr einmal gesagt. „Den Fehler mach ich kein zweites Mal, das kannst du mir glauben." Vor seiner Hochzeit hatte er sogar Tanzstunden genommen und Hermine war ganz begeistert gewesen. Und es schien Ron auch sehr viel Spaß zu machen, was sie ihm nie zugetraut hätte.

„Ist es bei den Reinblütern Pflicht, tanzen zu lernen?", fragte Teddy unvermittelt.

„Ja, wieso?", fragte Andromeda verwirrt.

Teddy zeigte verständnislos auf die Tanzfläche. Ganz in der Nähe von Ron und Hermine war Scorpius, der Rose mit sicherer Hand über das Parkett führte, die über das ganze Gesicht strahlte. „So gut kann man das doch nicht von allein."

„Normalerweise haben wir alle irgendwann vor der Einschulung einen Tanzlehrer gehabt, damit wir bereit sind, wenn der Moment kommt." Sie verdrehte die Augen. Diese ganze Gesellschaft war schrecklich antiquiert. Aber nichtsdestotrotz war es schön, tanzen zu können und es machte Spaß, einen Partner zu haben, der etwas davon verstand, auch wenn er sonst ein schrecklicher Rassist war. Ted hatte nach dem Krieg extra für sie einen Tanzkurs belegt und sie war ihm ewig dankbar gewesen dafür. „Und Hermine hat ihre Kinder in einen Kurs geschickt, nachdem du Victoire einen Antrag gemacht hast, weil sie wollte, dass sie auf den Hochzeiten anständig tanzen können."

„Das hat sich ja gelohnt", sagte Teddy anerkennend und beobachtete, wie Rose und Scorpius sich gekonnt über das Parkett bewegten. Victoire war immer noch in Bills Armen und James hatte mittlerweile eine von den französischen Cousinen auf die Tanzfläche gezerrt. Er hatte offensichtlich nie einen Kurs belegt, aber das tat seiner Freude keinen Abbruch. „Ich bin nur froh, dass der Hochzeitstanz vorbei ist", sagte Teddy erleichtert.

Andromeda schaute ihn streng an. „Du wirst doch wohl nicht nur einen einzigen Tanz mit deiner Braut tanzen, Teddy! Victoire wird dich umbringen!"

Er seufzte. „Keine Sorge, ich hab ihr versprochen, dass ich später noch mit ihr tanze. Wenn es weniger um die eigentlichen Schritte geht und man nur noch wild herumhüpft. Das macht mehr Spaß."

Andromeda schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Sie hatte Teddy oft genug zum Tanzen überreden wollen. Jedes Mal weigerte er sich entschieden. Merlin sei Dank gab es für Victoire genug andere Auswahl an Tanzpartnern. Mittlerweile war sie bei ihrem Bruder angekommen.

„Sag mal, läuft da eigentlich was zwischen denen?", fragte Teddy unvermittelt.

„Zwischen wem?", fragte Andromeda stirnrunzelnd. In Gedanken war sie noch bei Victoire und Louis und sie hoffte sehr, dass Teddy nicht die beiden meinte.

Teddy nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Rose und Scorpius, die immer noch miteinander tanzten. Er sagte etwas zu ihr und sie lachte laut und klammerte sich an seiner Schulter fest.

„Rose und Scorp. So lacht ein Mädchen doch nur, wenn sie was von einem Jungen will. Und so witzig ist er nun auch wieder nicht."

Andromeda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Er hat mir vorhin erst gesagt, dass er sich vor kurzem von seiner Freundin getrennt hat."

„Naja, schaut zumindest so aus, als ob sich da was anbahnt." Teddy lachte so laut, dass Andromeda erschrocken zusammenzuckte. „Merlin, Ron würde das hassen wie die Pest! Schon alleine deshalb würde es sich lohnen."

„Aber nicht so sehr wie meine Schwester. Die Muggel sind schon schlimm genug, und dann noch eine Weasley!" Andromeda musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Teddy hatte recht, die Vorstellung war wirklich zu verlockend. Und würde Narcissa in den Wahnsinn treiben, selbst wenn sie sich sehr viel mehr als ihr Mann bemühte, in Scorpius' Gegenwart gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen.

Sie war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob Teddy mit seiner Vermutung bezüglich der beiden richtig lag, denn Rose lachte immer viel, wenn sie angetrunken war (wie sie schon auf Mollys Hochzeit gesehen hatte). Aber keiner konnte bestreiten, dass die beiden sich gut verstanden, so lange wie sie mittlerweile miteinander tanzten. Und sie wären ein sehr schönes Paar. Durch seine Obsession mit den Muggeln hatte Scorpius seine Familie und die reinblütige Gesellschaft sowieso schon verprellt, da wäre Rose auch nur noch ein weiterer Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein.

Andromeda kam aber nicht weiter dazu, darüber nachzudenken, denn einen Moment später wurde sie von Fleurs Vater zum Tanz aufgefordert. Der Mann war klein und rundlich und Andromeda hätte nie erwartet, dass so ein fantastischer Tänzer in ihm steckte. Rose und Scorpius tanzten immer noch miteinander, Victoire fegte mittlerweile mit George über die Tanzfläche und Molly und Arthur legten in einer Ecke ihr eigenes Tänzchen aufs Parkett, wie bei jeder Hochzeit.

Es war die schönste Hochzeit ihrer Familie, auf der sie je gewesen war. Wenn sie daran dachte, dass Ted und sie damals heimlich geheiratet und kaum gefeiert hatten und Nymphadora und Remus überhaupt nicht … Es war so schön, dass wenigstens Teddy ein auslandendes Fest haben konnte, mit allen Menschen, die Victoire und ihm etwas bedeuteten, und sie sich nicht davor fürchten mussten, dass Todesser ihnen das Fest vermasseln würden oder Andromedas Schwester kam, um sie umzubringen. Dafür hatten Ted und Nymphadora und Remus gekämpft, dafür hatten sie alle so viel geopfert, dass sie jetzt ohne Angst zusammen sein konnten, reinblütige und halbblütige und muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer, ja sogar reine Muggel wie Percys Frau Audrey …

Sie hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass einmal ein Malfoy bei so einer Feier willkommen sein würde, und Teddy hatte ihn sogar ganz selbstverständlich eingeladen und er fühlte sich keine Sekunde fehl am Platz … Es war wunderbar und dieser Tag würde ihr für immer im Gedächtnis bleiben als einer der größten Triumphe ihres Lebens. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass ihr Mann, ihre Tochter und Remus diesen Tag auch hätten miterleben können, aber sie tröstete sich damit, dass sie alle überglücklich über die Welt wären, an deren Erschaffung sie beteiligt waren und darüber, dass Teddy sein Glück darin gefunden hatte.

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly und Arthur tanzen: https://clamydomona.tumblr.com/post/148462252653/mark-williams-and-julie-walters-behind-the-scenes
> 
> Bezug auf andere Geschichte im 10-kleine-Dinge-Universum:
> 
> All I Want For Christmas (Die letzten Wochen vor Mollys Hochzeit)  
> Can't Help Falling in Love With You (Der Anfang der Liebesgeschichte von Rose und Scorpius)


	21. Shakespearehaft

Ein paar Monate nach der Hochzeit hatten Teddy und Victoire endlich ein nettes Haus gefunden, in das sie umziehen konnten und zu Andromedas Freude war es ganz in ihrer Nähe. Wie schon bei Teddys Umzug in seine Wohnung versammelten sich wieder ein Haufen Familienmitglieder, um beim Umzug zu helfen. Kaum waren die Sachen von Teddy und Victoire im neuen Haus, half die Familie Molly und Justin, ihre Sachen in Teddys und Victoires alte Wohnung zu bringen. Justin war nach seinem Abschluss in eine sehr kleine Ein-Zimmer-Wohnung gezogen und Molly nach ihrem Abschluss zu ihm und sie waren sehr erleichtert, als Teddy und Victoire ihnen gesagt hatten, dass sie ihre alte Wohnung haben könnten. Im Vergleich zu Justins Loch war die Wohnung von Teddy und Victoire ein Palast. Molly machte zwar sehr schnell Karriere in der Abteilung zur magischen Strafverfolgung, aber sie wollten ihr Geld für ein gutes Haus sparen und da kam Teddys alte Wohnung ihnen gerade recht. Wenigstens gab es da Platz für einen anständigen Schreibtisch, was mehr war, als man von Justins Wohnung hätte sagen können.

Bei der nächsten Weihnachtsfeier erfuhr Andromeda dann, dass Teddy mit seiner Vermutung tatsächlich recht gehabt hatte. Sie war kaum aus dem Kamin gestiegen, als sie schon Rons gequälte Stimme hörte.

„Ein Malfoy!", rief er leidend. „Meine Tochter ist tatsächlich mit einem Malfoy zusammen! Dabei hab ich sie noch explizit am ersten Schultag davor gewarnt, ihm zu nahe zu kommen, damit so etwas nicht passiert! Aber auf mich hört natürlich wieder keiner!"

„Besser, du hättest es ihm nicht gesagt", erwiderte George grinsend. „Damit hast du das Schicksal ja direkt herausgefordert. Sogar Trelawney hätte das voraussagen können."

Ron schnaubte empört. „Die Frau sagt doch nur von jedem den Tod voraus, damit sie auf Nummer sicher gehen kann. Und am Ende hat sie immer recht, schließlich stirbt jeder irgendwann mal."

„Merlin, Ron, kannst du noch schlechter gelaunt sein?", sagte Ginny genervt und schaute zu Rose, die in der anderen Ecke des Wohnzimmers stand und sich mit Albus und Hugo unterhielt. „Du übertreibst wirklich maßlos! Scorpius ist ein anständiger lieber Junge und Al hat gesagt, dass er bis über beide Ohren in Rose verliebt ist. Egal, welche Schauergeschichten du dir ausmalst, du irrst dich! Und du tätest gut daran, es dir mit deiner Tochter wegen deiner ständigen Kritik nicht zu verscherzen. Außerdem ist Scorpius ein Chudley Canons Fan, du solltest dich eigentlich mit ihm gutstellen, von euch gibt es doch nur fünf!"

Ron schaute seine Schwester schockiert an und warf dann frustriert die Arme in die Luft.

Andromeda näherte sich kopfschüttelnd Rose und ihrer Gruppe. „Was höre ich da?", fragte sie amüsiert. Rose zuckte zusammen und schaute Andromeda erschrocken und angespannt an. „Du bist mit Scorpius zusammen?"

Sie nickte. „Noch nicht lange, erst seit diesem Schuljahr. Und seit er es weiß, ist Dad völlig unmöglich! Reitet ständig auf den Sachen herum, die sein Dad in der Schule gemacht hat. Dabei ist Scorpius ganz anders und jeder weiß das!" Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

Einen Moment später gab es einen lauten Knall und Rauch breitete sich im ganzen Wohnzimmer aus. Erschrocken griff Andromeda sofort nach ihrem Zauberstab und überlegte, welchen Spruch sie am besten zur Verteidigung einsetzen sollte, als sie die Stimme von George hörte.

„Alles in Ordnung!", rief er laut, bevor er von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt wurde. „Es sind nur Knallfrösche. Ich hab einen neuen Prototyp entwickelt und vergessen, dass ich ihn in der Hosentasche hatte. In zehn Minuten ist der Rauch wieder weg, keine Sorge." Andromeda konnte schon wieder Albus und Rose sehen, die ihr am nächsten waren und atmete erleichtert durch. Rose zog die Nase kraus. Durch den Rauch roch es wirklich nicht sonderlich gut, aber George versicherte ihnen, dass sich alles gleich wieder legen würde und es in zehn Minuten so sein würde, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Rose verdrehte die Augen. „Ich glaub, ich geh eine Weile nach draußen. Scorpius wollte bald hierher apparieren und ich will nicht, dass er Dad ohne mich in die Arme läuft." Sie lächelte Andromeda zu und verschwand dann im dichten Rauch.

„Onkel Ron stellt sich wirklich zu sehr an", sagte Albus kopfschüttelnd zu Andromeda. „Dieses ganze Theater haben wir doch schon durchgemacht, als wir uns in der ersten Klasse angefreundet haben. In den Ferien ist er dauernd bei uns und seit Jahren ist er zu jedem Fest hier eingeladen. Als ob er uns all die Jahre nur hinters Licht geführt hätte!" Wütend schüttelte er den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Dabei ist er wirklich in Rose verliebt. So richtig. Er meint es wirklich ernst." Er hustete leicht und wedelte den Rauch von seinem Gesicht weg. „Onkel Ron sollte lieber mal mit Lily sprechen und ihr diesen Idioten McLaggen ausreden, mit dem sie unbedingt zusammen sein will! Der Typ macht nur Ärger, wenn du mich fragst! Ganz anders als Scorpius."

Andromeda schüttelte lachend den Kopf, verabschiedete sich von Albus und tastete sich zur Küche durch, weil sie etwas von dem Punsch wollte. Eine halbe Stunde später war der Rauch endlich vollends verschwunden, nachdem Molly alle Fenster aufgerissen und die ganze Zeit über George böse Blicke zugeworfen hatte. Mittlerweile war auch Victoire aufgetaucht. Teddy musste mal wieder arbeiten, aber sie versprach, dass er versuchen würde, nach der Arbeit noch vorbeizuschauen. Seit die Kinder immer größer wurden, ging die Weihnachtsfeier der Weasleys jedes Mal bis in die Nacht hinein, da würde er es sicher schaffen.

„Ich hab gehört, dass Rose jetzt mit Scorpius zusammen ist", sagte Victoire grinsend, nachdem sie Andromeda auf den neuesten Stand gebracht hatte was ihre und Teddys Arbeit betraf. „Onkel Ron beklagt sich bei jedem, dem er begegnet. Erinnert mich ein bisschen an Dad, als Ted und ich frisch zusammen waren. Der wollte ihm damals auch Angst einjagen."

„Ja, aber Ron meint es ernst", gab Andromeda seufzend zu bedenken. „Ich kann's ihm nicht mal übelnehmen, er war einer derjenigen, der am meisten unter den Malfoys gelitten hat und er ist nachtragender als Harry oder Ginny. Und es geht um Hermine, da konnte er noch nie klar denken." Es würde ihr für immer im Gedächtnis bleiben, wie sehr er noch nach Jahren darunter gelitten hatte, dass Bellatrix Hermine damals im Haus der Malfoys so skrupellos gefoltert hatte. Kein Wunder, dass er die Malfoys mit Angst und Schmerz und Verlust in Verbindung brachte. Ron und Hermine waren kurz davor gewesen, überhaupt kein Baby bekommen zu können, alles nur wegen Andromedas Familie. Aber Scorpius hatte bei jeder Begegnung bewiesen, dass er nicht so war wie andere Malfoys und es war auch mehr als unfair, dass Ron das jetzt an Scorpius ausließ. Der Junge hatte wirklich nichts gemacht. Und Rose ging seine Abneigung jetzt schon viel zu nahe, wenn sie sich an die Tränen erinnerte, die die Kleine sich weggewischt hatte.

Aber Ron war vernünftig genug, sich Scorpius gegenüber nicht so unmöglich zu benehmen, als der schließlich im Fuchsbau auftauchte. Er warf Scorpius zwar den ganzen Abend vernichtende Blicke zu, wünschte ihm aber nur frohe Weihnachten und hielt dann so viel Abstand wie möglich zu ihm. Was nicht hieß, dass Scorpius nicht jede Sekunde genau wusste, was Ron von ihm und seiner Beziehung mit Rose hielt.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte sie zu Scorpius, als sie ihn eine Sekunde alleine erwischte. Er schaute sie skeptisch an. „Ich weiß, Ron kann schwierig sein. Und stur. Und unfair. Und das hast du nicht verdient. Aber er liebt Rose und er will sie nur beschützen und irgendwann wird er akzeptieren, dass du nichts anderes willst und dann wird er dich genauso akzeptieren wie alle anderen. Aber es wird eine Weile dauern. Wahrscheinlich, weil er hofft, dass eure Beziehung nicht lange genug hält."

Scorpius verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hoffe, dass es nicht so lange dauert. Rose nimmt das wirklich mit, dass ihn das so stört und ich will nicht, dass unsere Beziehung sie unglücklich macht. Sie ist so toll und ich mag sie so sehr …"

Andromeda lächelte. Sie konnte sich so gut erinnern, wie sie sich damals mit Ted gefühlt hatte. Scorpius sah genauso aus. Er hatte das gleiche Dilemma wie sie, was seine Familie anging und es schien ihm egal zu sein. Er musste Rose wirklich sehr mögen, wenn er bereit war, sich Ron Weasley auszusetzen. „Das wird schon", sagte sie zuversichtlich. „Was sagen denn deine Eltern dazu?"

„Meine Mum hat sich gefreut", erwiderte Scorpius. „Mein Dad … er ist nicht begeistert, aber ich glaube, das hat mehr mit meinen Großeltern zu tun als mit Rose. Die hassen doch alles, was ich tue, auch wenn mich Großmutter wenigstens nicht enterben will deswegen. Ich glaube, sie hält die Muggel immer noch für eine Phase von mir, und wenn jetzt auch noch Rose dazukommt … Das gibt ihnen den Rest."

„Das müssen sie aushalten", sagte Andromeda entschieden. Das würden wieder erfreuliche Treffen mit Narcissa werden, sobald diese Bescheid wusste. „Sie hat ja schon Übung darin, von mir enttäuscht zu sein."

„Aber du wurdest verstoßen", sagte Scorpius entsetzt.

„Ja, von meinen Eltern. Narcissa war immer nur schweigend missbilligend, aber sie hat mich nie verraten. Vor allem wegen Bellatrix, aber immerhin. Und deine Eltern wissen es bereits und haben es akzeptiert, also hast du die größte Hürde schon genommen. Und wenn ich eins weiß, dann, dass meiner Schwester ihre Familie mehr bedeutet als alles andere. Sie wird es nicht gut finden, aber sie liebt dich mehr, als dass sie Rose missbilligen wird. Das verspreche ich dir." Dafür würde sie schon sorgen.

Scorpius nickte skeptisch. „Ich hoffe, es dauert noch eine Weile, bis sie es weiß. Meine Eltern haben es nicht eilig, es ihnen zu sagen. Mein Dad hat vorgeschlagen, damit bis zu den Sommerferien zu warten. Wahrscheinlich hoffen sie, dass wir bis dahin schon wieder getrennt sind." Er schaute zu Rose, die gerade versuchte, einen Streit zwischen Lily und Albus zu schlichten. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns trennen werden. Dafür fühlt sich das zu ernst an."

Andromeda klopfte ihm lächelnd auf die Schulter. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass er bei ihrem letzten Gespräch noch daran gezweifelt hatte, in Hogwarts die große Liebe zu finden. Ganz eindeutig hatte er sie bereits gefunden. Und Teddy hatte wahrscheinlich recht gehabt und die Sache zwischen ihm und Rose hatte sich schon auf der Hochzeit angebahnt. Die Blicke, die sie sich jetzt zuwarfen, waren nicht viel anders als auf der Tanzfläche damals.

Ach ja, junge Liebe. Und dann noch zwischen Kindern aus Familien, die so sehr miteinander verkracht waren. Wie Shakespearehaft! Aber Scorpius und Rose waren um einiges vernünftiger als die beiden und Andromeda hatte vollstes Vertrauen, dass es bei ihnen nicht in Mord und Todschlag enden würde. Schon alleine deshalb, weil Scorpius viel vernünftiger war als Romeo.

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bezug auf andere Geschichte im 10-kleine-Dinge-Universum:
> 
> Can't Help Falling in Love With You  
> Momentaufnahmen, Kapitel 1: Albus, Lily und McLaggen


	22. Längst überfällig

Dennoch war Andromeda sehr überrascht, dass Scorpius und Rose es tatsächlich schafften, ihre Beziehung vor Narcissa und Lucius bis zu den Sommerferien zu verheimlichen. Zu Rons Enttäuschung, aber niemandes Verwunderung, waren sie immer noch zusammen und so verliebt wie auf der Hochzeit von Teddy und Victoire.

Andromeda wusste genau, wann Narcissa Bescheid wusste. Sie tauchte eine halbe Stunde eher auf als sonst, hämmerte praktisch gegen ihre Haustür, rauschte an ihr vorbei ins Wohnzimmer und ging schnurstracks auf das Fach zu, wo Andromeda ihren Feuerwhiskey aufbewahrte. Sie schraubte die Flasche ohne viel Federlesen auf und kippte den halben Inhalt in einem Zug herunter.

Andromeda lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen und sah ihrer Schwester amüsiert zu. Es war sogar noch besser, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Narcissa ließ schließlich die Flasche sinken und sank erschöpft in einen Stuhl. Sie schaute ihre Schwester auffordernd an. „Tee?", fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Andromeda schwang wortlos den Zauberstab und der Tee bereitete sich von alleine zu. Normalerweise verabscheute Narcissa Tee, der nicht von Hand zubereitet wurde, aber heute war ihr anscheinend alles egal.

„Ich nehme an, du weißt Bescheid?", sagte sie schließlich resigniert. „Scorpius geht im Fuchsbau ja mittlerweile ein und aus und du bist auch ständig eingeladen. Er hat es dir bestimmt schon vor langer Zeit erzählt."

Andromeda nickte. „Letzte Weihnachten, ja."

„Und da hättest du mich nicht vorwarnen können? Wir trinken jeden Monat Tee und du sitzt seit sieben Monaten auf so einer Information und sagst nichts?" Andromeda war überrascht, dass Narcissa ehrlich verletzt zu sein schien.

Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Es war nichts, was ich einfach so weitererzählen konnte. Es sollte Scorpius' Entscheidung sein, wann er bereit ist, es dir zu sagen. Außerdem, ich dachte nicht, dass du willst, dass dein Mann von unseren Treffen erfährt. Woher hättest du es sonst wissen können?"

„Was weiß ich!", rief Narcissa erzürnt. „Irgendwo halt! Es wäre schön gewesen, nicht ins offene Messer laufen zu müssen! Schlimm genug, dass diese Muggel noch nicht langweilig für ihn geworden sind, jetzt muss er auch noch mit einer Weasley zusammen sein! Und nicht nur irgendeine Weasley, nein, es muss die Tochter von einer Schlammblüterin sein, die unsere Schwester in meinem Wohnzimmer beinahe um den Verstand gefoltert hätte! Ganz große Klasse, Scorpius, eine kompliziertere und unpassendere Wahl hätte er wohl kaum treffen können! Da wäre ja ein Muggelmädchen noch einfacher gewesen!"

„Man kann nicht aussuchen, in wen man sich verliebt", sagte Andromeda leise.

Narcissa seufzte. „Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht, Dromeda?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und trank einen weiteren Schluck aus der Whiskeyflasche, mir der sie wie wild zu gestikulieren begann. „Jetzt ist es endgültig vorbei! Scorpius hat unserer Familie komplett den Rücken gekehrt. Er wird mit Muggeln arbeiten, er wird dieses Mädchen heiraten, und ich habe meinen einzigen Enkel verloren. So wie Draco, nach allem, was der Dunkle Lord ihm zugemutet hat. Ich habe Lucius von Anfang gesagt, er soll sich aus der Sache raushalten! Dann hätte Draco vielleicht nicht Astoria geheiratet und ihr freie Hand bei Scorpius' Erziehung gelassen und dann würde er jetzt nicht in diese Familie einheiraten! Aber nein, es ging ja ums Prinzip und wir könnten den Kopf nicht in den Sand stecken und natürlich muss unsere durchgeknallte Schwester nach einem Jahrzehnt in Askaban bei uns wohnen, was soll da schon schiefgehen?! Und natürlich muss Draco ein Todesser werden, nachdem Lucius sich an dieser hirnrissigen Aktion in der Mysteriumsabteilung beteiligt hat! Warum nicht!? Warum soll er nicht versuchen, Dumbledore umzubringen, ist doch ganz einfach, einen der mächtigsten Zauberer unserer Zeit zu ermorden! Und es ist auch eine fantastische Idee, seine Mitschüler beim Nachsitzen zu foltern, wer träumt nicht davon, von anderen Todessern dazu gezwungen zu werden! Um Himmels Willen, es war doch klar, dass das alles nie gut gehen würde und jetzt bekommen wir die Quittung!"

Andromeda starrte sie sprachlos an. „Übertreibst du da nicht ein bisschen?", fragte sie schließlich vorsichtig. Sie hatte ihre Schwester noch nie so außer Rand und Band erlebt. Sie schien wirklich mit den Nerven am Ende zu sein.

Narcissa schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ich übertreibe nicht! Ich habe Scorpius genau gesehen. Er war genau wie du! Ganz genau wie du! Er liebt dieses Mädchen und er ist bereit, für dieses Mädchen alles zu opfern so wie du für Ted damals und ich will nicht fünfundzwanzig Jahre darauf warten, dass ich endlich wieder mit einem der wenigen Familienmitgliedern reden kann, die mir etwas bedeuten!" Andromeda starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. So deutlich hatte ihre Schwester ihr noch nie gesagt, dass sie sie liebte. Ihre Schwester hatte ihr überhaupt noch nie gesagt, dass sie sie liebte.

„Und Lucius wird ihn soweit treiben wie unsere Eltern dich, das weiß ich ganz genau! Er läuft ja jetzt schon den ganzen Tag durchs Haus und wettert gegen alles und jeden! Scorpius wird sich das nicht mehr lange gefallen lassen und dann wird er uns verstoßen und ich werde meinen einzigen Enkel nie wiedersehen. Und seine Kinder auch nicht, denn warum sollte er sie in unsere Nähe lassen?" Sie schaute Andromeda schwer atmend an, die mitfühlend die Hand ihrer Schwester nahm.

„Siehst du das nicht ein wenig zu schwarz?"

„Nein! Nein, natürlich nicht! Er ist genau wie du, ganz genau wie du! Er ist vielleicht Draco und Lucius wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, aber er hat dein Rückgrat. Und wenn er die Wahl zwischen einer Familie hat, die ihm nicht sonderlich viel bedeutet und seiner großen Liebe, dann wird er bestimmt nicht uns nehmen!" Ihre Unterlippe begann zu zittern und sie schaute Andromeda unglücklich an.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht so sein muss?", sagte Andromeda schließlich. „Es war nicht meine Entscheidung, euch alle zu verlassen. Ich hätte liebend gerne weiter Kontakt mit euch gehabt, aber Mutter und Vater haben mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich in eurem Leben nicht willkommen bin, nachdem ich unseren Familiennamen so durch den Dreck gezogen habe. Ich wollte Ted, ja, aber wenn ich euch auch hätte haben können …" Bellatrix auf keinen Fall und ihre Eltern … aber Narcissa … es hatte seinen Grund, dass Andromeda seit Jahren mit ihr Tee trank. Egal, wie unmöglich ihre Schwester manchmal war, sie war dennoch ihre Schwester und Andromeda liebte sie.

„Ja?", fragte Narcissa zweifelnd. Sie zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrem Umhang und tupfte sich über die Augen.

„Ja. Und Scorpius liebt dich, wirklich. Aber er liebt auch Rose. Und solange ihr ihn nicht zwingt, sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden … Wir sind nicht mehr im Krieg, Voldemort ist tot, es muss nicht mehr alles schwarz und weiß sein. Scorpius wäre sehr viel glücklicher, wenn er euch alle haben könnte, da bin ich mir sicher. Du musst ihn nicht verlieren, wenn du nicht willst. Aber es kommt auf dich an."

Narcissa schniefte. „Auf mich?", sagte sie skeptisch.

Andromeda nickte. „Nur auf dich. Dein Sohn hat sich für seinen Sohn entschieden. Und dein Mann … es ist an dir, dafür zu sorgen, dass er nicht alles kaputt macht, so wie damals im Krieg. Er ist ein alter Mann ohne Macht, also lass nicht zu, dass er deine Familie kaputt macht. Nicht nach allem, was du für sie getan hast."

Narcissa schaute Andromeda lange wortlos an, dann nickte sie kaum merklich, griff zum ersten Mal zu ihrer Teetasse und trank einen Schluck. Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Er ist kalt", sagte sie anklagend.

Seufzend stand Andromeda auf und ging in die Küche, um neuen Tee per Hand zu kochen.

Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln. Das war das beste Gespräch, das sie je mit ihrer Schwester gehabt hatte.

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Dieses Kapitel habe ich um halb zwölf in der Nacht geschrieben, als Vicky Leandros bei The Masked Singer Sex Bomb gesungen hat. Die Energie hat sich irgendwie auf Narcissa übertragen, deshalb hat die Gute sich hier so leidenschaftlich aufgeregt.


	23. Gute Neuigkeiten

Mittlerweile hatten auch James und Lucy ihren Abschluss gemacht. Lucy war zum Leidwesen ihres Vaters im Scherzartikelladen von George eingestiegen. Percy hatte gehofft, dass sie wie Molly im Ministerium anfangen würde, aber Lucy hatte sich strikt geweigert und George war sofort voll des Lobes gewesen. Durch Lucys Beteiligung an der Entwicklung neuer Scherzartikel steigerte der Umsatz sich sehr bald um einige Prozent und bei der nächsten Weihnachtsfeier redete Percy endlich einmal nicht von seinen Regulierungen für Kesselböden und fliegenden Teppichen und wofür er sich sonst begeisterte, sondern gab die ganze Zeit mit dem Erfolg seiner Tochter an und beschrieb ihre Scherzartikel bis ins kleinste Detail. George schaute lachend zu, während Lucy die ganze Zeit die Augen verdrehte und ihren Vater anflehte, doch bitte wieder von seinen Kesselböden zu erzählen.

„Ich bin froh, dass er vernünftig genug ist, sich seinen Mädchen nicht in den Weg zu stellen", sagte George zu Andromeda, während er ihren Punsch wie immer mit seinem Feuerwhiskey aufpeppte. „Wenn man ihm so zuhört, könnte man meinen, dass sie nichts richtig machen. Molly hat zwar brav den Ministeriumsjob genommen, aber sofort ihren Freund geheiratet. Lucy hat kein Interesse an festen Beziehungen, aber auch nicht am Ministerium." Er verdrehte die Augen. „Mum war genauso, hatte genaue Vorstellungen für uns alle, aber was wir wollten, war ihr herzlich egal. Man musste sie vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen, anders kam man bei ihr nicht weiter."

„Naja, ihr hättet nicht gleich die Schule schmeißen müssen, es waren doch nur noch ein paar Wochen", gab Andromeda zu bedenken.

George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Fred und ich haben das ganze Jahr an unseren Plänen gearbeitet. McGonagall hat uns ein paar sehr gute Tipps gegeben in der Berufsberatung, wie wir die Sache am besten aufziehen, und wir sind ehrlich gesagt nur so lange in Hogwarts geblieben, weil wir in Dumbledores Armee sein wollten und überlegt haben, wie wir Umbridge am besten schaden können. Seit wir unseren Laden haben, hat sich keine Sau dafür interessiert, dass wir keine UTZe haben. Sie waren wirklich nicht notwendig, solange wir das wissen hatten. Daran haben die verpassten Prüfungen schließlich nichts geändert. Und nachdem Mum unseren Erfolg gesehen hat, hat sie das nie wieder für eine Schnapsidee gehalten."

Andromeda schaute zu Percy, der mittlerweile einen Feuerwerkskörper in der Hand hielt und Ginny, Albus und Hugo ausführlich erklärte, wie Lucy ihn entwickelt hatte. „Percy scheint ihr ja auch endlich rumgekriegt zu haben." Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie schrecklich er auf Lucys und James' Abschlussfeier genervt hatte, weil er Lucys Pläne für absurd hielt. (Er hatte darauf geachtet, das nicht in Lucys Hörweite zu tun, denn anscheinend hatte er ihr seinen Segen gegeben, was aber nichts daran änderte, dass er ihre Entscheidung missbilligt hatte.)

„Mein lieber Bruder hatte den Eindruck, dass Lucy ihr Talent bei mir verschwenden würde", sagte George süffisant grinsend. „Mittlerweile hat er endlich eingesehen, dass sie bei mir wahrscheinlich mehr gefordert ist als sie es je im Ministerium gewesen wäre. Merlin sei Dank ist Hermine nicht so blöd. Hugo will nach Hogwarts auch bei mir einsteigen und sie hatte nie was dagegen. Aber Hermine hat uns auch nie so unterschätzt wie der Rest der Familie." Er schenkte Hermine, die gerade mit einem Teller voller Weihnachtsplätzchen an ihnen vorbeiging, ein strahlendes Lächeln, was diese verwirrt erwiderte. „Hoffentlich hat Percy endlich eingesehen, dass seine Töchter seinen Sturkopf geerbt haben und er keine Chance gegen sie hat. Wie Mum damals. Auf Knien hat sie ihn im Krieg angefleht, vernünftig zu werden, aber am Ende musste sie darauf warten, bis er selbst eingesehen hat, dass er die Falschen unterstützt."

Andromeda lächelte. „Das ist sehr weise von dir, George. Hoffentlich kannst du dieses Wissen bei deinen Kindern später auch mal anwenden." Es war ihr manchmal sehr schwergefallen, aber sie hatte sich immer nach Kräften bemüht, Nymphadora und Teddy bei allem zu unterstützen und sie hatte es nie bereut.

George grinste. „Keine Sorge. Meine Kinder wissen, dass ich sie nicht enterben werde, wenn sie einmal im Ministerium arbeiten wollen." Er erschauderte übertrieben. „Ich werde vielleicht an ihrem Verstand zweifeln, aber ich werde ihnen nicht im Weg stehen."

Andromeda lachte laut. „Das ist die richtige Einstellung", versicherte sie ihm. Einige Zeit später fand sie sich bei James wieder, der Ron, Hugo und Scorpius um sich herum versammelt hatte. James war nach seinem Abschluss als Jäger bei den Chudley Canons untergekommen. Die Mannschaft war zwar noch lange nicht, was man als erfolgreich beschreiben konnte, aber sie war durch ihn um einiges besser geworden, als sie es vor James gewesen war. Ron, Hugo und Scorpius waren die einzigen Leute, die sie kannte, die tatsächlich Fans der Mannschaft waren und jede Gelegenheit nutzten, James nach den Canons auszufragen. In diesen Momenten vergaß Ron sogar, dass er Scorpius eigentlich zutiefst verabscheute. Denn als Fans waren sie auf einer Wellenlänge.

Nur James war mittlerweile schon zutiefst genervt von ihrem intensiven Interesse. „Onkel Ron, ich hab dir doch schon hundert Mal gesagt, dass ich nicht für die Spielzüge verantwortlich bin! Ich hab dem Trainer deine Ideen gesagt und er hat gesagt, ‚das ist nett, aber sag ihm, er soll bei seinen Todessern bleiben und Quidditch den Profis überlassen'." Ron schaute James empört an, während Andromeda nur mühsam ein Schnauben unterdrücken konnte. Es war wirklich sehr vermessen, die Canons als Profis zu bezeichnen. „Ich werde wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht mehr lange bei ihnen bleiben, ich hab für die nächste Saison schon einige Angebote von anderen Mannschaften."

Hugo schaute James entsetzt an, während Scorpius heftig mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Kannst du nicht noch eine Weile bleiben?", fragte er flehend. „Ohne dich haben sie doch überhaupt keine Chance und es ist schön, mal was Positives über die Canons zu lesen, das hab ich noch nie, seit ich ein Fan bin."

James klopfte Scorpius mitleidig auf die Schulter. „Tut mir Leid, Scorp, aber ich will auch endlich mal gewinnen. Die Canons sind ein gutes Sprungbrett, aber ich wollte nie lange bleiben."

Ron, Hugo und Scorpius fingen sofort an, auf James einzureden, der schließlich hilflos in Richtung seiner Mutter schaute, die am anderen Ende des Raumes in ein Gespräch mit Angelina vertieft war und ihm den Rücken zudrehte. „Was sagst du, Mum? Ich komme schon." Schnell entfernte er sich von den drei Fans, die seinen Rückzug kaum bemerkten und stattdessen lautstark über Statistiken und Siegeschancen und fallen gelassene Quaffel diskutierten.

„Ich bin ja froh, dass Scorpius und Dad etwas gemeinsam haben", sagte Rose seufzend, die unauffällig dazu gekommen war. „Wenn er zu mir zu Besuch kommt und Dad den Bogen langsam überspannt, fangen Mum und ich immer von den Canons an und wir haben für den Rest des Abends unsere Ruhe. Wenigstens etwas."

Andromeda schaute sie mitfühlend an. „Kommt Ron immer noch so schlecht damit klar?"

Rose nickte deprimiert. „Er bemüht sich mir zu liebe, und ich glaube, er hat langsam kapiert, dass er Scorpius selbst nichts vorwerfen kann, aber an den Malfoys lässt er nach wie vor kein gutes Haar. Ich glaube, er hofft immer noch, dass wir uns bald trennen werden."

„Aber das werdet ihr nicht, oder?"

Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, auf keinen Fall. Er ist der Richtige, ich weiß es. Nach Hogwarts wollen wir zusammenziehen. Er wird auf jeden Fall ins Ministerium gehen und ich hoffe, dass meine UTZe fürs Mungos ausreichen werden."

„Wollt ihr es wie Molly und Justin machen und gleich heiraten?", fragte Andromeda interessiert. Narcissa war beinahe schon davon überzeugt, dass es auf eine Hochzeit direkt nach der Schule hinauslaufen würde und versuchte sich schon emotional darauf vorzubereiten.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wir wollen erst mal eine Weile zusammenwohnen und sehen, ob es funktioniert. Vicky hat gemeint, dass sie sehr froh war, sich etwas Zeit gelassen und nicht gleich so unter Druck gesetzt zu haben. Außerdem hoffe ich, dass Dad sich bis zu unserer Verlobung endlich mit unserer Beziehung abgefunden hat. Es wäre schön, wenn er sich wirklich darüber freuen würde."

Andromeda bezweifelte, dass Ron dazu je in der Lage sein würde, aber es geschahen ja immer wieder noch Zeichen und Wunder. „Wollte Scorpius nicht irgendwann nach Amerika, weil das Ministerium dort schon viel weiter ist?"

„Ja, das will er auch immer noch, aber so ein Austausch ist gar nicht so einfach. Wir werden sehen, was sich machen lässt und ob er nicht auch gleich nach der Schule schon ein paar gute Veränderungen herbeiführen kann." Das klang alles sehr vielversprechend, auch wenn ihre Schwester natürlich anderer Meinung war.

Wie Rose Andromeda zu Weihnachten erzählt hatte, zogen Scorpius und sie nach ihrem Abschluss in eine kleine Wohnung in Muggellonden. Das Mungos hatte sie mit Kusshand genommen, um sie als Heilerin auszubilden, und Scorpius stürzte sich sofort im Ministerium in die Arbeit. Albus hingegen fing bei Gringotts an und wurde sofort auf eine neu entdeckte Grabstelle in Peru geschickt, um sich dort mit einem Team internationaler Zauberer um die alten Runen zu kümmern.

„Ich weiß, es war vielleicht naiv von mir zu glauben, dass er noch Vernunft annimmt, aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass er wirklich im Ministerium arbeitet", sagte Narcissa bedauernd. „Und dann auch noch in der ehemaligen Abteilung von Arthur Weasley! Es ist, als ob er wirklich alles, was für die Malfoys wichtig ist, mit Füßen treten will."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er das so sieht", ergriff Andromeda Partei für ihren Großneffen. Scorpius hatte nie geklungen, als würde er irgendetwas tun, um es seinen Großeltern heimzuzahlen. Er hatte nur auch nie etwas gemacht, auf das sie stolz sein würden. Aber mit Absicht geschah das alles bestimmt nicht. „Er macht nur, was er für richtig hält. Mit dem Ansehen der Malfoys hat das nichts zu tun."

„Was noch schlimmer ist!", erwiderte Narcissa deprimiert. „Fast alles, was ich in meinem Leben gemacht habe, habe ich zum Wohle des Rufes der Malfoys gemacht!"

„Und bist du damit glücklich geworden?"

Narcissa verdrehte die Augen. „Darum geht es nicht." Andromeda hatte im Laufe der Jahre den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Narcissa nie wirklich glücklich gewesen war. Sie war vielleicht nie so unglücklich gewesen wie Andromeda in den dunkelsten Momenten des Krieges, aber Andromeda konnte wenigstens an wunderbare Zeiten zurückdenken, in denen sie nicht glücklicher hätte sein können.

„Ihm aber schon. Die Jugend von heute hat einfach andere Ideale und Prioritäten als du."

Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Draco sagt auch immer, dass Scorpius jetzt erwachsen ist und ich nicht mehr von ihm erwarten kann, dass er seinem Sohn Vernunft einbläut." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Als ob Draco das jemals getan hätte! Er war doch von Anfang an Astoria völlig hörig! Wenigstens hat Scorpius nicht gleich dieses Mädchen geheiratet. Beziehungen nach Hogwarts sind nicht so einfach wie während der Schule, vielleicht kann ich wenigstens hier hoffen, dass sich die Sache noch zu meinen Gunsten entwickelt." Das Ausbleiben einer Verlobung hat ihr neue Hoffnung gegeben, dass Scorpius seiner Beziehung vielleicht doch überdrüssig werden würde, was Andromeda stark bezweifelte. Aber sie mischte sich grundsätzlich nicht ein, auch wenn sie Scorpius und Rose zuliebe natürlich immer versuchte, ihre Schwester positiv zu beeinflussen. Was Narcissa auch sagte, sie war bestimmt glücklicher, wenn Scorpius ein Teil ihres Lebens blieb.

Dann wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit aber auf etwas ganz anderes gelenkt. Auf dem großen Abendessen, das Molly jedes Jahr vor Schulanfang im Fuchsbau veranstaltete, um sich von ihren Enkelkindern zu verabschieden, verkündeten Teddy und Victoire freudestrahlend, dass sie ein Baby bekamen. Bill fiel vor Schreck sein Glas aus der Hand, während Fleur glücklich aufsprang und ihre Tochter und ihren Schwiegersohn mehrmals umarmte. Percy schien unglaublich erleichtert, dass er nicht auch noch als erstes Großvater werden würde, nachdem seine Tochter schon als erste geheiratet hatte. Molly hatte Tränen in den Augen und murmelte die ganze Zeit fassungslos „Mein erstes Urenkelchen", während Andromeda sich vorzustellen versuchte, was ihre Tochter wohl davon halten würde, dass sie jetzt Großmutter werden würde. Teddy war jetzt genauso alt wie Nymphadora damals, als sie gestorben war. Wenn das Baby da war, würde er älter sein, als Nymphadora es je gewesen war. Merlin, war Nymphadora wirklich schon so lange tot? Hatte sie die letzten fünfundzwanzig Jahre wirklich ohne ihre Tochter und ihren Mann verbracht?

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Teddy ein wenig zögerlich auf sie zukam. „Hey Grandma", begrüßte er sie. „Bist du sauer, dass wir es dir nicht schon früher gesagt haben?"

„Wieso?", fragte sie überrascht. Warum sollten Victoire und er es nicht der ganzen Familie auf einmal sagen? Eine bessere Gelegenheit als heute gab es wohl kaum. Das nächste Mal würden sie erst wieder zu Weihnachten alle zusammen sein und da war der Trubel immer viel größer und Victoires Bauch würde dann wohl kaum mehr zu verstecken sein.

„Na weil du nicht gleich zu uns gekommen bist um uns zu gratulieren." Er schaute sie schief an. „Und du guckst so komisch."

Andromeda schüttelte lachend den Kopf und zog Teddy in ihre Arme. „Natürlich nicht, mein Schatz. Ich freu mich sehr für euch. Ich hab nur gerade an deine Mutter gedacht …"

Teddys Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Oh", sagte er.

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Es ist nur so eine merkwürdige Vorstellung, dass sie jetzt Großmutter werden würde. Sie war kaum älter als du, als sie gestorben ist, und in meinen Gedanken ist sie nie älter geworden. Dabei wäre sie jetzt älter als ich, als du auf die Welt gekommen bist …" Sie hatte Nymphadora schließlich schon mit zwanzig bekommen. „Wie die Zeit vergeht …"

„Denkst du, sie hätte sich gefreut?", fragte Teddy besorgt.

„Natürlich hätte sie das. Sie wäre so stolz auf dich. Dein Vater auch. Dass du deine Arbeit so gern machst und jemanden gefunden hast, den du liebst und vor allem, dass du glücklich bist. Du bist doch glücklich, oder?"

Teddy nickte. Ein breites Lächeln vertrieb seine Sorgenfalten. „Ja. Wir haben das Baby geplant." Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Nun ja, geplant ist vielleicht übertrieben, aber seit ein paar Monaten haben wir gedacht, sollte sie schwanger werden, dann hätten wir nichts dagegen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mich so darüber freuen würde."

Andromeda strich ihm über die Wange. „Dann ist das das erste Baby seit langem, das in unserer Familie geplant war. Deine Mutter war ein Unfall, du auch … Nicht, dass wir uns nicht sehr darüber gefreut hätten, als ihr auf der Welt wart, aber es ist schon schön, wenn einen die Schwangerschaft nicht völlig überrumpelt. Und das mitten im Krieg!" Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Er schluckte. „Ja, ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie beängstigend das gewesen sein muss. Ich meine, es ist so schon beängstigend genug, die Vorstellung, dass man bald für ein neues Leben verantwortlich sein wird …"

„Es war immer ein wunderbarer Lichtblick", erwiderte Andromeda. „Es war eine Erinnerung, wofür wir kämpften, wogegen wir uns wehrten. Dass unsere Kinder sicher und behütet aufwachsen können in einer guten Welt. Es war so schrecklich, als du geboren wurdest, dass wir in genau der gleichen Situation waren wie damals, als Nymphadora geboren wurde. Sogar noch schlimmer, durch Teds Tod! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich bin, dass du das nicht mehr erleben musst. Dass ihr Opfer nicht umsonst war." Sie schluckte schwer und unterdrückte erfolglos ihre Tränen.

„Harry hat gesagt, mein Dad hat nur gewollt, dass ich einmal in einer besseren Welt aufwachse."

„Ja, und das hat er geschafft. Ich wünschte, sie wären noch am Leben, um das alles mitzuerleben, aber das wichtigste für sie war, dass du am Leben bist." Sie wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Teddy. Und du wirst bestimmt ein wunderbarer Vater."

„Das hoffe ich. Aber ich hatte ja genug Vorbilder." Er schaute zu Harry, Bill, Ron und Arthur, die oben am Tischanfang in ein Gespräch vertieft waren.

„Ja, die hattest du. Auch wenn du dir vielleicht kein Beispiel an Bill und Ron nehmen solltest, was spätere Beziehungen angeht."

Teddy wurde blass. „Vic ist gerade mal in der siebten Woche, das wird noch eine Ewigkeit dauern, bis es soweit kommt!"

Andromeda lachte und kniff ihn in die Wange. „Das geht schneller, als man denkt. Mir kommt es manchmal wie gestern vor, als ich dir die Windeln gewechselt habe."

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Grandma, bitte! Fang nicht so an!"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du wirst schon noch sehen, was ich meine." Sie grinste. „Mein erster Urenkel! Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich das noch erleben werde."

Teddy verdrehte lachend die Augen. „Jetzt übertreib nicht, Grandma. Du bist doch erst einundsiebzig, du stehst doch nicht schon mit einem Fuß im Grab!"

Sie seufzte. „Nach zwei Kriegen und einer Schwester wie Bellatrix hab ich ehrlich gesagt nie gedacht, dass ich mal so alt werde, dass ich noch Urenkel haben werde." Besonders, nachdem sie auf einen Schlag so viele Familienmitglieder verloren hatte. Ohne Teddy wäre sie wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht so alt geworden, sondern vor Gram gestorben. Er war immer ihr größter Lichtblick gewesen. Und jetzt würde er bald selbst ein Baby haben. Wie die Zeit verging!

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bezug auf andere Geschichte im 10-kleine-Dinge-Universum:
> 
> Momentaufnahmen, Kapitel 19: Zweifelhafte Wahl (Percy hat Probleme mit Lucys Berufswunsch)  
> ABC-Adventskalender, Kapitel 26: Z für Zwillinge


	24. Ende gut, alles besser

Andromeda war so glücklich über Teddys Neuigkeiten, dass sie sogar Narcissa bei ihrem nächsten Treffen davon erzählte, auch wenn sie ihre eigene Familie sonst kaum erwähnte. Victoire war bei einem Muggelarzt gewesen und hatte ihr ein Ultraschallbild geschenkt, auf dem man das Baby schon ganz deutlich erkennen konnte. Andromeda hatte ihr eines von Teddys alten Ultraschallbildern gezeigt, die sie alle sorgfältig aufbewahrt hatte und sie hatten die zwei Farbklekse lachend miteinander verglichen.

„Wirklich?", sagte Narcissa überrascht und schaute auf das Ultraschallbild. „Ist der Junge schon so alt?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach was sage ich da, Scorpius war ja vor ein paar Jahren sogar auf seiner Hochzeit!"

„Ach, das hat er dir gesagt?", fuhr es Andromeda unwillkürlich heraus. Rasch presste sie die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht noch mehr zu sagen.

„Bei einer Gelegenheit hat er erzählt, dass die Delacours in Frankreich das größte Anwesen haben, das er je gesehen hat", erwiderte Narcissa missbilligend. „Anscheinend größer als das von guten Freunden von uns und sehr viel größer als das Anwesen von Lucius und mir."

„Da hat er völlig recht", erwiderte Andromeda unbekümmert. „Das ist schon ein richtiger kleiner Palast, dagegen ist euer Häuschen eine nette kleine Hütte."

Narcissa schnaubte. „Ich verstehe nur nicht, was die Delacourtochter dann mit einem Weasley macht. Das war nicht die weiseste Wahl."

„Fleur liebt Bill, das macht sie mit ihm. Der Schein war ihr nicht wichtiger als ihre Gefühle. Aber das wirst du wohl nicht verstehen können." Sie hatte Bill und Fleur nie als etwas anderes als ein verliebtes Paar gesehen und nicht eine Sekunde daran gezweifelt, dass sich hier die richtigen gefunden hatten.

„Wohl nicht", murmelte Narcissa missmutig. Sie starrte dennoch eine ganze Weile auf das Ultraschallbild. „Urgroßmutter", murmelte sie schließlich. „Wer hätte damals gedacht, als du dich heimlich mit Ted in Hogwarts getroffen hast, dass ihr einmal Urgroßeltern sein werdet?! Und dann auch noch ein Kind von einer Veela! Und einem Werwolf! Und einem Metamorphmagus! Kannst du dir vorstellen, was unsere Eltern gesagt hätten?"

„Bildlich", murmelte Andromeda. Wahrscheinlich nichts anderes als damals, als sie sie für immer verstoßen hatten.

„Wer weiß, wie lange es noch dauert, bis ich auch Urgroßmutter bin", seufzte Narcissa deprimiert.

„Bestimmt noch eine ganze Weile", erwiderte Andromeda überzeugt. „Sie sind doch gerade erst mit Hogwarts fertig und Rose möchte erst ihre Ausbildung beenden. Ich fürchte, da wirst du noch lange warten müssen." Rose und Scorpius hatten es bestimmt nicht eilig, eine Familie zu gründen, auch wenn es eines Tages bestimmt daraus hinauslaufen würde.

„Ja, aber irgendwann … ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Malfoy und eine _Weasley_ jemals ein Kind kriegen würden ..."

„Wenn du mich fragst, dann kann sich jedes Kind glücklich schätzen, die beiden als Eltern zu bekommen!", sagte Andromeda entschieden und wechselte dann das Thema. Sie hätte sich denken können, dass ihre Schwester ihr nicht zu ihrem Urenkel gratulieren würde. Dazu war sie zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Sie sollte wirklich nicht mehr erwarten.

Victoires Bauch wurde in den nächsten Monaten immer größer und die ganze Familie konnte das neue Mitglied kaum erwarten. Albus schickte von jeder Ausgrabungsstelle ein neues Kuscheltier. Und alle versuchten Teddy und Victoire ihre alten Kindermöbel aufzudrängen, sodass sie am Ende die Auswahl hatten zwischen sechs verschiedenen Wiegen und vier Wickeltischen und Victoire schließlich ihre Cousine Molly anflehte, sich bitte etwas auszusuchen für ihre späteren Babys, damit sie es nicht so schwer hatte. Percy war gar nicht begeistert, als Molly schulterzuckend ihre Wahl traf.

Teddy strich das Babyzimmer in der gleichen Farbe, die Nymphadora damals für ihn ausgesucht hatte und Andromeda kamen jedes Mal die Tränen, wenn sie sich das Babyzimmer anschaute.

Anfang des nächsten Jahres machte dann die Nachricht die Runde, dass Scorpius tatsächlich für ein Jahr in das amerikanische Zaubereiministerium gehen würde. Ron war ganz begeistert davon, dass Rose und Scorpius für ein Jahr nicht zusammen sein würden und spekulierte offensichtlich auf das Ende der Beziehung, änderte seinen Ton aber sehr schnell, als er sah, wie traurig Rose ohne ihn war. Auch wenn sie ihn immer ermutigt hatte, zu gehen, weil sie wusste, wie wichtig es ihm war, war die Zeit ohne ihn für sie dennoch die reinste Folter. Daraufhin beschwerte Ron sich dauernd darüber, wie Scorpius es wagen konnte, sein kleines Mädchen so lange alleine zu lassen.

Auch Narcissa hatte sehr daran zu knabbern, dass ihr Enkel einen Kontinent entfernt war. „Ich weiß, ich hab ihn nicht mehr häufig gesehen und er kommt vor allem aus Pflichtgefühl zu uns zum Essen und zu unseren Partys. Aber es ist doch etwas anderes, zu wissen, dass er so weit weg ist, dass man nicht einfach zu ihm apparieren könnte." Immerhin schickte er Narcissa regelmäßig Postkarten, die sie Andromeda stolz zeigte. Andromeda hatte die gleichen von ihm bekommen, weil er wusste, wie gerne sie welche aus fremden Ländern bekam (Albus dachte auch immer daran, ihr eine zu schicken, wenn er auf einer neuen Grabstätte ankam), aber sie ließ ihrer Schwester die Freude, dass Scorpius offensichtlich an sie dachte.

Doch Andromeda kam kaum dazu, Scorpius zu vermissen, denn nicht allzu lange nach seiner Abreise bekamen Victoire und Teddy eine gesunde Tochter. Abgesehen von Fleur, die bei der Geburt dabei gewesen war, war Andromeda die erste, die das Baby zu Gesicht bekam, weil sie gerade ihren üblichen Besuch bei Frank und Alice absolviert hatte.

Ungläubig starrte Andromeda auf das kleine Baby in ihren Armen. Die Kleine hatte Victoires silberblonde Haare geerbt, aber die Farbe änderte sich nach einigen Sekunden und imitierte Andromedas. Als Nymphadora und Teddy das direkt nach der Geburt gemacht hatten, waren die Haare noch schwarz geworden, jetzt wurden sie zu einem melierten grau. So viel Zeit war vergangen seit damals!

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als Andromeda an die beiden Babys dachte, die sie so kurz nach der Geburt in den Armen gehalten hatte und was aus ihnen geworden war.

„Das ist Nymphadora", sagte Victoire lächelnd zu Andromeda. Die schaute Teddy und sie überrascht an.

„Wirklich?", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. Die beiden nickten. „Aber … deine Mutter hat ihren Namen gehasst. Wollt ihr das der Kleinen wirklich antun?"

Teddy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vic und ich haben einen Deal gemacht. Wenn sie ein Metamorphmagus ist, so wie ich, dann heißt sie wie meine Mum."

„Ohne ihren Mut und ihre Entschlossenheit würde es Ted nicht geben", sagte Victoire entschieden. „Außerdem war sie der erste Metamorphmagus in eurer Familie und ich finde, der Name sollte das widerspiegeln. Außerdem klingt er französisch genug, dass meine Großeltern zufrieden sind und wir folgen der Familientradition, die Teds Mutter angefangen hat."

„Und die Harry bis zum äußersten getrieben hat", fügte Teddy grinsend hinzu. „Außerdem kann sie ja einen Spitznamen haben, wie Mum, wenn sie den Namen nicht mag."

„Das stimmt allerdings", erwiderte Andromeda und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie hob das Baby hoch und küsste es auf die Wange. Es war doch immer wieder ein Wunder, so ein kleines perfektes Geschöpf. Ach, wenn Nymphadora die Kleine doch nur miterleben könnte! Und Remus erst! Er hatte sich solche Sorgen gemacht, dass er seinen Sohn zu seinem Schicksal verdammte und jetzt hatte er ein gesundes Enkelkind, das genauso wenig ein Werwolf war wie sein Sohn.

„Meine Güte, man vergisst doch jedes Mal, wie winzig sie sind, nicht wahr?", sagte Narcissa ungläubig, als Andromeda ihr bei ihrem nächsten Treffen ein Foto von dem Baby zeigte. Narcissa strich mit dem Finger über die Wange der kleinen Dora und schaute dann lächelnd auf die wechselnde Haarfarbe des Mädchens. „Auch ein Metamorphmagus, wie?"

„Scheint sich wohl immer weiterzuvererben", erwiderte Andromeda schulterzuckend. Solange es nur das Metamorphmagusgen war … und auch Victoires Veelagen, wenn sie daran dachte, wie silberblond die Haare der Kleinen waren, bevor sie sie veränderte. Solange Remus' gefährlichen Gene keine Chance hatten, war alles gut. Und das schöne war, dass Teddy jetzt eine weitere Person hatte, die er in seine Forschungen miteinbeziehen konnte. Auch wenn er noch sehr zögerte, denn er wollte seiner Tochter kein Blut abnehmen, solange sie noch so klein war. Außerdem waren ihre Gene so durchgemischt, dass er unmöglich mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, was die anderen wie beeinflusste. Aber er würde die nächsten Jahre genug Gelegenheit haben, es herauszufinden.

„Hast du eine Idee, wo das herkommt?", fragte Narcissa interessiert und seltsamerweise nicht missbilligend. „Wir haben doch überhaupt keine Metamorphmagi in der Familie. Und Ted war ein Muggel, es hat doch noch niemand davon gehört, dass so etwas bei Muggeln vorkommt. Und wenn so etwas entstehen würde, wenn man reinblütiges Blut mit dem von muggelstämmigen kreuzt, dann müsste es doch sehr viel mehr Metamorphmagi geben. Unsere Reihen sind weiß Gott nicht so rein, wie sie sein sollten …"

„Teddy hat gesagt, der Konsens ist im Moment, dass es einfach eine willkürliche Genmutation ist, die sich dann weitervererbt. Mehr nicht." Anders hatte sich die Forschung bisher nicht erklären können, warum plötzlich in manchen Familien Metamorphmagi auftauchten und in anderen nicht, auch wenn alle die gleichen genetischen Voraussetzungen hatten.

„Tja, dann weiß er wenigstens, dass das Baby von ihm ist", sagte Narcissa und hob abwehrend die Hände, als Andromeda ihr einen wütenden Blick zuwarf. „Das war ein Scherz, Dromeda! Meine Güte, ich hab auch manchmal Sinn für Humor." Und Kuckuckskinder waren in ihren Kreisen auch nicht so unüblich. Kein Wunder, wenn man nicht aus Liebe, sondern nur dem Ansehen wegen heiratete. Narcissa schaute auf das andere Bild, das Andromeda ihr gezeigt hatte, auf dem nicht nur Dora, sondern auch Teddy und Victoire zu sehen waren. „Sie sehen glücklich aus."

„Das sind sie auch. Sehr." Und Teddy war durch seine Arbeit Schlafmangel gewohnt, viel veränderte sich da gar nicht für ihn. Und er war ganz verliebt in seine kleine Tochter, mindestens so sehr wie in Victoire. Andromeda freute sich so sehr für ihn.

„Draco hat bei unserem letzten gemeinsamen Essen gesagt, dass es Rose nicht so gut geht. Und Scorpius klang in seinem letzten Brief auch nicht so glücklich", sagte Narcissa nach einer Weile zögerlich. Sie klang tatsächlich ein wenig besorgt.

„Das überrascht mich nicht", erwiderte Andromeda schulterzuckend. „Fernbeziehungen sind nicht einfach. Lucius war auch ein Jahr eher fertig mit der Schule als du, kannst du dich nicht erinnern, wie das damals war?"

„Nein", sagte Narcissa verständnislos.

Das hätte Andromeda nicht wundern sollen. „Jedenfalls würde ich mir keine allzu großen Sorgen machen. Anfang nächsten Jahres kommt er ja wieder zurück nach London, dann wird sich das alles einrenken." Sie schaute ihre Schwester prüfend an. „Es wundert mich ehrlich gesagt, dass dich das überhaupt interessiert. Solltest du dich nicht freuen, dass die beiden Probleme haben?"

Narcissa biss sich auf die Lippe und wandte den Blick ab. „Ich will doch auch, dass er glücklich ist", sagte sie schließlich kaum hörbar. „Und Draco macht sich Sorgen um ihn und ich will nicht …"

Andromeda schaute sie verwundert an und sagte schließlich aufmunternd: „Das wird alles wieder, wenn er erstmal wieder da ist." Rose und Scorpius waren beide zu stur, um einfach aufzugeben.

„Nun ja", sagte Narcissa schließlich. „Wir werden sehen."

Andromeda sollte Recht behalten. Die Dinge renkten sich sofort wieder ein, als Scorpius Anfang nächsten Jahres zurückkam und Rose keine zehn Minuten nach seiner Ankunft einen Heiratsantrag machte. Ron fiel aus allen Wolken und seine Ablehnung wuchs wieder ins Unermessliche, aber Rose und Scorpius ließen sich schon lange nicht mehr davon beeindrucken. Astoria und Hermine freuten sich sehr, Draco war anscheinend etwas reservierter und Narcissa war einfach nur resigniert. „Ich wusste, dass es darauf hinauslaufen würde, das habe ich dir schon vor Jahren prophezeit." Und zwar akkurater, als Trelawney es je gekonnt hätte. „Ich hatte gehofft … und ich habe sogar manchmal versucht, ihm geeignetere Frauen vorzustellen … aber … Lucius weigert sich, es zu akzeptieren und droht, ihn zu enterben, aber es war schon vor Jahren klar, dass er auf uns niemals hören würde und wir ihn nicht umstimmen können, ganz egal, wie sehr wir es versuchen."

„Scorpius wird glücklich sein, das zu hören", sagte Andromeda erfreut.

Narcissa seufzte. „Aber dass sie ausgerechnet in diesem so genannten Fuchsbau heiraten wollen … wir haben doch so viel bessere Möglichkeiten zur Auswahl! Dracos Haus ist wunderschön, unseres auch …"

„Du erwartest doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass sie in dem Haus heiraten, in dem Roses Mutter fast von unserer Schwester um den Verstand gefoltert worden ist!?", sagte Andromeda entsetzt. Für so unverschämt und taktlos hatte sie nicht einmal ihre Schwester gehalten.

„Ich hab doch nicht gesagt, dass sie ins Haus müssen!", protestierte Narcissa. „Aber unser Gelände ist riesengroß, da würde sogar die ganze Weasleyfamilie Platz finden, wenn sie wollten."

„Ich bezweifle, dass dein Mann das zulassen würde. Außerdem haben sie sich schon für den Fuchsbau entschieden und Molly ist vollauf mit den Planungen beschäftigt." Molly war schon ganz aufgeregt. Ihre Kinder hatten abgesehen von Percy alle im Fuchsbau geheiratet, aber bisher keines ihrer Enkelkinder. Molly und Justin waren wegen Audreys Familie in London geblieben, Teddy und Victoire hatten in Frankreich gefeiert und Louis, der mittlerweile wieder in England wohnte, hatte seine frühere Freundin aus Hogwarts erst vor kurzem im kleinsten Kreis geheiratet, weil ihnen der übliche Rummel der Weasleys einfach zu viel gewesen war.

Aber Rose und Scorpius hatten sich anscheinend sofort für den Fuchsbau entschieden und auch kein Problem damit, Molly die meisten Planungen zu überlassen, schließlich hatte die schon mehr als genug Übung darin.

„Es ist doch egal, wo sie heiraten, solange sie glücklich damit sind", sagte Andromeda schließlich. „Du kommst doch, nicht wahr?" Narcissa schaute sie unentschlossen an und Andromeda sagte überrascht: „Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Du willst die Hochzeit von deinem einzigen Enkel verpassen?!" Sie hatte nie in Frage gestellt, dass Narcissa dabei sein würde. Da hatte sie größere Zweifel an Ron, und der würde am Ende den Teufel tun und die Hochzeit seines kleinen Mädchens verpassen.

„Es ist nur … Rose ist so eine unpassende Wahl … und wenn ich tatsächlich zu der Hochzeit komme, und noch dazu in der Bruchbude dieser Blutsverräter … dann hat das den Anschein, dass ich diese Verbindung gutheiße und nicht wenigstens missbillige …"

„Scheiß doch auf den Schein!", fauchte Andromeda. „Scheiß doch drauf! Was soll's?! Es ist doch nicht wichtiger, was die Leute denken, als dass du an einem der glücklichsten Tage deines Enkels dabei bist! Scorpius würde dir das nie verzeihen, das weißt du!"

Narcissa nickte stumm. Und schwieg.

Andromeda hoffte sehr, dass Narcissa andere Leute nicht wichtiger sein würden als ihr eigener Enkel, aber sie sprach bei keinem ihrer weiteren Treffen mehr davon. Scorpius selbst wusste auch nicht mehr über die Pläne seiner Großmutter, er war sich nur ziemlich sicher, dass sein Großvater nicht kommen würde. Aber auch ohne die beiden liefen die Vorbereitungen auf Hochtouren. Die kleine Dora würde das Blumenmädchen sein. Glücklicherweise hatte sie gerade angefangen, laufen zu lernen, auch wenn Andromeda bezweifelte, dass sie es schaffen würde, lange genug geradeaus zu gehen. Aber das war egal, denn sie sah in ihrem Kleidchen wirklich herzallerliebst aus und Victoire hatte schon Wochen vor dem Fest einen Haufen Fotos von ihr gemacht, die sie an die ganze Familie verteilte.

Molly hatte sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen und der Fuchsbau zeigte sich von seiner besten Seite, ganz in den Farben Grün und Gold, einer Kombination der Hausfarben von Rose und Scorpius.

Percys Tochter Molly, mittlerweile hochschwanger, beschwerte sie bei jedem, der sie fragte, wie es ihr ging, dass sie aussah wie ein Wal. Fleur gesellte sich mitfühlend zu ihr und erzählte ihr, dass sie bei fast jeder Hochzeit ihrer Schwager und Schwägerinnen schrecklich ausgesehen und sich auch schrecklich gefühlt hatte. Molly schien das zwar kaum glauben zu können, aber sie war dankbar für ein offenes Ohr. Sie sah aber auch geplagt aus, die Gute, so kurz vor der Geburt ihres ersten Kindes.

Es waren schon ein Haufen Gäste da und es gab für sie nichts zu tun, also ließ Andromeda sich von Hugo zu ihrem Platz führen, der ganz vorne auf Scorpius' Seite war. Er hatte sich sehr gefreut, dass sie, Teddy und Victoire zugestimmt hatten, auf seiner Seite zu sitzen.

„Ich bitte dich, es gibt doch genug Weasleys", hatte Teddy ihm gesagt. „Es ist schön, mal auf der Seite meiner Familie zu sitzen, das machen wir sonst nie."

Scorpius' Eltern saßen direkt am Gang, aber danach kam gleich sie. Astorias Eltern, Schwester und deren Ehefrau würden in der zweiten Reihe Platz nehmen. „Und für wen sind die übrigen Plätze?", fragte sie Hugo verwirrt. Sie würde neben Scorpius' Eltern sitzen und auf ihrer anderen Seite waren zwei Plätze für Teddy und Victoire, aber dann waren noch zwei weitere freie Stühle in der ersten Reihe.

„Oh, Scorpius wollte die für seine anderen Großeltern freihalten", erklärte Hugo schulterzuckend. „Er glaubt zwar nicht, dass sie da sein werden, aber er wollte nicht riskieren, dass sie eine Szene machen, sollten sie doch kommen und nicht ganz vorne sitzen." Das klang nach etwas, zu dem ihre Schwester absolut in der Lage wäre.

Andromeda saß eine Weile alleine auf ihrer Seite und ließ die Stimmung auf sich wirken. Eine Hochzeit war doch immer eine wunderbare Angelegenheit, besonders wenn die meisten Gäste sich kannten und für das Brautpaar freuten. Roses Seite füllte sich langsam. Hermines Eltern setzten sich und betrachteten staunend die magischen Dekorationen. Die schwangere Molly hatte sich erleichtert hingesetzt und hielt jetzt die Hand ihres Mannes. Bill und Fleur saßen auch schon und unterhielten sich mit Percy und Audrey. Andromeda nickte allen zur Begrüßung zu und wartete darauf, endlich ihren Enkel zu sehen. In dem ganzen Getümmel hatte sie weder Ted, noch Victoire oder Dora begrüßen können. Sie war schon ganz gespannt darauf, wie ihre Urenkelin sich als Blumenmädchen machen würde.

Dann kam Hugo wieder in ihr Blickfeld, gefolgt von einem Mann, der Lucius wirklich wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, nur dass er schon weitaus weniger Haare als ihr Schwager hatte. Die Blacks konnte man in seinen Zügen kaum finden.

Draco starrte sie schockiert an und sie wusste, dass sie wieder einmal mit ihrer Schwester verwechselt worden war. Sie kannte diesen Blick voll entsetzten Terrors nur zu gut. Besonders von jemandem, der mehr Zeit als ihm lieb war in der Gegenwart von Bellatrix verbracht hatte. Sie beruhigte ihn schnell, dass sie nicht von den Toten auferstanden war, aber Draco beäugte sie dennoch weiterhin misstrauisch. Er schien von ihrer Existenz überhaupt keine Ahnung zu haben, was sie dann doch ein wenig wunderte. Hatten Narcissa, Astoria und Scorpius sie ihm gegenüber wirklich nie erwähnt? Oder hatte er sie nur vergessen?

Auch wenn Draco sich offensichtlich bemühte, höflich zu sein, diesen abfälligen kritischen Blick hatte sie so oft auf dem Gesicht ihres Schwagers gesehen, als sie noch in Hogwarts gewesen war, dass sie nicht anders konnte und ihm von ihren Treffen mit Narcissa erzählte und auch sonst mit Informationen über ihre Familie überhäufte, die er eigentlich hätte wissen müssen, wenn er sich für sie interessiert hätte.

Aber sie wollte ihm auch zu Gute halten, dass er Scorpius so offensichtlich in allen seinen Vorhaben unterstützte und freiwillig hier im Fuchsbau bei der Hochzeit seines Sohnes war, trotz der ganzen Konflikte, die es zwischen ihm und den Weasleys im Laufe seiner Schulzeit gegeben hatte. Nicht jeder hätte diese Größe und das sollte auch nicht unerwähnt bleiben.

Draco schaute sie perplex an, was sie vermuten ließ, dass sie wahrscheinlich die erste aus der Generation ihrer Schwester war, die jemals ein lobendes Wort für seine Erziehung und seinen Sohn übriggehabt hatte. Auch wenn er sofort darauf bestand, dass alles Astoria zu verdanken war. Trotzdem. Sie erkundigte sich, ob Narcissa auch auf der Hochzeit auftauchen würde, denn in dieser Hinsicht konnte sie ihre Schwester wirklich nicht einschätzen. Sie schien akzeptiert zu haben, dass sie die Hochzeit nicht würde verhindern können, wenn auch widerwillig. Und sie hatte wirklich Angst, Scorpius endgültig zu verlieren, wenn sie nicht auf ihn zuging, etwas, wozu Scorpius um einiges eher bereit war als Draco es je sein würde. Aber eine Hochzeit im Fuchsbau bei den Weasleys war ein sehr großer Schritt und Andromeda war sich nicht sicher, ob Narcissa tatsächlich fähig wäre, ihn zu gehen. Sie hatte immer rebelliert, in dem sie gar nichts gesagt oder getan hatte.

Dann tauchte Teddy auf und setzte sich neben sie und Draco hatte schon wieder diesen herrlich verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, den er vergeblich verbergen wollte. Sie hätte gedacht, dass der Junge ein besseres Pokerface haben würde. Andromeda stellte die beiden einander vor, aber Draco machte nicht die Anstalten, ein Gespräch zu beginnen, also unterhielt sie sich stattdessen mit ihrem Enkel, den sie schon seit Wochen nicht gesehen hatte. Außerdem konnte sie gar nicht erwarten, endlich Dora als Blumenmädchen zu sehen. Sie würde bestimmt herzallerliebst sein, trotz der knallgrünen Haare, die Teddy zur Ehre des Brautpaares trug und die seine Tochter imitiert hatte. (Dora liebte es, die Haarfarben ihres Vaters anzunehmen und Teddy war immer ganz begeistert, wenn er in rascher Folge die Farbe wechselte und Dora ihm mühelos folgen konnte. Nymphadora wäre mit ihm auch so gewesen, wenn sie lange genug gelebt hätte.)

Kurz darauf tauchte auch Astoria in einem wunderschönen Kleid auf. Sie war sehr überrascht, Andromeda neben Draco zu sehen und Andromeda beeilte sich, sich und Teddy ihr vorzustellen, um ihre früheren Begegnungen geheim zu halten. Astoria hatte offensichtlich nicht gewollt, dass Draco Bescheid wusste, dann würde sie das Geheimnis auch jetzt wahren.

Kurz darauf kamen Astorias Eltern und Andromeda freute sich, sie wiederzusehen, denn auch wenn sie nicht in einem Jahrgang gewesen waren, waren sie doch in einem Haus gewesen und hatten sich gut verstanden.

Im Handumdrehen hatten sich die Plätze gefüllt. Hagrid konnte man jetzt schon in sein Taschentuch schniefen hören und die Musik hatte kaum angefangen. Scorpius kam den Gang mit seinem Trauzeugen Albus zusammen entlang, nickte nervös dem Ministeriumszauberer zu und trat dann ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere, während Albus offensichtlich beruhigend auf ihn einredete. Auch Astoria fing an zu schniefen und nahm Dracos Hand.

„Er sieht so erwachsen aus", sagte sie ungläubig zu ihm. „Mein kleiner Junge."

Teddy versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken und Andromeda trat ihm unauffällig auf den Fuß. Wenigstens bei der Hochzeit würde sich der Junge ja wohl zusammenreißen können, trotz anstrengender Arbeitszeiten und einem kleinen Kind!

Kurz darauf trat Teddy hektisch mit seinem Fuß zurück. Andromeda schaute ihn verwirrt an, aber er deutete nur mit seinem Kopf auf zwei Gestalten, die sich von der Seite her ihren Plätzen näherten. Andromeda starrte mit offenem Mund auf ihre Schwester, die ihren teuersten Schmuck und ihren besten Festumhang trug und ihren sehr missmutig dreinblickenden Mann im Schlepptau hatte. Sie hatten ihre Ankunft gut getimed, denn im gleichen Moment wurde die Musik lauter und man konnte mehrere Schritte hören, die auf die Ankunft der Braut und ihr Gefolge hindeuteten.

„Ist hier noch frei?", fragte Narcissa zögerlich und schaute unsicher von Draco zu Andromeda.

Andromeda beeilte sich zu nicken und blickte Teddy auffordernd an, der rasch aufstand und zwei Plätze weiter aufrückte, damit Narcissa sich neben Andromeda setzen konnte. Jetzt musste er zwar neben Lucius die Hochzeit verfolgen, aber so, wie der missbilligend die Lippen zusammenkniff, hoffte Andromeda, dass er die Trauung über einfach gar nichts sagen würde.

Narcissa nickte ihr zu. „Dromeda", sagte sie unverbindlich, wohl, um den Schein für Lucius zu wahren, dass das ihre erste Begegnung seit Andromedas Schulabschluss war.

Breit grinsend erwiderte Andromeda ihr Nicken. „Sissy", erwiderte sie. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass ihre Schwester wirklich hier war, bei der Hochzeit ihres Enkels mit einer Frau, die sie für absolut unpassend hielt. Nicht, um die Hochzeit zu verhindern, sondern weil es Scorpius viel bedeuten würde, dass sie dabei war.

Dann wurde die Musik immer lauter und Victoire tauchte mit Dora am Ende des Ganges auf. Victoire sah wie immer fantastisch aus, auch wenn sie sich sichtlich bemüht hatte, nicht zu sehr herauszustechen, um der Braut nicht die Show zu stehlen. Dora war wirklich niedlich in ihrem kleinen goldenen Kleidchen und mit ihren grünen Haaren. Victoire gab ihr ein paar Blumenblätter, die sie sofort auf den Boden warf, aber anstatt weiterzugehen, sammelte sie die Blätter sofort wieder auf und warf sie erneut in die Luft. Das wiederholte sie noch mehrere Male, bis Victoire sich schließlich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln zu ihrer Tochter herunterbeugte und sie auf den Arm nahm. Die nächsten Blätter warf sie dann selbst rasch auf den Boden.

Teddy seufzte. „Dabei hab ich doch vor ein paar Tagen extra noch mit Dora geübt. Sie hat das so gut gemacht", sagte er bedauernd.

„Mach dir nichts draus", raunte Andromeda ihm über Narcissa und Lucius hinweg zu. „Das ist nur Lampenfieber, das wird schon. Bei der nächsten Hochzeit wird sie bestimmt besser sein." Bei der Hochzeit von Louis und Annie vor ein paar Monaten war sie noch zu klein gewesen, um das Blumenmädchen zu sein, aber Molly hatte so viele Enkel, dass es bestimmt bald noch mehr Hochzeiten geben würde.

Kurz darauf waren Victoire und Dora vorne angekommen. Victoire küsste Andromeda zur Begrüßung auf die Wange und suchte dann ihren Platz neben Teddy. Sie war offensichtlich überrascht, Narcissa und Lucius neben Andromeda zu sehen, aber ihr Pokerface war um einiges besser als das von Draco und sie setzte rasch einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Narcissas Lippen umspielte ein kleines Lächeln, als sie Dora in Victoires Armen sah, aber das verschwand sofort wieder, als sie zu Lucius schaute.

Andromeda unterdrückte ein Seufzen und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf Lily, die in einem umwerfenden Kleid den Gang entlang geschritten kam. Himmel, wann waren diese Kinder alle so erwachsen geworden? So viel Zeit konnte doch unmöglich schon vergangen sein!

Auf Lily folgten Ron und Rose. Rose strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und konnte die Augen nicht von Scorpius lassen, der offensichtlich mit den Tränen kämpfte. Ron schaute längst nicht so glücklich aus, aber er war hier und er führte seine Tochter zum Altar und das war letztendlich, was zählte.

Rose und Scorpius trugen ihre Gelübde vor und es blieb kaum ein Auge trocken. Andromeda konnte Narcissa schlucken hören und nahm spontan ihre Hand. Sie hatte erwartet, dass ihre Schwester sie ihr sofort wieder entziehen würde, schließlich konnte Andromeda an einer Hand abzählen, wie oft sie sich in den letzten Jahren berührt hatten. Aber stattdessen umklammerte Narcissa sie für den Rest der Trauung und bohrte beinahe ihre Fingernägel in Andromedas Handrücken. Und wenn schon, das war es wert.

Direkt nach der Trauung stand Narcissa auf und gratulierte dem glücklichen Paar, während Lucius ihr nur widerwillig folgte und sie danach zum Gehen drängte. Andromeda konnte wohl nicht mehr von ihrer Schwester erwarten. Und es war wahrscheinlich eine sehr viel unbeschwertere Feier für Scorpius und Rose, wenn sie nicht länger blieben. Aber Scorpius schien es dennoch viel zu bedeuten, dass sie überhaupt gekommen waren.

„Das war merkwürdig", murmelte Teddy kopfschüttelnd und schaute seiner Großtante und seinem Großonkel hinterher.

Andromeda lachte. „Sei froh, dass du sie nicht öfter ertragen musst."

Teddy nickte. „Es ist ein Wunder, dass Scorp so normal geworden ist, bei der Familie."

Victoire boxte ihm grinsend in den Arm. „Pass auf, was du sagst, es ist auch deine Familie!"

Er lachte. „Was glaubst du denn, warum ich das gesagt habe?!"

Es war ein wunderschönes Fest. Entgegen der schrecklichsten Erwartungen gab es keinen Streit und keine Prügeleien zwischen den eingeladenen Familien. Alle verstanden sich prächtig oder gingen sich aus dem Weg, wenn es nicht so war, und es war ein wirklich wunderbarer Tag. Andromeda passte gerne ein paar Stunden auf Dora auf, damit Ted und Victoire die Zeit genießen konnten (auch wenn Victoire wieder kein Glück hatte, ihn zum Tanzen zu bewegen, die Arme), und fütterte Dora mit einem Stück der Hochzeitstorte, die Astoria zur Feier beigetragen hatte.

Es wurde laufend getanzt und auch sie fand Gelegenheit dazu, nachdem Teddy ihr Dora wieder abgenommen hatte, um eine Ausrede zu haben, nicht auf die Tanzflüche zu müssen.

Sie tanzte mit Harry und Bill und Arthur und am Ende sogar mit Draco, der so gut war wie alle Reinblüter, die im Laufe ihrer Jugend gezwungen worden waren, die Grundschritte zu lernen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass meine Eltern tatsächlich kommen", sagte er immer noch ungläubig. „Ich habe sie gebeten, zu kommen, aber mein Vater hält nichts von Rose und meine Mutter …"

„Deine Mutter liebt dich und Scorpius mehr als alles andere", versicherte Andromeda ihm. „Das weiß ich. Sie ist mit vielem nicht einverstanden, aber … ihr seid ihr wichtiger als das. Daran müsst ihr immer denken, selbst wenn sie es euch nie sagen wird." Sie seufzte. „In unseren Kreisen ist es nicht üblich, Gefühle zu zeigen, das weißt du selbst. Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie sie nicht hat, und dass es ihr nicht schwergefallen ist, hierher zu kommen. Ich fürchte, mehr könnt ihr von ihr nicht erwarten. Aber sie wird sich auch niemandem von euch in den Weg stellen."

Draco schluckte und starrte an ihr vorbei ins Leere. „Ich bin froh, dass Scorpius jemanden gefunden hat, den er liebt, auch wenn sie vielleicht nicht die passendste Wahl ist. Ich hab damit gerechnet, jemanden zu heiraten, den meine Mutter ausgesucht hat, bevor ich Astoria kennen gelernt habe. Aber ich bin so froh, dass es nicht so gekommen ist." Er seufzte. „Ich wünschte nur, dass das alles so viel einfacher wäre. Für uns alle."

Sie seufzte. „Meine Eltern haben mich damals rausgeworfen. Sie haben mein Kind nie kennen gelernt und ich hab sie vor ihrem Tod nie wieder gesehen", erwiderte Andromeda mit belegter Stimme. „Bei euch ist es vielleicht nicht perfekt, aber es ist besser. Und ihr tragt dazu bei, dass dieses ganze reinblütige Theater irgendwann keine Rolle mehr spielen wird." Sie schluckte und schaute zu Teddy, der mit einer schlafenden Dora in den Armen zum Fuchsbau ging, um sie hinzulegen. „Es wurde so viel reines Blut vergossen, um reines Blut zu beschützen … und wozu? Wozu die viele Trauer und der viele Schmerz? Die unnötigen Opfer? Jetzt ist vielleicht nicht alles perfekt, aber wenigstens wurde eure Familie wegen Scorpius' Entscheidungen nicht mehr entzweigerissen, so wie meine Familie damals, als ich mich in meinen Mann verliebt habe. Das ist so viel mehr Fortschritt, als ich je für möglich gehalten hätte."

Draco schaute zu Scorpius und Rose, die eng umschlungen auf der Tanzfläche waren und nur Augen füreinander hatten. Er lächelte. „Wahrscheinlich haben Sie Recht."

„Natürlich habe ich das. Ich bin alt und weise", erwiderte Andromeda grinsend, um die schwere Stimmung etwas aufzulockern. Er lachte.

Später war dann sein dümmlicher Gesichtsausdruck wieder da, als Astoria schließlich Hagrid über den Weg lief, der hocherfreut war, sie zu sehen und sich eine Stunde mit ihr über die magischen Geschöpfe unterhielt, für die er im Moment verantwortlich war. Am Ende verabredeten sie sich für die kommende Woche, weil er ihre Hilfe bei einem neugeborenen Hippogreif gebrauchen konnte.

Andromeda unterhielt sich mit Astorias Eltern, die weitaus weniger versnobbt waren, als sie sie von Hogwarts in Erinnerung hatte, wenn auch um einiges reicher. Sie waren von allem begeistert, angefangen bei der Dekoration und dem Essen bis hin zur Trauung und Rose selbst. Andromeda hatte einige Mühe, ihnen ein Cabrio als Geschenk für das Brautpaar auszureden. Wozu brauchten die beiden denn ein Auto, das man in London nirgendwo parken konnte?

Am Ende drängte Molly Andromeda noch zwei Stück von der Hochzeitstorte auf, die übrig geblieben waren, bevor sich die Feier langsam auflöste.

Andromeda bewahrte die Stücke, mit einem Haltbarkeitszauber belegt, sorgfältig auf, und servierte sie Narcissa bei ihrem nächsten Treffen zum Tee. „Scorpius und Draco haben sich sehr gefreut, dass du doch zur Hochzeit gekommen bist", sagte sie schließlich, nachdem Narcissa nur schweigend in ihre Tasse gestarrt hatte. „Sie wissen, wie schwer es dir gefallen ist, und sie wissen sehr zu schätzen, dass du es trotzdem getan hast."

Narcissa seufzte. „Ich will sie nicht verlieren, so wie dich damals. Sie tun zwar kaum etwas, das wirklich angemessen ist für unser Ansehen, aber …"

„Sie sind glücklich und zufrieden und Teil deines Lebens. Ist das nicht besser als die Alternative?"

Narcissa nickte, wenn auch sehr zögerlich. „Ja. Sonst wäre ich doch nie zu der Hochzeit gekommen."

Andromeda lächelte und schob sich ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund.

Familie. Sie war schon etwas merkwürdiges, schwieriges und oftmals sehr schmerzhaftes, das einem das größte Leid zufügen konnte. Aber sie war auch etwas wunderbares. Eine Stütze in schweren Zeiten, eine Hilfe, wenn man verloren war. Sie war nicht immer Blut, aber sie war Liebe und Zuneigung und Freude. Egal, wie sehr sie sich veränderte, wer dazukam oder sie verließ, es lohnte sich, um sie zu kämpfen und nicht aufzugeben, in der Hoffnung, mit den Menschen zusammen sein zu können, die man am meisten liebte.

Es war nicht immer einfach und es war nicht immer perfekt, aber Andromeda wusste, dass sie in ihrem Leben sehr viel mehr Glück gehabt hatte als viele andere, dass sie dafür gekämpft und sich bemüht hatte, es weiterzugeben, und dass sie ihre Familie niemals hergeben würde. Nicht mal ihre Schwester.

Nur auf Lucius hätte sie verzichten können.

**Frohe Weihnachten!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und schon sind wir wieder am Ende. Vielen Dank an alle, die mitgelesen haben und ganz besonders an die, die einen Kommentar hinterlassen haben oder noch hinterlassen werden. Ich werde nicht versprechen, nächstes Jahr wieder einen Kalender zu schreiben, aber ausschließen werde ich es dieses Mal auch nicht. Dieses Jahr wollte ich eigentlich auch keinen mehr schreiben (und die Leser sind sehr zurückgegangen, was schade ist), aber Andromedas Geschichte hat mich überrascht und inspiriert und in Teilen hat sie wirklich die jetzige Situation besser widergespiegelt, als ich erwartet hatte, als ich mit Schreiben angefangen habe. Es war schön, mal wieder zu den Büchern zurückzukehren und ein paar Lücken zu stopfen und es war schön, mal mit einer anderen Perspektive auf die Weasleys zu schauen. Ich hoffe, es hat euch auch gefallen und ihr seid mit einem Lächeln am Ende der Geschichte angekommen, selbst wenn sie in vielen Teilen sehr viel trauriger war, als ich normalerweise bei einem Adventskalender werde.
> 
> Ich wünsche schöne Weihnachten, frohe Feiertage, ein gutes neues Jahr und hoffe, dass ihr alle so gut wie möglich durch die schwierige Zeit kommen werdet. Wie man an Andromedas Geschichte sieht, werden hoffentlich auch wieder bessere Zeiten kommen.
> 
> Bezug auf andere Geschichte im 10-kleine-Dinge-Universum:
> 
> Choose-It-Yourself-Adventskalender, Kapitel 5: Weihnachtswünsche, Kapitel 7: Heimweh, Kapitel 8: Countdown, Kapitel 14: Romantischer Mist (Ein paar kleine Einblicke in Scorpius' Zeit in Amerika)
> 
> Wouldn't It Be Nice (Scorpius und Roses Hochzeit, vor allem das 23. Kapitel wird hier nacherzählt und war mehr oder weniger die Inspiration für diese ganze Geschichte, aber auch auf den Rest der FF wird in diesem Kapitel viel Bezug genommen)


End file.
